


Pulse

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 139,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a chilly autumn night, he was seduced into a one-night stand that began growing into something more. Reita is acutely aware that somehow he feels more bound to Uruha than he should be. But what he cannot comprehend is the world that he is walking into, or how much of himself he will unwittingly give while he's in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    "Shit," the blonde muttered, going through his pockets for the fifth time. "Where the hell did I put them?" His pants pockets, front and back, cargo pockets, all his coat pockets, his wallet, his belt loops, his wallet chain, his bag... he couldn't find his keys anywhere. He'd probably checked each one five times, and he had gone back into where he had come from to look with no luck. "I know I have them..."

    Five minutes later, he still hadn't found them. He let out an angry sigh, running a hand back through his hair that had become damp in the moist, late-autumn air. Dark grey clouds were scattered in the dark, barely star-speckled sky, threatening rain that he didn't want to be caught in.

    "Shit," he said again, more of a sigh this time. "Great." If there was no better reason for him to not go to shady parties with Aoi again, it was for something like this. He looked at his car helplessly, not wanting to have to break into it himself just to get home. Aoi had left not long before, and Reita didn't know anyone else in the area. He guessed it was a long ride home on public transport and breaking into his own apartment so he could get his spare keys.

    "Something wrong?" came a lilting voice from behind him, startling him enough to make him jump. He looked over his shoulder to see a young man, probably a few years younger than him, standing nearby. Reita eyed him suspiciously for a moment, taking in the appearance of the stranger. Slim shoulders, a long and slender torso, slightly curved hips and thighs shown off in tight pants... he didn't look like a threat in the least. Reita guessed he could fight this man off if he needed to. It might sound crazy to someone else that such a thing was his first thought, but he'd lived through enough to learn to assess his chances first and the situation after.

    "I lost my keys," he said after a moment. "I don't suppose you were at the party?"

    "Yeah, I was just leaving." The stranger walked a bit closer, his steps jaunty, and as he approached he came into better view in the street lights. He had a soft face framed with long hair, dark, almond-shaped eyes, and full, plush lips curved in a knowing sort of smile. He was just a bit taller than Reita was, but his frame wouldn't suggest it from afar. He was stunning, to be honest. Reita shook that off as best he could, not wanting to get distracted, and as he continued weighing his possibilities should this go wrong, the man added, "Saw you standing here by this car."

    "And you haven't seen keys lying around?"

    "Not lying around, no." His teeth were very white, the tips of his eye teeth sharper than normal. Reita observed him for a moment more before, satisfied with his intake but still frustrated with his situation, he sighed and looked away.

    "Great..."

    The stranger leaned back against the car, hands folded behind his back, and he asked in an innocent voice, "Is it really such a problem?"

    "That I can't get home in my car?" Reita retorted, slightly annoyed by the question. "Yeah, it's a problem."

    "How big of a problem?"

    "Well, the trains are shutting down soon, so are the busses, so if I don't leave now I won't get home tonight."

    "That's not too bad." His voice was a slight purr now. "You could always stay with someone, right?"

    Reita stared at him for a moment, taken aback by the tone of voice, then said suspiciously, "I can't remember your name."

    "Takashima Uruha. And you're Suzuki Reita."

    "You remember my name?"

    Uruha just smiled wider. Reita tried to offer him one in return, but he was too frustrated to quite manage it, so he simply replied, "I'd better be going then. Have a good night."

    Uruha didn't say anything as Reita turned and started walking, but he hadn't gotten more than seven or eight paces away before the bright voice called out again.

    "Reita, were these what you were looking for?"

    He whirled and saw Uruha twirling his keys around a finger. He asked, "Where did you find those?"

    "Do you want to know?"

    "How long have you had them?"

    "The entire time."

    "You said -"

    "I didn't see them lying around. They were never lying around. I didn't lie to you, if that's what you're thinking."

    What the hell? Reita angrily accused, "You pickpocketed me."

    "No, no. They were about to fall out of your pocket. I grabbed them for you."

    "You fucking liar..."

    "Totally honest." Uruha held up his hands, eyes wide and feigning innocence. "You have a nice ass, I was glad to have an excuse to cop a feel."

    "Liar!"

    "You were going to lose them, and someone a lot less honest than me might have found them."        

    "What do you want?" That was the only reason for this. Reita cursed himself for not being more careful. "You probably want the car, right? I can't give it to you."

    "What do you mean?" Uruha asked, his face clearing into surprise.

    "You stole from me, you obviously want something. Money, I'm sure. Despite the Mustang, I don't have a ton of money."

    "I didn't steal, I told you that. I brought your keys to you."

    "And what will you let go of them for?" Reita half-snarled, feeling his fists clench.

    "That's a sexy face." Uruha's smile widened. "I like it."

    "What the fuck do you want? You want something, tell me what it is!"

    A pause, and then Uruha shook his head with a soft chuckle. "I guess I do want something, but isn't it obvious?"

    "Tell me."

    "You."

    Reita let out a hoarse laugh, more from surprise at the sudden turn than anything. He had to laugh, it sounded ridiculous! But then his mind snapped to deciding on how he would either run or fight. "What for? To tie me up for ransom?"

    "Ooh, a guessing game. Not for ransom."

    "What, sacrifice me to Cthulu?"

    Uruha snickered lightly, his eyes seeming to flash in the dark. "Not really."

    "What the fuck for?"

    "Well, I'll admit, tying you up would be hot." Uruha leaned his head against the car, still smirking in an infuriating way, but his expression was changing into a soft, erotic show as he ran one of Reita's keys in a line down his torso. "Chain you up to the bed and lick all over your helpless body before I climb on top."

    Reita felt himself shiver. Was it out of fear? It had to be. Uruha's voice was seductive, but the chill lighting through him couldn't possibly be desire. Despite having just thought that, he felt his eyes almost magnetically drawn to rake over Uruha's body again, appreciating the shape.

    "I don't want sex with you," he said, bringing his eyes back up with a struggle and an internal curse at how difficult it was to make himself focus.

    "Don't you? You did want your keys back, right?"

    "I have spares at home."

    "What makes you think it would still be here by the time you got back?"

    "You wouldn't dare," Reita growled, feeling the back of his neck prickle.

    "I want you badly enough, I just might."

    "I know your name, I know your face."

    "Could be a fake name, you don't know. Could be a fake face, too."

    Reita shivered again, beginning to feel cornered. He didn't like it. What did this guy have on him to make him feel that way? He knew he could just lunge and get his keys back. There was no way Uruha would be able to fight him off. But he still felt trapped, somehow. "You fuck..."

    "Yes, I'm a good fuck though, I promise." Uruha straightened up and began walking towards him, that hazy expression of lust still on his face. Reita backed away, tensing to fight, but as Uruha got closer, Reita's body locked up, refusing to make a move. "I'm nice and tight, and I'll do any little kink you want. You want to tie me up? You can. Want to beat me? You can. Want to make me into a living sex doll? Go ahead. I'll give you that blowjob you want so badly, too."

    "Stop acting like I want you," Reita rasped, his pulse racing now, vibrating with the other's sweet voice and promises. Uruha ran his tongue over his shining teeth, a silent laugh showing in the curve of the corners of his mouth.

    "Do you realise how much you've been staring at me? Undressing me with those flaming eyes? And look at this." A hand suddenly grabbed his crotch, and Reita jumped, pushing Uruha back, but not before he felt what the other had touched. "Already getting hard."

    "No."

    "You don't have anything else in your pants." Uruha suddenly lunged, and Reita unwittingly yelped, slammed back into a wall by the other man. He shoved at Uruha, who didn't budge, but instead pressed up against him, almost grinding their hips together. The blonde bit his tongue hard, fighting back a groan at the feel of the slim body against his hips and how trapped he was by it. Uruha murmured, "That's right, you want it."

    "I don't," Reita hissed, still shoving at him. "Get off me."

    The keys were clutched in one of Uruha's hands. Reita tried to pry them free, but Uruha's fingers were like steel. He hardly seemed to notice Reita's struggle. He pressed his forehead down onto the blonde's, and Reita froze, staring up into the glowing lovely eyes as they pierced him.

    "I want you," Uruha whispered against his mouth, and Reita suddenly felt somehow truly intimidated. "I want all of you. I want you in my ass."

    "Find someone else to play your sick game. There are plenty of people back at that party." Reita choked it through gritted teeth as he fought to keep himself under his control. His body was not reacting the way he wanted it to, goddammit!

    "No. I want you."

    "Let me go."

    "I want you."

    "Why me?!" he demanded in a sudden burst of rebellion. He tried to struggle away again, but Uruha kept him caged against the wall, hands planted firmly under his arms, body flush to his.

    "Because." Uruha's eyes seemed to pierce all the way into him, and Reita weakened further. "I want to please you. All those things I said you could do... you want to do them, right? You want to tie me up and humiliate me. You want to make me into your sex slave."

    "No..."

    "Come on," Uruha purred, and the sound and feel of his voice sank deep into Reita's body, affecting him down into his very core. "When was the last time you were satisfied? Your body is giving it up just for me to suggest you fuck me until I scream. See?"

    A hand ran between his legs again and Reita closed his eyes tightly, swallowing back the panting breath of pleasure that wanted to erupt from his chest. Uruha kept rubbing slowly and lightly, the erotic touch weakening Reita's resistance. His touch spread waves through the blonde, and the effect was doubled when he spoke again.

    "You want to see my eyes look up at you, my lips wrapped around you. So here." Uruha kissed him lightly, and Reita shuddered - not out of disgust, to his dismay, but out of pure lust. "Here's a taste."

    He felt the other move down him, and his eyes snapped open as he felt his belt being unbuckled. Lips pressed against the bulge in his pants, and he tried to take the chance to escape, damn the car!, but Uruha's hands firmly fastened him to the wall, keeping him in place. Unable to move, he could only watch the other unzip his pants and pull them away. Uruha smiled in an almost predatory way and pressed full lips against him, and Reita couldn't bite back the raw moan that rumbled in his throat, his head going a bit limp against the wall.

    "See? Do you want more?"

    "Stop..."

    "I'll give it all to you."

    "Not here," Reita pleaded weakly after a half-hearted battle of thought. His pride outweighed his want to escape. Here someone might see them, but he didn't want to be caught like this, and the honest probability that he would be helped in this position was slim. "Not here... please..."

    "Will you come with me?"

    He struggled internally for a moment. Despite his appearance, Uruha was much stronger than he was. But then Uruha dragged his tongue over the clothed manhood, and Reita snapped. God help him! His will was gone. His mind said no, but his body and emotions said yes. Before he could try to control himself, the response had slipped from his mouth.

    "Yes."

    A hungry smile stretched those maddening lips. "Good boy." Uruha zipped his pants back up and stood. Reita buckled his belt, his hands shaking a bit, as the other added, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Unless you want it."

    He didn't have anything to say to that. When he finished, a slim but strong hand took his and lightly pulled him, forcing him to stumble over his own feet and walk on shaky legs after the one leading him.

    "I live just down at the end of the block," Uruha said, his voice back to the bright and happy one he had first spoken with. "So you won't have to wait too long."

    Reita mentally pleaded for someone, anyone to come, and not notice how aroused he was, just ask what was going on. It was amazing no one else from the party had come out. But the street was deserted, as was the next one, and the next. Uruha led him into a building a few blocks from where they had been, up the dark and damp stairs, and to an apartment that he simply walked into, no unlocking or anything. He didn't let go of Reita's hand to lock the door, though, and defeatedly, the blonde looked around the room. It was pitch black until soft, orange lights flipped on. Then he could see the heavily-covered windows, the simple but attractive furniture, the decorations of crosses and candles. It was almost gothic in atmosphere, but somehow more modern than might have been thought at first glance.

    "Do you like it?"

    He looked back at his captor. Uruha seemed to glow in the faint light. His smile was soft, but there was still something very starved about it. He pulled Reita again, still holding his hand.

    "Bedroom's this way."

    "Please," Reita entreated faintly as the younger led him down the hall. "You don't want this."

    "I assure you, I do." They were in the room, and the door was once again shut and locked. Uruha turned to him, wrapped his arms around Reita's neck, and kissed him lightly. The blonde shivered, half-heartedly pushing at Uruha again, but for some reason he couldn't make himself give it his all. "I want you so much."

    "What do you want me to do to you?" Reita asked, giving up and deciding to play along. Maybe he'd be able to bolt if Uruha let his guard down for a moment, though he knew his legs wouldn't carry him.

    The kiss deepened, Uruha's tongue entering his mouth and laving against his, and Reita couldn't deny he loved the way it played with him, the way Uruha tasted. "Play with me. Make me beg. And then take me so hard you leave me breathless."

    "You sure that's what you want?" he murmured, returning the depth of the kiss, licking into Uruha's mouth and feeling the sharper teeth scrape against him. The younger let out a little mewl of delight, and that sent a shiver down Reita's spine.

    "I'm so sure." One of his hands was stroking through Reita's hair, nails lightly dragging along his scalp. "I want your strong body to dominate me."

    "You said you wanted to tie me up."

    "I said it would be hot." The nails scratched down the side of his neck now, and Reita growled a bit at the stimulation. Uruha smiled, licking his lips. "And it would be. But I think, for our first time, I want you to make me helpless. Before that, though. I promised you this."

    He knelt down now, unbuckling and unzipping again, and Reita shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't run -  one strong hand gripped his knee, and he knew there was no escaping it. The other hand pulled him out, and Uruha's face got hungrier as he looked at the stiff organ he held.

    "Fuck... you're better than I thought." He leaned his head forward and licked at the base slowly, and Reita's whole body trembled. The tip of the tongue dragged up, all the way to his slit, and then Uruha dipped his head and took Reita partially in. Reita seized, hissing loudly, as the warm wet enveloped him, and one of his hands grabbed at Uruha's dark hair.

    "Shit..."

    "Mm, you like that, don't you?" Uruha purred, eyes glowing up at him. "You don't get a blow often from the girls. Or the guys." He took Reita back in, sucking hard around the head, and Reita groaned loudly, resistance completely gone now as Uruha's tongue rubbed against a sensitive ridge. "You'd like me to suck you until you cum."

    "S-shut up..." Reita growled, hand clenching in Uruha's hair as the younger dug his tongue into the slit. "Fuck..."

    Uruha laughed, one hand pumping the base lightly. Reita's head leaned back, his eyes shutting as he jerked and twitched against his captor's touch. He felt the lips wrap around him again, and Uruha was bobbing back and forth, slurping lewdly around the flesh. Reita panted loudly, feeling the muscles in his neck tense as he tried to keep his voice quiet. He didn't want to show Uruha how much he wanted it, but he was failing. He made himself open his eyes and look down at the man kneeling before him and pleasuring him, watch the bow-shaped lips wrapped around him, the fiery eyes, the slender fingers pumping the base of his length.

    "How is it?" Uruha asked after probably a few minutes, sucking lightly on his very tip.

    "Fucking good," Reita admitted, gritting his teeth.

    "See?" Uruha's fingers were still pumping and squeezing him tightly, making his eyes roll a bit. "You want to cum, don't you? You want to stuff my mouth full of cream and watch me swallow it."

    Reita couldn't even find the strength to deny it. A groan rolled up in him again. Uruha gave him a smile and took him in, deeper, all the way, until he was nuzzling at Reita's hips, and the blonde let out a loud, sharp groan.

    " _Shit...!_ "

    Uruha's throat swallowed him, his lips clamped tightly around Reita's base, and then he came off with a gasp, smiling as a string of saliva kept his lips and Reita's cock connected. Reita was trembling, getting weak, ready to finish.

    "Don't stop," the blonde whispered.

    "What was that?" Uruha asked lightly, his eyes glinting.

    "I said, don't stop." He gave up. He wanted to control this beautiful, albeit strange, man. He wanted sex and he wanted it his way. The desires that he'd been keeping back had broken through the gates, and he was lost in the flood. "Fuck me with your slutty mouth."

    A hungry smile was the response. "There's the Reita I want. Talk dirty to me, baby." He lightly stroked Reita and made the blonde growl. "Talk to me like a slut."

    "Suck me with that dirty mouth, I want to watch you swallow my cum," Reita rumbled, pulling on Uruha's hair. "Fuck me with your mouth!"

    "As you wish." Uruha took him back in, bobbing along him quickly now, a smile twisting his lips. Reita growled loudly, beginning to pant as he watched the fingers and lips work him harshly.

    "Shit, Uruha... shit, fuck me...!"

    He didn't last much longer before he started cumming, gasping and growling in a raw, deep voice. Uruha took him in deep, one hand massaging his balls, as he sucked all the cum out, bearing the jerking and thrusting the blonde's hips did at the peak of pleasure. When Reita finished, he felt his body relax, and he was barely able to stand as he watched Uruha drinking and swallowing him. The younger pulled back, licking thick, creamy white from the corners of his mouth.

    "Fuck, that's hot," Reita breathed.

    Another smile, and Uruha licked his tip again. "You taste delicious. I love your big fat cock, Reita."

    Doubts and fears were far gone now. Reita was too hungry to even care. He hadn't felt this satisfied in what felt like years. There was a beautiful, slender slave before him now, apparently all too willing to do whatever it took to make him feel fulfilled. He'd ask what Uruha really wanted later. If full-on sex was as good as that simple blowjob, he'd pay good money for it.

    "Do you want more of it?"

    "Can I have more?" Uruha asked, a hungry expression lighting his eyes and twisting his mouth.

    "If you want," Reita said lightly, mind racing. What did he want? he asked himself again, and once more, the response was that honestly, right now, he just wanted a good hard fuck.

    "You can get it up again?"

    "Before too long."

    "Perfect."

    "Strip."

    Uruha got to his feet at the command, pulling Reita's hand out of his hair. His eyes seemed to be pulsing almost red in the dark now. He said, "Sit down," and lightly pushed Reita onto the bed. The blonde obeyed, eyes fixed on Uruha, as the other man backed away and lightly slid his long cardigan off, tossing it aside, followed by, "Just strip? Or tease?"

    "Tease me."

    Uruha smiled, playing with the hem of his shirt as he swayed his hips lightly. Reita watched hungrily as Uruha slowly pulled the shirt up, revealing the slim stomach and waist, curving ever so slightly out to his hips. When he pulled the shirt all the way off and threw it aside as he shook his mane of dark hair out, the blonde drank in the sight of the bare, pale torso, the pink nipples, the slender shoulders and delicious collarbone. Uruha slid a hand into his hair, his eyes and lips pursing into an erotic expression. His other hand trailed down himself, across his stomach and hips.

    "Do you want it?" he murmured, some of his hair clinging to his neck and shoulders. He licked his lips, slight fangs flashing.

    "Yes."

    "Ah," Uruha sighed, hips rolling a bit as his hand slid into his pants. Reita jerked a bit, watching hungrily. "Reita..."

    "Good," the blonde growled, kicking his pants and boxers off. "Turn around, show me that ass you're so proud of."

    Uruha did so, still swaying his hips, thrusting his ass back at Reita a bit. Reita had to admit, looking closer at it now, it did look tight and pert. He felt his stomach knotting in lust, thinking about how it probably felt to be inside. Uruha hooked his thumbs into the belt loops, teasing the tight jeans low.

    "What kind of underwear do you think I'm wearing?" Uruha crooned, looking over his shoulder as he kept circling his hips in that intoxicating dance.

    "For a slut like you? You're wearing a g-string."

    "Ooh, good guess. I've got other goodies too." Uruha pulled the pants down over his ass now, showing the bare globes and - Reita felt his breath catch in his throat - a garter belt, the straps straining across the full, curved thighs to hold up sheer stockings. "What do you think?"

    "Nice ass."

    "Thanks." Uruha let go of the pants now, letting them fall on their own, and struggling slightly until they got to his knees. He bent over to take off his shoes, giving Reita a clear view of his backside, the over-the-knee stockings cutting into the flesh of his thighs. Reita felt a hungry growl rumbling in his chest as Uruha asked, "Like it?"

    "Very much."

    Uruha stepped free of his shoes and pants now, wearing only the thin underwear and lingerie. He walked towards Reita, hips swaying, and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He laughed softly, kissing Reita's slightly-open mouth.

    "You can touch, if you want. I promise I won't bite. Yet."

    Reita slowly slid a hand onto the full thigh, squeezing it. Uruha quivered and sighed, fingers tangling in blonde hair. Reita looked at his partner's groin, then asked, "Am I not enough?"

    "It isn't you." Uruha was kissing lightly through his hair now. "I have a problem. But I promise you... it doesn't get in the way of my satisfying you."

    "How am I going to satisfy you?" Reita asked, now beginning to worry again that he had been baited into a sex maniac's lair. Uruha was not the least bit visibly aroused.

    "Don't worry. You will." Uruha took the hand that wasn't clamped on his thigh and put it against his throat, lips curved in a slight smile. "And you'll know. You'll feel it."

    Slowly, Reita slid his hand down the neck, the thin chest, the hips to the other thigh, the feel of the faintly-warm skin pushing worries out of mind again. All reason was lost when this intoxicating creature was in his lap.

    "You like those?" Uruha asked, scooting a bit closer so his body was right against Reita's.

    "I want to fuck between them."

    "Dirty boy. I want you to fuck between them, too."

    Reita kissed the thin chest lightly, and he felt Uruha shiver against his lips, so he continued, making his way to a pert pink nipple. Uruha gasped softly when he touched it, and that noise was somehow one of the most erotic he had heard. He fastened onto it, biting and licking, and the other man flexed, thighs tightening around his sides.

    "Fuck..." Nails scraped down the back of his neck and his shoulders. "Your mouth..."

    He kept teasing it, enjoying Uruha's moans and undulating hips. He grabbed Uruha's full ass, kneading it sharply, and earning more thrusting and noises. The man in his lap began nipping his ear and down his neck, planting full bites against his skin. It stung, but it turned Reita on. Just slightly, he began thrusting against Uruha, and the other bounced back, letting Reita grip his ass even tighter.

    "Shit, Reita." He bit into Reita's neck hard, and Reita growled a bit in pain. One of the slender hands slid down his chest, between their hips, grasping him. Reita was beginning to get hard again, and he hissed as Uruha pumped him, slapping a bare ass cheek to try to distract. Uruha moaned in response, "Fuck!" and the hand on his length squeezed more.

    "You like that?" Reita asked, dragging his tongue up to Uruha's collar bone and feeling the bite lessen on his neck.

    "Yes, fuck, your hands are amazing."

    The blonde stood, picked Uruha up, and dropped him on the bed. Uruha scrambled back, staring up at Reita with half-lidded, darkening eyes. He spread his legs wide, running a hand between them and wiggling his hips. Reita felt his whole body flex at the sight of the beautiful man offering himself.

    "Want it?" Uruha rolled his hips a bit, his head thrashing lightly against the dark pillows, showing what Reita was wanting to see beneath him. "Ah... want to be between my legs...?"

     Reita bit his lip, enjoying the view. He let Uruha play with himself for a few more minutes before he climbed on top and kissed the full lips hard. Uruha's hands were around his neck now, scraping lightly down between his shoulder blades. Reita ground against Uruha, and the other's hips popped up against his.

    "Shit..." Uruha moaned into his mouth before biting his tongue and pulling on it. Reita fought back at him, reclaiming dominance and thrusting into the yielding mouth. Uruha made lewd noises, letting him set the pace for a bit. When Reita pulled back for breath, Uruha said, still looking at him with that sultry expression, "Take off your shirt."

    "Why?" Reita asked, tweaking one of the pert nipples and hungrily watching Uruha arch.

    "I want to see your body as you take me... please..."

    Reita took one of Uruha's hands and put it on his member, and Uruha grasped it, pumping it quickly. Reita pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. Uruha let out a soft noise, visibly looking him up and down. Reita smiled a bit hungrily at how the other's expression intensified.

    "Like it?"

    "God, I love it. You're fucking hot."

    The blonde leaned down and kissed Uruha harshly, feeling the free hand ripple down his chest and stomach frantically, as if needing the touch. He pulled Uruha's hand away from his cock and began grinding hard against him, biting and sucking down his neck. Uruha moaned loudly, one arm wrapping around his neck, the other digging into his lower back as they rubbed together.

    "Fuck, stop teasing me, I want you in my ass...!"

    "You're so eager. What if I just want to tease you all night? You said you'd do whatever I want."

    "Shit... you're evil..." Uruha thrust back up against him, thighs squeezing Reita's sides tightly. "Please...!"

    "What do you want?"

    "I want you...!"

    "What do you want?"

    "Fuck!" Uruha gasped as Reita thrust against him sharply. "I want your big cock in my ass, I want you to split me in two!"

    "Mm," Reita hummed into Uruha's ear, feeling him shiver. He was high on the pleasure, half-delirious. He needed this. He wanted this. How could this man be everything he wanted? If it was just a dream, so be it. Reita would refuse to wake up. "Then I guess I'll give it to you. Where's your lube?"

    "The drawer in the nightstand." Uruha dragged his tongue up the side of Reita's neck, teasing behind his ear, and Reita shuddered hungrily. "Get it, big boy?"

    Somehow the blonde managed to move away and lean over, pulling the small drawer open and fumbling through it. He felt Uruha's legs move, pull back, and then open again, and when he found the bottle and moved back, he saw the man bare except for the garters and stockings. Reita smirked and ran his hand up the underside of Uruha's manhood, and the other quivered a bit at the attention.

    "A bit sad," Reita commented.

    "Ah... I don't need it..." He visibly bit his lip, staring hotly up at Reita. "Just you."

    "That so?" Reita squirted some of the liquid into his hand before slicking it onto every hot straining surface. Uruha licked his lips now, tongue running over his bright teeth as he watched. "Show me your hole."

    Uruha pulled his knees back, putting the tight entrance on full display. With a hungry smile, Reita ran the tip of his middle finger around it, watching it, drinking in the sound of Uruha's whimpering. Without warning, he thrust it in, and Uruha gasped, clenching harder.

    "Fuck...!"

    Reita didn't pay much attention and thrust his finger in and out, watching Uruha's body react. It was so tight, he was groaning already at the thought of being inside.

    "Please don't tease me too much," Uruha whined, his hips trembling. "Please fuck me...!"

    "Alright." He pulled his hand away and put his cock to the entrance instead. Uruha was watching sharply, eyes glowing, as Reita rubbed his tip against the entrance and carefully pushed it in. Then his head fell back, gasping, as Reita thrust deep inside. The blonde groaned, heart pounding as he felt those hips squeezing him deliciously.

    "Shit, you're tight!"

    "I told you..." His voice was trembling, sounding like it was high on something. "Shit..."

    Reita took a moment to revel in the feeling of Uruha's warm, unyielding insides before he began moving, not able to contain himself to starting slow. He moved quickly and fluidly in short thrusts, grunting. Uruha was moaning, his head thrashing on the pillows, nails clawing up Reita's sides.

    "Fuck me, fuck me... shit, Reita, I love it...!"

    "You feel so good, Uruha." He pulled Uruha's legs down from his chest, so he could lean forward and bite and suck at the other's collar. Uruha's knees clamped around his waist, bracing his body, his hands still wrapped around Reita's back. The blonde liked this position. He couldn't go as deep, but it felt smoother, and he got more contact against the slender body that was swallowing him, the cock of his partner pressed into his stomach. Uruha's eyes were tightly shut now, his plump lips parted as he gasped and panted. Reita sped up, going harder, and Uruha yelped, nails digging into Reita's skin.

    "Ah, fuck...!"

    "Take it."

    "Shit, I am...!"

    The bedframe and mattress were beginning to creak as Reita went at it, plunging deep into Uruha's hips, drinking up the cries and the moans, deaf to his own calls. Uruha's voice was all he heard, the expression all he could see. He kissed the full lips harshly, and Uruha returned it, one hand clenching on the back of his neck while the other gripped at his ass.

    "Fuck me," Uruha pleaded, his voice bouncing as Reita pounded him. "Fu-u-u-uck me-e-e-ee-e!"

    Reita pulled back suddenly, taking a moment to breathe hard and look down at the body beneath him. Uruha was panting, breath whimpering out of him, his whole body relaxing, open, plush thighs spread. The thin sheen of sweat covering him made him glisten beautifully in the pale light.

    "Reita...?" he whispered, his dark eyes glimmering.

    Fuck, he wanted this man. He wanted him all night. He pulled out and said roughly, "Hands and knees, now."

    A smile stretched those pouty lips, and Uruha obligingly, if weakly, rolled over and got on his knees, leaning forward on his elbows, and thrust his ass high in the air.

    "Doggy style, you dirty boy?" he asked, his breathless voice sultry.

    Reita hummed in agreement, relubing himself and drizzling some on the pert ass, eyes tracing the garters striping the pale creamy thighs. "I can go nice and deep like this."

    "Ooh," Uruha whispered, his frame trembling in response to Reita's voice. "I want it."

    Reita moved into position and thrust back in, enjoying the new angle. Uruha's back arched, forcing his hips higher in the air. The blonde made a few slow, but deep, movements before he grabbed the slender waist and went back to speed, moving deeper without effort now. Uruha screamed, clenching tight around him, as he pounded hard.

    "Fuck, fuck, fuck...!"

    "How's that?" Reita growled, driving Uruha against the headboard. "Like that?"

    "I love it, I love it, shit..."

    The furniture was slamming against the wall, Uruha's head was down and at an angle so the side of it and his shoulder were ramming against it. There was so much noise, between that and Uruha's cries and the whole frame protesting the violent and fast movements, but Reita loved it. He couldn't deny he liked it dirty and rough, and it was something he hadn't been able to get in a long time. When he even thought of slowing down, Uruha would beg him to go faster and harder, and he complied, watching down the slender back and seeing Uruha's hands clenching so hard in the pillows his knuckles were painful white.

    "Shit, Reita, shit, shi-i-i-ii-i-i-iii-ii-it I love it don't stop don't stop, harder...!"

    He was tightening so much, body convulsing, and Reita was about to cum. He let himself go completely, driving into Uruha's prostrate, drilling him against the bed, and Uruha was screaming and begging and suddenly his entire body tightened to excruciating, and his lovely young voice arched into a piercing scream, and that pushed Reita over the edge. He came so hard he was almost blind, straining deep into Uruha's tight body, gripping the thin waist to pull himself in as deep as he could.

    It didn't seem to last long enough, and when it faded, Reita almost collapsed onto Uruha's back, breathing hard, fingertips digging into the pale skin. Uruha was trembling, hands still clenched in the pillows, body still squeezing Reita softly as if to coax more out.

    "Oh..." Uruha was whimpering. "Oh, shit..."

    "Good enough for you?" Reita asked roughly against the other man's shoulder, bliss and headiness flooding through his body. It hadn't been long enough, but god, it had been more than good enough.

    "Yes, fuck, you were exactly what I wanted."

    With a long sigh, Reita picked himself up and, with difficulty, pulled himself out, watching the thick white trickle out of Uruha with a sort of tired fascination. He didn't think he had ever seen something quite this sexy. Uruha slowly looked over his shoulder, his expression blissful.

    "Reita..."

    "You were good." Reita felt exhausted. He hadn't had a release like this, or the one from the blowjob, in as long as he could really remember. He didn't know why, because he'd had fantastic sex, and some not too terribly long ago. But somehow, this was beyond anything he'd ever had. "Shit, that was amazing."

    "Glad you came with me now?" Uruha asked with a slight laugh, slowly easing himself down onto the bed and rolling onto his side.

    "Do I get my keys back?" Reita responded after a moment, once he remembered what had made him resist in the first place.

    A devilish, but tired, smile. "In the morning."

    "You really want me to stay all night?"

    "Do you really think you can stay awake to drive home?"

    "Good point." He knew he couldn't. Not with this satisfaction flooding his body. "I guess I'll close my eyes for a bit."

    "Come lie down."

    Reita slowly did so, enjoying sinking into the soft bed. He was ready to sleep. He was tingling for it, for recovery from everything he'd expended. Uruha rolled to face him, smiling that charming smile as he ran his hand down Reita's slick chest.

    "Good night, lover man."

    Usually Reita might not respond, but something about Uruha, and all of this, coaxed him to reply. With a small smile and laugh, he closed his eyes and replied, almost affectionately, "Good night, little fuck."

    He didn't even remember falling asleep, but when he woke, it took him awhile to remember where he was, what had happened, and why it had happened. He looked around groggily, feeling a little faint and weak, then laid his head back down, fighting to keep his eyes open. Uruha was asleep, still facing him, a soft tinge in his cheeks. He looked innocent, sleeping like that, a soft smile on his full lips. Reita gazed at him for awhile, enjoying the sight, trying to fathom how this young man was the same one that had dragged him into sex.

    Shit... he'd had a night of hard sex with a man that had basically blackmailed him into it. Hard, unprotected sex. He hadn't even thought to ask if there was protection available. Reita lay there, heart pounding a bit now as the realisation hit him, still staring at the serene face in front of him. That couldn't have been all that Uruha had wanted. Just sex? Why all that for sex? Surely he could get it whenever he wanted it. There had to be something else. He hadn't asked for money. What else could he want? Panicked, Reita withdrew and edged out of the bed, trying not to make a sound, though he was sure Uruha could hear his frightened heartbeat. His body resisted him, making each movement sluggish, as if gravity firmly wanted to hold him in place. It caused him to stumble a bit when he got to his feet, and righting himself, he felt woozy, like his very mind was being dragged down too. Shit, had Uruha drugged him? He pulled on his clothes, watching Uruha intently, waiting for the other to wake and see he was trying to escape.

    Where were his keys? He searched Uruha's clothes and found them in a pants pocket, and he almost let out a loud sigh of relief. He managed to swallow it and, making sure he had all his clothes, his wallet and his phone in his bag, he crept out of the room to the front door. He expected it to be locked in some way he couldn't make it out, but to his surprise, it was a simple lock and bolt, and he pulled the door open to be immediately blinded by daylight. Cringing at the searing pain, he took only a few moments to steady himself before he stepped out, shut the door as quietly as he could, and then ran, stumbling down the staircases out onto the street. In the light, it was easier to move, but weakness was still eating at him.

    His car was still parked where it had been, and somehow even fainter with relief, he climbed in and drove home. He hadn't thought he had slept clear through to daytime, but thinking back on how hard his orgasms had been, he guessed he would allow it. By the time he reached his apartment, he was sluggish, his head spinning. He made his way in, locked the door (several times, just to make sure they were working fine), and went straight to his bed, curling up tightly, trying to drown out the acute ache and heaviness of his muscles and the stabbing pain in his neck and head. He was too happy to go straight back to sleep in his familiar bed.

    When he woke again much later, he felt better, but still listless and, for some reason, unwilling to accept this was where he was. His chest felt a bit empty - a feeling not quite like any he'd had before. He dragged himself into his kitchen to eat and then slumped back onto his couch. A bit after sunset, a knock came at the door, and he stiffened up, afraid. He didn't move, and then a loud voice came.

    "Reita! Open up, I can hear the TV!"

    Aoi. Reita sighed and pushed himself to his feet, going to the door and opening it to his friend. Aoi was grinning, but when he saw his friend, it quickly faded into an expression of surprise and worry.

    "You okay? You look like death."

    "Do I?" Reita somehow hadn't bothered to look at himself.

    "You're really pale... what the hell happened to your neck?"

    "Come in." He didn't feel like standing for very long. Aoi came inside, and Reita shut and locked the door. His friend was watching him with an odd expression.

    "What happened? I mean, you didn't leave too much later than I did, did you?"

    "No," Reita mumbled as he sank down into the sofa again, glad to not have to exert physical energy.

    "Did you get picked up by some vampire chick or something?"

    He thought of Uruha's sharp teeth and said, "Yeah, something like that."

    "Oh? Did you spend the night?" Aoi asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning closer.

    "I don't really remember," Reita lied.

    "Don't give me that."

    "I really..."

    "You had some really kinky sex, from the looks of it. Seriously, you're pale. Or did they tie you up and bleed you for some cult?"

    "They might have, I really don't know."

    Aoi crossed his arms, a stern look appearing on his face. "Reita, you know I know when you're lying."

    Reita didn't want to talk about it. It was behind him. He wouldn't pretend like he hadn't enjoyed it and wasn't slightly tempted to go back, but to be honest he was more scared that he had fallen for it and might have ended up like Aoi was suggesting. He was more certain that he had been drugged than anything else. Who knew what Uruha had done to him while he had been sleeping? He felt like an idiot, and even more of one that the thought of returning out of curiosity was just as strong in his head as the thought of going back for another round.

    "I don't know what they did to me, Aoi, honestly," he ended up choosing to say.

    A pause, and then a sigh. "Fine, fine. But you did have sex, right?"

    "Aoi..."

    "Come on." His smile was back. "Were they better than me?"

    "I don't feel like playing this game with you right now, Aoi."

    "I'm not going to bed you, you're too sickly. But I want to know. Were they better than me?"

    Reita looked at him for a moment, then said quietly, "Yes."

    "What?" Now he looked shocked and hurt, and he pouted. "Can't be."

    "Sorry."

    "You're such a liar." Aoi threw a cushion at him. "God."

    "Whatever, Shiroyama."

    "Have you eaten? You really look like you should have some food."

    "I ate not long ago, but that's all I've had today."

    "Go shower or something, I'll make you something else to eat. You should recover before you have to go back to work."

    "Fine." Normally Reita would protest, but a shower sounded amazing right now. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it himself. "I'll go."

    "Take a look at yourself and you'll see why I'm worried."

    Reita grumbled playfully and went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, and as he waited for the water to heat up, turned to the mirror. He was surprised to see Aoi was right - he was pale, and on the side of his neck were deep red bites, some looking like they had pierced the skin. Gingerly he touched them, flinching. Uruha had been biting pretty hard the night before, and his teeth had been sharp.  He examined them closely, but they didn't seem to be infected, just covered with a bit of dried blood, and bright red against his whiter skin. They'd go away on their own. He climbed into the shower, which soothed his aching muscles. Reita almost didn't want to get out, but when Aoi started pounding on the door, he made himself. His friend made sure he ate the meal and went to bed early - and again, Reita wasn't complaining. He was sure he had been drugged, and the more he rested, the better.

    The next morning he had his colour back when he checked himself in the mirror. He still felt a little weak and shaky, but it was so minor he barely paid it mind. By the time Monday came, he was almost back to normal, so he put the incident from Friday night completely behind him and went back to his normal life. Uruha only came to his thoughts when things were slow and - almost ashamedly - to his dreams, gazing at him with those dark eyes, a seductive smile on his full lips.

    Reita was happy to let it be a dream. Even though a bit of him still wanted to try to solicit more sex, or just to go back and look at the man and try to figure out if there was more reason why he couldn't let the whole thing go, he wasn't interested in pushing it again. He'd been blackmailed for sex and had gotten away without it being more serious.

    Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

    The week was quiet, to his relief, lending him only excitement when he was sleeping. Dreams were out of his control, so he just accepted it as best he could. Life went on. Come Friday, he was working up to the end of his shift, and it was already getting dark, when a voice called to him from across the garage.

    "Suzuki! Someone's here to see you!"

    "What?" Reita asked, backing out from the car he was working on.

    "A kid's here looking for you."

    He paused for a moment in surprised before he looked at the clock. Who would come to see him at this time, and at work? He only had a few minutes left, so he put everything away and, grabbing a towel to wipe his hands on, crossed through the slow garage to the front. He wasn't sure who would have come here, especially at an age young enough to be dubbed "kid", so when he saw the lean form sitting docilely in the waiting room, he froze and almost backed away. But he felt his colleagues' gazes, so, not wanting to appear as unnerved as he was, he took a breath and then walked out.

    "What do you want?" he asked as he reached the chairs, and Uruha blinked those deep chocolatey eyes at him.

    "I wanted to see you."

    "How did you find out where I work?"

    "You don't give me enough credit." Uruha smiled that maddeningly-attractive smile, cementing Reita in place so once again no escape was possible. "I know a lot about you."

    "Look, I don't want to talk. Especially here."

    "You were about to leave. Take me with you?"

    "No."

    "I know where you live too, so I'll show up there on my own if you don't."

    Reita growled, as much as in frustration as in worry. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up to learn that Uruha knew his address. "You don't know where I live. Stop kidding me."

    "I told you, I know a lot about you. But you do remember I live not too far away, right? When I come into the city and I see you around it's not hard to figure out where you go or where you live."

    "I'll just keep you locked out if you show up."

    "Wouldn't you be wanting this?" Uruha flashed a card, and Reita recognised it as one of his credit cards. He stared, at a loss for words, as Uruha added, "Or if you don't, then I guess you would be giving me a lot of credit."

    "Give that back." Reita grabbed for it, but Uruha moved it out of his grasp and then slipped it into a back pocket with a smile. The blonde had to restrain himself from getting physical. He snarled, "You little fuck..."

    "That's more or less the last thing you said to me, too."

    He didn't want the attention that this was bringing, especially not at work. He knew co-workers were watching, whether they could hear what was being said or not. He let out a sigh, thinking for a moment before, probably against what he knew was better judgement, relenting, "Fine, let me get my things and we'll go."

    "Okay." Uruha smiled brightly, and grumbling, Reita headed back to the lockers to get his bag. He checked his wallet - how long had that card been missing? He hadn't noticed at all. Then he took his phone and, before he headed out, texted Aoi asking him to come over as soon as possible. That finished, he went back to where Uruha was still sitting with a smile.

    "Let's go."

    The younger trailed him closely out and cheerfully climbed into the car. Reita tried to ignore him as he started the engine and pulled away, but honestly he was panicking, and Uruha was too much for him to be capable of ignoring. The night they spent together was replaying in his head again for the hundredth time this week.

    "You missed me," Uruha said in a silken voice, and Reita felt his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

    "Not at all," he replied roughly.

    "You're thinking about what I did to you."

    "No."

    "And what you did to me."

    "No."

    "You want it again. You've been dreaming about it."

    "Shut up."

    Uruha was quiet now, simply watching him with a plain face, the smile gone but still lingering in his eyes. Reita sighed, somehow feeling guilty for snapping. Being mean wasn't in his nature, and there was something about Uruha that made him feel all the worse for it.

    "Uruha, look... it was a great night. I won't lie and say it wasn't. You're a great fuck. But it's over. Please just give me back my card, and we can go our separate ways."

    "No."

    "Uruha -"

    "No."

    His voice was more forceful now, so Reita left the subject while he pulled into his parking spot and walked up to his apartment. He let Uruha in, and the younger one almost flounced to the sofa and sat down, crossing his legs and his arms. Reita sighed and closed the door, not locking it.

    "Uruha -"

    "I won't go separate ways. I told you what I want."

    "Right, me," Reita said sarcastically as he crossed the room to stand in front of the other.

    "Right, you."

    "And how do you want me?"

    "Just the way you are."

    "I don't believe you at all."

    "Why?" Uruha asked, his eyes showing a bit of hurt.

    "Shall I count the ways? One, I have no idea who you are. I don't think you were at the party, because I would have remembered meeting you there. Two, you fucking blackmailed me. Three, you fucking drugged me -"

    "Drugged?"

    "Yeah, drugged," Reita snapped. "I wake up the morning after and I'm groggy and dizzy and barely able to drive home? You either bled me, like Aoi said you did, or you drugged me."

    "Aoi?"

    "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and going with you drugged me."

    "Aoi?" Uruha repeated louder, his eyes flashing.

    "None of your business. Four, you're fucking stalking me. I don't know how you got my address, or where I work, but if it's like you say and you just happen to 'see me around', it stops there. If I find out you've bothered my family, or my friends -"

    "You'll what?" Uruha retorted shortly, his eyes still shining in a dangerous way that made Reita internally quiver. "Fight, because your heart was really in that before?"

    "Don't you dare threaten my family!"

    "I'm not threatening your family. I'm just asking what you think you could possibly do when you want me as much as I want you. You made that plenty clear. All I want to do, if it hasn't gotten through to you yet, is to see you."

    "You're blackmailing me, why should I believe that you wouldn't hurt them?"

    "Because I care about you, and you love them. I won't hurt them."

    "You seem really angry about Aoi."

    "Yes, Aoi." Uruha's voice was cool. "He's that stupid fuck you've had in your bed on and off, right? How would he know anything bleeding people out, hm?"

    Reita chose to not respond, because he didn't know how to. How the hell would Uruha know about him and Aoi? How long had he been watching Reita, and how closely had he been doing so? He might say he just saw Reita around, but some following at least would have been required. The longer Reita was quiet to think about it, the further Uruha's calm facade began to slip.

    "No, you won't be with him anymore," the younger man said impatiently. "I want you."

    "And I want to be a billionaire with a trophy wife and five mistresses, but we don't all get what we want."

    Reita said it in as sarcastic a voice as possible, but Uruha's eyes darkened even more, glaring coldly at the blonde. Reita felt another chill slip through him, like the ones he'd had in the alley last weekend, but they weren't powerful enough to deter him from trying to get this closed.

    "Give me my credit card, Uruha," Reita sighed exasperatedly.

    "No. Not until I get what I want."

    "And what is that? Another fuck, while I pretend that I'm yours?"

    Uruha was up in a flash and tackled him to the ground, straddling his lap before Reita could even react. He tried to stand, but Uruha put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. Reita hissed as his head cracked against the floor. Glaring up at Uruha, he warned, "Let me go."

    "You're mine," Uruha whispered. "I don't want anyone else to have you."

    "I'm not yours. What makes you think I'm yours?" Reita challenged despite how his stomach twisted, both with some worry and even more (he was so ashamed to admit it to himself!) lust. He couldn't think about that now. Letting Uruha think that he had things right about Reita's feelings wouldn't do anything to help the situation. "I had sex with you once? If sex makes me belong to anyone, I belong to Aoi."

    "No!"

    "Okay," Reita said quickly, realising Uruha was really getting upset and that somehow made him feel a bit guilty. And honestly, Uruha seemed more than dangerous. He wouldn't push things too far, for his own conscience and safety. "Okay, we won't talk about Aoi anymore. Calm down."

    "You're mine. I want you. You're mine."

    "I'm not."

    "I want you. You're all I want."

    "Then explain to me." Where the hell was Aoi? With the way his luck was going, Aoi was at another party right now, not paying any attention to his phone. If he ever needed his friend, he needed him right now! Reita didn't want to think Uruha would do anything bad, but the anger was very clear, and he knew someone this much stronger than him could easily do anything. "Why are you stalking me? Why did you drug me? If what you wanted was sex, you had no need to do that."

    "I didn't drug you."

    "You did."

    "I didn't, I promise I didn't."

    "Don't lie to me."

    "I would never lie to you," Uruha said, his voice hurt now. It was quiet, but that pain was reflected in his eyes.

    "Wouldn't you?" Why was Uruha looking at him like that? Where had the rage gone? Reita felt his anger at this man who seemed so upset to be accused of simply lying slip away. He almost tried to will himself to heat for a fight, but his emotions wouldn't rise to it. Instead, he felt the need to reassure and comfort.

    "No."

    "Why is that?"

    "Because you're mine."

    Reita looked at him for awhile, at the beautiful face, the glinting eyes, and dammit, he couldn't not look at that amazing mouth. After awhile of them regarding each other, Uruha slowly leaned down and kissed him. Reita tensed a bit, until Uruha pulled back and stroked his face softly, and then the blonde felt himself yielding. Somehow Uruha's very touch seemed to melt through him and soften him to his predicament.

    "You're mine," the other whispered.

    "Then tell me what you did to me." Keeping talking was the only thing Reita had now. "What made me so out of it, if not drugs?"

    "You gave me yourself. That's all."

    "Aoi thinks -"

    Uruha's eyes flashed. What the hell did he have against Aoi?

    "Let me finish. Aoi thinks you bled me for some sort of fetish or cult, or something like that. Prove him wrong, if he's wrong."

    "Why would he think that?" Uruha asked.

    "The bites on my neck. I was pale and shaky, like I had lost blood."

    "I got carried away in our lovemaking. I'm sorry."

    "That by itself wouldn't make me sick. You're not proving him wrong."

    The one on top of him looked at him oddly and replied, his voice somewhat short, "I don't have proof. You know I can't prove the past."

    Reita closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying very hard to not feel Uruha's pert ass sitting on him so much. God, he'd wanted more and this was killing him. He had what he wanted right here, and it was only common sense that was keeping him from saying fuck it and going for the sex. Exhaling, he tried, "What do you really want, Uruha?"

    "You."

    "Why did you seduce me?"

    "Because I want you."

    "Stop lying."

    "I'm not lying."

    "Then tell me the truth, dammit."

    A pause, and then Uruha kissed him again. Reita tried to turn his head, but Uruha held him in place, pressing the kiss deeper, beginning to grind on his lap. The stimulation made his whole body tense up, tremble in want to give in.

    "No, stop it." He said it, but he didn't feel that way. His body wanted it. It was more than his body - his mind wanted it too. It wanted more of what they'd had. It wanted to feel the passion, the physical reward, the bond and need to be close that he'd somehow experienced after that one night. It didn't make sense that he wanted sex for more. But he yearned for it.

    "No." Uruha kissed down his jaw, nipping softly. "I want you."

    "You've had me already, it's over."

    "Is it?" Uruha pulled back, and while the soft and almost sad expression wasn't completely gone, a sultry smirk twitched his bow-shaped lips. "You dream about me. You want my mouth and my tight ass again. You've thought about coming back to me to get more sex." One hand kept Reita pinned while the other ran up his neck and down his chest and stomach. Uruha kept grinding softly. Reita bit his lip sharply, ignoring how his body was already getting hard remembering what had given to him before. "You want me, just like I want you."

    "No," Reita hissed, his physical response giving away how his tone was far more defiant than he felt.

    "Your body and your face say differently." Uruha began unzipping his jumpsuit, licking his lips as he slowly revealed Reita's neck and collar. "Your cock wants me again. And you have that cute face that says 'I'm so turned on, fuck me, Uruha'."

    "No."

    "Remember how much you resisted last time, and the second I put my lips to you, you gave it up? Don't pretend like you don't want it, because you do." Uruha kissed his bared neck now, and Reita quivered. "You want it so bad, you've almost cried when you cum and it isn't me. You jerk yourself off remembering what you did to me."

    "Shut up."

    "Do you want me now?" Uruha asked, dragging his tongue down Reita's chest to the low collar of his tank top. The blonde arched, biting his lip hard. The younger lightly hooked a finger into the neck of the tank, pulling it low despite how it resisted, and sucked on the sharp edge of his clavicle."Want me to take you in and squeeze you tight?"

    "Shit...!" Reita gasped as Uruha's lips pressed against his nipple. He tried to sit up, but Uruha pushed him down once more. Weakly, he put his hands on the full thighs. "Uruha..."

    "Yes or no? And don't lie, because I'll know. If you truly don't want me, I'll go."

    Reita bit his lip and said honestly, half-hating himself for giving out, "Yes, I want it."

    "See? You want me too." Uruha gave his nipple a broad lick, and Reita let out a loud, guttural groan, shifting under the younger. "We want each other."

    "Uruha..."

    "Do you want me to blow you again?" Uruha let the tank top go, instead moving to pull the jumpsuit's zipper lower. That done, he lightly traced his fingertips down Reita's still-clothed ribs. "Wrap my lips around you and drink you?"

    "Shit, yes," Reita whispered, eyes fixed on the man above him. What was it about Uruha that was so intoxicating? He resisted, and the moment he stopped, he wished he had given up sooner. It had been so both times now. What was it? "Yes, I want your slutty mouth on my cock again."

    "What if I said no?" Uruha asked lightly, bouncing on his hips and making Reita groan louder at the stimulation. "You've been a bad boy."

    "Give it to me."

    "Maybe I should punish you."

    "Give it," Reita growled, going crazy at feeling Uruha's ass on his quickly-hardening erection.

    "I'm on top right now," Uruha purred, leaning over and kissing over the bites on his neck. Reita shuddered, gripping Uruha's thighs tightly. "I'll give what I feel like giving, and you'll just have to take it."

    "What do I need to do?" Reita asked, hating himself for being so pathetic, but he wanted it so badly he was willing to do almost anything.

    "Say you want me." Uruha licked up his neck, teasing him, and Reita sorely wanted that tongue elsewhere. "Mean it."

    "I want you."

    "Mean it."

    "I want you, Uruha."

    "Oh, too bad."

    Reita grabbed Uruha's neck and pulled him down, crushing their mouths together in a crude, needy kiss. He stared up into the dark eyes, and when they parted, growled, "I want you, Uruha."

    Uruha laughed on a breath, kissing Reita deeply in return. Their tongues met, and Reita got drunk on Uruha's taste, violently struggling against it to claim it. He continued it for awhile, their tongues rubbing together and dancing, breath turning heavy, hands wandering each other, before he had to cut it off for air. He panted, "I fucking want you, Uruha."

    "There's a good boy."

    Uruha pulled the hem of the tank top to under Reita's arms, baring almost his entire torso, and with that smile, he leaned down and began planting heavy, wet kisses on the newly-bared skin. Reita moaned, panting and arching into Uruha's skilled mouth as he made his way down the stomach, pulling the zipper still lower. Reita grabbed for Uruha, managing a fistful of the soft, dark chestnut hair, leaning up on his elbow to watch the other make his way down. Uruha tugged on the waistband of his jeans with a hot smile.

    "What should I do about these, hmm?" He licked from the waistband to Reita's navel. The blonde let his head fall back, chest heaving at the attention. He was going absolutely crazy. "Get rid of them? Get you out?"

    "Jesus, Uruha, just do it...!"

    There was a laugh, and he felt the jeans unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down a bit, followed by his boxers. Then he felt the slender hand cup him, and he made himself look down in time to watch Uruha take his balls in his mouth. He growled hungrily, hips thrusting a bit in response to Uruha sucking on them.

    "Shit..."

    "You have such nice balls," Uruha murmured as he let them out and blew on them. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

    "No," Reita hissed, licking his lips hungrily.

    "Too bad." Uruha licked them lightly, and Reita seized up again, rumbling with lust. "They go well with this nice big cock." He dragged the tip of his tongue from the base up the underside to the tip, and reaching that, took Reita in and went all the way down, teasing the head into his throat. The blonde bit his tongue so hard to keep himself from shouting with the pleasure he tasted blood. Uruha bobbed along him, tonguing his underside and pumping and twisting slender fingers just below his lips so Reita's entire length was massaged with each move back and forth. The blonde was panting, drenched in sweat already, as he watched each of Uruha's fluid movements up and down his erection.

    "Shit... Uruha..."

    "Say it," Uruha murmured as he came off and ran the end of his tongue along a sensitive ridge. Dark eyes stared at him, bright with arousal and lust. Looking back into them, Reita wanted nothing more than to have them on him always. He wanted to be trapped in them forever. Locked in that gaze, Reita let his carnal desires spill from his mouth.

    "Fuck...! I want you!" When Uruha let out a soft laugh in response, Reita added half-desperately, "I want you to fuck me, I want you to suck me off, I want you to swallow me. I want you!"

    "Good answer." Uruha went back down, and Reita had to lean hard on his arm, his other hand gripping Uruha's hair so sharply he was almost sure he'd yank some of the soft strands out. "You're so delicious... you're mine."

    He suddenly let go, and Reita opened one eye to see what was going on, trying to catch his breath. Uruha moved up to his mouth and kissed him, gently pushing the blonde onto his back again so he was resting easy on the floor. Reita cupped one of Uruha's cheeks in his hand, pulling the other deeper. They kissed like that for awhile, gasping and moaning, hands roaming each other's bodies. At one point, Uruha reached back and grabbed Reita's cock, lightly massaging it while they made out. Going hazy with lust and pleasure, Reita turned his head when Uruha began tasting his neck again and murmured some dirty little nothings into the pierced ear. Uruha laughed against his neck, making him shiver.

    "Some other time. But not tonight. Tonight, I'm riding."

    He let go of Reita's erection, though they kept kissing. Reita heard another set of belts and buttons being undone, a zipper hissing, and Uruha moved to straddle his stomach. He slowly straightened up, pulling his hands down Reita's torso like a cat. He was teasing his ass against the tip of Reita's erection, his eyes glowing as Reita moaned in response to it.

    "Do you want to be in it?" he asked breathily.

    "Yes, fuck. Fuck me, Uruha!"

    Uruha reached down between his legs, firmly grabbing Reita with one hand. The other hand pulled the material of his skimpy underwear aside, and slowly, with a glowing smirk on those pretty lips, he sat, sliding down Reita. His head fell back and his lips parted as he took Reita in deep. It was such an erotic expression that Reita jerked to see it.

    "Shit, Reita...!" Uruha moaned, voice rising into pleasure.

    "Shit!" Reita echoed, thrusting up into Uruha's tight entrance. "Oh, fuck, it's good. You feel so good."

    Uruha began moving on him, slowly at first, softly rolling his hips as he moved up and down. Reita groaned, his head pressing back into the floor as he watched the other on him. Then Uruha put his hands on Reita's abdomen, splaying his fingers, and supporting himself, began bouncing faster and harder. Reita felt a primal growl wrung from him as he felt himself hitting deep inside his partner.

    "Fuck, don't stop, Uruha..."

    "Reita," Uruha panted lightly, his hair splashing around his shoulders as he moved. "Fuck, Reita, I love it!"

    "You feel so good, Uru, shit!" Reita gasped as Uruha slammed down, and he felt himself strike a sensitive place. It was more evidenced when Uruha tightened and cried out, pulling him higher. "Shit!"

    "Fuck me, Reita, fuck me!"

    Reita grabbed Uruha's hips at the pleading and began thrusting back against him, earning heady cries. Uruha threw his head back, baring his slender throat, and Reita drank in the sight of the slim body bouncing with pleasure as he fucked back against Uruha's movements. Uruha was making hungry little mewls now, one of his hands moving up and gripping his own hair. The other hand was tightening into a fist on Reita's stomach, nails scratching sensitive skin and giving Reita tiny flashes of pleasure.

    "Fuck, Reita, I love it...!"

    "Want more?" He sped up, pounding quick and hard into Uruha and getting louder cries in response. He felt a vicious triumph in having Uruha on top, displaying himself unashamedly, while Reita was still in charge. It was too good to see Uruha giving to him like this. "Like it, Uruha?"

    "I love it, shit, give it to me, give me more! I want you!"

    It didn't feel like long before Reita was about ready to cum. As disappointed as he was, he was ready for it. Once again, the length didn't matter when the quality of it was too great. He drove into Uruha's prostate, going full speed and force, and the other began arching hard, hips thrusting out, bucking against Reita's rough pounding.

    "Shit, Reita...! God, _God...!_ "

    Reita began cumming, but before he hit his highest, he felt Uruha's body clench tightly, like it had the last time, and that dragged his peak into absolute heaven. He slumped back when it passed, breathing hard, hands trembling on Uruha's thighs. Uruha fell forward, weakly supporting himself on Reita's chest. His eyes were glowing, a wide smile on his lips.

    "Fuck, Reita."

    Reita closed his eyes, unable to speak, and he felt Uruha's lips press against his. He kissed back softly, drinking in the taste of Uruha's pleased gasps and happy moans. One of his hands weakly rose to stroke through the dark hair, massaging his partner's scalp.

    "Shit, you're amazing," he breathed when he could manage words, still feeling Uruha's tight entrance clenching lightly around him. "I can't believe it."

    "See? You want me," Uruha hummed, a wicked smile on his plush mouth.

    "Cute," said a curt voice, and it cut through the haze of wonder and bliss and sent Reita's heart dropping through the floor. He looked toward the source and found Aoi leaning against the doorframe of the living room, arms crossed, eyes fixed on them and face showing he was incredibly unamused.

    "Aoi!" he wheezed, mind whirling. "How -"

    "You left your door unlocked. I assumed it was so I could come in and save you, but it looks to me like that was the last thing you wanted."

    "How long have you -"

    "Hmm, let's see..." Aoi casually checked his watch. "Oh, half an hour. Since a little before your slut sat on you."

    Reita stared, then slowly looked up to Uruha. He had thought Uruha would look angry, but he was shocked to see a calm, almost bitchy, smug look on the lovely face. The younger stayed right where he was, his only movement to lightly run a hand across Reita's stomach and up a thigh. Reita's eyes fell to the movement and watched in fascination, body shivering under Uruha's light touch. He barely heard Aoi speaking again.

    "I'm going to guess that this is the vampire chick you went home with last week. Nice ass, slut."

    Uruha didn't say anything, but his smile widened, eyes still holding Reita's in a warm gaze.

    "What did you need me for, Reita?" Aoi snapped now, and Reita somehow managed to tear his view from Uruha's glorious body to look at Aoi. His friend continued, "You sounded like you were worried. Did something else happen before he turned up? Or can you even remember, since he banged your brains out?"

    "I figured it out," Reita managed to say.

    "Uh-huh. Clearly." Aoi snorted and straightened up. "I never took you for a bitch in all these years, Reita, but I've been wrong before."

    "Aoi, please don't be like this -"

    "Enjoy your night. Hope you don't get an STI. Oh, too late I guess. Never mind then. Burn in hell, both of you."

    He turned, disappeared, and the door slammed. Reita groaned and dropped his head back to the ground, as he heard Aoi stamping away. He covered his face with his sweaty hands and groaned in disbelief.

    "Shit..."

    He heard a soft, laughing breath from Uruha, and then he felt the other lean down, and a warm, wet tongue dragged up the side of his neck. He shivered as he rubbed his eyes, unable to deny that he was wholly enjoying this.

    "I should apologise to him," he added after a few moments of allowing Uruha to lightly tease him.

    "What for? Enjoying yourself? He wasn't satisfying you, or even touching you."

    "That's not what he's my friend for."

    "He's jealous, though. Jealous that you want me."

    A bit of resistance relit in Reita's system, but it was fainter than before. Sex with this man was weakening him to the idea of 'belonging'. "That wasn't fair to him."

    "You shouldn't have called him." Uruha's tongue swirled over the bite marks from the previous time, and Reita moaned softly.

    "I was worried."

    "About me?"

    "You were blackmailing me again."

    "I promise I won't do it again."

    "Promise?"

    "Mmhmm." He was sucking now, the tips of his sharp teeth pricking at Reita's sensitive skin. "I promise."

    "Okay. Why's that?"

    "I don't need to."

    Uruha moved to his mouth now, and Reita gave way to the kiss, not minding it at all. He was sure it was just because of the afterglow, because he was still so high on the sex, though part of him yearned for the gentle bonding gesture. He slowly ran a hand through Uruha's soft hair, twisting the strands between his fingertips.

    "What is it with you?" he asked, gazing up into the slim eyes. "Why are you so intent on me? We don't even know each other."

    Uruha smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You look like you're about to fall asleep."

    "Tell me," Reita insisted, though, true to Uruha's words, he was feeling so relaxed he was drowsy.

    "Go ahead and sleep."

    "Uruha -"

    A finger pressed to his lips to stop him, and then it was replaced by Uruha's soft mouth, which whispered, "Sleep."

    He woke up with a jerk and found himself redressed, a blanket over him, a pillow under his head. He sat up, feeling groggy but lightheaded. Again. He groaned in disbelief and looked around, vision slightly hazy.

    "Uruha...?"

    No response. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled through his apartment, which was lightening as the morning sun streamed through the windows. He looked for Uruha and found nothing. With a sigh, he wrote it off as another dream. He struggled out of his mechanic's jumpsuit, walking towards the washer, going through the pockets to make sure he didn't have any stray bits and pieces, and found a folded piece of paper in the front left breast pocket. He pulled it out and unfolded it to find a note scribbled. A phone number, and "Call me, 17:00-06:00. Uruha".

    Slowly, Reita set his jumpsuit into the washer and leaned back against the wall, reading the note over and over for a bit. He suddenly felt a little bit sick, and he almost fell over himself as he rushed to the bathroom just in time. Finishing throwing up, he leaned against the toilet, breathing hard.

    "Not a dream," he groaned. "He was here, we fucked... and... shit, Aoi..."

    He'd call and explain. Aoi had to understand that he had been backed into a corner. It didn't matter that he had enjoyed being backed into the corner, and was ready to do it again.

    "What the fuck am I thinking?"

    He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt like he was a tiny bit pale, but it was nothing like it had been the week before. He felt like it was more strain than anything Uruha could have done. What _could_ he have done? With a sigh, he took off his work jeans and tank top and threw them into the washer with his jumpsuit. He kept Uruha's note, setting it on his kitchen counter, while he ate breakfast and stared morosely at his phone. He didn't know what he was thinking about, but he was so deep into it that he jumped and almost knocked his glass over when his phone rang. He snatched it up and answered, "Hello?"

    Wrong number. He sighed as he hung up. Of course. But now that it was in his hand, he tried calling Aoi and got voice mail. He chewed on his lip as the message played, and as it started recording, he said, "Aoi? It's me. Look... I'm really sorry about last night. I..." What should he say? Before he could really make a decision, he was telling the truth. "I don't know what's going on. I don't. He showed up at work last night, he had some of my things, he must have pickpocketed me... again... I messaged you because I was afraid of what he was going to do. I don't know... I don't know what happened. You're rolling your eyes at me, but... I don't know what's going on with him, or with me. I'm just sorry that I pulled you into it." He paused, Aoi's cold expression reflecting in front of him again. "I'm sorry. Call me back, if you feel like it. I'm just going to be at home this weekend. I'm sorry. Bye."

    He pressed the phone to his forehead once he had hung up, fighting back a wave of revulsion at himself. How had he gotten sucked into it again? What power did Uruha have over him, aside from physical attraction? It was unnerving. Reita refused to think there was chemistry between them, even though it was painfully obvious there was something. He couldn't bring himself to admit it, not after just two nights and a few fucks. It was like some kind of chick flick. No, not a chick flick, a fucking slasher film. He snorted to himself a bit at the thought, and then he got up to wash his dishes.

    He was tired and achy, but not enough that he couldn't go about the day as normal. He didn't hear back from Aoi at all, and he felt back to his usual self - physically, anyway - by noon on Sunday. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to fight off thoughts about Uruha. He didn't want to think about it. That's what he had been telling himself, anyway. But when he went into the kitchen to get one last drink for the night, his eyes fell on the note the other had left behind. He took it with him into the bedroom, sat down, looked at it, turned it over a few times, and then with a sigh, he picked up his phone and dialled the number.

    "Shit, what am I doing," he muttered as it rang. A few more, and then voice mail.

    "Takashima Uruha! I'm either sleeping or working. Leave a message!"

    Reita hung up quickly, hoping to not leave a two-second message of silence. He set his phone down on his nightstand and lay down, pulling his covers up around him, telling himself, "You're an idiot. A complete idiot."

    Monday and Tuesday passed with little going on. Aoi still hadn't returned his call, and Uruha hadn't returned the call either - if he knew that one had been from Reita. The blonde's dreams got more vivid, and like Uruha had said, when he finished himself, he hated the fact that the other wasn't there.

 _This is a damn curse_ , he thought to himself as he drove home Tuesday evening, having been unable to shake Uruha from his mind the entire day. He settled down on the couch to play a game once he had washed up and eaten, hoping to take his frustrations out on a horde of demons or monsters. Even as he started it, he was thinking about the dark eyes, the sultry smile, the warm tongue and soft voice. He smashed the buttons viciously, but it didn't help. He wasn't far into the game when a familiar voice laughed, "There's a better way to get that out, you know."

    "Christ!" Reita yelped, jumping and dropping the controller as he looked up to see Uruha standing in the doorway, familiar smile on his pouty lips. "How the hell -"

    "You're really bad at locking your door. Anyone could just walk in. Don't worry, though, I locked it behind myself."

    He sighed and paused the game and took a moment to steel himself to be cold before he asked, "What do you want, Uruha?"

    "I came to see you."

    "Bring a camera next time. I can't keep doing this."

    "Why not? Isn't it what you usually do with a boyfriend or girlfriend? See them every now and then, have a fuck... except you actually like me."

    "First of all, usually boyfriends and girlfriends see each other a lot more and fuck a lot less, at least in the beginning. And secondly, no, I don't."

    Without a word, Uruha came and sat down on the ground in front of him, looking up at him. Reita shivered, experiences with Uruha down there too much to ignore. Once he had a grip on himself, he continued.

    "Look, Uruha... how old are you?"

    "Twenty-one."

    "Really now."

    "Yes."

    "You look older."

    "I'm twenty-one."

    Reita sighed a bit. If that was the truth, that made it even worse. "Shouldn't you be doing something more your age? School, friends, boyfriend your age, a job, something instead of stalking someone nine years your senior around?"

    "I have a job," Uruha said simply. "School isn't my thing."

    "Do you have other friends, or do you just fasten on to any older male whose cock you think you'll like?"

    Hurt crossed the younger's face, and he didn't reply. He just gave Reita that solemn but injured expression, like Reita had actually physically wounded him. With each passing second Uruha wore it, somehow Reita hated himself more. Trying to clear that look from the younger man's face, Reita continued, "You can't pretend I'm special, Uruha. You're very... experienced. I'm sure you've done this to countless other guys, maybe girls, before."

    "You are special," Uruha replied, voice quiet. "I worked very hard to find you and choose you."

    "You still haven't told me why you've 'chosen' me. Or why you did it without me knowing."

    "I can't. Not yet."

    "Then I can't keep doing this with you."

    "You want me, though."

    "You're good at sex, and that's the only reason why I want you." Reita felt his heart twist a bit as he said it. Some tiny bit of him, which he knew was absolutely stupid, really wanted more. But he had to make this end. It wasn't right.

    "That's not true."

    "It is. I don't know anything about you. I can't want you beyond what I already know of you, and that is, you are a fantastic fuck. Good job."

    "You do want me, though. The sex is forefront, but you think about holding me. You think about my voice talking to you. You think about my smile. You want to know more. You want me."

    Reita shook his head, trying to deny it, though he was panicking a bit because it was true. "There's nothing between us, Uruha, but great sex."

    "What do you want to know about me?" He was still quiet and calm, but it was easy to see he was upset. Reita almost marvelled at the self-control. "I'll tell you something tonight, before I go."

    "Where are you going?"

    "Work. I told you, I have a job."

    "So tell me what it is."

    "I work at a club."

    "And what do you do there?"

    "Right now, everything. I'm mainly a host." Uruha smiled - not a sultry smile, or one with a maddening air of superiority, but an actual soft, warm smile. "It doesn't sound like much, but it's kind of fun. It works with my lifestyle."

    "I'm sure it does," Reita muttered. "No wonder you're good at sex."

    "I'm not a prostitute," Uruha said, the smile quickly crashing and blank upset retaking his features.

    "No, but I'm sure you've had more than your share of back alley overtime."

    "Do you even know what hosts do?"

    "I know what they're supposed to do. But I've heard my fair share about some doing other things, too."

    "Why are you so determined to turn me into a whore?" Uruha's lip trembled as he asked it. Reita stared, caught off-guard by this show of emotion. Uruha's voice was even wavering a tiny bit as he continued, "Does it make you feel better about what we've done so far?"

    "No," Reita stammered, unsure of what to say. "No, that's not... I -"

    "That hurts a lot. I've been called a whore and a slut before, but I didn't mind it. But I can't hear that from you." His eyes were slightly glossy now. The fact that his face was showing pained reserve somehow made it worse. God, if he cried even a single tear, Reita would lose all resistance. He hoped Uruha didn't know that. "I can't hear it from you. Please tell me that isn't what you really think of me."

    Reita couldn't speak. He didn't know what he could say to make Uruha feel better. He could lie and say he didn't think that at all, but honestly it was the only explanation he could think of, even if it hurt. Uruha's lip quivered a bit more, and without a word, he got to his feet and turned to leave.

    "Uruha, wait." he managed to say, and the younger man stopped in the doorway, looking back at him. He bit his lip and told him, "I don't want to think that of you." That, at least, was true. For whatever reason, he didn't want that to be what he associated Uruha with.

    "Then why do you?"

    "I... I don't know what else to think. I don't know."

    A pause, and then Uruha nodded and, without another word and with pain still in his eyes, disappeared. Reita groaned when he heard the front door shut, covering his face with his hands.

    "You _idiot!_ " he hissed. "He was talking to you!"

    Why did that matter? He'd just been telling Uruha it needed to end, so why should it matter to him that there was conversation happening? It was because seeing Uruha upset hurt more than he would have thought it would. He still knew next to nothing about the kid, but he felt more invested in Uruha than he had been in most of his other relationships. What the hell was it about Uruha that made him like that? It couldn't be that he actually _liked_ him. Not after two fucks and basically nothing else. It couldn't be that he truly wanted anything more. That tiny little bit of him that screamed in affirmation of that thought surely would disappear. But he began to hurt too much to really believe it would go away. With a growl, Reita restarted his game, but the frustration had taken on a new form, and this wasn't helping him with it in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

    He didn't see Uruha Wednesday or Thursday, but he was expecting (maybe half-hoping) that the man would show up at work again on Friday. He had no such luck, so he drove back, feeling excessively frustrated at himself. When he got home, he decided to go out for a walk around the city, just to get out. It was darker than usual because of low-rolling rainclouds, and it began to pour partway through his journey. He simply pulled up his hood and didn't pay it any mind. It was soothing to be outside, out of his apartment, and see anything but what he had been seeing the past few weeks. The raindrops pattering on him felt cleansing somehow, washing away his worries and feelings until he felt light and calm again. At a red light, he stopped on the corner and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, watching it mist on the air, feeling comforted by watching the wisps dancing in the air.

    Reita couldn't help but let his eyes wander and search for Uruha in the crowds. He knew full well he wouldn't see the younger man, but he felt like he had to try. He wanted to apologise for what he had said. He hadn't thought Uruha would be so hurt by it. He decided that when he got home, he'd call and say sorry. He still had the note, and Uruha's number saved into his phone. For what reason he had done that, he wasn't entirely sure. But it was there, and he would use it.

    The rain started pounding down harder as he got closer to home, and he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the people trailing behind him. Seemingly out of nowhere, someone grabbed him and dragged him into a tiny alley, and startled by the sudden action, Reita lost his footing, slipping on the wet ground. That only lent them more ability to pull him as he tried to get his feet back underneath him.

    "Let go!" he snarled, trying to struggle and free himself. In response to that, they twisted his arm behind his back. He swore he felt something snap. At the rush of stinging pain, he yelped, "Fuck!"

    "Shut up."

    They slammed him face-first into a wall, aggravating his shoulder as it was forced against the hard surface. Reita growled, ready to tell Uruha this wasn't funny at all, but when he managed to get half a seconds' glance, he realised this wasn't Uruha, and it wasn't just one person. Reita didn't abandon his aggression, though - he wasn't about to be someone else's bitch right now. He still had strength to fight and he doubted these guys were strong enough to hold him. If he could get his arm free, he'd be able to make his way out.

    "Give us what you've got, homo," the one pinning him growled into his ear.

    "I've got nothing on me," Reita spat, shoving back against his captor. Knives flashed at him, making him realise his situation. He still stood his ground - as best he could anyway - and continued, "Pat me down if you like, but I've got nothing."

    "You've got a nice car, haven't you? We've seen you driving it. It isn't far away. Fork over the keys."

    "Fuck off."

    A sharp move from one of the others put a knife was precariously close to his throat. His heart was pounding, mind racing but blank for ideas of what to do with the weapon only a breath away from him.   

    "Check his pockets."

    Rough hands pulled at his clothes, and Reita made a half-hearted attempt to push them away, but the blade dug into his throat now and he stopped dead, helpless as they pulled his keys and wallet out of his pockets.

    "There we go. See how easy that was?"

    "Not as easy as you think."

    Reita jerked at that voice, heart jumping. The others spun, loosening their grip on him, and the blonde turned in time to see Uruha punch the leader in the face and send him to the ground. The other two released Reita and rushed the younger man, but Reita grabbed one, dragging him back. Uruha easily dodged the knife swung at him, striking his attacker in the chest and knocking him down as well.

    "Just go!" the younger snapped as the leader struggled to get to his feet.

    "Like hell!" Reita returned, twisting his captive's arm and retrieving his keys from a pocket before he cleanly broke the arm. Over the howls of pain, he shouted, "I'm not just running!"

    "Go!" Uruha kicked the leader in the face before he could stand, and Reita saw the nose break, the rush of blood.

    "Get off me!" the one he was holding yelped, spinning, and Reita slipped back, barely avoiding the brunt of the knife. He didn't move fast enough, though - he felt it slice his arm. Hissing in pain, he grabbed the wound with a shaking hand to try to stifle the bleeding. He saw Uruha turn, and he went cold at the expression on the younger's face. It was furious, his eyes seeming to pulse and glow, lovely lips curled and revealing his sharp teeth in a raging snarl. The man who had just attacked him had also frozen, knife loosely trembling in his hand, as if he physically felt Uruha's anger descending.

    "Go," Uruha commanded, his voice very deep, rumbling like a clash of thunder. "Reita." When he hesitated, Uruha shouted, "Go! I'll see you when I've finished this shit."

    It was only that promise, not even the frightening yell, that made Reita slink away. He ran from the alley, pausing only to look back for a moment. He berated himself, "What the hell am I doing?", but Uruha's command propelled his body on despite his want to go back. Uruha was strong, obviously, but Reita felt worried that he wouldn't be able to take all three of them at the same time. He tried turning back a few times, but somehow his body didn't cooperate.

    He made it back to his apartment, where he slammed and locked the door before stumbling into the bathroom. Hissing in pain, he peeled off his jacket and shirt to get a better look at the cut. It was pretty clean and wasn't deep, but still bleeding. He grabbed a towel to press against it, hoping the bleeding would slow and stop. Ignoring the ache and stinging pain, he was more worried for Uruha. He'd hurry and get this wrapped up and go back to help.

    Reita went to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards for the bandages. As soon as he found them and he set them on the table, a heavy knock came at the door. He went to it, peering out the peephole, and saw the familiar dark young man outside. He quickly opened the door, and Uruha stepped in, soaking wet, looking a bit panicked. His cheeks were flushed very red, and his eyes were rimmed with the same colour. He looked like he might have been crying.

    "Uruha -"

    "Are you okay?" the younger asked, closing the door and cupping one of Reita's cheeks in a cold, slender hand. His dark eyes looked Reita over frantically, as if scanning him for any extra wounds.

    "Me? What about you? What happened?"

    "They're pansies. Took off after a few more hits. Let me see."

    Reita almost resisted, but when Uruha's touch brushed the hand holding the towel he weakened. He let the younger pull the red-stained towel away, revealing the cut that seemed even deeper red against Reita's cold clammy skin. Uruha swore under his breath, lifting Reita's arm to get a better view.

    "Those shits..."

    "It isn't bad," Reita said, looking over Uruha to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way. He knew Uruha was strong, but surely he didn't get away without any injuries at all? Even so, he didn't seem to have a single scratch. "Aren't you hurt?"

    "No, not in the least." Uruha sighed a bit as he seemed to confirm that Reita wasn't too badly hurt. "God, you're okay..."

    "How did you come along?"

    "I saw you just before you pulled your hood up and started following you slowly. I didn't want to bother you, just wanted to see you. I was a couple of blocks behind you when I saw those bastards starting to follow you. I tried to catch up but I got stuck at a red light." Uruha tilted his head down and pressed his lips softly to the cut. Reita winced a bit, but it didn't hurt as badly as he thought it would. He watched Uruha's tenderness, heart thumping a bit. Uruha added softly, "I'm glad I wasn't any later."

    "Same," Reita whispered, hearing how odd his voice was. What was it that was flooding him with Uruha so close? Not desire, but... affection? He didn't think it was possible. But he knew this ache and this warmth. Uruha looked up at him, and he could see just how worried the younger had been. He took the opportunity he'd been wanting and said, "Uruha... I'm sorry for what I said last time. I didn't meant to. I just... I'm so confused right now."

    "It's okay. I know you probably are."

    "Can't you explain to me?" he asked, feeling a bit desperate. He wanted to know why and how Uruha was invading his life! He wanted to know more about this man. He wanted to understand what was going on.

    "Not right now. I don't think you'd listen to me." A tired smile. "It's bleeding again. Let me."

    Instead of taking the towel, Uruha licked the cut softly. Reita hissed, almost jerking away at the sting, but Uruha held on, running his tongue over the wound a few times. Reita felt himself shaking at the intimate touch. It felt somehow so reverent and loving. Swallowing, he tried, "You shouldn't do that."

    "A bit of it won't hurt. It will stimulate the healing." He kissed the wound again, then raised his gaze to Reita's with a smile. "Animals do it. We're not much different from them. Now." He took Reita's hand and gently pulled the blonde back into the kitchen. When he had sat Reita down, he pulled up a chair beside him. "I'll take care of this for you."

    Reita noticed Uruha's hands trembling, and he said, "It's okay. I'll do it."

    "No, you won't. Sit still."

    The blonde was too overwhelmed with this side of Uruha to counter, so he simply let him do it. He watched Uruha's face, which still slightly flushed, the dark eyes intently fixed on the cut. He winced as Uruha wiped the cut clean, but then as he was bandaging up, Reita told him quietly, "Thank you."

    "No need." Uruha finished and put everything back in the box, slowly and precisely.

    "Yes there is. You probably saved me."

    "Oh, I did save you." A bit of sass was back in his tone as he smiled, though his expression was still a bit haunted. "But I couldn't have done anything else."

    "You could have left me to get beat up or die."

    "No, I couldn't have."

    "Most people upset at me for suggesting they're a whore would have."

    "Well, I'm certainly not most people, am I?" Uruha ran a hand up Reita's uninjured arm softly, fingertips rippling over the curves of muscle. "You were going to apologise. I couldn't be mad at you, even if you didn't."

    "Why?" Reita asked, shivering at the gentle touch.

    "Because you're mine." Uruha's eyes turned into his, giving him a soft, soulful look. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

    Reita laughed a bit, still uncomfortable to hear Uruha say something like that, but right now, he felt so fond of this young man he couldn't be angry. In fact, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. Deep inside himself, he knew that he had become fond of Uruha, in a way. He said, "You are one weird kid, you know that?"

    "I've heard it before." A bit of a smile curved those soft lips. "I suppose I deserve it."

    "Really, you should find someone more your age."

    "I don't want someone more my age. I want you."

    Reita cupped Uruha's face in one hand, and the younger leaned his head into it, still gazing into Reita's eyes. The blonde looked at him for awhile, trying to sort out the conflicting emotions. He was still scared, afraid of what Uruha might really be after. He was angry at what he had done to get attention in the past. But Uruha, in all honesty, had been so gentle and loving... and there was of course the baser lust and curiosity present that Reita was sure only Uruha could sate. Slowly, he ran his thumb over the full lower lip, still struggling to sort everything out. Uruha's hand rested on his shoulder.

    "I don't know what to do with you," Reita said after a bit. "I don't know if I should kiss you or shove you back out in the rain."

    A small smile twitched at the corners of Uruha's mouth. "If you shove me back out in the rain, I'll just come back inside and kiss you first."

    "You brat."

    "But you do want to kiss me."

    "Yes."

    "You want me."

    "Yes."

    "More than just to satisfy your needs."

    "Yes," Reita admitted, heart hurting a bit to say so. His brain knew better. But it was the truth. "I'm curious."

    "It's a start." Uruha turned his head and nuzzled into Reita's palm, pressing lips to skin.

    "You really don't make any sense."

    "I know."

    Reita took Uruha's chin between his finger and thumb and turned the younger's face back. Those dark eyes  met his, and after a second, Reita steeled himself and initiated a deep, hard kiss. Uruha laughed softly against his lips, returning it. It started slow, but got heavier and harder quickly. Reita held to Uruha's shoulders while the other's hands ran down his bare chest to his hips, playing with his belt and waistline.

    "You're eager," Reita said in between licks and sucks.

    "I haven't had you for a week." One hand moved back up his torso, curling around his neck. Uruha's eyes were glinting, shining slightly red, and there was a smirk on his lips now. "I want you to take me hard."

    "That so?"

    "Mmhmm. I think I might even get hard tonight."

    "Are you wearing slutty lingerie under your clothes again?"

    "Maybe."

    "So you were hoping to meet me."

    "I was." Uruha had unbuckled his belt and pants now, hand sliding down between his clothes and his skin and gripping him. Reita growled, bucking into Uruha's hand. "So hard already..."

    Reita stood, dragging Uruha with him. Uruha laughed again, still kissing him hotly as Reita pulled him out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot, still holding Uruha tightly. The younger's hand was wrapped around him, pumping him lightly, making him growl and force harder into his mouth.

    "Mm, I like you like this," Uruha purred. "Hard and aggressive."

    "Blow me," Reita growled against the warm, yielding mouth. "I want your mouth on my cock."

    "My my, you really like my mouth, don't you?" Uruha kissed and bit down his neck, pausing on the sensitive, still-tender section. The attention there pulled a groan from Reita's throat. "Well, if that's what you want."

    "I want it. I want you on me."

    Uruha sank to his knees, pulling Reita's pants and boxers with him, kissing at the tip of his twitching erection lightly. Reita watched hungrily, stroking through Uruha's dark hair with a hand. The younger kissed all the way down his length before running back up it with his tongue, and then with that smile, taking it in and beginning to move slowly up and down, sucking and moaning around it lewdly. Reita groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, enjoying it. His hand had paused on Uruha's head, simply staying on the crown and pushing slightly to make Uruha go a tiny bit deeper.

    "Yes, Uruha... fuck... your mouth is perfect..."

    "You think so?" Uruha asked, coming off and licking up the underside instead, his lips running along the hot, twitching skin.

    "Shit, yes..."

    "Look at me, I want to see your face while I suck you."

    With some effort, Reita looked down at Uruha, at the burning eyes and soft lips and flushed cheeks, and he felt his stomach rumbling. The man was beautiful and tempting, luring him further to what his heart and body wanted and away from what his rationality demanded. Uruha smiled and took Reita in again, bobbing quickly on him and sucking hard. Reita groaned, eyes fastened on Uruha, fingers clenching in his silky hair.

    "Fuck..."

    "I love your cock, Reita," Uruha purred, coming off and licking the tip slowly before going back down. He gripped Reita's hip and pulled himself deep, until his lips were against Reita's base. The blonde let out a wounded growl, feeling his frame shaking.

    "Shit, Uruha...!"

    He pulled back, smirking proudly and pumping the hard, twitching member instead, licking his lips and shining fangs. Looking up from his work to Reita's eyes again, he asked, "Do you want me to keep going until you cum?"

    "Do you want to drink me?" Reita responded, beginning to pant a bit. Just like the last time, Uruha was making it so good that he was straining to hold back his need to finish this early.

    "Hmm, I think I do... your thick, delicious cream..." Uruha sealed his lips around the tip and sucked hard to add emphasis.

    "Shit!" Reita yelped, and Uruha pulled off with a loud sound, smirking. "God, take it."

    "Thank you, Reita. I'll help myself to it." He grabbed Reita's thighs and plunged back on, dipping and sucking harshly, his sharp teeth scraping lightly along the length. Reita bit his lip, trying to hold out even a little bit longer, but when Uruha released one leg and began quickly pumping his base, he was about lost. It took only a few moments before he groaned and came, shooting into Uruha's hot mouth. He felt Uruha's tongue swirling it, his hand milking it all out, and when he finished with a whimpering moan, Uruha came off, swallowing and licking his lips, eyes burning brightly.

    "Shit..." Reita released the fistful of hair he had grabbed and stroked through the mussed strands. "You're still amazing, every time."

    "Thanks for the meal, Reita." Uruha licked his tip once more. "It was delicious."

    "I want you again."

    "Oh? Can you get it up again?"

    "Before too long," Reita said, echoing himself from their first night and smiling in a challenging way.

    Uruha's smirk broadened. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Reita's neck. The blonde kissed him, tasting himself lingering on Uruha's tongue as their embrace deepened, swirling and melting together.

    "I don't taste too bad," Reita said.

    "No, you're delicious. That's why I want you, day after day." Uruha stared up into his eyes as they licked and kissed with open, gasping mouths. "Drink up your delicious cum."

    "You sexy little fuck."

    Uruha pushed him, and Reita fell back onto his bed. He settled himself, watching as Uruha took off his jacket and threw it aside, eyes smouldering in the dim light of the streetlights pouring through the blinds.

    "Want to watch?" Uruha asked, rolling his shirt up a bit to show off his waist and slender hips.

    "Give me a show."

    The younger teased his shirt off, tossing his hair. He ran his hands down himself, over his glowing smooth stomach and hips, moaning softly. Reita licked his lips and watched intently, biting his lip when a few minutes later Uruha slid his pants off and revealed a thin black g-string over torn cutout tights. Reita swallowed back a moan as he noticed that, like the other had predicted, there was a noticeable bulge fighting against the scanty garment that covered it. Uruha began rubbing himself and purred, "Look at that. I'm hard. For you." He almost sang the last bit, swivelling his hips slowly.

    "Just for me, huh?"

    "Just for you." Uruha sauntered close, running his hands up and down his thighs, and then climbed into Reita's lap, spreading his legs wide over the blonde's lap. "You want me, don't you?"

    "So much," Reita growled, pulling Uruha into another fierce kiss. The slender hands ran over his shoulders and chest, lightly tracing his collarbone with long nails as they violently made out again, biting and sucking harshly at each other. Uruha's eyes were burning, saying he wouldn't back down, but Reita wasn't about to either. He liked the fight for dominance. It aroused him. He gripped Uruha's ass tightly, kneading it as they moaned and thrust at each other. Uruha's clothed member was rubbing against his stomach as they writhed against each other, and feeling the other finally aroused made Reita feel elated.

    "Shit!" Uruha gasped after awhile, pulling back to breathe. Reita took the liberty of biting his way down the lovely neck, and Uruha's hands clutched his shoulders tighter. "Oh, shit..."

    "You like it?" Reita rumbled, digging his tongue into the hollow of Uruha's collar.

    "Yes, fuck, take me hard...!"

    Reita began grinding up against Uruha's ass, and the younger man moaned, his head falling back, hands wrapping around Reita's neck.

    "Ah, Reita...!"

    "Show me," the blonde growled.

    "Show you?"

    "Let me see it."

    Uruha paused now, looking at Reita, an expression almost like confusion on his face. "You're sure?"

    "Show it to me, Uruha."

    Slowly, the younger got off his lap and slipped the underwear off, slowly pulling it down his shadowed legs. As he stood up, his erection came into view. Reita motioned him closer with a single finger, and Uruha edged towards him. The blonde cradled one of Uruha's slim hips in his hand as he looked at what was being presented, a small smile curling his mouth.

    "What's that smile for?" Uruha asked, nervousness tingeing his tone.

    "I'm just thinking it's too bad I don't get to see this all the time." He dipped his head and kissed the tip, and Uruha whimpered, grabbing his shoulder. Reita chuckled and brushed his lips on it again. "I might let you fuck me."

    "Reita..."

    He licked lightly at it, teasing Uruha, and the younger groaned loudly.

    "Oh, fuck...!"

    Reita began bobbing his head lightly, smiling as he sucked on Uruha's dick. It was delicious and, to his mouth, perfectly-shaped and -sized. He moaned around it, and Uruha's nails dug into his skin. Glancing up, he found the dark eyes screwed tightly shut, full lips wide open and panting.

    "Reita, God...!"

    He hadn't given anyone a blowjob in awhile, so he was a bit rusty as far as technique, but he got the feeling it had been awhile since Uruha had received one. Bobbing and sucking, rubbing his tongue against the erection as best he could, Reita lost himself in giving his best to his partner. And, when he was beginning to feel sore from it, just because Uruha seemed like he was really enjoying it, and because Uruha had done it for him, Reita pushed himself as deep on as he could, forcing the head into his throat. He didn't stay too long, but when he pulled off, he smiled even as he coughed from the lingering feeling of friction. He stroked Uruha's base lightly as he caught his breath, admiring it again. It really was a shame this wasn't normal.

    "Like that?" he asked, looking up to meet Uruha's gaze.

    "Shit, it's so good..."

    He stood, kissing the younger man a few times lightly, and then pushed him onto the bed. Uruha scrambled backwards as Reita climbed on, lithely moving on top. Uruha pulled him in for another kiss, opening his legs wide to let Reita between them. As their breathing grew heavy and hot again, Uruha whispered against his mouth, "Fuck me, fuck me hard, Reita..."

    Not yet. Reita wanted to drag this out. He kissed down Uruha's neck to his chest, hands playing with the creamy thighs, running along the choice places where the tights were strategically open as he teased the sensitive skin. Uruha arched and moaned, his hands reaching behind and grabbing the bars of Reita's headboard. His fingers tightened until they turned almost ice-white.

    "Don't tease me," Uruha whimpered as Reita moved further down and sucked on his inner thigh harshly. "I want you!"

    "Do you?"

    "Yes, just take me!"   

    Reita kissed and sucked a few more times before he retrieved his bottle of lube from the nightstand and prepared them for the act. Uruha watched hungrily, cheeks very red, moaning as he watched Reita. His hands slid along the bars of the headboard as if he were trying to distract himself from leaping to take what he wanted.

    "Hurry, I don't want to wait."

    "Impatient thing." Reita smirked and grabbed Uruha's hips, lifted them slightly, and rammed himself into Uruha with no further preparation. Uruha's back arched hard, and he let out a loud, quivering cry. The blonde crooned, "There you go," as the younger man gasped and reeled with the impact.

    "Shit, yes..." Uruha's grip on the headboard was shaking. "You're so good, Reita...!"

    Reita was hungry for this. Being buried in this almost-familiar tight, quivering heat would sate him. He kissed Uruha into the pillows, holding the full thighs wide open so he could go deep and hard and started his movements without hesitation. Uruha was gasping and crying out, kissing weakly back at Reita as he was fucked. Reita's hands kept slipping on Uruha's legs, so he hooked his arms under Uruha's knees instead, lifting the legs and hips a bit higher and holding them wide open. It amazed him to see just how flexible Uruha was. Reita got a shiver as thoughts of what else he could do with this body flashed through his mind. For now, though, the simple but hard fuck was enough, especially with how Uruha was reacting.

    "How's this, Uru?" Reita growled, feeling the legs tremble against him.

    "Oh, shit..." Uruha moaned, his back arching a bit more and his slender hips rolling against the blonde's vicious movements. "Harder...!"

    "Harder?"  Reita happily complied, adding a bit more speed to it. Uruha's voice grew louder still, hands scrambling along the bars. With the extra force to his thrusts, Reita was driving Uruha's shoulders against the furniture, slamming him back and forth with each movement.

    "Fuck...!" Uruha groaned, voice rising into a whimper. "Yes!"

    Reita drank in Uruha's voice, using it as fuel to keep himself at a steady pace sliding in and out of Uruha's tight hot hips. At length, needing some breath, he thrust hard in and ground deep, growling, and felt Uruha tensing a bit. Not ready to finish, he pulled back and out, hard erection almost bouncing back against his stomach the moment it was pulled from its slick confines. Uruha's head snapped forward, eyes wide as he saw Reita free of his body.

    "No, don't...!"

    "I don't want you to cum while I can keep going," Reita rumbled in response, licking down Uruha's chest as he let the full legs onto the bed. The younger trembled and moaned, chest pushing against Reita's mouth as if begging for more. "So I'll tease you a bit."

    "Ah..."

    The blonde began lightly licking over a nipple and watch Uruha's face. Its expression faded from an intense pleasure to something softer. His red lips were still open and gasping, and his hands had loosened on the headboard, holding on only by fingertips, but his eyes had melted from sharp and lustful to blissful and hazy. Reita smirked, lightly flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Slowly, the hands, still white from gripping hard, moved completely from the headboard and wove into his hair.

    "Reita," Uruha whispered, chest moving shallowly as his fingers strayed through golden strands.

    "Hm?" he hummed against Uruha's skin, beginning to kiss his way to the other side of the smooth chest.

    "It's so good. You're so good. I want you."

    "I want you too." He lavished attention on the other nipple, savouring Uruha's mewls and gasping breaths. "I want to bury myself deep in your pretty ass and pump you full."

    "Do it, please."

    Reita teased Uruha for a bit longer before he could no longer resist returning. He hooked his arms back under Uruha's knees and thrust back in, gasping at being enveloped in the tight heat again. Uruha moaned, arching deep and spreading his legs as wide as he could with Reita holding them.

    "Fuck me!"

    Reita obeyed, not holding himself back too much. The vicious movements rocked the bed, jerked Uruha back and forth so his hair was flying against the pillows. His partner screamed, clutching at his shoulders and digging nails in so deep Reita felt the bite. Uruha yelped when Reita took a few thrusts extra hard, his claws dragging across Reita's skin, "Shit!"

    "Fuck," Reita groaned as Uruha's legs pulled back, tight against his body, lifting his hips higher and letting Reita in deeper. Uruha was clenching him tightly, the undulation of his hips telling Reita he would cum soon. If he kept that up, Reita would too. "Uruha..." He went at high speed, drilling Uruha hard.

    "Shit, Reita!" Uruha clawed at his back desperately, head leaning hard into the pillows, his eyes wide. His throat was bared, chest heaving as he cried. "Shit!"

    The blonde thrust hard, stopping deep inside as Uruha tightened so much he shouted, voice fading into, "Oh, God...!" His head fell back too, enjoying the sensation of his partner gripping him. "God...!"

    "Fuck me, make me cum...!"

    Gaining his strength back from the wave of ecstasy, Reita hammered Uruha as roughly and quickly as he could, rushing to his climax. Uruha's cries got louder, his clawing harder, and then he arched hard and screamed shrilly as his insides squeezed.

    "Fuck, Reita...!"

    Reita only had a few more thrusts before he came with a roar almost mate to Uruha's cry, pouring himself into Uruha's ass. He gasped hard when it passed, trying to catch his breath while his body slumped down onto his partners. Uruha was trembling, hips still clamped onto him tightly, nails buried in Reita's back. His voice was faint, whimpering, "Reita..." as his fingers flexed on Reita's back. His eyes were warm, seemingly almost liquid, having melted from the lovemaking. Reita pulled Uruha's face into a kiss. He wanted it to be harsh, but he couldn't manage it, so it was a softer, but still passionate, embrace. Slowly, Uruha's body let go, his legs relaxing and opening, hands going limp on Reita's back. They kissed gently for a few moments before Reita pushed himself up, looking down at Uruha. The younger, darker male gazed up at him with those shining eyes, a lovely flush still on his cheeks.

    "You're beautiful," Reita told him honestly, running his hand across Uruha's collarbone.

    "Thank you." A small, warm smile, his lips still slightly parted, crossed his face. "I only like hearing that from you."

    Reita slowly pulled free and lay down on his side next to Uruha, who rolled to face him. One of Uruha's hands pressed against his chest, and Reita returned the action before he ran his touch down Uruha's side and ever-so-slightly curved hip.

    "You didn't ejaculate," he said, mind beginning to return from cloud nine.

    "I told you, I have problems." Uruha let out a tiny weak laugh. "Just because every now and then I can get it up doesn't mean I still function right. ....... Does that upset you?"

    "Not really. You still feel good, right?"

    "So good." Uruha tilted his head and kissed him tenderly. "I've never felt this good."

    "That so?"

    "I promise. You're amazing."

    Reita smiled a bit. "Thank you."

    "Is your arm okay?"

    He hadn't noticed it at all during the sex, but now that the ecstasy was fading the sting and dull ache was coming back. "It's fine. It will take a little bit to heal."

    "Good." Uruha kissed him again, his lips trembling a bit. "I don't want you to be hurt again."

    Reita closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Uruha's honesty, and then, opening them again and looking right into Uruha's dark eyes, he said, "You really care about me."

    "I do," the younger one whispered. "So much."

    He studied Uruha's expression, the light in his eyes, while he felt the trembling touch on his chest. Uruha was either an incredible actor, or he was earnest. He knew how touch was after one had been frightened and, though relieved, still carried the memory of fear fresh.

    "Do you believe me?"

    "I think I'm starting to." A relieved look crossed Uruha's face, and Reita added quickly, not wanting the other to think he had completely given in, "I still don't understand why."

    "I promise, I'll explain it, when I feel like you're ready. But... I want to keep you. I'm not risking you pushing me away."

    "Even if I did, you'd keep doing this to me all my life, wouldn't you?"

    "Mmhmm."

    Reita smiled a bit despite himself. That shouldn't be charming at all, but somehow it was. "Well, I'll give you credit for your honesty."

    "I told you, I won't lie to you."

    The blonde stretched his arms out, a hum of satisfaction rolling in his throat as he muscles were lightly pulled. He folded one arm under his head and tried, "Tell me something about yourself, then. I still don't know anything about you."

    "What do you want to know?"

    "Why did you take off last time, after we fucked?"

    "You were sleeping."

    "You could have stayed."

    Uruha let out a light laugh, nuzzling into his pillow slightly and peering at Reita with warm eyes. "I wanted to. But night is my day. I still have things to do. I stayed for awhile with you, but then I had to leave so I could do things I needed to do."

    "That doesn't help my confusion."

    "I know. But I'm not so special. Lots of people are active from sundown to sunup."

    "Can't you spend a day with me?"

    "I'm pretty dead during the day," Uruha said, a smile curling the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't be very much fun." Reita sighed, and Uruha conceded, "I'm sorry. I know it isn't fair to you. That's just my schedule."

    "Would you change it?"

    "If I can. I'm sorry." Uruha kissed him yet again, his eyes penitent. "I really wish it weren't this way."

    "Stay with me tonight."

    "I'll stay until you fall asleep. But then I need to go."

    "That makes me feel very lonely."

    "I'm sorry. I am." Uruha touched his hand lightly. Reita saw the fingers curl ever so slightly to hold his wrist. "I'll stay for awhile. But I have things I need to do."

    "Like?" Reita pressed.

    "Eat, go out, have some fun."

    "With other people?"

    "Some friends. No one like you, I promise."

    Reita grumbled a bit. Uruha smiled wider in response, raised Reita's hand and kissed it softly.

    "I promise. There's no one to be jealous of. You're the only one I want."

    "Are there people that want you?"   

    "Just like there are people that want you."

    Reita suddenly remembered that he hadn't heard from Aoi in the past week and bit back a groan. He would have to try again. He dreaded his friend's reaction. Aoi could hold a grudge, and he could hold it very tightly. He distracted himself from imagining what might happen by looking over Uruha's shining body, admiring it. It was still shining slightly with sweat from their lovemaking. Uruha looked almost ethereal like this.

    "Don't be jealous." Uruha stroked his face softly, bringing his gaze back to the flushed face. "You're the only one in my eyes."

    "Good," Reita said before he realised it. One of the fine dark eyebrows arched, but, to his relief, Uruha said nothing to it. The blonde added after a moment of thought, "I guess if you have things to do..."

    "Thanks for understanding."

    "Can you come more often, though?"

    "For a bit. A couple of days I don't work until nine. I can come visit for a little before, if you want. But you need to sleep before you go to work, so I won't come after."

    "What about your nights off?" Reita wasn't entirely sure why he was asking, but from how Uruha had protected him today, the honest concern and affection he was showing he couldn't think of continuing to be cold. There was no reason to not spend more time with him and see where it went.

    "I'll come here and spend awhile with you, like we did tonight."

    "I think I like that idea."

    "You naughty boy." Uruha's sultry look had returned. "Want me to service all your fantasies?"

    "I would like that too."

    "Then I'll do it. You sure you're ready for it?"

    "I know I am."

    He said it with confidence. He had handled what Uruha had brought so far, and it blew him away, but he was managing it just fine. Uruha laughed and pulled him into a close embrace. Reita felt himself stiffen for a moment - he knew he shouldn't be accepting this. But then he softened and returned it, holding him lightly.

    "Thanks again, for tonight," Reita told him after a moment.

    "Not at all. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe." Uruha squeezed him and pressed his lips and nose to the blonde's neck. "My Reita."

    For once, Reita didn't feel like fighting back. He nuzzled into Uruha's chest and closed his eyes, breathing in Uruha's scent softly.  It was plain, a bit musty, but it was also warm with a hint of wood. Somehow, he felt like this was where he needed to be. Before too long, he had drifted off to sleep in Uruha's arms.

    When he woke the next morning, he was alone again. With a sigh, he buried his face back into his pillows, thinking to himself. It still didn't make sense. Uruha knew so much about him. How? Why had he 'chosen' Reita, out of everyone? But the most frightening thing was, even after just a few hours total together, he was really caring less and less with each visit that he didn't have the answers. Some part of him wanted to keep fighting, to resist, but he couldn't deny that with Uruha, he felt very comfortable. The sex aside, there was something about the younger man that made him feel at home, comfortable and safe. That was something he had been missing, and no one else, not even Aoi, had provided the sense of security quite like that this mysterious Uruha had.

    After a bit, he rolled over and out of bed, dressed, and wandered into the living room, where his bag still was on the couch from where he had tossed it after work last night. He went through it and found his wallet resting inside, safely returned. Then he dug out his phone and found a message from Uruha waiting.

    <You're cute when you're asleep. If you want, I'll come visit tonight before work. Getting a new schedule soon. Take care of your arm. Kisses.>

    Reita felt himself flush a bit, but he smiled all the same. Uruha, though strong and intimidating, was honestly adorable. He responded, curious to see if he'd get a response during daylight hours, <Don't worry about my arm. Worry about what I'll do to your sweet ass next chance I get.>

    He ate something and then slouched back to bed, wanting more sleep. When he had settled, he looked at his phone for a moment and then, completely on a whim, dialled Aoi's number. A bit of anxiety built up in him as he listened to it ring, unsure whether this was really what he wanted. But the thought of having his best friend staying mad at him kept him from hanging up.

    "What do you want, blonde bitch?" Aoi's voice said when he answered.

    "Good, you answered," Reita sighed, feeling relieved.

    "Seriously, Reita. What do you want?"

    "I'm apologising for what you saw last week."

    "Except you don't really feel sorry, do you?"

    The blonde felt his heart sink a bit as he heard the hurt, angry tone his friend was using. "I do. I'm sorry you walked in on that. I didn't expect... a fuck."

    "No?"

    "I didn't."

    A pause, and then Aoi sighed. "You're still fucking him, aren't you?"

    "Yes." Reita felt a bit bad. Aoi had always been a good lover and friend. But Aoi wasn't exclusive either. He shouldn't be so angry that Reita was seeing someone. Granted, they had agreed on what they'd do, but the time for that hadn't come yet. "I like him."

    "Wait. Say that again."

    The blonde felt his cheeks darken again. He hadn't meant to let that slip out.

    "Reita," his friend warned when he didn't answer immediately.

    "I like him," he admitted grudgingly.

    "Do you even know anything about the kid, Reita?"

    "A little bit. It's not like you know a lot about the people you fuck after just a few dates."

    "I'm not fucking people that blackmail me."

    "I guess that's fair. I don't want to fight, Aoi. You're still my best friend, and I still love you a lot. Just... I want to give Uruha a try. He's been good to me, the baiting aside."

    "You're being really stupid, and that worries me. You usually take weeks to open up to someone and even ask them out, one-night stands are a rarity, and you know this. But you're banging this kid every chance you get, with no introductions."

    "It worries me too, Aoi." It was the honest truth. He was worried about how open he felt to Uruha. He was worried that it mattered less and less to him. He was painfully aware that this wasn't how he usually approached relationships. But Uruha made him want to disregard all of that. "It does. I don't get why I'm so attached to him."

    "It's called Stockholm Syndrome."

    "I want to give him a try. If you don't support that, I understand, because I know it's not like me at all. I just want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I want."

    Another bit of silence answered him. Reita thought for a moment that Aoi had hung up, but then his friend said, "I don't like it, but if it's what you want, then okay."

    "Thank you." Relief rushed through him. He didn't know what he would do if Aoi didn't forgive him. "Thank you, Aoi."

    "I want a chance to drill the kid and make sure he's not going to do anything to you."

    "I'll talk to him about it. I don't think he wants to hurt me, but I'm okay with letting you check."

    "Good." Aoi's voice was gruff, meaning he was trying to hide his feelings. Reita smiled a bit, relieved that Aoi wasn't entirely angry at him.

    "I'll let you go."

    "Have a good day off, Reita. Can I maybe see you tomorrow?"

    "Sure, we can do lunch."

    "I'll call you tomorrow then. Bye."

    Reita put his phone back on the nightstand and pulled his covers up, feeling much better now that he was on good terms with Aoi again - and with himself about Uruha.  The unease was still there, but it was far less than it had been even a few days ago. With that, he let himself doze off again, ignoring the faintly-pulsing ache in his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

    Uruha showed up after seven, smiling brightly and kissing Reita lightly as soon as the door was open. Reita jumped a bit, caught off-guard by how swiftly Uruha moved to it, but he allowed it and savoured the feel of Uruha's plush lips on his.

    "Did you miss me?" Uruha inquired sweetly.

    "No."

    "Jerk." The younger man laughed as he came inside. He plopped down on the sofa, stretching his arms over his head. His lean body visibly trembled with the exertion.   

    "Did you just wake up?" Reita shut the door as he asked it, still unable to keep his eyes from travelling over Uruha's frame and remembering what was underneath the clothes. It was hard when Uruha was flexing his long lean body like that. Memories of seeing it flexed like that under him were delicious.

    "Kind of. I slept in a bit and then came straight here. I'll have to do my makeup at work." When Reita offered him coffee, Uruha turned it down with a small smile and told him, "I'll have plenty at work."

    "What kind of a club is it?" Reita sat himself in the chair across from Uruha, sipping his coffee. "Clearly a host club, but..."

    "I guess it's more a café or restaurant, but the guests get hosts."

    "So are your friends from work?"

    "Most of them. We're all rather alike."

    "And they're the ones you hang out with when you're not sleeping with me."

    "Yep. Jealous?" Uruha's eyes flashed with laughter, his tone teasing.

    "A bit. Sometimes I want morning sex too, you know."

    "I told you, I'm not much fun when it's light." The corner of his mouth twitched into a fuller smile as he said it.

    The blonde suggested, "I could always fuck your sleeping body,"

    "I guess that's true, you kinky man."

    "Assuming you stayed asleep."

    "I promise you I more than likely would be."

    "I might have to see if I can prove you wrong," Reita challenged.

    Uruha laughed, but not mockingly. It was almost excited. Somehow Reita felt like he could get drunk on it, it was so light and intoxicating. Managing to contain himself, Uruha replied, "Well if anyone could do it, it would be you. But not tonight."

    "Fine." Reita thought for a moment about what to say. He tried, "You said your schedule was changing?"

    "Yeah, I need to talk about it with Ru tonight, he said he was going to change it. Ah, Ruki is the owner," Uruha said, as if sensing Reita's inner thoughts. "He's probably my best friend."

    "With your boss?"

    "He's a relative. And he's taken good care of me. He gave me the job, I'd be on the streets if it weren't for him."

    "I guess I'll thank him, then."

    "I kind of want you to meet him." Uruha crossed his legs slowly, expression innocent despite the deliberateness of the movement. Reita cursed himself for falling for the trap, his eyes flashing to the curve of the thighs and the space between. "I want to see what he thinks of you."

    "Have you told him about your bad behaviour, then?"

    "Yeah, he knows." Uruha's smile was half a smirk. "He knows everything I've done to get you in my ass."

    "And what does he think of that?"

    "He says from the sound of it you're well worth it." Reita felt himself flush a bit in response to that, and Uruha added, his tone amused, "You're cute when you blush. Do I really fluster you so easily?"

    "I don't blush that much."

    "I don't think you realise how much you do. It's kind of a turn-on."

    "Is it?"

    Uruha didn't reply, merely smiled.

    "I hate it when you do that," Reita grumbled, though he wasn't really irked. In fact, he was charmed by Uruha's playfulness.

    "Do what?" was the predictably-coy reply.

    "Smile like you know more than I do."

    "But I do."   

    Reita sighed, knowing that was true, and took another swallow of coffee. He observed Uruha over the rim of his mug, still fascinated by watching every inch of the other man. He felt like he could sit and study Uruha all day, the reflections in his eyes and the light filtering on his dark hair, the glow of his skin and softness of his lips.

    "Hey... can I ask you something?" Uruha asked suddenly.

    He was slightly taken aback by the out-of-the-blue question, but he agreed, "Sure."

    "What's your relationship with Aoi, exactly?"

    The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew."

    "I know some, but not all of it." He not only sounded a little jealous now, but a troubled look was lighting his face and eyes. His lips were in a slight pout. "I know you two are in and out of being lovers. Why, though?"

    "How about you first tell me how you even know that, and then I'll answer."

    "A couple of my friends know Aoi. That's how I was at the party when you were there. They've told me about how he's on-again-off-again with you."

    That made plenty of sense, Reita realised as he heard it. It explained a couple things. He slowly nodded, nerves settling. "Okay. I'll buy that."

    "So, why?" Uruha pressed again.

    "Why... is a good question." Reita thought about it for a moment, sipping at his drink. Uruha was watching him intently, a sort of pleading expression on his face. He seemed almost desperate to know. After a bit, Reita answered slowly, "Aoi was my first male fuck. We had known each other for a couple of months, and we got drunk one night and ended up screwing. I was really embarrassed about it the next morning and pushed him away. I thought he'd be a jerk about it, but he was really understanding. He just kind of shrugged it off and kept being my friend. He was there for me, and I was there for him. We just kind of kept falling back into bed together because we knew and trusted and cared about each other. When we were on the rebound from another relationship, we had each other if we needed anything. And we've still kind of watched out and taken care of each other all this time."

    "Do you love him?"

    "Yeah, I do. Probably not like I'd hope to love a girlfriend or boyfriend, or a wife or partner, but I'd be happy with him."

    Uruha's gaze dropped to the floor, and he was quiet in response to Reita's statement. Reita felt a bit bad, but he also felt like being honest was the best policy. It was something he would expect someone he was dating to tell him before things got too serious.

    "Would you give him up, then?" the younger asked after a bit, not looking up.

    "If I found the right person, I'd give up Aoi as a lover, yes. But not as a friend, not unless the two of us really had a falling out."

    "And you'd stay loyal to your partner?"

    "Absolutely. I never cheated on a boyfriend or girlfriend I had while I was with them. I couldn't do that. It's not me."

    Uruha nodded, silent for another little while. Reita shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say. So he didn't know why, after a bit in the quiet, the first thing he said was, "He isn't happy that I'm still seeing you."

    "I'm sure he isn't," Uruha grumbled.

    "But he said if that's what I wanted, then he'd support my choice."

    "Why exactly isn't he happy about it?"

    "Because it isn't like me to be this way with someone after such a short time. He thinks you're going to hurt me, or you're after me for some other reason. And I won't lie and say I'm not afraid of it too." Uruha snorted in response, but Reita continued, "I still want to give it a try, because I feel like you're special." At that, the dark eyes slowly turned back up into his. Returning the gaze, Reita added finally, "I don't know why it is. I don't know why it's me, and why it's you. But because it's this way... I'm going to ride it out and see where it goes."

    There was a long silence, where they just looked at each other. Reita tried to gauge what Uruha was thinking. It was difficult, because there were so many lights going through Uruha's eyes and expression. Then Uruha said, not looking away, "Get your cock out."

    "What?" Reita asked, a bit taken aback by the abrupt command.

    "Get it out. I want to fuck you before I go to work. I don't have much time. Hurry."

    "Why?"

    "Because I want you, that's why. Do you want a quickie or not?"

    Before Reita could even respond, Uruha was on the ground between his legs, undoing his pants and pulling him out, licking and sucking at him. Reita groaned, grabbing at Uruha's hair, slightly reeling from what was happening.

    "Shit, Uru..."

    "I want you," Uruha repeated feverishly before taking Reita in and pumping him softly. Reita bit his lip, stifling the moans of pleasure as Uruha teased him up to ready. Then the young man stood, pulling his pants down just enough before he climbed in Reita's lap and put himself in place. Then he thrust down, pushing himself onto the blonde. Reita yelped, head falling back against the sofa. Uruha moaned as Reita's fingers gripped his hips with bruising force.

    "Fuck... I want you inside me, Reita. I want you to fill me up."

    "I'm in you," Reita groaned, beginning to thrust up against Uruha as the younger rocked down on him. The surprise of this was still whirling in his mind, but he was more than present here and now, with this man's body swallowing him. "I'm in you, Uruha."

    "Fuck me." Uruha gripped his shoulders tightly, forcing himself deep onto Reita's cock. He was panting, eyes glossy, as he pressed down as hard as he could. "Make love to me."

    Reita couldn't respond, he was too speechless from how this was going, but he kissed hotly at Uruha's mouth. Uruha clutched his face, kissing back harshly as they quickly fucked, the particularly close and intimate setting of their visit working on them. The amount of time their mouths spent together, moaning and panting and sucking and crushing against each other, made this feel more bonding and personal than any of their times before. Reita's hands roamed up the younger man's back and pulled him closer as they kissed desperately, panting and needing more. It couldn't have been more than just a few minutes before Uruha was tightening and trembling, moaning against Reita's mouth, and he was squeezing Uruha's hips tightly in an attempt to control.

    "Shit," he hissed, his stomach knotting painfully at a particular movement. "Uruha..."

    "Fill me up, Reita... please...!"

    Only a few movements later Reita did so, groaning loudly as his hips strained up into Uruha. When it faded he relaxed, sinking back into the sofa. Uruha was whimpering, his eyes closed, head falling onto Reita's shoulder.

    "Tell me again," Uruha whispered after a few minutes, when his body had stopped clenching Reita so tightly.

    "Tell you what, Uru?" Reita panted, breathing in Uruha's scent and twisting his fingers in the chestnut hair. Uruha smelled so good, and even better after sex. Reita could almost get drunk on it.

    "That I'm special."

    "You are special." Reita lightly ran his free hand along Uruha's lower back and ass, eliciting softer moans from his partner. "You're the only one that's managed to do this to me."

    "What's that?"

    "Make me want you so much with so little effort."

    He felt Uruha's smile against his shoulder. They were silent for a bit, enjoying the afterglow and bathing in the scents and touches and little kisses they laid on each other. Eventually Uruha pulled back and, with some difficulty, stood and moved off Reita's lap. Reita grunted a bit, missing the loss of heat and weight, the lukewarm body against his.

    "I'm going to hate being at work tonight," Uruha murmured with a sigh.

    "Why's that?" Reita asked, tucking himself back in as Uruha straightened up.

    "I'd rather be here with you."

    "When's your next night off?"

    "Tomorrow night. Should I come give you something extra special?"

    "I'd like that."

    "Then think of what you want." Uruha smiled at him, pulling his shirt back down and fastening his belt. "I'll give it to you." Finishing with his clothes, Uruha leaned over and kissed Reita, and this time, Reita returned it, enjoying hearing Uruha's breath hitch a bit. The dark eyes gazed at him for a moment when they parted, staying only a breath away from each other, and whispered, "I'll be back tomorrow."

    "Be good. You should only be naughty for me."

    A smile softly curved those lush lips, and Uruha said, "Goodnight, Reita," before he slipped out. Now alone, the blonde sighed, leaning his head back against the sofa again. Had hearing that he was special really affected Uruha that much? Reita began to feel a bit sorry for him. What sort of life had he gone through that being told such a thing would carry such weight? He'd have to ask about family, just to see if that was where some of the problem was stemming from. He mused on it for awhile before he was able to put it aside and go back to just enjoying thinking about Uruha and deciding what he wanted for the next night. He didn't have many kinks, but if Uruha would really give him anything, he might as well start at the top of the short list of things he wanted to try and work down.


	5. Chapter 5

    Uruha looked a little put out the next night, so Reita asked, once he was allowed to breathe, "What is it?"

    "Ruki said I can't have quickies before work anymore."

    "What?"

    "He said it distracted me too much. So I can't have you before work again." Uruha pouted a bit, and Reita felt his mouth twist into a small smile.

    "That's too bad."

    "I hope you aren't angry."

    "I guess we'll have to be normal and talk, then."

    "I guess so. But tonight, I'm off, so I can give you a treat." His sultry expression had returned, the tip of his tongue visibly running along the inside of his lip and against the sharp tips of his teeth. "What did you decide you wanted?"

    "A lot of things." Reita pulled Uruha over to the small fireplace in the corner of the living room. "But we'll start with one or two."

    "Okay," Uruha purred, licking up the side of his neck. Reita closed his eyes, enjoying it selfishly for a few moments before he spoke.

    "Let me chain you up."

    "Oh babe, I thought you'd never ask."

    Reita bit back a chuckle at Uruha's honeyed response. He sat Uruha down on the hearth of the fireplace, stroking his face lightly. He still marvelled that someone this beautiful was all his to play with. And more than that, even. "Do you mind pain?"

    "Not really," Uruha replied in his velvety voice, eyes smouldering.

    "Good boy." Reita took Uruha's hands and cuffed them to the grate of the fireplace. Uruha looked over his shoulder at the fireplace, and Reita thought he saw a bit of tension tighten the slender body. Before he could think too much of it, Uruha had turned back to him.

    "Are you going to rub me raw against the brick?"

    "That too." There was no hint of discomfort on Uruha's face, so Reita stood, leaving Uruha alone, and turned on the gas. Then he took the pack of matches resting on top of the fireplace, lit one, and leaned over, tossing it into the pit. The fire flared up, and he had a moment of satisfaction in watching the dancing amber flames and imagining a good fuck in the fire's glow. However it was almost immediately interrupted by Uruha's whimpering and thrashing away from the flames. Reita's worry mounted, and he asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

    "Please, no..." Uruha was pulling hard on the cuffs, trying to free himself. Reita thought that it was part of the play, but then he saw Uruha's face - eyes wide, terror in his expression. The younger man's voice grated as he half-screamed, "Please!"

    "Okay, okay." He hurriedly turned off the gas, and the flames died down into ashes. Even though the fire was out, Uruha was still tearing at the cuffs, trying to get himself free. Reita knelt down and unlocked the restraints as quickly as he could. Uruha scrambled away, huddling against the sofa, trembling violently and drawing knees to his chest. The blonde hesitated, then said, "Uru, I'm sorry. You okay?"

    Uruha gave him a weak nod, though his dark eyes were still fixed on the fireplace and the dying embers as if he were expecting it to leap back to life and devour him. Reita stayed put, not wanting to frighten Uruha more. This was unnerving and his heart was aching that he had made his partner so upset. All he could do was apologise, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were afraid of fire."

    "You d-didn't know, I didn't tell you." Uruha took a deep, shuddering breath before he buried his face in his knees. The blonde had seen the tears in his eyes before he'd hidden them. "It isn't your fault."

    Slowly, Reita now moved over to Uruha and sat by him. He expected Uruha to push him away, but the younger one instead leaned against him, pressing his face into Reita's shoulder. He raised a hand and, after a moment of hesitation, stroked Uruha's hair, trying to comfort him and relax him. Not knowing what else to say, he repeated again, "I'm sorry."

    "It's something I should have told you."

    "Is... there a reason for it?" And then he mentally punched himself. Of course there was! But Uruha seemed to be calming down. His voice was steadier as he spoke again, though he was still hiding his face against Reita, voice muffled in the blonde's arm.

    "My parents died in a fire awhile ago."

    Well shit. Reita marked himself as a terrible person. "I'm sorry, Uruha." He wrapped an arm around the slender shoulders now. He kept saying it over and over, hoping that Uruha would feel his guilt and forgive him. "I'm really sorry."

    "I know. I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry I can't just..."

    "It's okay. It's not a big deal." He rubbed Uruha's shoulder softly. It struck him as odd that he was emotionally comforting someone that was, at the moment, basically just a fuck buddy, but he tried to shove that aside. He was trying for something more. He couldn't keep thinking like that. He had to look at Uruha differently, and to be honest, it was easier to do that now that he was seeing this side of the man. "It's not a deal breaker for me. I just wanted to try it. Don't worry about it."

    "Sorry." Uruha wrapped his arms around Reita now, holding tightly to him. Reita returned the full embrace, holding Uruha almost protectively. "I don't mind candles, but bigger ones, I... I can't help but think of it."

    "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

    Uruha's trembling was slowing down now. Reita pressed his face into the dark hair, and now that he was locking the logic part of his thoughts away, he found comfort in the simple touch and embrace. The closeness was calming, and Reita felt a bit of satisfaction in being able to soothe Uruha, even if he had inflicted the panic. Bonding wasn't something he was used to, but this felt so nice he didn't mind it at all.

    "You loved your parents," Reita said tentatively after a few minutes, seeing some opportunity to learn a bit more.

    "I did. They had their flaws, and some were pretty big flaws, but they always took care of me. I was always loved and I always came first to them." Uruha took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, his frame slumping a bit. "It's still really hard to think that they're gone."

    "I'm sorry. How long ago was it?"

    There was a pause, as if Uruha were trying to get his mind straight to remember, before the reply came. "About five years ago. It feels like it was just a couple weeks ago, sometimes."

    "You were just a kid. I'm sorry."

    A weak laugh was Uruha's only response to that.

    "Who took care of you after?" Reita felt bad for this poor kid. He held him closer, feeling protection and affection rising up in him. "Family? Friends?"

    "Ruki took me in. He's my cousin, after all, and we were always close. I stayed with him for awhile, and when I thought I could get my feet under me and take care of myself he offered me the job to help me out again. I took it, so I've been on my own since. He did a lot to make sure I would be okay."

    "You must have been lonely." He felt a part of himself in this. His situation wasn't exactly the same, but there were similarities. He could sympathise with feeling like he was on his own.

    "Sometimes it was, but Ruki's always been good to me. If I've had no one else, I've had him. And we're like family at the club. It hasn't been too bad." Uruha raised his head now and looked up at Reita. His eyes were slightly red, but there were no tears. "And I have you now. You're all I need."

    "You sure? I just about lit your back on fire."

    Uruha let out another small laugh kissed him. "Not your fault. You wouldn't have done it if you had known."

    "Maybe I would have."

    "No, you wouldn't. You're not a cruel person. You can be on accident, when you're honest, but you're not purposely cruel. You're caring. If you had known, you wouldn't have even thought about putting me near a fire. Right now you're thinking of never lighting a candle again."

    That was so accurate it made him reel a bit. Uruha smiled softly as Reita floundered for something to say.

    "See?" the younger man pressed lightly.

    "You're a mind reader."

    "I'm very good at guessing. I know you, Reita. It's why you're the one."

    He didn't have anything to say to that, because he still didn't understand, so he let it pass, and thankfully, Uruha changed the topic as he continued, "You can chain me to your bed, if you want."

    "It's okay, we don't need to do that tonight." The least he could do for this was back off and let Uruha have some space.

    "We don't need to, but I want to. I want you."

    "You're shaken."

    "Having you will make me feel better. I promise."

    Reita shook his head slightly, disbelieving that someone could just bounce back like that. "You're weird."

    "You love it." A sort of cocky smile was playing on his lips, showing off those pearly fangs.

    "A bit." He would admit that Uruha's quirks made him somehow more alluring. It would be a lie to say they didn't.

    "Come on. I want you inside me."

    "Are you really sure, Uru?"

    "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. I love you fucking me."

    "Kinky bitch."

    "Your kinky bitch." Uruha kissed him with that smirk, and Reita returned it, feeling the lust building up as Uruha bit at him. How was it possible for desire to come back so quickly? It was unnatural. It had to be something about Uruha himself, because Reita was more than certain that in the same situation with anyone else, it wouldn't happen.

    "What if I just tie you up and leave you?" the blonde asked, nipping back and giving way to his wants.

    "I'll imagine you fucking me and moan until I drive you crazy."

    "Hmm..." It sounded hot as fuck. Reita was tempted to do it just to watch. As he pondered it, Uruha stood up and tugged on Reita's hands, swaying his hips ever so slightly.

    "Come on. Are you going to make the sexy stuff I wore just for you go to waste?"

    "That would be a tragedy," Reita agreed, letting Uruha pull him to his feet. He retrieved the handcuffs from the fireplace and went with Uruha into the bedroom. Uruha kissed him hard, and, pleased with this turn, he pushed into the younger's soft mouth. They fought with each other like that for a bit, panting and moaning, tongues twining as their hands roamed freely. Uruha mewled a bit as Reita's hands made their way to his chest and rubbed carefully over the most sensitive points. Uruha pulled at his shirt, and Reita allowed him to tear it off before they reconnected, Uruha's slender hands rubbing his shoulders to his pectorals and playing back at him.

    "Shit," he grunted as Uruha suddenly twisted his nipples hard.

    "Your body is so amazing and hard and strong. I love it." Uruha licked down his neck to his collarbone, and Reita bit his lip, closing his eyes as Uruha's lips and fingers caressed him. "I dream every night of watching it enter me and take me."

    "You little slut," Reita murmured, then remembered what had happened before and regretted it.

    "I'm a slut for you," Uruha returned, pushing Reita onto the bed and climbing on top of him before returning to kissing him.

    Relieved that he hadn't pushed too far, Reita pushed back at him but let Uruha kiss him up to the headboard. A hand ran down his arm to his wrist, and then very quickly, Reita felt the cuff snap around his wrist, which was then yanked up to the headboard with his other arm, where his second hand was also cuffed. He pulled at it, but it was firmly in place. Looking up, he saw the chain hooked through the bars, wide enough that there was very little give no matter how he pulled.

    "You sneaky bitch," he growled.

    Uruha sat back, looking very pleased with himself as he ran his hands down Reita's torso again. "Sorry, but I decided I wanted you to be helpless tonight. Remember what I said our first night?" He leaned over and kissed Reita's lips lightly. "Tie you up..." He licked down Reita's neck again, dragging his tongue down between the pectorals. "Lick you all over..."

    Reita shivered heavily, sighing as Uruha's tongue found its way to a nipple and began teasing it with light lapping. "So you've decided to go ahead with that."

    "I said it would be hot. You think so too, don't you?"

    Uruha bit his nipple now, and he yelped.

    "Shit, your teeth are sharp...!"

"But look how hard you got from that," the younger one purred, reaching one hand down between his legs and rubbing lightly. Reita hissed, arching a bit, hips pressing into the touch. Uruha smiled and licked his sharp fangs before bowing his head to Reita's body again. "You like it."

    As intended, he felt powerless as Uruha toyed with him. He couldn't do but tug on his chains. However, he wouldn't deny it was turning him on a lot to be at his partner's mercy. Uruha's sharp teeth pricked and dug into Reita as he licked and bit all over the blonde's chest, paying particular homage to the pectorals and nipples. After a painfully-pleasurable eternity of that, Uruha made his way down Reita's stomach, teasing his waistline, and then moved back up, kissing into his armpit and then making one long lick up the underarm to his elbow. Reita shivered heavily, trying to ignore his pounding need.

    "You taste so good, Reita," Uruha purred, still licking around his elbow and triceps. "I can smell your impatience."

    "Stop toying with me then," Reita shot back.

    "But I like it. You're helpless. You can only take what I give you." Uruha smirked and moved back, kissing the blonde deeply as he spread his hands over Reita's chest again. "And you want it bad, don't you? You want my ass."

    "Fuck, I want it."

    "You want me to take you in so deep, you want to be buried in my warmth."

    Reita shuddered, groaning as Uruha said it and played with one of his sore nipples. He pulled vainly again, just to feel like he was fighting back. "Yes, I want it."

    "Hmm... you've been good." The younger sat up straight on Reita's hips, wiggling a bit on his groin. He smirked, his fangs glinting as Reita growled and bucked in response. "But so impatient. Here, maybe this will help." He took off his shirt and threw it aside before running his hands up his own stomach to his chest and playing with the nipples. Reita grew louder, pulling against his restraints, as he saw the fine chain around Uruha's slim waist gleaming innocently. Imagining that bouncing around on Uruha's skin, in rhythm with Uruha's cock...

    "Dammit, Uruha...!" he cursed.

    "Such language." Uruha dipped his head and licked down his chest again, smirking. "I like hearing you talk dirty. Your deep gruff voice turns me on."

    "Stop playing around," Reita growled, as low as he could. "You want to sit on me. You want to fuck me, just as much as I want to fuck you."

    "I guess that's true." Uruha teased him with a few more rubs before he stood up on the bed over Reita, unbuckling his belt and pants. "So I'll stop playing around for a bit."

    Reita watched hungrily, craning his neck to look up as Uruha pulled his pants off, kicking them aside and shedding his underwear as well. It was the first time Reita had seen Uruha completely bare, with no lingerie, and it was more erotic and stunning than any of the nights he'd seen Uruha before. He felt painfully desperate to be inside this naked frame.

    "Fuck me!" he hissed. Uruha smirked and slowly crouched down, running a hand over the large bulge in the front of Reita's jeans.

    "So impatient, and so hard. You like being tied up and played with, don't you?"

    "Stop it, just fuck me!"

    Uruha settled down onto his knees and undid Reita's jeans, pulling them down just enough to let the erection free. He moaned, licking his lips and fangs as he looked at the stiff organ.

    "Mm, it looks good." He licked at it lightly, and Reita seized, groaning at the wet touch. "I want it inside." He gave the underside a few long, wet licks, staring up at Reita with burning eyes. "I want it to fuck me so hard I can't walk properly."

    "Then get on it," Reita said, pulling at the cuffs again, sorely wishing he could just grab Uruha and force into him. "Or unlock these, and I'll pin you down and fuck you."

    "A tempting option, but..." Uruha crawled over him, taking Reita's cock in one hand and pumping it lightly, earning another loud moan and involuntary buck. He laughed softly at Reita's physical response, eyes glowing. "I think I want to be on top."

    "You dirty tease."

    "I'll stop teasing now. I want this inside." Uruha leaned and got the lube, his thigh brushing Reita's need as he stretched. Reita groaned, almost panting at the feel of Uruha's cool flesh against him. His partner was smirking as he pulled back, pouring some liquid into his hand and slicking it onto Reita. The blonde grit his teeth, hips bucking slightly against the strokes. As soon as Uruha had made Reita's length wet, he climbed on top and put Reita between his legs, to his entrance, and slowly eased himself on. His head tilted slightly, mouth opening as he slowly settled on. "Shit..."

    Reita took off, fucking hard and fast up into Uruha as soon as he was inside. He was going at it so hard he accidentally pulled out, and frustrated, he thrust hard back at Uruha, trying to get himself back in. He wanted it already!

    "Impatient Reita." Uruha smiled and reached down, putting Reita back in again and quickly sitting himself all the way down onto Reita's hips so that the escape wouldn't happen again. "Go ahead, big boy."

    He went full-speed again, safe at this depth. Uruha braced himself for the quick movements, putting his hands on Reita's stomach. His throat was exposed from his head falling back, hair bouncing off his shoulders as Reita pounded him. His gasping was very audible, voice arching in lovely song.

    "Fuuuuu-u-u-u-uck Reita-aa-a-a-a-a-aa-a-aaaa oh _God!_ "

    Reita felt how he had struck the right place in how Uruha's whole body seemed to tighten, thighs and knees squeezing tightly along Reita's sides as if to trap him in place. He angled to work it more, growling and pulling against the cuffs so hard he felt his fingers going numb. His efforts were rewarded by a sharp cry.

    "Shit, Reita, right there!" Uruha began bouncing too, hands clenching slightly against Reita's ribs as he moved sharply, in erratic bursts of energy. "Right there, it's so good, oh my God...!"

    " _Fuck_ ," Reita hissed as Uruha seemed to shiver around him. "Shit, you're so tight."

    "Reita!" Uruha reached one hand up, clawing at his own neck and pulling on his hair, trying to displace his frantic energy. "Fuck me harder...!"

    "It's hard to do from this position." Reita tried his best to do as Uruha asked, bucking and rolling his hips a bit to try and reach deeper. He gripped the headboard to try and steady himself, though he only made its impacts against the wall harder with the direct contact. "Fuck, babe."

    Uruha thrust back down against him, helping the contact so Reita slammed harder into him. The blonde reeled a bit from the impact, and his partner seemed to as well, moaning loudly, "Shit! Reita! Faster, please!"

    Reita gladly did so, watching Uruha's gasping face. The pit in his stomach deepened as his partner tightened and screamed. Uruha dropped his hand onto his thigh, clawing at it now as Reita hammered him, his hips pressing back against the blonde's fierce movements. His voice bounced in tandem with his body, shouting, "Reita, God!"

    "Shit, Uruha, shit!" Reita arched hard as Uruha squeezed him tightly, still pounding up at full-force and speed. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming...!"

    "Cum, give me all of your cum, _Reita...!_ "

    He came as Uruha screamed it, thrusting a few times as his hips shuddered, shouting Uruha's name. As soon as he had passed, he slumped back, breathing hard, vision swimming slightly. Uruha was whimpering, his body shuddering and lightly clenching around Reita, nails deep in his thighs. Reita stared dazedly up at him, taking in every little detail he could. After a few moments, Uruha took a deep breath and looked down at Reita with a dreamy smile.

    "You're more amazing than I could have ever hoped," he whispered.

    "Me?" Reita asked, laughing a bit breathlessly. "I'm nothing special."

    "You are." Slowly Uruha ran a hand up Reita's stomach to his chest, resting his palm over Reita's racing heart. "Amazing."

    "You're fantastic yourself, you know." Reita tried to take a few breaths to calm himself but found it almost impossible. He was so high from his orgasm he felt delirious. Uruha slowly lay down on top of him, cupping his hands around Reita's neck and kissing him softly. The blonde enjoyed the gentler touch, heart warming that they were this way after the sex now. He murmured, "Can you uncuff me, babe?"

    "As long as you keep calling me that, I'll do anything for you." Uruha smiled and kissed him once more before he found the key and unlocked the cuffs. Reita lowered his hands with a small hiss, shaking them to try and get feeling back into them. "Do you really think I'm a babe?"

    He paused for a moment, hands hanging in the air. He hadn't thought about calling Uruha that, but he didn't mind. It was the truth, after all. "Of course you are. You're beautiful."

    "Thanks." Uruha nuzzled him lightly, stroking through his hair. "You're a handsome devil, you know."

    "And thank you." Reita wrapped his tingling arms around Uruha, still a bit disbelieving that he was embracing someone like this. He'd had serious relationships, but he didn't think he had ever felt so earnest towards any of his other partners. "You're going to leave me alone again, aren't you?"

    "Sorry. I'll hold you until you're asleep, like I did last time." Uruha pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his mouth, gazing right into his eyes. "I wish I could be here all night with you."

    "Will you, sometime?"

    "In the future."

    "How long do I have to wait for all these perks?"

    Uruha laughed lightly. "Usually most people would think that the sex is the perk."

    "It is, but I want other things too."

    "Well, if things keep going well, it should be soon enough. Just trust me?"

    Reita sighed. He was trying to be open-minded, but he needed to know things sooner or later. Unfortunately,  he was too interested to drop this and leave it. "I have no choice, but I feel better about it every day."

    "Good."

    Reita rubbed Uruha's back softly for a bit, his eyes closed, soaking up the comfortable quiet and feeling Uruha's body on his. Then he asked, "Uruha?"

    "Mm?"

    "Do... do men go to your club too?"

    "All the time. We have hostesses. Men go to see the hostesses, and hosts, girls go to see the hosts and hostesses."

    "I'd like to come and see you sometime."

    Uruha slowly raised his head. "Really?"

    "Yeah, I'm interested."

    A small smile crossed his full lips. "Really?"

    Reita laughed and cupped his cheek, taken in by the adorable expression. "I want to know more about you."

    "You're wonderful." Uruha kissed him again. "You'll have to call and reserve a time for me, and I'm booked for awhile, but they'll get you in as soon as they can."

    "Is that okay?"

    "I'd really like that."

    "Then I'll call tomorrow."

    "Thank you." Uruha nuzzled into his neck, breathing deeply. "I'll be looking forward to it."

    Reita rolled onto his side, still holding Uruha close, and his partner wrapped a leg around his hips. Reita was beginning to feel very drowsy now, from the good sex and the warmth and comfort of being this way, so he said, "Promise you'll stay here for awhile."

    "As long as I can." Uruha hugged him tightly. "I'll be here."


	6. Chapter 6

    Uruha was booked through the next two weeks, which frustrated Reita somewhat. He really wanted to go. He got the feeling that he would learn a lot about the younger man if he was able to see him in his work environment. He did manage to get Uruha's last slot on the next Friday night, which meant that Reita could be out that late and that he wouldn’t have to wait too long to take Uruha home. He got by with the quick weeknight visits, where they acted more like dating couples might - talking, playing games, teasing and kissing before Uruha had to slip away again. With each passing day, his unease with the situation faded, and he grew more and more fond of the friendly and passionate Uruha, especially as Uruha began to seem more like a person the more they talked about their lives, no matter how superficial the experiences. The younger man's smile and voice and eyes lingered with him all day, their time playing in his head while he was at work and lying in bed at night. Reita felt light and almost satisfied with this relationship occupying him.

    Uruha had agreed to meet with Aoi privately the night before Reita would go to the club, and Reita was nervous for how that would go. He knew Aoi could be petty and cruel sometimes, and he knew his friend had a bit of jealousy and possessiveness. But it was for love of him, wanting to keep him safe and happy, and that's why Reita tolerated it. He spent the afternoon worrying about what might be happening, worst-case scenarios storming his mind. To his relief, Aoi called him after.

    "I guess you can keep fucking him for now," was what his friend said with no greeting.

    "What?"

    "He seems to care about you. So he passes."

    "Thank you," Reita sighed, smiling to himself. "Thank you, Aoi."

    "I still feel like he's hiding something, but... well... I'll let it happen. For awhile, at least."

    "It means a lot to me that you approve."

    "He's pretty cute. I'd fuck him, too."

    "Aoi..."

    "I expect to still see you sometimes, though."

    "Absolutely."

    "You remember our deal right?"

    Of course Reita did. There was no forgetting it. But he didn't want to think about it right now, so he answered, "Of course I do. We'll see how things go. I'll see you on Sunday then?"

    Thankfully, Aoi didn't push it, instead simply confirming, "It's a date."

    He had a message from Uruha when he hung up that said <He's kind of an asshole, but he loves you so I'll forgive it. I'll see you tomorrow night.>

_ <I'll see you then. I'm looking forward to visiting you.>_

    He made sure he dressed relatively nicely for the night at the club, or as nicely as he could, anyway. Dark jeans and a simple shirt and jacket were really the best he had. But he felt like he looked good and wouldn't stand out too much, so after making sure his hair wasn't too out of place he drove into town to the address he was given. Looking out the window as he rolled up to the number, he saw the deep red neon sign on the front of the dark building that read "The Nightwalker Lounge". He had to park a little down the road, but it gave him an opportunity to walk in the cool night air and observe the building better as he approached it. In his head he already knew exactly what type of place it would be, but it wasn't until he got closer and saw more of the decorations in the windows - candles, sleek modern crosses, with the occasional blood-red or black rose laid near - that he took out the address to make sure he had the right place.

    "I guess I should have known," he muttered, putting his phone away. "I guess it makes sense." And with that, he took a deep breath and entered.

    "Welcome, master," two girls, one with red hair and the other with black, dressed in fluffy black Lolita dresses, sang as he entered. He noticed the vampire teeth on them. When he stopped at the desk, the girl with black hair asked calmly and sweetly, "Do you have a reservation?"

    "With Kouyou," he said, giving Uruha's host name. They were cute girls, at the very least. He couldn't help but return their pointed smiles.

    "Master Suzuki, right? For a lounge seat?"

    "That's correct."

    "Follow me this way, please."

    He followed the redhead back through dark curtains and into the dim light of the crimson and black club. The first floor seemed to be more of a restaurant, with black tables lined with crosses and glowing candles, red settings and black dishes, and booths with plush red seating. Glittering Gothic chandeliers hung low from the ceilings, making the space feel cozy and comfortable despite the dark settings. Despite the incredibly-late hour, almost every seat was full, and at each table and booth there was a host or hostess, all decked out in gothic aristocrat or Lolita costumes, smiling and charming their guests. The hostess he was following led him to the side, up a handsome staircase to the second floor. This had to be the real lounge, with rich red and black sofas positioned with tables over the main floor, walls of alcoves which were partly-obscured by hazy curtains, and several stately-looking doors that had to lead to private rooms. The bar on the far wall was handsome, with dark, intricately-engraved wood. What looked like a cathedral altarpiece adorned the very back wall behind the bar counter, and was piled with lit, dripping candles. If there was any doubt this was a "vampire" club, such doubt was banished by the very atmosphere, let alone the details, of this place.

    The hostess led him to an empty alcove, which had a coffin-shaped table and a high-backed scarlet sofa with gold-trimmed chairs. He sat almost gingerly, not used to this level of extravagance, and thanked the hostess. She gave him a cute smile, bowed, and left him alone, dropping the misty black curtains to give him some semblance of privacy. Now alone, he looked out across the club, at the other guests, relieved to see that he had apparently dressed appropriately. The hosts and hostesses, some more sultry and mature, others more light-hearted and cute, all seemed to have the same pointy white teeth Uruha naturally sported. He did notice several other men, as well as a lot of girls, that were customers. The presence of other males helped him feel a bit more comfortable.

    "I'm sorry to have made you wait."

    Uruha's smooth voice made him look up, and he saw his lover standing in the mouth of the alcove, holding the light curtains open. He was clothed in more modern aristocratic clothes, a ruffle-lined shirt with a strappy crop jacket, skirt, and leather pants. He looked stunning with the smoky eyes and dark lip liner, and Reita found himself speechless as Uruha sat across from him.

    "Thank you for coming," the younger man said in a velvety voice more comfortable than what Reita was sitting on.

    "I'm pleased to be here," he managed. Uruha smiled and handed him a menu.

    "Go ahead and order a few things, sir. There's a three item minimum."

    Reita took the menu and flipped through it slowly, skimming through the items. He wished he didn't have to buy, because all he wanted to do at the moment was just stare at Uruha. A couple of times he glanced up and saw Uruha watching him patiently, his familiar smile in place. At length, Reita asked, looking back to the beverages, "Do you have any good drinks that aren't alcoholic?"

    "No alcohol?"

    "My tolerance is low. I'll buy something for you, though."

    "I would say no, if it weren't you and it weren't the last bit of the evening." Uruha chuckled slightly. "I can get a non-alcoholic cocktail made for you, if you wish."

    "I'll have that and a pizza, and choose your favourite drink. Three items."

    "Very well, master. I'll go place your order and be right back."

    He slipped away between the curtains. Reita watched him, though it was difficult with the obstruction and the low lighting, as he made his way to the bar. Uruha's clothing wasn't tight persay, but it was form-fitting, and seeing the man's lithe body wasn't something Reita got nearly enough of. It seemed like Uruha turned and was walking back mere seconds after he made it to the counter, though Reita wouldn't complain at all. The smiled a bit as Uruha entered the alcove again and sat next to him on the sofa this time.

    "You're so professional," Reita told him.

    "Not always." Uruha smiled widely, his eyes sparkling. "I'm glad you came."

    "I'm not surprised that this is the sort of place you work at."

    "It suits me, doesn't it?"

    "You have those cute little vampire fangs already."

    "Mmhmm, I do." Uruha flashed them again, and for some reason, they struck him as oddly as they had the first time he saw Uruha. "I just fit in."

    "Do you do your own makeup, too?"

    "Most of it. Ruki does some of it for me, he's really fantastic at it."

    "Will I get to meet him today?"

    "He's out for now, but he might be back before close. We'd have to be discreet, though."

    "Don't want anyone knowing about what you do on the outside?"

    "No, that would be bad."

    That was fine. Though part of him wanted to shout to everyone that he was the one that had this sexy vampire, he understood how that would affect Uruha. All the same, being here gave Reita a chance to talk more casually with Uruha. They fell into idle chatter, Uruha flirting with him, licking his lips and fangs and giving him smouldering eyes. He had to excuse himself to bring back the food, but on his return he sat even closer as Reita ate, resting a hand on Reita's thigh and squeezing it. That drove Reita crazy, but he managed to contain himself somehow and kept his hands off his partner while they continued. It was easy to see how being a host suited Uruha. He was so good at flirting and flattering that Reita had no doubts as to how successful the younger man was. The later it got, the more and more drawn Reita was, eyes lingering on the pearly pricks of teeth that sometimes peeked out between Uruha's full lips. He hoped to God he could take Uruha home after, because he was doing well now, but he knew as soon as this was over he'd want to drag his partner aside and keep him for the rest of the nice.

    But then suddenly a voice he didn't know said, "Kouyou," and Reita was startled out of his thoughts. His eyes flashed to the figure standing by the table that had someone approached them unnoticed. It was a slender, petite man that was watching them with a quiet smirk. His eyes were a piercing blue, lips full and blood-red against pale skin, and shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair framed his face. He was resting his weight on one leg, one hand on his hip, the other lightly balancing a long cigarette holder, looking for all the world like a star from some sort of classic Hollywood movie. Reita felt a stab of intimidation, and he could only stare at this stranger, at the icy eyes that were locked on him.

    "Oh, Ruki, you're back," Uruha said brightly. Reita had to mentally shake himself, though he was still unable to look away. This was Ruki, the one that apparently ran this entire place? His expression and eyes carried an aura of age and wisdom, but physically he looked incredibly young.

    "You don't have much longer, you know."

    "Is the time almost up already?" Uruha asked sadly, looking up at the clock. Managing to glance that way for a split second before his eyes were drawn back, Reita saw there was only five-odd minutes left. "Damn."

    "He's new here," Ruki said, fastening his light gaze back on Reita.

    "Reita Suzuki," the blonde replied, dipping his head in a slight bow. This guy was important to Uruha, so the least Reita could do was show some bit of respect.

    "Ah, you're Reita. Good to finally see you myself." The smaller one looked him over intently, a sort of hungry smile playing on his scarlet lips. "Indeed, very good to see you myself."

    "Thank you." There was something about his tone that made chills run down Reita's spine, and not pleasant ones.

    "I've certainly heard a lot about you."

    "Ruki!" Uruha exclaimed, sounding nervous.

    "Don't worry, no one else can hear us," Ruki replied dismissively, taking a drag of his cigarette. He let out the smoke in a slow wisp, and it lazily curled around his head before disappearing, almost a reflection of how this man seemed to be taking the conversation. "Suzuki, you're how old?"

    "Thirty."

    "A good age. Seasoned, like fine wine. Drink him up while you have the chance, Kouyou."

    "Ruki..."

    "He tells me he's helping you out with some ideas," Ruki continued, not paying attention to Uruha. Reita couldn't look away from those eyes to check and see if Uruha was okay. "I trust he's quite helpful."

    "Very." He said it very easily, though he hadn't wanted to say anything at all.

    "Good." Ruki looked him over again, eyes raking up and down. It had to be at least the fourth time he had done so. "You really are delicious. I'd have done anything to get at you, myself. You must taste heavenly."

    "I wouldn't know." It was seduction, Reita recognised now, that was in Ruki's tone and actions. Hungry seduction. It was so refined that he barely realised it. He was used to how Uruha had done it, raw and brash. Shivers passed through him again. No, Ruki's wasn't pleasant at all.

    "Ruki, please."

    "Calm down, Kou. So do you let him sink his fangs into you?"

    "Sometimes." Reita kept his voice as even as he could. Despite his size, this man's presence was pressing.

    "That won't do." Ruki clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Just let him eat you up. You'll enjoy every second of it."

    "I'll keep it in mind."

    "Ruki, I only have a couple minutes."

    "Right." Ruki broke his gaze, and Reita felt his heart only faintly beating now. He hadn't noticed how it had barely been going during their conversation. "Finish up. I'm sorry you can't take him home directly after, Suzuki, I know that's what you were planning on. He needs to stay and help out with a few things."

    "I understand."

    The platinum-blonde man smiled, a charming but hunger-edged smile, and blew Reita a kiss before turning and strutting away in high-spiked heels. Reita let out a long breath of relief and slumped back, muscles releasing an incredible amount of tension now that he was alone with Uruha again.

    "I'll come over as soon as I can," Uruha said apologetically.

    "Don't worry about it. You'll only have a couple of hours once you're done here." In honesty, Reita was beginning to feel exhausted. It was much later than he was usually up, and somehow Ruki had drained him. He'd wanted to drag Uruha home and ravage him for almost an hour, but after that meeting, all of it was gone and replaced with fatigue. "I'll see you tomorrow instead."

    "Okay." A pause, and then Uruha asked, "What do you think of him?"

    What indeed. He chose to go with, "He confuses me."

    "Well, you're not alone." Uruha sighed now as the lights began to dim further, making the lounge almost completely dark. "I'll let you go."

    "It was fun," Reita told him honestly. "You're a good host."

    "I'm glad you came. I'll see you tomorrow?"

    "I'll be waiting."

    Uruha smiled, flashing his fangs in the dark, and stood up to walk Reita to the door. The blonde looked over his shoulder once as he left to see Uruha returning into the club with a flood of other workers. He pulled his coat back on as he stepped out into the deep autumn night, shivering a bit. It was late and cold and it looked like rain, but damn it, it had been a nice evening. He didn't even mind how much he had paid to get in. Smiling to himself and thinking back on the previous hour, he walked to his car, lost in thought. He unlocked the door, and a voice said, "I forgot to tell you I needed to talk to you," causing him to jump and almost crash. Ruki was leaning against the hood, smiling charmingly at him, as he tried to get his wits back.

    "Shit, you scared the life out of me." Reita looked over his shoulder at the street, judging how long it had taken him to walk between the parking lot and club, then back at Ruki. "How did you get out here?"

    "I came out before you did." Ruki sat on the hood, crossing his legs. Reita nervously watched the sharp-looking heels and spikes of the shoes, not wanting his car to be scratched. "I won't ruin your precious car, don't worry. What's more important than that is that Uruha's really serious about you, you know."

    "Yeah, I figured that out," Reita retorted dryly.

    "I don't want you to hurt him, ever. I don't care what it's for. If you hurt him, you're dead. Do you get me?"

    The playful and seductive façade was gone from the man. He was completely serious about what he was saying. Another shiver rattled Reita at the realisation, at seeing those sharp eyes watching him in judgement.

    "Look, Ruki." Reita tried to sound as polite as he possibly could. Ruki was clearly dead serious, but this sort of thing was beginning to get on Reita's nerves. "Sometimes relationships don't have what it takes. I'm giving it a try. But if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. He'll need to get over it and move on, if that ends up being the case."

    "So you're planning on it, then." The blue eyes narrowed, and Reita felt like the anger pierced his heart.

    "No. No, I'm not. I'm very fond of Uruha. I'm just saying... in my experience..."

    "Shove your experience up that nice ass of yours. In my experience, if you hurt Uruha, I kill you. Do we understand each other, Suzuki?"

    Reita half-glared, but it was nearly impossible to do so into those eyes. They were dominating, draining him again. At length, he said, his voice stiff, "I think I understand."

    "Good. Then go on home and have a nice evening. Thank you for your patronage."

    "You're welcome," Reita half-growled. Ruki gave him another charming smile, showing off long white fangs, cleaner and more prominent than even Uruha's were, before he slid off the car and seemed to disappear into the night. Reita stood for a few moments, trying to will his heart to beat again, before he headed home. He curled up in bed tightly, still shivering even after a hot shower. Ruki's attitude and talk might have shaken Reita slightly, but he figured that Ruki was Uruha's version of Aoi: overprotective and wanting only the best. Thinking that way, he shrugged it off as best he could and happily went to sleep to recover from the sudden drain he had experienced.

    Uruha clung to him the next night when he came to visit, holding him tightly without letting go. A bit worried, Reita asked, "What's wrong, Uru?"

    "Nothing. I just missed you, is all."

    "You always miss me," Reita said dryly, but he returned the embrace, rubbing Uruha's back softly to try and comfort him.

    "Ruki says he's sure you're going to hurt me."

    Of course. That struck him as a very Aoi thing to do. The blonde told him, "Trust me, I don't want to hurt anyone."

    Uruha looked up at him with those beautiful dark eyes, his expression slightly troubled. "He talked with you after you left the club last night, right?"

    "Yeah. He's kind of a bitch."

    "I know, he can be sometimes, but it's just because he's very protective of me."

    "I noticed. Is he telling you that you can't do anything with me now?"

    "No, he said I can keep seeing you. Even if he said I couldn't, I would." His voice was a bit fierce now, a bit of flame in his gaze. "You're mine. I won't give you up for anything."

    "Good boy."

    Uruha pulled him into a harsh kiss, and Reita smiled, returning it with just as much force. Uruha tried to press deeper, but Reita lifted his head away before it could turn into anything and told him, "No quickies, remember?"

    "It's just a kiss," Uruha said with a pout.

    "You'd make me give you a quickie if you kept up like that."

    "That so? You're so horny, Reita." His voice was a low, velvety purr now, and Reita closed his eyes heavily. Uruha's words sank into him, resonated through him and warmed him through.

    "You make me that way."

    "I'd better. I know what you like, and I give it to you." Uruha pushed him down onto the sofa and got on his knees between Reita's legs.

    "I said -"

    "This isn't a quickie," Uruha retorted as he undid the clothes and grabbed what he was looking for. He looked at Reita with smouldering eyes and a seductive smirk as he pulled it to his lips. "It's a blowjob."

    Reita was still touchy from their closeness and the flirting at the club the night before, so it didn't take Uruha too long to get him to climax, pulling almost desperately on the soft dark hair. As he slumped back, panting, Uruha kept sucking and kissing at him lightly for awhile, as if trying to prolong the pleasure. When he finished, he got to his feet and leaning over for a soft mouth-to-mouth kiss.

    "I'm off tomorrow night," he whispered.

    "I'll look forward to seeing you, then," Reita murmured tiredly, returning the kiss.

    "Want me to wear something slutty?"

    "If you would."

    Uruha smiled and told him, "I love you."

    Reita felt himself freeze up as he heard it, eyes widening to stare in disbelief. Uruha almost immediately ducked his head, his pale cheeks turning just a tinge pink.

    "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, backing away and almost fleeing before Reita could say anything. The door shut, and Reita leaned his head back into the sofa, closing his eyes.

    He hadn't heard anyone aside from Aoi say "I love you", in that way, in a long time. Years, probably. Girls had always been too quick to say it, for him. This short amount of time was too quick for him. It had barely been more than a month. But he knew that Uruha honestly felt it, and he could admit to himself that he felt stronger for Uruha than he had for anyone else in the same span of time. But he didn't know if he could say he loved Uruha. Certainly not yet, anyway.

    Reita spent a long time thinking about it the rest of that night, and most of the next day. He tried to turn off the distraction while he was with Aoi, but it was on his mind. He'd had people he was dating say those damning three words quicker than Uruha had, of course. This was different. He didn't know what to do or think. When he got him, he ended up just anxiously waiting for the younger one to come. Despite how stressed he felt over the whole thing, he drifted off, dozing fitfully, dreams full of all sorts of images of his partner that made him feel uneasy flooding across his vision.

    "Reita?"

    He jerked awake to see Uruha sitting by him. He blinked a few times, smiling tiredly when he realised this wasn't a dream and he was awake.

    "Hey. How'd you get in?" he yawned.

    "You left the door unlocked again. Bad dreams?"

    "Yeah." He tried to remember them, but he couldn't grasp much of them. "I think so."

    "Poor Reirei." Uruha kissed the corner of his mouth lightly with pouty lips. "Maybe I'm keeping you up too much."

    "Babe, if you even knew..."

    Uruha laughed, his eyes sparkling, and that lightened his mind and made his worries disappear. The brunette climbed into Reita's lap now, snuggling against him, and asked, sucking on Reita's lower lip, "Are you too tired to fuck?"

    "I just had a nap. I think I'll manage to stay awake," the blonde replied, returning a kiss and feeling the pointed tips of Uruha's fangs prick him ever so slightly.

    "Good. I need you inside me. If you fell asleep on me, I'd take it anyway."

    "You call me horny, but you're pretty horny too."

    "Mmhmm," Uruha sighed as they talked dirty between wet kisses. "I have to be, to keep up with you."

    "I guess that's true. But who's kinkier, the one that wants the kinky sex..." Reita began kissing down Uruha's neck slowly, taking deep breaths of his scent. "Or the one that willingly puts himself up for it?"

    "Good question." Uruha bit into the tender section of his neck, earning a raw growl. Reita felt Uruha's tongue pressing against the skin, somewhat soothing the sting of where his teeth were sinking in playfully. "Maybe I am kinkier, after all."

    "What are you wearing for me tonight?"

    "More than usual."

    "What a shame. I don't like being disappointed."

    "I doubt you will be."

    They dove into each other's mouths again, licking and sucking and tasting harshly. Uruha mewled softly against him as he ran his hands along the younger's body, trying to determine what he was wearing underneath his baggier jeans and shirt. Uruha began grinding slowly and teasingly, his long fingers tangling in Reita's hair and tugging slightly. Reita moaned at the feel, then growled at a sharper pull, "You tease."

    "That's me, teasing you until you take me with force."

    "I like it."

    "I'm the only one that satisfies you," Uruha hummed against Reita's mouth. The blonde could feel a smile playing on Uruha's full lips as he gazed at Reita with heavy-lidded eyes. "Right?"

    "I won't even try to deny it." It was true. Sex with Uruha was like anything he'd ever had before. Reita stood up, and Uruha grabbed on to him, wrapping his legs around Reita's waist. The blonde continued kissing Uruha as he carried him into his room. He dropped the younger on the bed and retrieved the handcuffs. Uruha laughed softly, eyes burning as he licked his lips.

    "Going to lock me up?"

    "I want to see you chained up this time."

    "Let me take off my shirt first."

    Uruha pulled off his coat and shirt, throwing them at Reita. He dodged them laughed a bit, approaching the bed. His eyes ran over the slim, pale form, appreciating the play of shadows over every dip and curve. Uruha leaned down onto his elbows and arched his back, his ass in the air, offering his hands freely as Reita drew close.

    "Go ahead, master," he purred. "Tie me to the bed so you can fuck me."

    Reita snapped the cuffs on, wrapping the chain around the foot of the bed. Uruha smirked, wiggling his hips invitingly.

    "Come stick it in me."

    "Believe me, I will." Reita ran a hand through Uruha's dark hair. "Want to get me ready to put it in?"

    Uruha reached out as far as he could, only just managing to grab the waist of Reita's pants. He struggled to pull them down with his limited range, but Reita waited, still petting the soft dark mane of hair affectionately. It was with difficulty that Uruha managed to release Reita's erection. He moaned happily when he had succeeded, immediately beginning to lick at it, his flaring eyes watching Reita's face.

    "Hungry for it?" the blonde asked him.

    "Always." Uruha brushed it with his fingertips as he sucked at the skin. "If I could live with it in my mouth, I would." His sharp teeth brushed lightly against it. Reita groaned a bit at the feel, his thighs tensing to hold back a sudden flood of need.

    "Shit, Uru."

    "You like feeling my fangs on you?" Uruha asked, taking in the head and mouthing it softly, giving Reita more gentle contact with the teeth.

    "It's good." But Reita didn't want to wait too long.  He gave Uruha a few more minutes before he pulled away and climbed on the bed behind his partner. He reached his hands around Uruha's hips, playing with his belt, as he kissed across the slender bare shoulder blades. Uruha shivered and moaned softly, looking back at him with starry eyes, dark hair clinging to his face and mouth.

    "Reita..."

    "Your skin is always cool," Reita murmured against it, "but you flush so hot I almost forget it."

    "You make me hot."

    Reita dragged his tongue down Uruha's spine as he unbuckled the belt and undid his pants, grinding into the soft ass. Uruha arched and moaned, thrusting back against him.

    "Reita, fuck me."

    "I will." He licked up the centre of Uruha's back, enjoying the whimpers and mewls he both felt and heard emitting from the man beneath him. The slender form in his arms was making him drunk. "You want it bad, don't you?"

    "I always want it from you."

    Reita tugged on Uruha's loose jeans, and the younger lifted his legs to let the blonde take the item all the way off. That done, Reita straightened up to see what Uruha was wearing and was greeted by tight wet-look chaps, the legs of which were hugging full thighs and lovely calves.

    "Disappointed?" Uruha asked as Reita drew a sharp breath.

    "No, you were right." Reita kissed down to the bared full round of Uruha's ass before biting into the pert flesh. Uruha gasped sharply, hips trembling and bucking back slightly into Reita's mouth. When he pulled back, he traced his tongue over the teeth marks. "It shows off this pretty ass nicely."

    "God, stop teasing me." When the blonde slapped his ass sharply in response, Uruha yelped and moaned, "Fuck!"

    "You like it rough, don't you?" Reita smacked it again before gripping it harshly, beginning to knead the flesh.

    "Shit, yes, give it to me!"

    Reita slapped him a few more times, then pulled the globes apart and spat onto the quivering entrance. Uruha purred as Reita rubbed his thumb around, massaging the tender flesh.

    "You didn't even wear underwear," Reita murmured. "You slut."

    "Your slut," was the crooning reply.

    "My slut, all mine."

    "Reita, put it in me, I want your big cock inside me."

    "You want it?" Reita spat again, taking time to allow himself imagining what it would look like to fuck Uruha's ass when it was eclipsed by shining black like this. He hooked his fingers in the belt, testing pulling on it. It was more than strong enough.

    "Yes, I want it so much! Give it to me!"

    Uruha was begging, but Reita refused to let Uruha command how this went. He let go of the clothing and moved back, retrieving the lube from the nightstand. The younger brunette purred happily at the sight, but he clearly misunderstood. Reita tried to not smirk as he poured some liquid onto his palm. He ran his hand against Uruha's ass, massaging a bit, before thrusting two fingers straight into his partner. The surprised yelp and then squeeze around his digits sent a shiver through him. He didn't hesitate, but kept moving, his mouth curling as Uruha turned his head to stare.

    "I thought you were -"

    "I know what you thought. Not yet. You aren't in charge. I am." He drilled his fingers a bit quicker, and his partner shuddered and moaned, eyelashes fluttering.

    "Fuck… you tease…"

    "You love it. You love any bit of me that's in you."

    "That's true, fuck! I love having you inside."

    Reita reached forward with his free hand and grabbed Uruha's chin, roughly turning the younger man's face. He leaned in close and kissed Uruha forcefully, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth and dominating the embrace. Uruha whimpered and mewled as the blonde didn't let up on his thrusting, keeping steady and hard and rocking the slender body. When he pulled back from the kiss, he murmured filthy nothings, staring hotly into those dark eyes, letting Uruha know he was dead serious on staying the master. Uruha moaned and breathed, "Please do."

    "Then you'll bear this."

    And he pulled his fingers out, added a third, and shoved them all in as deep as possible, cramming Uruha full. The cries of surprise and pleasure he got in response only pushed him to do it more, and harder, and faster. Uruha was almost writhing and moaning loudly, his hips tightening and pulling Reita's fingers deeper in.

    "Fuck, fuck fuck… your fingers are so fucking long!"

    "You like it huh?" Reita tried spreading them slightly, stretching Uruha further.

    "Shit! Oh god, please, I want your cock before I explode." Uruha was trembling, hands clawing slightly at the sheets. His back was arching hard, thrusting his hips further up. "I need it!"

    "Alright, babe. You're so delicious, I can't resist much longer."

    Reita pulled his fingers free, and Uruha basically collapsed onto the bed, panting, fingers flexing on the covers. The blonde chuckled as he wiped his fingers on a tissue, eyes running over the softened, quivering form, the legs seemingly smeared with black. Fuck, Uruha was beautiful. How had he managed to make himself resist even a physical relationship? He poured more lube out, wetting himself down. At the sound of it, Uruha lifted his head, his dark eyes fixating on Reita's dripping length.

    "Don't worry. You'll get it for real this time," Reita reassured. A smile curled Uruha's mouth, the tips of his fangs peeking out onto the plush lips, and the younger man pushed himself back onto his hands and knees. Before Uruha was entirely back in position, Reita had grabbed his hips and pulled him back before putting himself in place and thrusting in with a happy groan. Uruha echoed it, his back arching and pulling Reita in deeper to the hot velvety depths.

    "Shit, Uruha, how are you always so tight?"

    "Just me." He looked over his shoulder, trying to watch Reita with his dark hair falling in his eyes. "God, I wish I could see your cock in my ass."

    "I wish you could too." Reita gave him a rough, hard thrust, jerking him. Uruha cried out, clenching hard. "Your pretty ass swallowing my cock is a handsome sight."

    "Shit! Reita, fuck me hard, I want to cum quickly!"

    He could feel how Uruha was already very high, and it gave him a rush of excitement. But he didn't comply. He started with slow fluid movements, chuckling darkly when he heard Uruha's confused moans and sighs. He whispered, "I'm the master, slut," and dragged his short nails up the small patch of revealed thigh.

    "Fuck." Uruha shivered at the rough touch. "You're the master."

    "And you will take what I give you."

    "Yes master."

    Reita stayed that way, until he felt Uruha melting at the slow intimate pace. Then he picked up speed, bit by bit, until he was hard and fast, the bed creaking beneath them, pounding his partner roughly. Uruha was pulling on the handcuffs, moaning and trying to turn around to look at him. Reita held his hips so he couldn't manage it, enjoying the building frustration he felt tensing Uruha's slim body. Uruha so badly wanted to have his way, and Reita would deny it. After a bit longer of quick thrusting, he pulled out and flipped Uruha over onto his back, twisting his hands above his head. The younger yelped, then moaned as Reita forced back in.

    "Fuck, yes, take me hard!"

    This time, Reita would allow it. He held the tight-wrapped thighs wide and fucked viciously, watching Uruha's body bounce and ripple. Uruha's hips seemed to open and invite him deeper in, so he was ramming in, their skin slapping against his lower abdomen, Uruha's thighs clinging to his sides. The younger man's head was back, eyes screwed shut, as he clenched at Reita hard.

    "Reita, Reita, Reita...!"

    "Cute little Uruha, about to cum so soon." Reita ground against Uruha's ass, and his partner jerked, back arching in response to the friction.

    "It's your cock, I love it inside me, it makes me so high!"

    "Let me see your pretty face as you cum, hm?" Reita let himself go, moving as fast and hard as he could, the sound of their bodies impacting seeming almost deafening to his ears. He groaned as Uruha's legs squeezed around his waist, as if to pull him somehow deeper still. "Shit, Uruha!"

    "God, Reita, cum in me, please, Reita!"

    His voice arched into a scream as Reita attacked his prostate, his body jolting back in response to the hard hits. Reita smirked and watched Uruha closely, feeling him squeeze harder.

    "Please, Reita, oh God, Reita...!"

    Uruha arched, tightening to excruciating, and Reita groaned loudly, almost ready to cum too. Uruha was watching him closely now, biting his lip, visibly trying to fight back his climax until Reita was ready. He smiled a bit and stopped deep in Uruha, leaning over and kissing him.

    "Already ready to cum, and you try to wait for me."

    "I want you to cum with me," Uruha breathed, still chewing on his lip. "I want you to cum inside me."

    "So picky." Reita kissed him longer, until he felt the younger's body relaxing a bit. Then he slowly began moving again, and slowly built back up to speed, drinking in the sight of Uruha holding tightly to the bars, his hair flying around his shoulders.

    "Shiiiiiit Reita!"

    He was groaning and grunting loudly, his climax fast approaching. It wasn't much longer before Uruha cried out, arching, and tightened all the way again, and this time Reita came a few moments later, shouting, "Fuck, Uruha!" as he pounded his seed into his partner. Uruha collapsed almost immediately, head falling to the side, some of his long hair falling over his face.

    "Shit, it's inside me..."

    "Just like you wanted." Reita pulled out unwillingly with a groan, then reached up, pulling the long dark locks out of Uruha's face. A few more breaths, and Uruha looked at him with a wide smile.

    "I love it when you're inside me."

    "You little slut," Reita said fondly, leaning over and kissing his mouth lightly before he found the key and unlatched him. Uruha came up and cuddled with him against the pillows, kissing his chin lightly.  They lay in silence for awhile before Reita murmured cautiously, a bit afraid to be honest, "I think I can officially call you my boyfriend now."

    A pause, and then Uruha asked, running his nails lightly over Reita's chest, "Only just now? Haven't we been going out for a month now?"

    "I've been iffy, but I think I've settled into it, now." Reita felt a bit embarrassed, but he had spent the last day thinking a lot about it.

    "Yeah?"

    "I think..." Reita paused, digging up the courage for it, because he had never said it to anyone so honestly before. "I want to be with you."

    A pause, and Uruha leaned up on one arm, staring at him. Reita returned his gaze nervously.

    "Something wrong with that?"

    "No, just..." Uruha studied him for another few moments, and then a bright smile stretched his mouth. "I knew you'd come around, but hearing you actually say it... and you mean it too!"

    "Well, you got through Aoi, and you're still here. If you didn't really care, you'd have taken off long ago, right?" Reita cupped Uruha's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. He was still very wary, but Uruha had touched him like no one else had. He felt like he needed Uruha by his side.

    "I guess that's how it would be, but I can't imagine not being with you." Uruha leaned down and kissed him softly, still smiling broadly. "I love you, Reita."

    "You said that, and that's what made me think." He returned the touch, sucking just softly at Uruha's lips. Slowly, Uruha settled down, hand resting on his chest as they kissed deeply but softly. When they parted, Reita murmured, "And I don't know how you did it, but you really made me yours."

    "You're mine, and I'm yours. I've always been yours." Uruha nuzzled into him, inhaling deeply. "Reita!"

    "I'm glad you're mine." Reita rested his head against Uruha's, closing his eyes. He'd been nervous to say it, but now that he had, he felt very comfortable. "My Uruha."

    "My Reita. All mine. You put up a fight."

    "I had to. You're a weird kid."

    Uruha laughed and kissed his neck. "Sorry to scare you. But I couldn't let you escape."

    Reita held Uruha close, rubbing his back softly. After a bit, he said, "You'll tell me everything now, right?"

    "Soon, I promise. I'm so busy this week... but after, I will. I promise. Can you wait just a little longer?"

    "I've gotten this far without knowing everything, I guess I can hold out another week."

    "Thank you." Uruha kissed him again. "I love you. Believe me."

    "I do."

    "Good." Uruha nuzzled him, and Reita closed his eyes, feeling tired. Admitting just this one thing had taken more out of him than he had thought. "Look at you, you're tired. I'm good."

    "You are," Reita said with a smile. "Sorry babe."

    "It's okay. Sleep. I'll hold you for awhile."

    "You'll be gone when I wake up?"

    "Sorry. Soon, maybe I can stay."

    "Mm." He was already drifting off.

    "Goodnight, Reita." He felt Uruha's full, soft lips against his forehead. "Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

    He didn't see Uruha the next couple of nights, but he got some affectionate texts (and some dirty ones). He went about his life otherwise, missing Uruha more than he thought he would. It was a little unnerving how easily Uruha had become so important, even though they had basically just been having sex, and little normal relationship building. But though Reita couldn't explain it, he supposed it was alright, because his feelings were honest, and he could see and feel that Uruha's were too. When he had said he wanted to be a couple, he hadn't been lying. He felt good about it.  He wouldn't let it go.

    The dreams that had started fairly mild began getting worse, and Reita could remember more of them. Uruha with glowing eyes, holding him down, chewing on him, ripping him open with those pointed fangs. He awoke in sweats and took awhile to get back to sleep after each one. He told himself it was alright, that they were only nightmares, they haunted him. He became anxious to see Uruha again, just to hold him and reassure himself that Uruha was a gentle person.

    Uruha came on Wednesday night, and Reita greeted him with a smile, but he only got a half-one in response. He let his boyfriend in and asked, "What's wrong now? And don't tell me nothing, because it's all over your face."

    Uruha hugged him tightly, burying his face in Reita's shoulder. Reita held him, squeezing slightly, worried by his normally-cheerful boyfriend's response.

    "What's wrong?" he repeated.

    "I've just been hearing things at work, and I'm a bit stressed out. You're okay?"

    "I'm fine. Nothing's happened. It's just been normal here."

    "Good. I worry that something might happen while I'm away."

    "What could happen to me?" Reita asked with a laugh. "I'm a mechanic. Up until you, nothing happened to me."

    Uruha pulled back and looked up at him. He looked so strained that Reita felt his concern increasing.

    "Uruha, really..."

    "Fuck me?" the younger man interrupted.

    "I'd rather talk this out, babe."

    "Please. I need you."

    He cupped Uruha's cheek, and the younger kissed and nuzzled into it, dark brown eyes looking at him pleadingly.

    "Reita," Uruha pleaded.

    "Okay, babe," the blonde conceded after a moment.

    "Thank you." Uruha pulled him into a fierce kiss. Reita could feel the hunger and need in it easily, and it was so strong it almost made his mouth water. "I've needed you so badly."

    "You can't even go a few days without me?" Reita asked, sucking on Uruha's tongue.

    "I'm a slut for you. I need your voice and your body." Uruha began pushing him lightly, and Reita let himself be moved back to the sofa. Uruha sat him down and pressed him onto his back before climbing on top of him and leaning over, kissing him harder. Reita groaned into Uruha's mouth, reaching up and running his hands up the younger's shirt to play with his nipples. Uruha sighed, beginning to grind on him, "I want you so bad."

    "I can tell." He bit at Uruha's lip, letting go long enough to pull his lover's shirt off so he could run his hands over the smooth skin. He found Uruha's pert pink nipples and tweaked them as he restarted their kiss. The younger's hips jerked harshly on his groin, making him buck against him. "Shit, Uruha..."

    "You want me too. You've been wanting me."

    Uruha pushed his shirt up and leaned over, licking and biting harshly at his nipples in return for the affections he was receiving. Reita groaned at the sharp bites, shifting slightly under his lover.

    "Yes, I've wanted you..."

    "I'm here now. I'm going to fuck you so good, Reita." Uruha scooted back, undoing Reita's pants and pulling him out. He pumped Reita quickly, and the blonde moaned, reaching up and cupping Uruha's cheek in one hand. Uruha looked into his eyes with a hungry, glazed gaze, biting his lip. "Take you deep into my ass and ride you hard."

    "You beautiful fuck," Reita hissed, feeling himself getting hard in Uruha's experienced hand, "making me dream about you every night."

    "Oh, do you? Naughty boy." Uruha moved further down, taking Reita into his mouth and beginning to bob quickly, sucking hard and lewdly. "Do you like my mouth?"

    "I love it, shit..."

    Uruha continued sucking him hard, pumping his base quickly as he tongued and rubbed, making Reita flex with the rushes of pleasure. After a bit, Uruha came off and began licking long and slow up his underside, pressing the length against his stomach, still looking at him with those burning eyes, one hand rubbing the blonde's balls in a light massage. Reita groaned, watching, feeling more aroused as he saw Uruha's tongue and lips running along his length. His hips were aching to move, to buck, to jolt Uruha a bit, but he somehow managed to keep still, only his legs tensing.

    "Such a nice cock," Uruha purred as Reita continued struggling. "I want to take it deep inside."

    "Do, it's all yours." Something had to happen, or he'd explode.

    "Thank you, Reita sama." Uruha sucked on his tip harshly a few times, then stood to take off the rest of his clothes. Reita watched, grasping himself and slowly pumping himself as Uruha undressed. Watching the lean form move was erotic just on its own.

    "Such a lovely fuck," Reita growled. Uruha finished and climbed back on him, nibbling on his lower lip as he grabbed Reita's erection and guided it to his entrance.

    "Want this?" he asked, putting it in place and then sitting, his head leaning back as he moved all the way down. "Shit, you're so big, I love it."

    "You're always so fucking tight!" It came out in a low, moaning hiss as the younger man squeezed him in the long motion all the way down. Uruha almost immediately began moving his hips rapidly and roughly, moaning with a raw voice. Reita grabbed onto Uruha's full thighs and growled, "Fuck me hard, Uruha, make me cum."

    "Shit, Reita, your cock is amazing."

    Uruha grabbed onto Reita's shoulders, bracing himself and going faster. Reita grit his teeth, beginning to buck up against his lover. Uruha cried out at that, grinding down against him with ragged breath and flashing eyes.

    "Give it to me, give me all of it!"

    Reita thrust hard and fast, their skin slapping loudly as he fucked Uruha. The younger made a low, lewd moan, voice bouncing with Reita's movements. His long nails dug into Reita's skin as he clutched his shoulders, and Reita gripped the lovely thighs tighter, holding Uruha in place as he worked, somehow easily sliding in his lover's velvety heat.

    "Oh fuuu-u-uuu-u-uuu-uu-uuuuck!"

    "Like it?"

    "I love it, fuck me!"

    Reita drove into him hard and fast, and Uruha screamed, clenching tightly and clutching harder. Reita groaned in response as Uruha squeezed him, making it difficult to move as fast as he wanted, but the extra friction made the feeling richer, and he loved that just as much. He moved one hand to pull Uruha into a hot kiss, feeling his lover's cries against his mouth. Uruha reacted hungrily, needily, desperately kissing and then cutting off with a moan, his mouth open and gasping, giving Reita full access. Reita's other hand groped Uruha's butt greedily, pulling on it to give a bit of extra movement against their back and forth. After a bit, Uruha pushed him down, pulling his head away.

    "Stop, I want to."

    Reita stopped his movements, and Uruha began thrusting down on his own again, slow but raw, moaning. He was shining with sweat... getting close. His vicious moves made Reita gasp breathlessly. He loved when Uruha was assertive, loved the feel and the sight of him. Reita felt his stomach tighten simply from watching him roll his glistening hips, his head tilt back with a soft sigh puffing from slightly-parted red lips, hair clinging to his face and neck and shoulders.

    "Shit, Uruha, you'll make me cum too early."

    "You're wearing me out." Uruha ground hard, and Reita arched sharply, toes curling. "I can't last much longer with this handsome dick in my ass."

    "Good to hear... shit!" he growled at a particular thrust, and Uruha shuddered, his hips tightening.

    "Fuck, there." He began moving faster again, pulling his hands down Reita's chest to brace himself against the blonde's stomach. The fingertips raking against him made Reita huff with appreciation, so he moved sharply and earned another, "Fuck!"

    "There it is, your sweet spot." Reita began thrusting back, just a bit, so he was hitting into Uruha a bit harder. Feeling Uruha's body react to it was heaven. The tight, hot squeeze was something he'd never get used to, and he didn't want to. "Fuck, I love your sweet ass."

    "Shit... please cum inside it, I want your cum inside me," Uruha whimpered as he began bouncing faster, his need to finish clear from his contorted eyebrows and gasping mouth.

    "Make it good and I will," Reita challenged. Uruha moaned and began moving faster and harder, watching Reita with a sort of hungry desperation. The blonde arched again, hand fisting on Uruha's thigh, as the younger slammed onto him while moving his hips in a slow circle. "Shit!"

    "Give it to me, I want it, I want your hot cum inside me," the younger whispered, voice thick with restraint. "Give it to me!"

    Reita started pounding again, fingers grabbing at the slim hips and digging in so firmly his knuckles turned white. Holding him in place meant the movements hit harder. It was clear to feel the response he was getting for that. Uruha threw his head back with a loud, sharp cry.

    "Shit!"

    He was getting tighter and hotter, somehow! Reita grit his teeth hips and drove into his partner at high-speed, hammering into his sweet spot, panting so loudly it sounded like groans of effort and relief. Uruha cried out, his hips jerking against Reita and grinding his ass against what he was riding.

    "Fuck, I'm cumming, Reita...!"

    He tightened, holding Reita in place, and with a long groan, Reita bucked a few more times and came hard into his lover, hands shaking on the hips, overwhelmed with the climax. It didn't last long enough, but Reita was still satisfied when it passed and he relaxed into the sofa. Uruha was panting, his eyes shut, head forward on his chest, still lightly clenching around Reita.

    "You're amazing," Reita said, chest heaving with much-needed breath.

    "I hope so."

    "What's making you so on edge, Uruha? Please be honest."

    Uruha made a small noise of discontent in his throat before he slowly pulled off of Reita and stretched out on top of him, running a hand across the blonde's chest. His cheek was pressed over Reita's chest, as if to feel the racing pulse. After a few moments, he murmured, "The loved ones of some of the people at the club have been getting hurt. So I'm just really worried that you might end up that way."

    "They're accidents, right?" Reita asked. Just coincidence, though he knew Uruha was a little overprotective of him.

    "It sounds like it, but..."

    "But you worry they're not."

    "Right. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to get taken away from me."

    "Don't worry about it, Uruha." He turned Uruha's head so he could look into the dark eyes. "Listen, I'm boring. No one would ever think to target me."

    "Except for three men that held you up with knives in an alley," Uruha replied dryly.

    Reita had somehow almost forgotten about that. He reasoned that it was because he'd barely been hurt, and Uruha hadn't been at all. Putting that aside, he said, "Uru, really. Aside from you, the total weirdo, and those three guys that got me by chance, who would ever pay attention to me?"

    "More people than you might think," the younger grumbled.

    "I don't think you need to worry." He was getting exhausted. The last few days at work had been hard, more physically demanding than usual, and then the rough fuck with Uruha wore him out. Then again, rough fucks with Uruha always wore him out. He wanted to alleviate his lover's worries, but because he was so tired, he wanted the conversation over. He wished Uruha would understand his view.

    "Will you promise you'll stay inside for the next few days?" Uruha asked.

    "Uruha..."

    "Please. For my peace of mind. Go to work and come home, and don't go out after. That's all I'm asking."

    Reita sighed. He didn't like it. He didn't go out much anyway, but he didn't like feeling trapped. However, because Uruha seemed truly worried, he figured he could manage it for a few days for his lover's sake. "Okay. Just a few days."

    A relieved smile lit Uruha's face, and he granted Reita a kiss. "Thank you."

    "But if I need groceries, you're doing the shopping."

    "Happily." Uruha nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you."

    "Just for you."

    "Are you tired?"

    "Yeah," Reita admitted.

    "Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll stay here with you for awhile."

    "Sorry, babe."

    "You're a hard worker, it's okay. I understand. Goodnight."

    "Goodnight," Reita murmured, turning his head to rest it against Uruha's before he fell asleep.

    When he woke, he felt weak and dizzy, like he had after his first time with Uruha. Grumbling a bit, he got to his feet and stumbled to get ready for work. In the mirror, he saw he was pale again, and his neck was aching. He gingerly touched it, looking at it in the mirror. Deep red puncture wounds were clear on his neck. Bitemarks again? But he couldn't remember Uruha biting him there. Maybe when he had been asleep...  memory of some of his nightmares came back, and he flinched. He made himself shake it off and finish preparing before he headed to the garage.

    "Suzuki," one of his coworkers said when he came in, "you sick?"

    "I think I might be," he responded tiredly, pulling on his collar to make sure his uniform covered the marks on his neck.

    "You've been getting sick a lot lately. Take better care of yourself."

    "Sure thing." He would have to take better care of himself and stop staying up so late.

    As he worked, he tried to look out for anything that might be what was making Uruha worry, but all day, he didn't see anyone or anything suspicious. The day passed like normal, and he went to bed feeling like Uruha was just overreacting. Friday was the same, with nothing at work, nothing on the way home, and nothing from Uruha. When Reita got home, he made something to eat and settled in front of the TV, switching on the news for a bit of background noise.

    "- bodies of these men were found in a dump last night..."

    Reita glanced up for a moment at the screen before he looked down at his food, but then he froze and slowly looked back. The three faces looking back at him were familiar. Perhaps only distantly so, but it was more than enough to jog the memories.

    "- several weeks old. The cause of death was blood loss, some from deep wounds, others from wounds on the neck. The bodies also had broken bones. Police say that the wounds were clean, and that the killer or killers are experienced. As the bodies were found bloodless, police also suspect that it may have been the work of a cult -"

    Reita felt sick. Those three men were the ones that had held him up in the alley. Uruha had said that they had run away.

    "It's hard to suspect him, isn't it?"

    He jumped, dropping his plate as he scrambled away. The man sitting on the arm of the sofa was watching the TV, his slim dark eyes serious. Dressed in dark jeans and leather jacket, this stranger seemed totally at home and like he hadn't just invaded someone else's place. Reita hadn't heard the door open, hadn't noticed someone sitting right next to him. Heart beating out of control, Reita asked, "Who the hell are you?"

    "While it doesn't matter much," the other replied, still gazing at the screen as he tucked some dark hair behind his ear, "my name is Kai."

    "And how the hell did you get in -"

    "Came in the front door, like he always does."

    "Get out," Reita snapped.

    "I can't do that." Kai looked at him now with a bright smile that didn't reach his cold, dark eyes. "I'm here for you, after all."

    "For what?" His panic was mounting. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. "Why me?"

    Kai paused, studying him carefully for a few moments before saying, "He hasn't told you. That's cruel."

    "Who?"

    "You're Uruha's pet, right?"

    "Fuck you!"

    "Oh, I see why he likes you. You aren't bad looking, and even though you're scared you bare your fangs. Well, metaphorically speaking. You don't have any at all."

    "Get out!"

    Something smashed into his face, and he reeled, gasping as he stumbled to the ground. Kai straddled him, pulling him up by his collar. His eyes were glowing now, seeming to flash red.

    "I'll go," Kai said silkily, "but you'll be coming with me."

    "The fuck I will," Reita growled, trying to squint through a haze of pain. He brought his knee up, groining Kai, but the other didn't even flinch. He instead grabbed Reita's head and shoulder, pushing them apart, and Reita half-screamed in pain as he felt his muscles pulling. He struggled to get out of Kai's grip, but it only seemed to make it worse, make Kai's fingers tighten into his skin.

    "I'd have rather taken you quietly, but you want to do it the hard way. Sleep well."

    He felt fangs bite into him, deep and harsh and painful, unlike anything he'd felt before. He fought as best he could, but very quickly his limbs grew heavy, and he dropped off into the darkness, the last thing he felt was his body being laid flat on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

    Uruha embraced him, holding him close, and Reita clung to him. He was shaking hard, still in shock from what had just happened.

    "Uruha, thank God. "

    "Don't say that," his lover purred. "God has nothing to do with it."

    "Just an expression."

    "I hope so."

    Uruha nuzzled into his neck, breathing deeply. Reita closed his eyes, resting his head against the younger's. This was much better. Holding Uruha made his whole being relax, release the stress and panic and fill itself with his scent. Feeling his lover's cool, slim body against his was calming and reassuring. Everything was as it should be.

    "My dreams have been weird as hell as of late," he murmured, not sure why he was telling Uruha so.

    "That so?" He felt the plush lips against the spot that had been so bitten now, and he shivered. It stung, but Uruha's touch soothed the pain. "That's too bad. Would you like me to make them stop?"

    "If you can."

    "I can." Uruha licked him a few times, right over that tender area. Reita opened his eyes now, a bit puzzled as to what his lover was doing.

    "Uruha, what are you -"

    The younger man drew slightly back, and glowing red eyes looked down into his. Uruha smiled, showing his fangs, usually so delicate but now somehow incredibly threatening. Reita felt the air punched out of him at the sight.

    "I am, after all," Uruha said, "one of them."

    And he bit deep into Reita's neck, deeper than Kai had, so deep Reita thought he heard his neck crunch. He felt the blood rushing out in torrents into Uruha's mouth and down his skin. He screamed in pain and confusion, trying to fight Uruha off, but the other's fingers crushed into his arm and shoulder, staying firmly in place no matter how Reita tried to escape.

    He jerked awake, breathing hard, his heart pounding. His neck was burning from where Kai had chomped into it, head aching. Realising that Uruha wasn't there and wasn't fastened onto him like a predator onto dying prey, he slumped back and moaned in pain. His vision was swimming, but he could see a large dark shape in front of him.

    "Good evening," came Kai's pleasant voice. Reita snarled, stronger than he felt, and tried to lunge in response, but felt cold metal bite into his wrists, holding his arms twisted behind his back. Panic returning to him, he pulled at the restraints, trying to get free, kicking his legs in vain. Kai added, "No no, don't try. Just rest. I had to put you down pretty hard, but you were fighting."

    "Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" Reita barked, his voice hoarse.

    "Don't worry, Reita, I honestly really don't want to hurt you. You're just the only thing I can use to get Uruha to crawl out of his hole."

    "Yeah sure, don't want to hurt me, after what you've already done."

    "I promise, once Uruha and I have our little meeting you can walk out of here."

    His sight was clearing and focusing, and now he could see that Kai was in front of him, straddling a chair, arms resting on the back. His eyes were glowing reddish still. It was the same as Uruha's had been in the dream. Suppressing a shudder, Reita spat at him, but Kai simply smiled.

    "I don't believe a fucking word you're saying," Reita snapped.

    "Well I wouldn't trust you to, with how much Uruha has been lying to you." Kai rested his chin on his arms, tilting his head a bit. Some tendrils of dark hair fell across his face, and, in what seemed out of character, he puffed them out of the way. His gaze never left Reita's face, but his carefree actions were a stark contrast against his solemn expression. "You don't even acknowledge that, even though your subconscious wants you to."

    "The hell are you talking about?" Reita asked, looking at his surroundings now. It was a large space, similar to some sort of abandoned garage or warehouse. He couldn't see anything but mostly-empty, towering shelves in the far corners, nothing that told him what kind of space it might be. There were a fair amount of windows, but it was very dark. There was no glow from outside to indicate close streetlights. They had to be out of the crowded heart of the city. But he could see no other clues that might indicate where they were.

    "Reita, please."

    There was a loud scraping noise, and his head snapped around to see Kai scooting his chair a bit closer. Reita tried to move away to no avail, too bound to manage it and too afraid to tip himself over to really push it. The last thing he wanted was to be in a vulnerable position with this man, especially when he could see at least two knives now strapped in places that would make them easy to draw and use.

    "Is the sex really so good that you'll just swallow whatever he gives you?" Kai inquired, still with that almost-innocent head tilt and flat expression. "Granted, he is supposedly good at sex, but sluts usually are."

    "Shut the fuck up."

    "Loyal, too. He knows how to pick them."

    "I said shut up."

    Kai blinked, and though it might have been an action of confusion, it just seemed to make his eyes intensify. "Don't tell me you honestly care? There is a big part of you that is holding back, that's afraid. That's what's smart to do, Reita. You know that. You're not as dumb as you're acting."

    Reita jerked against the chains again, hoping that they'd somehow give way. Kai sighed in response, one hand sweeping back through his thick hair.

    "Really... come on. Does your dick rule your brain? He even lets you walk around and live at your own apartment, and you fucking let him in. You're free range and you let him saunter back in to eat you, instead of running the other direction as fast as you can."

    "What do you want with Uruha?" Reita growled, ignoring the screaming pain in his neck. He didn't like what he was hearing, but if he kept Kai talking, maybe he'd have the time to somehow slip free.

    "I need to meet with him, but he won't answer my calls. He's so difficult sometimes."

    "I wouldn't want to see you either."

    "Now that's not fair. Uruha and I are family. He should come see me if I ask for it. But he's a child. I have to take his toys away for him to pay attention."

    "Family?" That caught him off-guard.

    "Cousins. Well, he and my mother are cousins by a couple of degrees. Some sort of second cousins, I think. Though my father and his grandpa are the same person. I guess that's more direct. He's my nephew."

    Reita stared. He felt lost, but he was also terrified. Terrified that he was here, that he was sure this Kai was the one that Uruha might have thought was killing people, and terrified because he saw the same long, pointed eye teeth in Kai's mouth that he had seen in Uruha's.

    "I know, right?" Kai asked, taking Reita's stunned silence for his own thoughts. "It's hard to believe sometimes. The old man had a thing for family, I guess."

    "What are you going to do with Uruha?" Reita whispered, his heart in his throat. Seeing those teeth, the nightmares were replaying in his head again. He could easily see Kai as the monster Uruha usually was in those dreams, see Kai biting into his neck, moaning at the gush of hot blood. The pain he felt from those nightmares was flaring up again. "If you just wanted to talk to him, there was no need to hurt me and kidnap me."

    "Kid," Kai sighed, shaking his head now. "Kid, I don't want to think you're stupid, but you're not giving me much choice. You really can't say you don't think Uruha didn't kill those three men, right?"

    "I can't believe he did. They were... drained of blood..." He said it, but out of nowhere, he felt things slowly clicking into place... because he was thinking? Or because he just hadn't wanted to until now?

    "Yes," Kai said patiently.

    "Uruha doesn't -"

    "You had a bite mark on your neck before I gave you one. Did you think it was just a hickey? That deep, and leaving you that weak?"

    "He has sharp teeth."

    "Yes, he does. Come on, Reita, think."

    He glared in stony silence, absolutely refusing to do what he was told.

    Another sigh. "Have you ever had blood loss, Reirei?" When he shook his head, Kai continued, "Symptoms - pale, weak, shaking, exhaustion, aching muscles. Sound familiar?"

    Reita looked away. He wouldn't believe what was being suggested. It just wasn't possible.

    "You know he's been holding things back, and you've wondered what he hasn't told you. Like what he does when he's holding you after you're asleep. What he was expecting back for all the wild sex. No one gives something out for free. Especially someone you know is spreading his legs for work."

    "This is pointless," Reita snapped, anger flaring now. "Pick up the phone and call him."

    "I told you," Kai said with a sigh, standing up. "He doesn't answer."

    "So what bone do you have to pick with him?" Reita asked, getting worried now that Kai was standing. That only suggested action, and he was already seeing more potential weapons on Kai's person just from the clearer view. "Why drag me into it?"

    "I've already told you, several times. I won't repeat myself again." Kai smiled at him again, disconnected and cold. "Now, if I'm right, he's attached enough to you that he'll show up. But I guess we'll find out. If he cares about you at all, even just as his midnight snack, he'll show up. If you're just another fuck and suck and are disposable, he won't come, and that's my bad. If you're just a fuck and suck, I'll let you go. Sound fair?"

    "No. Let me go now."

    Kai looked at him simply for a few moments, face still blank. Then he took a few steps, drawing close. Reita flinched as Kai reached out, expecting another beating, but instead the strong hand touched his cheek lightly.

    "Not even trembling. You should be, and your body wants to, but you're not. Stupid, but brave." Kai tilted his head back, and dark brown eyes, similar to Uruha's, pierced Reita's gaze. "You're really convinced you're special, that he's special. You poor boy." His voice had softened now. "The saddest thing is that you suspect. Deep down, you suspect the truth, but you can't even bring yourself to think about it. I guess you grow up thinking that such things aren't possible, so I can't put all the blame on you. But it's been cruel of him to keep you in the dark like this, and demand that you love him. That isn't fair. You should have been told what you were getting into before you decided. But it isn't too late, Reita. That's another reason why I had to bring you."

    Reita glared at him, but he was disoriented at the sudden touch of affection. Kai's face was soft, like his voice, almost mourning. His touch wasn't rough, but gentle. He was treating Reita with compassion, not the almost-anger he had back in the apartment. Reita's mind was spinning from the change of tone and what was being said.

    "You have to know. He's held you prisoner. It isn't fair to you at all. You deserve to know everything. You've wanted to know, and he's kept it from you. He gave you something, and you were so desperate for it that you took it without knowing anything real. If you know, you have a chance to escape."

    "What if I don't want to?" Reita asked aggressively, unnerved by how Kai seemed to know even his doubts, and by how he was talking gently, as if Reita were something precious to him now. He couldn't let this man shake him, but he felt it was already too late to prevent that.

    "Then I feel sorry for you."

    "Will you kill me then?"

    "No. Not for now, anyway."

    Reita felt a chill. Kai sighed and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck again, and leaned down. Reita hissed, trying to struggle, expecting another bite, but Kai simply pressed his lips to the tender wound.

    "As long as you have a chance to escape from him, I'll let you escape."

    There was a loud bang, and Reita jumped, almost knocking himself over. Echoing the sudden sharp noise that rang through the air was Uruha's angry voice.

    "Kai!"

    Barely managing to keep upright, Reita tried to look around his captor. Kai moved a bit to look too, and Reita's eyes landed on Uruha in the nearest doorway, holding the heavy door open. Reita felt a moment of exhilaration and relief, but then the sight of the expression on his lover's face froze him cold. The normally soft, dark eyes were narrowed, pulsing and seeming to glow, and his lips were twisted in a terrible snarl to match the tensed, bristling frame. He was absolutely terrifying.

    "Uruha," Kai said pleasantly, straightening up. "I'm surprised you came. Glad, but surprised."

    "You get your filthy hands off him!"

    "Calm down, I wasn't going to do anything to him."

    Uruha began striding towards them, and Reita felt like the air was getting heavier and heavier with each step taken, crackling between his lover and Kai.

    "Calm down," Kai repeated, his voice still pleasant.

    "Like hell. Get away from him."

    "Not another step."

    Uruha froze, and slowly, Reita strained to look out the corner of his eye and saw a bright flash of something against the side of his head. He heavily closed his eyes, refusing to plead.

    "He's a brave boy," Kai said, and slowly Reita opened his eyes again to look at his lover. Uruha's face was still fierce, but his eyes showed fright. "He won't even beg you to save him."

    "Don't hurt him."

    "Believe me, Uruha, I don't want to."

    "Don't give me that fucking lie!"

    "You know why I'm here, Uruha, you know me. I wouldn't seriously hurt him if I had the choice. He's an innocent bystander. If it weren't for you, he'd still be going about his life, like a normal human being should."

    "You're the one pointing a knife into his temple, don't act like I've done this to him! Don't you act like everyone else was to blame!"

    "You're becoming very unlikeable, Uruha."

    "I swear to God, if you hurt him, I'll fucking kill you!" Uruha looked like he was ready to cry now. "I'll fucking kill you!"

    "I told you, I don't want to hurt him. I just want to set him free." Reita felt a hand twist into his hair, lifting his head. He winced as his sore muscles stretched, but other than that, Kai was still gentle with him. "You want him to be free, Uruha, because you care, or so you can keep feasting on him?"

    "Let go of him!"

    "Uruha, it's okay," Reita said as calmly as he could, but he didn't think he could feel most of his body. It was numb with shock and fear.

    "The worst thing, Uruha, is that you didn't tell him the truth. You told him 'I'll never lie to you, Reita', but that was a lie itself. And then you told him 'I love you', and that was an even bigger lie."

    "You shut the fuck up!" Uruha's voice was hysterical now, reflecting in his glaring eyes. "Let him go!"

    "You know why I'm here, Uruha. I gave everyone else the same choice. I'm giving it to you now. You can stay here and let me take what I've come for, and I will let him walk out the door, or you can try to save yourself, and he might get killed in the struggle. It's up to you."

    "You fucking bastard!"

    "Is that an answer?"

    Reita felt the point prick his temple, and he closed his eyes again, swallowing back the lump in his throat. He didn't understand what was going on here. He didn't understand why him, why Uruha. How had things become like this? He was just a normal person.

    "No! Don't!"

    "Reita, open your eyes and look at him."

    Slowly, Reita did so, sick to his stomach. He looked at Uruha, at the terrified look on his face, the eyes shining with unspilled tears.

    "You want to know why he chose you? Why he's so insistent on you? Why he gives you all the amazing sex and doesn't ask for money?"

    He didn't respond, just stared, and Uruha stared back. Everything was flashing through his head, forming thoughts that he struggled to push down. He had no reason to think those things! But his mind wouldn't stop.

    "You're thinking it. You don't want to believe it, but it's the truth." Kai was murmuring into his ear now, still holding him at point. "You wake up with wounds on your neck. You're suffering from blood loss. Your lover even said it. Your lover knew, and you rejected the idea, because you didn't want to think it. It was implausible, you told yourself. But you knew, deep down."

    "Kai, please! Just let him go!" Uruha shouted, his face thoroughly showing panic now.

    "He drinks your blood," Kai whispered. He didn't seem to notice Uruha was even there anymore. "He seduces you, and while you sleep, he feasts on it. He's a pervert of the worst kind, slowly siphoning off your life, bit by bit, and you're kept alive because it means you produce longer. He fucks you because after, when he drinks from you, it makes him high. All the hormones, all the chemicals..."

    "Fuck you, Kai!" Uruha took a few steps, but the tip of the knife drove into Reita's temple, and he felt a warm trickle drip down his face, and once again Uruha stopped. The younger screamed, his fists clenched, almost spitting, "Fuck you!"

    "That's why after you screw, you're exhausted. You fall asleep almost immediately, because he puts just enough poison into you to make you sleep. And while you're deep in slumber, he takes what he really lusts for. It isn't your body, it isn't your cock, it isn't your smile or your voice or your touch or any other lovey-dovey thing he might have said to you. It's the blood that sings in your veins that he wants. He's never told you, because he knows how you'll react. He knows what you're thinking right now."

    Reita felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to die. He wanted to wake up in his bed and learn that none of this was real. These _things_ weren't real. They couldn't be. It didn't make any sense.

    "Those men that held you up in the alley? You should have been badly hurt, or even killed then. But he killed them, and drained them, because it saved your life and that gave him more for later. He was blushing. He got that pathetic dick up, because he had enough blood coursing through him to manage it. You noticed, but you didn't think about it. You didn't think about how it was different from every other time, because you didn't want to. He made you not want to."

    Reita felt a tear roll down his cheek. His body was processing the information faster than his mind was. He couldn't think or feel anything other than blank disbelief, but betrayal was beginning to creep in, and it was paralyzing him. He could only watch Uruha, whose panic and anger was fading away until he looked more and more like someone was stabbing him.

    "He drank those men dry and tossed them, then went back to you. He sucks you off because your cum has the same life essence in it. Not as much as the blood, but enough for a snack. That's all you are to him, Reita. You're a snack, until you can't produce anymore, or until he decides he's tired of taking just a bit at a time. Then he bites just deep enough, sates his hunger, and it's over for you, just like those nightmares you have. That's how it ends."

    "Shut the fuck up, Kai!"

    "You were never special," Kai told him, his voice tinged with a bit of sadness, still ignoring Uruha's screeching yell. "You never meant anything to him more than that. He plays it out, because it makes it easier for him long-term to keep you alive. If he takes just a bit at a time, your body replaces it, and he can continue snacking for weeks, months, even years if he's careful. But in the end, you would have died the same way all his other lovers have."

    "Fuck you, Kai!"

    Kai let go of his hair, and Reita's heavy head fell onto his chest. He stared down into his lap now, shaking, feeling the tears running in rivers down his cheeks. He told himself over and over to not believe it. Kai had given no reason to be trusted. There was no reason to believe anything he said. But somehow Reita did believe it, and his heart felt like it was being crushed. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

    "That's the truth he didn't want to tell you," Kai told him, placing one open hand on his shoulder, the other still holding the knife against his neck. "You can see why he wouldn't want to. It's selfish and cruel, almost as much as keeping you in the dark. But it kept you open and willing to let him in, and that was a better payoff."

    "Fuck you, Kai."

    "Now he knows," Kai said to Uruha now, and Reita didn't even move to look at his lover. He was barely even listening. Kai's words were echoing in his head, matching up to the memories. Despite how absurd it sounded, how reason told him it wasn't possible, it made so much sense. He felt so horrified at himself, so angry, so stupid. Only a bit of him was paying attention to what was going on around him, enough to listen for anything else he might need to know. "Is your choice any different, Uruha? You know just as well as I do what he's thinking. Is it worth the struggle?"

    "I fucking hate you." Uruha's voice sounded like he had been crying for hours. "You fucking bastard, I hate you..."

    "So why not bring Ruki along, if you really want to kill me?"

    "I don't need Ruki to tear you into shreds. You aren't worth his time."

    "Nah, you just realised that's exactly what I want. You're a weak, pathetic son of a bitch, Uruha, preying on someone that was happy and ruining his life just so you could have a bit of fun. You never choose the miserable ones, who would do anything for a lay and a few minutes of pleasure. You always choose the ones that would have lived a healthy, fulfilling life. You always have to screw them up. Do you understand how much that makes me hate you?"

    "I don't give a fuck what you think!"

    "No, of course you don't. You don't care what ANYONE THINKS!" Kai's sudden yell made Reita quiver. "You never give a fuck about anyone but yourself! Human life means absolutely nothing to you!"

    "Go fuck yourself, Kai!"

    "So tell me," Kai said now, his voice back to its normal level, but still just as sarcastically angry, "do you prefer blondes? He's the third or fourth one in a row."

    "Shut the fuck up."

 _Please,_ Reita pleaded silently as there was a long silence. _Wake me up or kill me. Please just get me out of here._ He couldn't stand this for much longer. He was ready to die.

    "Oh, you think that?" Kai said suddenly, breaking the silence.

    "Keep your prying eyes to yourself."

    "You think he's...? Really?" Kai began to laugh, his blade trembling against Reita's neck. "You sad, pathetic slut!"

    "Stop it." Uruha's voice was low now. "Let him go."

    "Are you volunteering to stay here?"

    "Don't hurt him. Let him go."

    "That's your choice?"

    "I would give up my life for Reita's. I love him more than anything. Please, just let him go, and you can do whatever you want with me. Don't hurt him. Please."

    "You hear that, Reita?" Kai patted his shoulder. "He'd rather pretend to the end that he loves you than let you know the truth."

    "Shut up, Kai. Just let him go."

    "I'll give you a chance to reconsider, Uruha, just because I feel so bad for him right now. You can choose to just end him right here. I'll do it, or you can, and then we can face off nicely. He's asking for one of us to kill him. Normally I wouldn't hurt a human, and you very well know that, but he's begging for it. That's how badly you've fucked him up."

    "Shut up!"

    "So I'll give you a third chance to decide. Just because you chose a treasure this time, and because you're my favourite nephew."

    "Go to fucking _hell_!"

    "That's where we're all going, love. Now, last time, before I make the decision for you. Stay, fight, or kill him?"

 _Kill me,_ Reita pleaded, watching his tears rain onto his legs. _Please just kill me._

    "Let him go. I'll stay. Don't hurt him, please."

    "All right, choice made. Before I untie him, please tell him the truth." Kai grabbed a handful of Reita's hair and lifted his gaze again, and now Reita was staring blankly at Uruha once more. "Be honest with him, just once."

    "You bastard," Uruha whispered. Reita imagined he saw a tiny, tiny tear roll down his cheek.

    "Go ahead, Uruha. I'm sorry that he wouldn't just tell you the truth himself, Reita, but you'll hear it now. It will be easier to move on this way."

    A long silence, and Reita just stared. He wasn't thinking anything anymore, simply waiting to hear something, anything. Uruha slowly licked his lips, then spoke, his voice trembling.

    "I'm a vampire."

    Reita weakly shook his head, a few more tears falling.

    "Reita -"

    He dropped his head again, not wanting to look at Uruha anymore. He couldn't, not with those words. Not if this was all real. Inside he screamed for it to all be a nightmare again, but his body knew better than to hope for it. This was reality. Kai patted his shoulder again, then moved. Reita heard and felt the clink of metal, his bonds loosening a bit. If anything, that only shot his hopes more.

    "I'm sorry, Reita," Kai murmured. "But it's okay now. You're free to g-"

    Kai was cut off by an unearthly scream, and Reita's head snapped up just in time to see Uruha crash into Kai. They flew backwards, and the impact knocked Reita and the chair over. He hit the ground, his head cracking against it sharply, and he yelped, vision giving out on him for a few seconds before it faded back in. Uruha and Kai were swirling in a screaming flurry not far away, and he saw the blazing red eyes, the long fangs, the claws clashing as they struck and struggled. Adrenaline flooded him at the sight, and pulled desperately at the cuffs. They were looser now, digging into his skin. He grit his teeth and pulled, stifling a scream of pain as he felt it carving into his skin, but with more pulling, his hand slipped free, and he gasped in relief, pulling his hands around, the handcuffs still dangling from the other hand. He didn't care. He fumbled with the rope binding his legs to the chair.

    "You motherfucker!" Uruha's voice roared behind him, and Reita almost threw up at the sound of the hellish tone. More desperately, he clawed at his bindings, wanting to get away from that voice. "I'll fucking send you to hell for touching him!"

    "Give it up, Uruha, and admit that you don't give a shit about him!"

    A screech of pain, and Reita, despite himself, whirled to see Uruha lurching away, growling and spitting like an angry dog, clutching his stomach. Kai was straightening up, shaking himself off, deep red blood dripping from his mouth. Kai's gaze flickered to him, and seized with anxiety once more, Reita turned back, fighting to untie himself.

    "Don't you fucking touch him!"

    They crashed into him again, rolling away, and Reita finally managed to pull free. He pushed himself to his feet, staggering, head whirling with his injuries, and took off running as fast as he could, heart pounding in the back of his throat. The only thing he could think was to run like hell and not stop until he died. He slammed into the door, grabbing at it and trying to pull, but it seemed locked. He almost began crying, he felt so desperate to get away.

    "Please God, please get me out of here...!"

    Another scream of pain, and he whirled, heart dying on him. Kai backed away from Uruha, blade in hand, then lunged again. Their screaming, their appearances gave off demonic aura that chilled him to the bone. They didn't look like humans. They looked like hellish beasts, clawing and biting at each other. Dark, blackish-looking blood was spattering the floor, and Reita gagged on the scent of it. Weak, he pushed at the door, trying to get it open, and with a huge amount of effort, he pulled it just wide enough to slip through, and then he ran as fast as he could, ignoring how he could barely breathe, ignoring the blood and the ache. He ran with everything he had. He could only manage it for a few minutes before his body began feeling too heavy, and he fought it, struggling to keep going, but after what seemed like just a few seconds, he was on his knees, limbs no longer reacting, and he simply slumped to the ground. He felt his tears running down his face, into the dust, as he lay like a dying animal.

 _That's all I am_ , he thought. _Just an animal._

    He couldn't stay awake. He hoped he was dying. He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.


	9. Chapter 9

    It was warm. He liked it, wanted to be wrapped in it. His eyes felt heavy, which was fine, because he didn't really want to wake up. But they slowly opened on their own, and when his senses came to, the surroundings were familiar. He felt a flood of relief. His room. He was in his bed. He didn't know how he had gotten here, but it was a blessing he was grateful for.

    "Reita, you're awake."

    The sound of Uruha's voice filled him with terror, and he looked over to see his lover sitting at the foot of the bed. Glowing eyes, almost red in hue instead of the normal deep brown, were watching him closely. Reita felt how his body seized at the sight, in response to the memories that, while they seemed like a fever dream, he knew were too real.

    "I'm glad -" Uruha tried, but Reita cut him off, voice trembling.

    "Get away. Get away from me."

    "What's wrong?" Uruha sounded and looked worried. His face had gone a bit pale. "Baby, you've had a nightmare."

    "The fuck I have. Get away!" Reita pulled his hands out of the covers and saw his left hand wrapped lightly. It ached when he flexed his fingers, confirming that he had basically stripped all his skin off yanking his hand out of its restraint. He touched the side of his head, flinching as he pressed against the wound in his temple. And his neck was still burning. He could feel the pain deeper in his muscles from where Kai's fangs had violently pierced.

    "Reita, you need to rest -"

    "Get the hell away from me!" he snapped as Uruha moved towards him. He scrambled out of bed to get as far away from the other as he could. He could easily see several red-spotted places on Uruha's clothes, telling him that the fight he'd seen was just as real as his own wounds were. "You fucking vampire!"

    Uruha's lip quivered. "Reita..."

    "No, get the hell away from me. I don't want to see you again."

    "But..." Confusion coloured his tone. "You said you wanted to be with me, you said you loved me."

    "That was when I thought you were a human, not some fucking hellspawn!"

    "Reita, please -"

    "No! Out!"

    "Please listen, just listen to me?"

    "To what? More lies?" Reita asked, feeling near hysterics. Why this? He had believed and trusted, and yet it had come to this. And he had known better!

    "I didn't lie to you," Uruha whispered.

    "So what the hell is this, then?" Reita demanded, pointing to the wound on the side of his neck. "Just a love bite, like you passed it off as?"

    "Reita -"

    "And all the fucking sex? All the 'I want you', that you tried to pretend was love?"

    "I do love you."

    "How long were you going to keep drinking me dry? You didn't give a fuck about me. You just lied." His heart was breaking. He had trusted Uruha, against all his better senses, he had trusted Uruha, and this was the result! "You lied about all of it, just to fucking eat me!"

    "No, I didn't! I didn't lie to you!"

    "You really think hiding the fact you're some bloodsucking demon isn't a lie? You present yourself as human, and you're not, you think that's not a lie?"

    "I never said I was human -"

    "How the fuck am I supposed to think anything differently? Huh? That's a lie! And did you think you could just keep the fact that you're a fucking demon to yourself and that would be okay? Did you think I'd want to be with you? Is that why you had to blackmail me into everything!?"

    "You let me in." Uruha was trembling, heartbreak on his face. But it didn't touch Reita. He was too angry, too overwhelmed, too scared to let Uruha pull him in again.

    "You fucking let yourself in! You blackmail me, you force your way in, you buy your way in, you fucking whore!"

    "Reita, please." The younger man was outright sobbing now, tears streaming down his face, lips and eyes and cheeks slightly pink from emotion. "Please!"

    "I trusted you! I thought you actually cared! Well played, I should have suspected. You make your living in a vampire's den, acting and charming... I should have known it from the second you told me that you acted for a living, I should have known I was nothing special!"

    "You are special!"

    "Like everyone else that pays money or blood!"

    "You love me, that's why you gave me the chance -"

    " _I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!_ " Reita roared, and Uruha trembled, staring at him in stunned silence. "I loved what I thought you were, but it was all a big fucking lie!"

    It took a few moments for Uruha to speak, and when he did, his voice was hoarse as he protested, "No, no, Reita, I didn't lie to you!"

    "So the three men, they just took off after a few hits?"

    "They did. They did, I swear to God."

    Reita snorted.

    "They ran -" Uruha said before Reita cut in.

    "Then? How did they end up vampire snacks? And you can't tell me they weren't, not when it was on the news that they were drained!"

    "I... I hunted them down later and... but I didn't lie to you when I told you they ran!"

    "No, you just lied about everything else. What else was a lie? Your parents? I bet you killed them yourself, your human parents!"

    "No! Reita, please, I know you're angry, I know you're upset, but you never would have given me a chance -"

    "Of course I wouldn't! I've been fucking a _goddamn corpse!_ " he shouted. "A walking, slutty goddamn corpse that sank its teeth into me to keep itself looking pretty! A goddamn reanimated corpse that has done to me what it's done to countless others!"

    "No."

    "A corpse that fucking lied about everything to me! A corpse that fucking convinced me it loved me, telling a bit fat fucking lie, to keep me as its Sunday dinner!"

    "I didn't lie to you about that! I love you! I'm in love with you, you fucking idiot!" Uruha's voice was angry, but he still looked like he was about to break down. The anger put Reita on edge, his heart pounding in anticipation of an attack, body ready to bolt. "I'm in love with you!"

    "Yeah?" Reita spat. "Then tell me the truth, for once in your fucking life!"

    "I'm a vampire, okay? I'm a vampire. I work at night because I have to. I sleep during the day because I need to. I drink blood because I have to. Yes, okay! I drank your blood! But that's because I'm in love with you!"

    "Were you 'in love' with those three other guys?"

    "I drank _their_ blood because they might have killed _you_! I've had sex with you because I love you! I've protected you because I love you! I fucking love you, Reita!" Uruha sank onto the bed now, looking at Reita with a pleading, almost dying expression. His hands were stretched out on the covers towards the blonde as if in supplication. "I'm in love with you!"

    Reita felt it tug at his heart, but more than that, he was sick. He was angry. He felt cold and used. He simply glared, heart still racing, stabbing into his chest with each beat.

    "I'm in love with you, that wasn't a lie, Reita, if everything else was a lie, please believe me when I say that my love for you isn't!"

    "No?" he asked coldly, still ready to run if Uruha came any closer. He was surprised he hadn't already. He could only guess it was whatever fascination Uruha had on him that kept him in place.

    "It isn't a lie, I swear on anything, I'll do anything to prove it. I love you, Reita!"

    "Then kill me. I don't want to live anymore. I can't live in the same world as you anymore."

    Uruha stared, a tear running down his face. "Reita..."

    "If you love me, you'll do that." Reita didn't want to die. He had so much to live for. But this pain was too much for him. The hurt and the fear were overwhelming. He knew the moment Uruha was gone, he'd be a mess, and it would be better to just end it.

    "I can't! I can't hurt you, Reita, I can't do that!"

    "You selfish bitch," he barked, and Uruha jumped. "You whore!"

    "Anything else, Reita, please. I can't kill you, I can't."

    "Then kill yourself."

    "Reita!"

    "You love me, right?" He was so angry he was seeing red... or maybe it was the loss of blood. This needed to be over, or he would get violent. That was a good way to end up dead. "Then kill yourself! Prove you love me!"

    "Reita... please..." He sounded as if he had been shot, or was near death just from Reita demanding it of him. "Please, don't…"

    "Get out. I don't want to see you ever again." When Uruha didn't move, Reita screamed so loud he felt his throat rub raw, "GET OUT!"

    A pause, and then slowly Uruha stood, looking at him so sadly he felt it tear his heart.

    "Can I kiss you, just one last time?" Uruha asked.

    "Stay away from me," Reita snarled, though he could hear the injury in his voice. "Get the fuck out."

    "... Okay. I'm sorry, Reita. I'm so sorry." More tears ran down his face as he said it, insistence in his eyes. "I love you."

    "Then get out."

    Uruha nodded, a few more tears falling, and then he turned and walked out the door. Reita stayed in place until he heard the front door open and close, and then he slid to the floor, letting his own tears out.

    "Dammit! I trusted you!"

    He collapsed to the ground, curling up, not having the strength to get back into bed. He cried himself to sleep, and when he woke again, his whole body hurt. He expected to sit up and see Uruha, but when he did, he was alone. He pulled himself to his feet and limped through the apartment, checking everywhere, and found nothing. He was absolutely alone. Relief spread through him, and he sank down in front of the sofa in the living room, closing his eyes. Vampires, monsters, everything else... gone.


	10. Chapter 10

    He sat for awhile, just numb with relief that it was quiet and he was alone, there was no supernatural anything in his life. And for awhile, he didn't mind it. But eventually the cold of realisation came. He was alone. He had pushed away everything for Uruha, including Aoi, and now Uruha was... Uruha had ruined everything...!

    His bag was still on the sofa, where he had put it - had it really been just earlier that night? He had no idea. He went through it and found his phone, lit up with a few calls from Uruha hours ago, probably right after he had disappeared, and a message from Aoi. With shaking fingers, he called his friend, ignoring the time. He needed his friend, and he needed him now. If Aoi was still a friend, anyway.

    "Hello?" came Aoi's grumpy voice. "Reita?"

    He froze at the sound of Aoi's voice. He wanted to cry, but he clung to the phone instead, needing to hear more, needing reassurance and care. It was real. Aoi was real.

    "Reita? You there?"

    "Aoi," he managed to say before his friend hung up. His heart was aching again, pain still fresh from Uruha's betrayal.

    "Geez, man. It's fucking seven in the morning, the sun isn't even up. What are you calling for?"

    What was he calling for? He didn't know. He sat there, trembling, just holding the phone again, not sure how to reply. How was he supposed to reply? That he had been kidnapped by a vampire, had been going out with a vampire, and now he was drained and lost?

    "Rei? You okay?" Aoi's voice had softened now. "What's going on?"

    "I... I need you..." When he said it, he felt relief. "I need you."

    "Okay. Give me a few minutes and I'll be over, okay?"

    No hesitation, no terms, no anything. Aoi would do it just for him, because he asked it. That was love. Reita repeated it to himself, ignoring how his heart felt like it was breaking again. What Aoi was offering was love. Holding to that as best he could, he added, "Can you just let yourself in? I don't think I can walk."

    "Oh God, I'll be over as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere."

    And with that he had hung up. Reita slowly dropped the phone before he leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes and taking slow, deep breaths to try to settle himself. He felt like everything had been taken out of him. Well, it probably had. Who knew what Uruha had been doing to him while he'd been unconscious. A violent shiver seized him at it, squeezing a few more tears from him until his heartrate slowed and he slumped back, beyond exhaustion. He must have fallen asleep again, because he heard Aoi's voice gently calling his name. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his friend, his old lover, by him.

    "There you are." A small smile curved Aoi's mouth. "Wake up. You okay?"

    "No."

    "I expect not, you look like hell. What happened?"

    "I don't... really remember." His head was throbbing now that he was conscious again. It was overwhelmed with the pain his body and heart were feeling, and the memories of everything that had happened in the last few hours. Trying to straighten everything out only made it worse.

    "You look like you fell and hit your head. Let's get you to your bed, it's more comfortable than here." Aoi pulled him up and helped him back into his bedroom, settling him in the soft bed. Reita clung to Aoi's hand, needing some physical affirmation everything was okay, and his dark friend smiled at him a bit. "Well, I'm glad to have you clinging to me again."

    "Don't leave me," Reita told him, trying to not beg.

    "Hey, of course I won't. Did something happen with Uruha? You wouldn't be doing this if he -" He stopped as Reita shuddered at the name. "Something did happen."

    "I don't... I don't want to talk about it, right now."

    "You should, Rei. At least tell me what's going on."

    "Not now." Reita snapped it and then instantly felt regret. "I'm sorry."

    "Okay." His voice was understanding, and there was no sign of irritation at Reita's angry response. "We'll talk later. You're tired. You should sleep comfortably for a bit."

    "Don't leave." He didn't want to be left alone. He was afraid he'd wake up and find a vampire beside him again.

    "I won't. I'll be right here, taking care of you."

    "Thank you."

    "Go ahead and sleep, blondie. I'll be here."

    Reita tried, but as he felt himself starting to drift off, the memories came flashing back so vividly he physically felt them, and he jerked, trying to scramble away from them and into safety.

    "Hey, hey." Warm, strong hands grabbed him and held him in place. He froze in fear, staring up at Aoi for some moments before he recognised who was with him, even though he had been fully aware of it. Aoi's dark eyes gazed into his as his friend told him, "Relax, it's okay."

    "Aoi..." Reita wanted to break down. It wasn't fair that he had to live like this now!

    "Do you want me to hold you?"

    Reita hesitated, his heart aching, but Aoi's touch was warm. He wanted it. So he nodded mutely, and his friend climbed into the bed, pulling him close. Reita nestled close, drinking in the touch, the closeness, the humanness, and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

    "Aww, baby, are you okay?" Aoi asked, as if sensing his distress.

    "I'm tired," he said as an excuse.

    "I'm here. Go ahead and sleep."

    It took Reita awhile, but finally he drifted off, feeling safe in Aoi's arms. He slept soundly for awhile, but then the nightmares came back, Uruha biting into him, Kai and Ruki too... Reita awoke and, feeling sick to his stomach, managed to get out of bed and to the bathroom before he violently threw up, choking and sobbing on the bile. He kept going, dry heaving when everything in his stomach was out, and once his body relaxed, he leaned against the wall, staring blankly through the toilet.

    "Hey," Aoi's voice said from the door. "You okay?"

    Reita didn't respond.  After a pause, the darker man came and sat by him, pulling him into a tight hug.

    "I'm here."

    The blonde closed his eyes. A few moments later, one of Aoi's hands softly begin running through his hair, soothing his aching head. He felt very heavy and very sick. He couldn't stop his mind from replaying everything Kai had said, everything that had happened, all the memories that made him feel so stupid he almost threw up again. He leaned over, clutching the toilet, and waited, breathing hard. Aoi's hand rubbed his back, and with another few moments of remembering, he began dry heaving again, spitting and crying.

    "Rei, you're really sick," Aoi said when Reita slumped back again. "Should I call a doctor?"

    "No," Reita whispered, not wanting to go out or be seen. "It will pass." He hoped.

    "Do you still have sick time from work?" When he nodded, Aoi continued, "Maybe you should call in a few days. You need time to rest. You're pale and shaking again. And you're hurt, too, did you fall? It looks like you hit your head."

    "I did."

    "Dammit, Reita, you're always getting yourself into these messes. Are you okay to move now?"

    "I don't know."

    "I'll get a bucket for you. Come on."

    Aoi took him back to bed, and Reita let himself flop down. His friend pulled the covers up around him and gently put a hand on his forehead. It felt so warm that the blonde almost shuddered.

    "I thought you'd have a fever, but you're freezing cold..." Aoi murmured.

    "What time is it?"

    "About noon."

    "I'm sorry. You don't have to stay." He didn't deserve to have Aoi wait on him, especially after he'd more or less pushed his friend away.

    "Yes I do. You need someone to look after you. You go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

    "Thank you," Reita whispered, and Aoi smiled at him.

    "Sleep, blondie."

    When he woke again, he was alone in his room, and he felt a bit of panic. Had he been abandoned? Had someone come and hurt Aoi? Or had Aoi never actually come? But when he called, "Aoi?", his dark friend came in almost immediately.

    "Sleep well?"

    "Yeah." He still felt weak and sick, stomach churning the same speed his mind was whirling, but he didn't feel like he needed to dash to the bathroom again. The relief at seeing his friend was still nearby helped calm his entire body. He was safe from the nightmare still. "I hurt like hell."

    "It looks like you got really beat up. Hold on a second." Aoi disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a piece of toast and a glass of juice. "Try to eat this."

    Reita balked a bit, but Aoi said, "Don't make me give it to you mouth to mouth, because I will," so he picked up the toast and cautiously took a bit. Aoi sat down on the bed with him, watching him to make sure he ate and drank everything. When he was chewing his last bite, his dark friend said, "I really think you should see a doctor."

    "I'd rather try to sleep it off for a couple of days," Reita mumbled, setting his plate and glass aside.

    "If you're not feeling better Monday morning, I'm taking you to a doctor, then."

    "Okay."

    "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Aoi asked. When Reita shook his head, Aoi asked, "Can we play yes or no?"

    "Sure."

    "Did Uru dump you?"

    "No."

    "Off a cliff?"

    Reita couldn't help but smile a tiny bit, though his heart burned with pain. "No."

    "Then did you two have a fight?"

    He struggled for a moment, but he had to tell someone something, Slowly, he nodded.

    "Poor boy. What about?"

    "Just... everything." Close enough.

    Aoi hugged him, running a hand through his hair again. "That sucks."

    "You were right. I shouldn't have been with him." Reita felt sick thinking about it. "I shouldn't."

    "Hey, take a few minutes, okay? So you two had a fight. It happens."

    "It isn't like this."

    "Everyone has fights like this."

    "Not like this," Reita repeated, trying to not snap again.

    "You really like him, Reita, though, don't you?"

    He shook his head, feeling the tears coming back. He didn't like Uruha. He didn't love Uruha. He told himself that over and over. No matter how much it hurt, he had to deny it. He couldn't live with himself otherwise.

    "Okay. I won't push it. Just don't feel like it's the end of everything, okay? In fact, don't think about it. Just take a few days to rest from everything. Maybe you'll figure it out if you take a few days off and then go back to it. It won't hurt. Okay?"

    "Sure," Reita mumbled. There was no going back to it.

    "And if not, you have me. Either way, I'll stay here and take care of you. Seriously, you look like a wreck. I want you to stay in bed and rest and get better. I'll handle everything else."

    "Okay." He felt a little relieved. Someone else here, to watch over him. Make him feel like he wasn't about to go crazy. If anyone could save him from this, it would be Aoi.

    "Good boy." Aoi smiled and gave him a light eskimo kiss. "There's my cute blondie."

    "Stop it."

    "Do you want a book? Or a movie?"

    "No. I'll just sleep."

    "Okay." Aoi kissed his injured temple softly, and Reita flinched a bit from the sting. "Whatever you want."

    Aoi left, and Reita curled up in bed, fighting the tears that came up. Now, Uruha's face when Reita had been yelling at him to get out, and the expression his lover had worn as Kai had been saying everything, were floating in front of his eyes. Reita bit his lip, whimpering, unable to keep the images away. They weakened him, made the feelings overflow.

    "No. I don't love him... I don't... I can't..."

    He cried himself back to sleep, only glad that if Aoi heard, he didn't come in to intervene.   


	11. Chapter 11

    Reita basically slept through the rest of the day, only getting up to vomit or to eat what Aoi managed to talk him into. His friend stayed with him through the night, and was the only thing staving off more tears. Reita felt awkward sleeping in Aoi's arms again, but the touch was what he was craving, so he put everything else aside for it. When he woke Sunday morning, he was alone in his room, but he heard Aoi out in the living room. Not wanting to be in bed forever, Reita gingerly got up and limped out. Aoi was stretched out on the sofa, and he looked up as Reita entered, a smile crossing his face.

    "Hey. Feeling any better?"

    "Yeah," Reita said, leaning heavily against the wall. "I don't think I'll throw up."

    "Good. You still look like you should be sleeping, though."

    "I wanted to be somewhere else."

    "Come here."

    Reita went to the sofa, sitting between Aoi's legs where he was directed to and leaning back against his chest. His friend rested his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling him softly.

    "Here you go."

    "Thank you." Reita closed his eyes, relishing the contact. It was gentle and loving, felt honest. It was so comforting to feel genuine affection. "Aoi?"

    "Yes?"

    "Why do you put up with me?"

    "Because you're my cute little lover and my best friend, and I love you."

    "Even though I -"

    "Don't think about it, remember? Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

    Though he didn't really want to sleep more, Reita did close his eyes, resting easier against Aoi. It wasn't too long before he was falling heavily asleep.  Opening his eyes he saw Uruha sitting not far away, watching him sadly.

    "Go away," he told the other forcefully.

    "Reita, please..."

    "I don't want you anymore."

    "That's not true." Uruha cautiously moved closer. Reita backed away warily, but Uruha didn't stop. "You wouldn't be thinking about me otherwise."

    "I don't like you. I don't love you. I don't want you."

    "It isn't true. You were crying as much as I was when you told me to leave." Uruha somehow closed the gap between them, even though the blonde hadn't stopped, his chest against Reita's. "You're just afraid."

    "No." Reita shoved him, barely moving the vampire an inch. He was half-blinded by tears. Tears of anger or pain, he didn't know. He just felt his heart ripping. The closeness only made the pain worse. "No."

    "I love you, Reita. Couldn't you feel how earnest I was? Isn't that why you gave in? You felt my honesty. The honesty wasn't a lie." Uruha wrapped his arms around Reita's neck, his lips against Reita's, eyes gazing into his. "I love you."

    "No -"

    "And you love me."

    "No!"

    Uruha kissed him softly, and Reita tried to pull away, tried to push Uruha away, but he couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough, didn't have the will enough. He felt his tears fall now, flavouring their kiss.

    "I love you," Uruha murmured to him, wiping away a tear softly with slender fingers. "With all my heart."

    "No, you're a monster, you were killing me!"

    "I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Another kiss, and Reita felt himself weakening.

    "I don't love you."

    "You love me with all your heart."

    "I don't love you!"

    "You love me like you always wanted to love someone."

    "You're a demon, a monster, I don't love you, I can't!" Reita protested against Uruha's familiar, soft mouth. He gripped Uruha's shoulders tightly, trying to find the strength to push him away.

    "You're hurting this much because you love me. Despite everything that tells you not to, you do. More than anyone you've ever loved before."

    Reita gave up, tears falling bitterly as he kissed Uruha hard, holding to him and pulling him closer. Their bodies melted together, and he felt the fangs on his lip as Uruha nibbled it lightly and lovingly.

    "No..." He said the words, but he was long gone. "Uruha..."

    "The only reason you're protesting is because your morals tell you to. But so many people love who their morals say they shouldn't. Why are we any different? Why can't we be in love?"

    "Reita? Wake up, babe."

    He jerked awake, tasting salty tears as he looked around in a panic, trying to figure out where he was. He felt something touch his head and jumped, but when Aoi's voice asked, "Another bad dream?" Reita realised it was his friend stroking hair. He didn't respond, instead breathing heavily, grievingly biting back more tears. Aoi spoke again, his voice sad, "Reita..."

    "Fuck me." He said it before he could really think about it.

    "What?" Sadness was gone, replaced with surprise.

    "Fuck me," he repeated, latching onto the idea. Aoi had been good to him. Aoi was a good lover. Aoi was a safe lover. All he had to do was stoke the feelings again, and his feelings for Uruha would be chased out. Uruha had driven Aoi out. It would only make sense that Aoi could drive Uruha out. "Fuck me, hard."

    "Reita... I don't think you know what you're saying."

    He turned and looked at Aoi, who was watching him, confusion on his face. Reita kissed Aoi, soft at first, and then, when his friend didn't resist, harder, digging for the passion. Aoi returned it, slowly, but Reita wanted it fast and hard, before regret could settle in. No, he wouldn't regret. He wouldn't let himself regret. Quickly it built up, and they were licking at sucking at each other, Reita playing with Aoi's lip ring. The darker one laughed a bit, biting on his lip in return.

    "I always liked it when you were aggressive."

    Reita moved down, pushing up Aoi's shirt to kiss down his chest and stomach on his way to his waist. He dug his tongue into Aoi's navel, desperately drinking in the darker one's moans, the way he flexed into Reita's mouth. He unbuckled his friend's belt and pants and traced the tip of his tongue down to Aoi's slowly-hardening member, cupping his balls and massaging them softly.

    "Fuck, I forgot what you were like down there," Aoi sighed, one of his hands moving into Reita's hair. "It's been too long."

    The blonde didn't respond, instead licking down Aoi to his tip before taking some in and sucking harshly. Aoi groaned loudly, bucking a bit.

    "Shit..."

    Reita felt manic. He gave everything he could, focused hard on the erecting cock, on the taste, the feel, the warmth, Aoi's voice, anything but what his mind wanted to focus on. Aoi tugged on his hair softly, and he deepthroated his friend, trying not to gag on it.

    "Fuck, Reita!"

    His body wasn't warming. It wasn't reacting. Reita felt panic now, so he took Aoi harder, trying to force his body to do what he wanted it to do. After a few more minutes, Aoi pulled him up and kissed him.

    "My turn."

    Reita let Aoi lie him down, kiss his way down, play with him before he took Reita in his mouth and began sucking. Reita, again, focused hard, trying to get his body to react, but he felt nothing. Aoi's mouth felt good, and he was moaning, but his body wasn't responding. Aoi's lip ring running up and down him was only reminding him of Uruha's fangs gently scraping him.

    "Reita, you're crying."

    He covered his face. "I am not."

    Slowly Aoi let him go and sat up. "It's okay, baby. It happens."

    Reita grit his teeth, choking back the sobs. He wanted Uruha. He almost screamed as that thought took hold. He wouldn't have Uruha, but he wanted him. He wanted the soft touch, the warm voice, those melting eyes... he wanted the young man he had fallen in love with. Despite everything that had happened, and the anger and disgust and betrayal he felt, he still wanted the other back. He wanted everything to go back to the way it had been.

    "Reita." Aoi pulled him into a hug, and feeling absolutely pathetic, Reita cried into his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

    "Dammit," Reita whimpered. "I don't want this!"

    Aoi didn't respond, just held him. When his crying stopped, then Aoi spoke. "You're pushing yourself too hard. You're still sick."

    "I feel better."

    "Your body feels a bit better, but I don't think the rest of you does. And I mean this." Aoi poked his chest, over his heart. "And this." He put a hand on Reita's head. "You like Uruha."

    "I'm not -"

    "You're a terrible liar. Look, you're going to need some time. It's okay. If, later, you want to go for it, we will, okay? I'll always be here for you. But until then, let's not. For your sake."

    Reita swallowed hard. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he just drop it?

    "If you two broke up, it might take a little while. It's okay. You're a sensitive guy, Reita. I would be worried if you were ready to go at it right away. You wouldn't be my Reita. You like him. Or liked him," Aoi amended as Reita shook his head. "Either way. Please, Reita, stop forcing yourself. Just rest. I'm here for whatever you want and need, but this isn't what you want or need, not right now at least."

    Reita lay still for a few minutes, then abruptly got up. "I'm going to take a shower."

    "Leave the door open."

    He walked to the bathroom, closed the door halfway, and then stripped and climbed in, turning on the water as hot as he could stand it. He stood under the fall for a long time, his eyes closed, letting the heat melt his muscles and ease his physical pain. He didn't get out until the water was running cold, because he needed the time alone in the quiet to just let his tears fall, without interruption or thought. When he got back out to the living room, Aoi was dozing, one hand on his stomach, so Reita curled up in the recliner, burying his head in his arms.

    He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help it. His heart was aching, torn in half. He hadn't thought he had been so in love with Uruha that this would hurt. Somehow, for some reason, he had become so close to Uruha that this betrayal, learning of this degree of lying, stabbed him. He loved Uruha, but he didn't know if he could trust him. Vampire issues aside (and he shuddered to think of that), Uruha had hidden so much that, no matter how he felt, Reita didn't think he could trust him. But he wanted to, and he hated himself for it. He wanted to, despite everything he'd experienced in life telling him not to.

    He almost wanted to find that Kai again, to have him talk him out of it. Talk him back to sanity. He couldn't approve of what Kai had done, but he appreciated that the man had truly seemed like he was worried about Reita. He wanted to ask, why me, then? What made me so special, that Uruha chose me out of everyone else? Maybe it was the blonde hair. Maybe it was his cock. But there was a tug in his heart that said it was something else, and he was trying to not fold to the emotional.

    Reita sat, consumed by confusion and thought, trying to puzzle things out so he could put things in place and move on. Aoi woke up as it was getting later and asked Reita to call his boss. The blonde was reluctant, but even though he almost wanted to go back to work just to be out of the house, he could agree he wasn't in the shape for it, so he did call and was approved for the whole week off. His boss was worried, he said. Get better.

    He wished he could be better in a week, so he tried harder to figure things out.

    "Do you want me to stay tonight too?" Aoi asked after he had convinced Reita to eat another slice of toast and take some tea.

    "No. You have work tomorrow. I'm sorry to have kept you all weekend."

    "You needed me. I don't have to party every weekend. Sometimes a night or two in with you is fine." Aoi smiled at him, kissing him lightly. "Promise me that if you change your mind, or need to talk, just call me."

    "I will," Reita replied honestly. He couldn't think of doing anything but turning to Aoi. "Thank you."

    "There's my boy. Goodnight, Reita. I'll be back day after tomorrow. Don't have any nightmares, okay?"

    He hoped not, but when he locked the door after Aoi (and double checked it was locked), he felt so lonely and confused again he almost tore it open and called after his friend to come back. He steeled himself instead and went back to the living room, deciding to occupy himself with a game. Even playing that, his mind was caught in its own thoughts, so it wasn't too long before he quit and retired to bed, curling up alone in the dark.

    He had another round of dreams about Uruha, some the softer, loving ones, some where the vampire tore into him and ate him alive. He woke in a cold sweat, heart pounding, and took awhile to calm himself down. He made himself eat, feeling stronger now, not as nauseated. His body was still aching all over from the beatings, but he at least could walk and function normally. Again, he spent most of the day between sleep and trying to untangle his thoughts and feelings. He'd think he had decided one way, and then would fall apart into a trembling, crying mess. Then he'd lean the other way, and it would happen again.

    Reita felt pathetic. He had never been this way, ever. Not over anyone, not over anything. How dare Uruha, some creature, make him this way! It fuelled his anger for a bit before that made him collapse.

    The only thing he could concretely know was that he still felt strongly for Uruha. Or, at least, the Uruha that he had known. Trying to factor anything else in, vampire truth or not, made him incredibly depressed. He forced himself to eat something for dinner, almost immediately threw it up, and then crawled into the shower, hoping it would help him feel better like it had the night before. Instead, he ended up curling up in the tub and crying himself out again under the fall of water.

    It didn't make sense. No matter how he had felt for Uruha before, the fact that he was a vampire, that he had lied - or at least hidden the truth - should break everything. But he still felt so tied, so bound, so fond of Uruha... still so in love with him.

_"So many people love those whom their morals say they shouldn't,"_ Uruha had said in his dreams. _"Why should we be any different?"_

    Alone in bed again, Reita tried to suffocate his thoughts by covering his face with a pillow. He only succeeded in knocking himself back into the same dreams, torn between nightmares and affection.

    "I can't," he told an Uruha that held him and kissed him like the real one had. "I can't do this."

    "You can." The soft voice was comforting. "I don't hate you. I still love you, just as you love me. All you have to do is call me, and I'll come."

    "I can't love a creature like you. It doesn't make sense."

    "We don't choose who we fall in love with. Man or woman, human or vampire, angel or demon... we don't choose. You can turn away from me, Reita. You might find someone else to be happy with. But you'll always love me. There's no denying that."

    He tried when he woke, but he was becoming fatigued from it, when everything else in his being knew it was a lie. He was lying to himself. That was almost as bad as Uruha lying to him.

    Reita didn't bother eating. He spent the day staring at his phone, trying to make himself pick it up and call. He couldn't. He fell asleep a couple of times, only to wake and resume battling himself. The time passed and it started growing dark. Slowly, he reached out and, with effort, picked the phone up, but then he simply stared at it in his hand. Half of him said to call. The other half said to stop. He sat there, staring, phone trembling in his hand, as he tried to fight it all back and make a decision.

    And then there came a pounding on his front door. Reita jumped, looking up, freezing as there was another knock, and then the front door burst open. He sat in terror, listening, waiting, and then a small, black, furious figure appeared in the door.

    "Well look here," Ruki said viciously, his blue eyes aglow. "Reita sitting alone, waiting like a good boy for me to come tear his heart out."

    Reita stared, frozen in terror and shock. Ruki approached, his gaze blazing, and before Reita could form words, Ruki had grabbed him with one long-clawed hand and thrown him clear out of the kitchen. Reita landed hard on his back, gasping at the painful jolt of feeling his spine impact the ground. He didn't have time to recover before a swift kick sent him crashing into the sofa. He grabbed at it, trying to pull himself to his feet.

    "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Ruki's voice asked, and the smaller one grabbed him by the nape of the neck, lifting him without effort. "You know what I am now."

    The pressure on his tender neck was making him blind. He panted, body stiffening with pain, "Please..."

    "Now you beg for your life?" Ruki whirled, slamming his head into the coffee table. Reita yelped as he felt the wood splinter and blood gush out of his nose. "Why should I let you live? I told you what would happen if you hurt him, and boy did you fuck my precious Uruha over."

    "I know," Reita coughed, tears of pain, physical and emotional, rising as he stared into the dark wood. "I know what I did..."

    "You know what I really should do?" Ruki grabbed his throat and pulled him up to eye level. Reita was still half-blind with the pain, but he stared back into the flaring blue eyes, trying his best to ignore the pointed teeth, as he choked, Ruki's nails digging into his neck. "I should make you one of us. You already want to die, killing you wouldn't be any punishment. I should make you live forever, live with facing him every day."

    Reita whimpered. "I was going to call him... I was going to apologise for what I said..."

    Ruki squeezed his throat so tightly he tasted blood. "You little fuck!"

    "I was..." He was going to die. He felt oddly at peace with it now. "I swear..."

    The little vampire snorted and threw him down so hard he felt his bones crunch against the ground once more. As he reeled in pain, gasping for air, Ruki put a foot on his head, pressing it into the ground, his sharp spike heel digging into Reita's neck.

    "I swore I'd kill you," he growled, "but right now you're the only hope I have of saving him."

    "W-what...?" Reita waited for the foot to crush him, or gouge him, as he asked it. His head was spinning painfully with lack of oxygen. When the vampire spoke again, his words hurt more than what Reita was already experiencing.

    "He's tried to kill himself."


	12. Chapter 12

    Reita felt his heart stop. Uruha, dead. That beautiful man, with the warm eyes and the bright smile, dead. He couldn't think of it. It didn't seem even possible. Uruha had been so bright and full of life. No matter how paradoxical that sounded, given what he was, and even how Reita had reacted to learning the terrible secret, the very thought of such a person as Uruha had been lying still and lifeless was painful.

    "He's still alive for now, but he won't be for very long." Ruki pressed harder on him, and Reita heard a loud ringing in his ears. "Unless you fix it. After that, I'll kill you."

    "Why would he k-kill himself...?" It didn't make sense. There was no reason for Uruha to do anything like that.

    "Why?" Ruki screeched, swiftly kicking him in the stomach. Reita rolled from the strike, gagged and spat blood, gasping as Ruki stalked towards him again. " _Why_!? Because you fucking told him to, you worthless piece of shit!"

    "I..." And then he remembered, screaming at Uruha, _"You love me? Then kill yourself!"_ and he covered his mouth, trying to hold it all in. It was because he had told someone who had been begging him, telling him they would do anything to prove they loved him, to die. It was his fault. "Oh, God... oh, God...!"

    "Do you feel bad about it?"

    "Yes! Oh my God, I'm sorry, Uruha!"

    Ruki grabbed his neck again, and Reita found himself staring into the furious blue eyes, the rest of him too frozen in shock to look away. "Are you sorry!?"

    "Yes!" Reita exclaimed, trembling at the thought of losing Uruha. He was still so conflicted, so angry, but if he lost Uruha, then what chance did he have for learning anything, understanding anything, coming to terms with what was going on?

    "Then you'll fucking fix it!"

    Ruki was dragging him along now, and Reita let him. He was certain he had blacked out, because suddenly Ruki was slapping him and saying, "Wake the fuck up!" He jerked awake, and he wasn't at his apartment anymore, but in a dark, low-lit place. He looked around wildly, and earned another slap, so he looked back at Ruki, heart pounding in his throat. He had to see Uruha.

    "Where is he...?" he rasped, desperation beginning to take over him.

    Ruki pulled him down a hall into a room and threw him against a bedside. The movement and impact knocked Reita off-balance, and he spent a few moments looking around  In that bed, Uruha lay, eyes closed, still as death. Reita saw a rusty smear on the corner of his mouth, and he felt his breathing stop once more as he saw the deep red marks on the insides of the pale arms. Those arms had held him, had protected him. And now…

    "He sliced his arms open with silver and then staked himself," Ruki spat, nudging his lower back with the toe of his shoe. It felt more like a swift kick. "Missed just enough that he's still alive. But he refuses to eat, because it upsets _you_. I've barely managed to keep him alive this long on my blood. If he doesn't have a human's blood, he dies."

    "Make him eat, then!" Reita heard his voice breaking as he half-shouted it.

    "He won't, you asshole."

    Reita realised what he had to do before Ruki had finished speaking. He stared at Uruha for a few moments, heart beating out of control. He didn't want to. He was scared to. Half of him was screaming at him to run away, to get away from these creatures, to just leave it all behind. But his emotions, everything he had felt, anchored him there. Weakly, he pulled himself up onto his knees, leaning on the bed, and carefully pulled the covers down. He saw the blood, and, gently touching the bandaged wound where Uruha's heart would be, he saw the tiny flinch in the beautiful features of his lover's face.

    "Oh God... Uruha, I'm so sorry." He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, and he didn't have the strength to wipe it away. "I didn't mean it!"

    "Stop apologising," Ruki growled. "Fix it."

    Reita brushed Uruha's cheek softly with his thumb, trying to stir the other to waking. His hands were trembling hard, almost refusing to obey what he wanted them to do. "Uruha, look at me, babe. Please." If Uruha didn't react, he wouldn't be able to hold his tears back. He hated himself, for almost putting this beautiful creature to death! "Please..." He kept pleading, aware of Ruki's glare burning a hole in his back. He became more desperate as Uruha didn't respond, his voice beginning to shake. "Uruha, babe!"

    Slowly, the dark eyes barely opened, gazing at him hazily. He felt a weak smile tug at the corner of his mouth at the sight, only slightly reassured that the other man was still alive. The sick kick in his stomach at being watched by this vampire that he still felt had betrayed him almost pressed him into fleeing. Despite that, he made himself stay. He had caused this, and he couldn't stand to be the reason for it, even if the person was a vampire.

    "Uruha, it's me. It's Reita."

    A pause, and he saw the full lips part, barely mouthing his name silently.

    "I'm so sorry, Uruha. I didn't mean it. I didn't. Don't... don't die on me. Please. I don't want you to die." Now the tears were falling unrestrained. "I don't want you to die!"

    Uruha's eyes clouded. Reita bent his head and pressed his lips to Uruha's frighteningly-cold ones, kissing him softly, though his body resisted his movement.

    "Don't die and leave me here."

    "You're running out of time, Reita."

    The blonde saw it. The light in Uruha's eyes was fading. He didn't even seem to really recognise who was with him and he barely seemed to hear what was being said. Reita fumbled through his pocket, leaning his head down to whisper in Uruha's ear.

    "I don't care what you have to do. Don't die. You hear me? If you love me, you won't die!"

    He found his pocketknife and put it to his arm. He froze. His body refused to do this. Preservation instinct was keeping him from doing what he needed to do. It didn't want to offer itself. His mind was a shrill screech, demanding he withdraw and run to where he would be safe. But his eyes were fixed on Uruha's faint expression, on the veil that was clouding his eyes, and his heart was giving out. He had to! If he did this, especially to someone he so cared for, even if had all been a lie, he would never forgive himself. Overcoming the internal struggle with so much effort he half-shouted, he sliced his arm and put it, dripping crimson, to Uruha's mouth.

    "If you love me, live!"

    No response. Uruha even seemed to resist, his lips pressing shut as Reita tried to put the bleeding cut to his mouth.

    "Uruha, live, if you love me, live. Don't die, live!" he begged, growing desperate as his mind fought back at him to run. No response at all lit Uruha's features. "Uruha, I don't want you to die!" And the next bit came out, roaring from his deepest feelings: "I want you! I want _you_!"

    And then the teeth fastened into his skin. He bit his lip, stifling his scream, as his blood poured into Uruha's mouth. The lips sealed around the cut, sucking softly, and then it became hungry, vicious. Uruha's eyes began to glow, and one shaking hand rose to push Reita's skin further into his mouth. Reita's instincts were a deafening scream in his ears, telling him rip his arm away and run, but he forced himself to stay, watching as best he could through a mist of pain and his broken feelings. He felt the life draining out of him fast, leaving in a burning whirl. All his senses were growing distant, and he could faintly hear and feel himself gasping.

    "Uruha, that's enough," someone's - Ruki's? Reita didn't know - was saying. "Stop. Stop now."

    Reita felt something loosen, and he felt his body move, but he didn't. He felt dizzy and tired, freezing cold, disconnected. His body was moved away and he wanted to say stop, but he didn't have the strength. He was gone. He thought to himself, as long as he righted it, it didn't matter anymore. If Uruha was alive, he was willing to give his life to keep it that way.


	13. Chapter 13

    "Wake up. Now."

    He heard it, but couldn't manage it. It was only when he felt a sharp sting on his cheek that he was able to open his eyes and found himself staring up at Ruki, whose long-nailed hand hovered above him.

    "You with me, bitch?" Ruki asked, slapping him again despite the fact he was now clearly awake.

    "I... I think so..." What had happened? Where was he?

    "Call your goddamn cocksucker and tell him you're alright. He's been calling almost nonstop."

    Reita stared, not sure what Ruki was saying or what was going on still. His mind felt clouded and distant, like he wasn't really present. The little vampire dropped his phone onto his face, nearly knocking him back into unconsciousness.

    "The black one. Call him. Tell him you're fine. Don't tell him what you're doing."

    "Aoi...?" He felt very lightheaded and weak. His mind was spinning now, racing to try and organise itself though it couldn't quite gather itself.

    "Yes, moron. Call him. Do I need to teach you words?"

    "I've got it." It took a lot of effort to move and get the phone from where it was resting on his face. His body barely reacted. "I think... where am I?"

    "My place. You came to save Uruha, remember?"

    "Uru..." Now he remembered. He remembered the dying light in Uruha's eyes, how much he had called to his lover, the feel of his life force being drained for him in order to save the vampire's life. He remembered how his body had fought him, begging for him to save himself, and how he had forced himself to stay. His whole body ached, as if regretting all the effort he had put forth. But his mind at least felt a bit more at ease, knowing he had tried to right his wrong. "Is he okay?"

    "He's recovering. I wish I could say no thanks to you, but that would be a bullshit lie. Now, call the cocksucker."

    "How long have I been here?" He tried to sit up and failed miserably, having absolutely no strength. He tried again, straining and just wasting the tiny amount of energy he had. He just wanted to see Uruha to be sure he was okay. His panic was still beating in his chest.

    "Stay on your back, you aren't bad-looking there. You aren't strong enough to sit up." A clawed hand took the phone from where it had slipped next to his head on the sofa and put it in his half-limp hand. "Uruha almost drank you dry, not that I would mind that. You deserve it. Now, call and tell him to leave you alone. I'm getting a headache from your damn phone, and if you don't tell him you're alright the police will be looking for you. Do it now, or you'll make me angry, and we don't want that. Don't make me repeat myself again."

    "Okay." Reita weakly managed to raise the phone long enough to select Aoi's number. His arm basically flopped back down as he lowered it, barely managing to keep the device pressed to his ear. The ringing was shrill and grating on his nerves. His body ached for sleep. When Aoi answered after what felt like an eternity, his voice easily betrayed his panic.

    "Reita, thank God! Where the hell are you? Your place is a mess."

    "I'm fine," he said tiredly, thanking God or whatever that Aoi was okay. He didn't know what to believe in anymore. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

    "Where are you? You disappeared without a trace."

    "I'm..." What should he even say? "I'm with Uruha." True enough.

    "Uruha?"

    "He's sick." Reita felt himself fading from lack of blood. He felt like he was simply mumbling. "I'm with him."

    A pause. "Are you two making up?"

    "He's too sick for that."

    There was another bit of silence, and now Reita felt guilt piercing through everything else. He had led Aoi to believe they'd be together again, and he was sure his friend was taking it hard. But then Aoi sighed, "God," and the blonde was swept with relief. "How long are you staying with him?"

    "Until he's better." Until Reita could walk on his own. But even then, despite everything, he didn't know if he could walk out on Uruha. His mind was against it, but his heart and will were just as weak as his body.

    "Don't you dare scare me like that again, you motherfucker. Answer your phone."

    "Sorry. I was sleeping."

    "Are you okay?"

    "I'm really tired." He wanted to cry, remembering what had happened. He had almost killed Uruha, and he hadn't really meant it. He hadn't meant it at all! "I'm so tired..."

    "Go back to sleep. I won't wake you up again, but for the love of God, call me, okay? I've been worried sick."

    "Sorry."

    "I love you, Reita. You know that."

    "I know." He knew it so well. If nothing else, the days Aoi had spent comforting him over the weekend had proved it.

    "Good man. I'll talk to you later."

    Ruki picked up the phone and hung up for him, then tossed the handset across the room with a condescending snort. "Fucker."

    "Uruha...?" the blonde asked tiredly, trying to wipe away a tear that slipped free. He couldn't control them anymore. He didn't have the strength for it.

    "Sleeping. Recovering. He needs more, but he isn't getting it from you."

    "Who?"

    "Me, mostly. I'm not afraid to go out and get it." Reita shuddered a bit at the callous way Ruki said it, but the other didn't seem to notice since he continued, "I'll get you something to eat. I'm only taking care of you because you're keeping him alive right now, so you remember that, asshole."

    "Yes, sir."

    Ruki sat him up and then walked across the living room to the small kitchen. Reita laid his head back against the sofa and watched dizzily for a few minutes, trying to get his thoughts together. His heart was still pounding. He clearly realised he was alone with a hunter, a predator, a vampire. Ruki could easily kill him. He was more than certain those fangs could easily slice through his flesh. Then he said, "I thought you don't eat," and instantly regretted it.

    "I don't, but a lot of the kids here do." Ruki was moving around, making so little noise Reita wondered if he was imagining seeing the small form. The vampire's voice had softened a bit when he spoke again, not to seductive like it had been at their first meeting, but actually warm and caring. "I've learned how to make food for them."

    "The kids?" The thought that other people at the club were actually vampires had crossed Reita's mind, but only so briefly that he hadn't remembered until Ruki mentioned it. Realising that he had been surrounded by blood drinkers made his whole body shudder and cringe in disgust and horror. Everyone in the club could have died. He didn't like that. But he kept talking, probably thinking that maybe if he kept Ruki entertained, he'd stay alive longer. His voice trembled as he tried, "The other hosts, and hostesses?"

    Ruki looked over his shoulder, and Reita immediately silenced, heart stopping in his chest. A moment, and then a smirk twitched at the corner of the red mouth, revealing the long fangs.

    "I like how mouthy you are now when you were a drooling corpse just a few minutes ago." He turned back, and Reita could breathe again. "Everyone at this club has vampire blood. It's an easy place for them to hide. Most of them are just kids, don't have anywhere else to go."

    "Is that why you gave Uruha a job?" Someone was talking, and Reita intended to get as much information as humanly possible. He twisted his hands weakly together, trying to steady himself. 

    "Oh no, Uruha doesn't need a job, but he wanted one. I'll let him tell you most of this himself, before I kill you of course."

    "Of course," Reita murmured. Why should he expect to escape it after what he had done? He heard a small clink, and he jumped to see Ruki setting a plate of sandwiches in front of him. The vampire had come out of nowhere.

    "Eat up."

    "What else were you going to tell me?" Reita asked, weakly picking up a sandwich and biting into it. It wasn't his own will. His body was obeying Ruki's commands.

    "I suppose I could give you the basics, since I suppose you're owed that much."

    They sat in silence for awhile, Reita trembling, sandwich clenched in his hand. His eyes were nervously watching Ruki's mouth and the small pearly pricks protruding onto his lower lip. At length, he swallowed hard and rasped, "What happened to Kai?"

    "Kai?" Ruki snorted. "He took off. I got to them before anything really happened. He's strong, but not strong enough to fight both of us off. He and Uruha had gotten each other injured."

    The blonde struggled to think back to that night. His memories weren't very clear, especially once Kai and Uruha had started fighting. He could only pick up bits and pieces. Being just a few feet from Ruki wasn't helping at all. "I remember... Uruha was holding his stomach..."

    "He healed up fine. Kai won't, unless he's breaking his own rules."

    And that meant that Uruha had taken blood to heal. Reita felt his body turn a bit cold. Whose blood had he drank, then, to heal? It made sense that it would have been his. That thought almost made him sick. But then he realised he hadn't felt weak or any way that Kai had described blood loss. Someone else, then? Reita swallowed back his stomach at the thought.

    Ruki sat down across from him, crossing his legs and watching him with those glowing eyes. Was there hunger in his gaze? No, Reita decided. Just disdain and anger. His body stopped shaking, but his insides were quivering instead, as Ruki added, "He's against the whole vampire thing. That's why he was so sweet on you."

    "He really seemed to care." Reita's gaze fell a bit as he said it. There was no reason for Kai to care about him. But his sudden gentleness and soft voice, right before Uruha had appeared, had led Reita to believe there had been some real concern. Then again, he reminded himself bitterly, he had been deceived by vampires before.

    "Well... I won't lie, he probably did."

    Hearing his thoughts confirmed surprised Reita. He meant to ask more, but instead, wanting to know, he asked, "He's a vampire, then?"

    "Eat your sandwich."

    Reita obliged, taking a few more bites and struggling to swallow. Coughing a bit, he managed, "He said his father is Uruha's grandfather."

    "Yes, Kai and Uruha have the same lineage on Uru's mother's side." Ruki set down a glass of water. Reita hadn't noticed him move away. "Kai is half, and in reality, depending on what side you're on, Uruha isn't a vampire."

    Reita stared at him, forgetting the food in his mouth. Uruha, not a vampire? Then why had he said he was? If Kai was half and he shared a relative with Uruha, then didn't that make Uruha…?

    "He's the closest most people are these days," Ruki continued, as if answering his thoughts. "From the point of view of a pure vampire like myself, he isn't really a 'vampire'. From your view, as a human, he is."

    He tried to speak, remembered the food, and then swallowed with a lot of difficulty before he choked, "He's... part human...?" He felt his stomach twist more as the words left his, and he was ready to throw up again.

    Ruki gave him a humourless half-smile. "Eat your food. I'm going to go check on him."

    Almost instantly, he was gone. Reita took a few large swallows of water, trying to force back the lump in his throat. Uruha was part human. He didn't know how that was even possible, how any of this was possible. He was still trying to accept the fact that vampires were real, and a threat to him. They weren't like in movies or books he knew of, either. His mind seized that tangent, trying to flee from the fact that he was a breath away from being killed, and went off on it, onto other little things that ultimately probably didn't matter, just to distract himself.

    "He's recovering nicely." Ruki sat down, ignoring how his sudden reappearance had made Reita jump and splash water all over himself. "I think he'll wake up soon, and be conscious enough to notice his surroundings."

    "Can I see him?" Reita asked, trying to ignore the discomfort of being drenched in water. He was shaking hard, still very weak and frightened now that his thoughts were brought back to the present, but beyond all that, he had to see Uruha. It wasn't a want. It was a need, a confusing and sickening need, but a need nonetheless.

    "I really think you should go back to sleep. You'll pass out soon, anyway."

    "Please. I know you're angry at me. You have a right to be. But before you k-kill me…" His voice died on him as he said it, as if hoping if he stopped speaking he'd be spared. He struggled to continue, "Please... let me apologise to him."

    Ruki studied him closely for a few moments before he crossed to Reita, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet and down the hall once again. Reita tried to walk as best he could, but he was basically falling over his own feet, body freezing in response to being in the vampire's grip again. Ruki dropped him into a chair next to the bed, and it took Reita a moment to get his wits about him to look. When he did, he was relieved to see that Uruha looked better. His thin chest was moving shallowly, his cheeks tinged a pale pink. The wounds on his inner arms had knitted into fading scars. The blonde reached out with a trembling hand and gently brushed some of Uruha's dark hair out of his face.

    "You're still beautiful, too good for me," he whispered, aware that Ruki was listening. He said what his heart felt, trying to strain out what his mind tried to add in. "I wish you had decided on someone else. Someone that would have treated you better. Someone that wouldn't have done this to you. Someone who could…" What else could be said? Someone that would understand him? Appreciate him? He didn't know.

    "Lean back and close your eyes, blondie. Take a nap. I don't think Uruha will wake up before you do."

    The last thing Reita wanted to do was fall asleep again with that vampire nearby. But he slowly did as Ruki advised, not entirely of his own will, his heart aching. He was afraid if he fell asleep again he'd wake up and be without Uruha, if he woke at all, but he drifted off quickly and jerked awake what didn't feel like much later, his head aching. He looked around and didn't see Ruki in the room. It was just him and Uruha. Reita looked over the vampire's body, chewing on his lip in a mix of anxiety and fear. He still didn't know what he was going to do or how he really felt about all this. It was probably only a few minutes he watched, trying to organise his feelings, but it felt like hours before he saw Uruha's fine eyebrows contract, a small moan left his mouth, and his eyelids slowly opened just a bit, showing a strip of dark eye underneath. Reita felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat as their gazes met. For another eternity, they simply regarded each other. Then Uruha's mouth stretched in a weak smile.

    "This is hell, all right," he whispered, "to see you looking at me."

    "It isn't hell," Reita replied, his voice strained. Wrapped in those eyes, he felt like nothing mattered. "It would have been for me, if you had died."

    A pause, and Uruha lifted a hand and hesitantly moved it to his knee, trembling like he was terrified of what the truth might be. Reita watched it rest on him before, with a slight struggle, he moved his hand to touch it. Uruha's eyes glossed over, a tear running from his eye over the bridge of his nose, as his gaze met Reita's.

    "Reita...!"

    "God, Uruha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't." Reita gripped Uruha's hand, choking on his own words. The emotions he had been fighting back and denying were breaking through. They were stained with fear and distrust, but they were honest. "I'm so sorry, Uruha!"

    "I love you, Reita. I tried to make you happy."

    Reita shook his head and then quickly bowed it, trying to hide his own tears from Uruha. The other held the fingers Reita had put over his tightly.

    "I love you, Reita!"

    He struggled, emotions and logic fighting each other violently. It took a lot for him to just say what he knew for sure, despite how everything about it scared him. "I love you too."  And as he said it, he felt absolute relief in admitting it. Of course the fear and sickness were still there, but saying how he felt, not what he thought, lifted a huge burden off him. It was the truth, no matter what. He'd fought to deny it to himself, but it was still there, and there was no getting rid of it. Saying it was the only thing that took the edge of the pain from it."I love you too, Uruha."

    "You..." His lip was trembling hard now, tears glossing his eyes. "You don't have to lie for me."

    "It isn't a lie. I tried to tell myself it was. I tried to tell myself I couldn't feel that way, but I love you. I'm hurt and I'm sick and I don't know what to think. But I love you, Uruha, despite everything, I love you too!"

    Uruha clung to his hand now, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Thinking of Ruki's words, it probably was. Reita squeezed his fingers around Uruha's, trying to comfort him. His own hands were shaking with the whirl of emotions and thoughts and realisations.

    "I had to see you and apologise for what I said. I'm so sorry, Uruha."

    "I forgive you." His voice was raspy now, barely audible. "Reita."

    "You shouldn't." His head was screaming with pain and terror, but he had to say everything now. He might not get the chance later. Ruki was acting friendly, but Reita knew he was serious about killing him. He couldn't blame him at all. His body told him to run, but he knew too well there was probably nowhere he could hide that would save him. He had to strangle the urge and do what he needed to. "I've done this to you!"

    "I forgive you. I love you. Do you love me too?"

    "I love you so much, Uruha. I'm glad you came into my life." And that was terrifying. But it was the truth. "I'm glad. I love you."

    Uruha was smiling so widely, Reita felt all the pain melt away. The vampire was still crying, his heart was still clearly broken, but he was smiling as if he had forgotten it all. It made almost everything right. Reita couldn't forgive himself, and his mind and body were still feeling the intense effects of knowing exactly what was going on, but he still felt happiness beyond anything he had before, just because Uruha was looking at him like that.

    "Reita, please believe me. I love you," Uruha whispered, mouth still fully curved.

    "I do." He felt another presence, and he looked over his shoulder to blurrily see Ruki in the door. His whole body tensed, and it took effort to look back at Uruha. With heavily-tremoring hands, he took his lover's hand and squeezed it as best he could. "I love you too."

    His smile was fading, confusion lighting his eyes. "Reita...?"

    "How are you feeling, Uru?" Ruki asked, his voice pleasant, but it still cut Reita so sharply he felt like he had already started bleeding.

    "Ru? I'm... I'm okay. Reita is here."

    "Reita saved your life, and for that I'm grateful to him. However -"

    Reita felt the small hand on his shoulder, claws digging in, and his body just folded and went limp. He could barely see how Uruha's eyes widened.

    "No!" he exclaimed in a broken, hoarse voice.

    "I know how you feel, Uru, but you need to understand -"

    Uruha yanked him with a strength that Reita didn't know was possible given his current condition, pulling him onto the bed in a split second. The sudden force almost pulled his arm out of his socket. Suddenly, his (what he thought had been) deathly-injured lover was holding him, snarling and screaming like an animal at the friend that stood at the bedside.

    "Back down!" Ruki snapped, his eyes glowing, baring his fangs. "Reita and I had an agreement."

    Uruha hissed, lowering his body against Reita's. The blonde couldn't breathe. He was underneath someone he knew had drank his blood, someone who had killed other people. That alone paralysed him, though his heart tried to fight it. Even if he had been able to flee, though, Uruha was still clutching his hand, the other arm protectively over him, between him and Ruki.

    "You won't take him!" Uruha shouted, his voice breaking.

    "Lie down, Uruha, you're still hurt. You'll die if you're not careful."

    "If Reita's dead, I'll die too!"

    "Don't be dramatic!"

    Like what had happened between Uruha and Kai, Reita could feel the tension so vividly it was draining him. He held to Uruha's hand, doing his best to stay conscious. He didn't dare pass out and be at the mercy of these two. In the back of his mind, the fact that Uruha was still low over him, protecting him despite his own condition, alleviated some of his worries. It was just a bit, but he was relieved by it. But he was still being pressured, and he wasn't sure if the fact that he couldn't understand words anymore and only heard growling and hissing was because he was overwhelmed or because the other two had foregone human speech. As he was fading out, it suddenly lifted, and he coughed, gasping as sweet air rushed into his lungs.

    "Try it," Uruha said now, though a tinge of pain was in his voice now. "See it."

    Another pause, and then slowly Uruha lay back down, pressing himself down on top of Reita. The blonde flinched a bit as he saw Ruki at the bedside, and he held tighter to Uruha's hand. A small hand - Ruki's - took his other one, and Reita expected to be jerked out of the bed, but Ruki simply held it lightly, his nails running under Reita's wrist.

    "Yours," Ruki said, holding out his other hand, and Reita watched Uruha place his free hand in Ruki's. The smaller vampire held their hands side-by-side, examining them, his blue eyes flickering. Reita felt just as lost as ever, but he remained quiet, comforted by Uruha's closeness and touch despite the danger holding him right that moment. He had been so alone without this man! How could he have ever thought of pushing him away? He hadn't realised how dark his world had been the few days without Uruha. He still remembered the grief, the feelings of betrayal and confusion and revulsion, and he still clearly felt those things to some degree, but being with him again was...

    "You're right."

    Ruki's voice startled him, and he looked at the vampire. Ruki's face was resigned, but those sky-blue eyes were furious.

    "Fuck it," the smaller man added in a venomous hiss.

    "You can't take him," Uruha said. "It will kill me."

    "Well congratulations," Ruki replied dryly, dropping their hands. "Go back to sleep."

    And he left, slamming the door. Reita lay in silence and confusion, the buzzing returning to his ears and quickly growing louder. Uruha wrapped his arms around Reita, holding him close, and rolled onto his side, pulling Reita with him. The blonde turned his head to look into the dark eyes. It had only been a few moments, but the look of exhaustion had retaken Uruha's face.

    "Don't leave," Uruha whispered, his voice cracked and hoarse. "Stay with me."

    Reita nodded, too tired to say anything else. Uruha nuzzled close to him, still holding him protectively and close with one arm, their hands still entwined between them. Reita closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Part of him was, as it had been this entire time, screaming to run away, but he decided to ignore it. He was too exhausted to obey anyhow. By the time he fell asleep just a few minutes later, he couldn't even hear that part of him anymore. It was gone, silenced by the feeling of comfort and completeness of being with a loving Uruha once again.

    When he woke, he found Uruha still holding his hand tightly, his eyes closed, face blank, as if he were almost asleep. But as soon as Reita thought that, the dark eyes opened.

    "Did you sleep well?" Uruha asked, pressing lips to the back of the blonde's hand.

    "What about you?"

    "I slept some, but you're here. I keep having to convince myself it's real." A tear slipped from his eye, and he roughly rubbed it away on his wrist, as if ashamed to let Reita see it. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

    "I'm so sorry, Uruha." No matter how many times he repeated it, he wouldn't be able to truly convey the guilt and shame he felt for what had happened.

    "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hidden so much from you. It's just..." He bit his lip, one of his fangs digging into the plump flesh and sparking that base instinct of panic in Reita. "I didn't want to scare you away before you even gave me a chance. I was going to tell you, once Kai left town. I meant to tell you."

    "So tell me now. I'm listening. Give it all to me at once, so that I don't have to keep going into shock."

    Uruha looked down at their hands for a bit, studying Reita's fingers, like he needed to memorise every detail because he'd never see them again. Reita waited nervously, almost physically having to bite his tongue to fight back the instincts that were clawing their way back from exhaustion into his consciousness. After a few moments, Uruha said, his voice still a bit hoarse, "When Kai was holding you, I told you I'm a vampire. That's not entirely true. I'm a dhampir."

    "Dhampir is?" Reita asked, needing clarification.

    "Part human. I'm three-quarters vampire. My father was a full-blood vampire. My mother was a dhampir, half vampire and half human. Her father was..."

    "Kai's father."

    "He told you that?"

    "Yes."

    Uruha sighed and nodded. "Yes, Kai is my half-uncle."

    "Three-quarters vampire," Reita mused, trying to turn it over in his mind. Was it possible? Did he have a choice but to believe? "Why would you say you were a vampire, then, even later when it was just us?"

    "That first time, Kai had a knife at your head. I had to say it. But I'm really the closest to pure vampire one gets that sometimes I just get considered as a full one. We don't get many fully turned these days. Most anyone else with vampire blood is half or less." Uruha was still looking at their hands, seeming almost afraid to look at Reita. "So many people have some vampire blood, even just a little. More people than you'd think."

    "Do I? Is that why you chose me?"

    "No, you don't have any, as far as either Ruki or I can see." A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "You're a pure human."

    Reita didn't know if he was relieved or upset to learn that. To deflect it, he said the only thing he'd really come to surmise. "Ruki is a full-blood."

    "He's the head of the coven I belong to. Most vampires won't have anything to do with dhampirs, but Ruki has taken all of us under his wing. A lot of us would be dead if not for him. The club gives us a place to hide, someplace where we can display our traits and not be thought of differently. It's community. A lot of the younger ones here were dying or starving on the streets. Ruki and I brought them here and gave them a way to provide for themselves for as long as they needed it."

    Reita took a minute to internalise what Uruha had said before he moved on. "Ruki said you don't need the job."

    "No. My parents were very well-off and I inherited everything from them. But I got bored. I liked working with Ruki and helping the others out. Those poor kids..."

    There was so much tenderness and earnestness in Uruha's voice. Reita felt a lump form in his throat as he thought of his nieces. Was it so hard to believe that a vampire could feel compassion for others? His mind said yes. His heart said otherwise.

    "It's unfortunate, but basically prostituting myself out was the easiest way to get blood," Uruha was continuing. "The kids don't need the blood, if they don't want it. But I'm too close to vampire to go without it for too long. You were right. I am kind of a slut."

    "No," Reita said quickly. "I should never have said that."

    Uruha's gaze turned to him now with a tired smile. "It's more or less true. And you should know that I did keep some before you. Kai wasn't lying about that. But you... I didn't want you to be like that."

    "Why me?"

    The darker one fell quiet, looked away again. Reita bit his lip for a moment before deciding to work around it, though he was impatient to know. He'd ask other things and learn as much as he could before getting back to that important question.

    "How old are you, really?" he tried.

    "Twenty-six. Does that make you more my age?" Uruha asked, a tired hint of teasing in his voice.

    "Slightly more acceptable," Reita agreed. "You're still very young, then."

    "Very. You weren't really wrong to call me a kid. Technically I am."

    "How old is Kai?"

    "I don't know for sure. Probably fifty or sixty."

    He hadn't looked a day past maybe twenty-five. Then again, he guessed Ruki was probably very old and still looked like he was in his early twenties as well. "Kai doesn't like his vampire blood."

    "Most first-generation halves don't. Most aren't born out of love. They're born out of lust, or hunger, so they're raised hating vampires, if they're told about their vampire lineage at all. That's why the vampire blood is dying out. They don't know, so they marry and dilute it, or if they do know, a lot decide to not pass it on, so it dies with them."

    "Are you upset about that?"

    "A little bit, but I can't blame them for choosing it. It's more a curse than a blessing." Uruha pressed his lips to Reita's knuckles softly. He shivered slightly at the loving touch. "But the halves get a lot of the pros without basically any of the cons, so I sometimes have a hard time imagining why they wouldn't want to stay in the lineage, especially in a coven like this where there are so many of them. If they know, it's hard to pair with a human."

    "Why?"

    "Many pure vampires hate us because we're part human. Humans hate us because we're part vampire. We really only have each other. There aren't many full-bloods that give us a chance. So the dhampirs that pair with humans, they're afraid all the time. What if their partner finds out, and hates them, and kills them? Or what if something happens, and they accidentally go for blood? It's hard to face."

    Reita felt his heart twist as he heard Uruha's grief. He had been like that. He still was like that, whether he wanted to or not. "I'm sorry, Uruha."

    "I don't blame you, Reita. I honestly can't even imagine what it's like for you. I can feel similar to what you're feeling and read your thoughts, but I can't know for sure what it's like for you to fully experience them. I know you were scared, and sick, and angry... horrified."

    "It doesn't excuse me."

    "It does, though." Uruha squeezed his hand softly. "You don't know how to deal with something like that."

    "It doesn't excuse me telling you to kill yourself." Reita felt himself choke up a bit. Of everything he had ever said, he couldn't believe that had been something he had actually told someone he cared about to do. "Nothing excuses that."

    Uruha kissed his wrist again. "I forgive you for that, because you came to save me as soon as you knew."

    Reita shook his head. "You're crazy."

    "I can live with that."

    Reita heard the door open, and he froze, heart pounding against his ribs. Uruha lifted his head, his features flaring into protectiveness.

    "I brought food for your pet," came Ruki's irritated voice.

    "Thank you."

    He heard the clink of ceramic on the chair behind him. "You should eat again soon, too."

    "Not with him in the room."

    "Then I'll send him into another room for a bit."

    "Will he come back from that room?" Uruha asked angrily.

    "He has to. I'm not one to intrude on that, even if I dislike it. Blondie, eat up. You will have to go back home at some point."

    "Thanks," he replied, only able to manage that. He heard a snort, and then the door slammed shut. Uruha lay back down, sighing. The blonde asked, "What's the big deal? What's keeping him from killing me?"

    "I'll tell you later. There's... I feel like I need to tell you everything else before that."

    Reita sat up with a groan, his body aching as if he had been beaten all over. Which he had, he remembered. Stiffly, he turned and picked up the plate of curry, not aware of how hungry he was until it touched his tongue.

    "Can you eat normal food?" he asked after a few spoonfuls he eagerly wolfed down. "Ruki said that the others do."

    "I can eat some, but it doesn't nourish me much. Blood is the best thing for me."

    "What about...?" Reita didn't feel he could say it when he had food in his mouth.

    "I get dessert every now and then, too." A small smile twitched at Uruha's mouth. "Just like anyone else."

    "How often do you need blood?"

    "It depends how much I get at a time. Right now, I try to drink almost every night. I don't need tons of it, and the older I get the less I'll need it, but I do need it."

    "So you've been drinking from me." He had a bitter taste in his mouth as he said it, and he hoped it didn't colour his tone. "Where else?"

    "You'd be surprised at how many people have vampire kinks. It's how we stay in business, after all. And out of those, there are a fair amount that want to be bitten deep. I can usually get a little off them. And the kids are great. They'll give to me."

    Reita realised it sounded harder than he thought it would. Uruha had to be hungry a lot of the time. Swallowing his mouthful of food, he asked, "Is it enough?"

    "Mm," Uruha hummed, seeming to really consider it. "It's fine. I'm never really 'full', but I don't need to be. If I can get a full drink off of one person, it can usually tide me over for awhile."

    "What about the cum...?"

    "It's not as rich as blood, but if I get enough of it, it helps. It kind of tops it off. Like I said, it's dessert."

    "Well I at least understand why you're so eager for it."

    Uruha laughed a bit, sliding a hand onto Reita's knee. The blonde quivered with fear at the possessive gesture, and almost immediately Uruha withdrew. "I like yours. And I like watching you as I give you a blowjob. It's satisfying. I like pleasing you. I'd do it even if I didn't get anything to drink from it."

    "And you have been drinking from me while I've been sleeping, after sex?"

    "Usually just a few mouthfuls. I've slipped a bit a few times. I didn't mean to drink as much from you the first time as I did. But you tasted so good that..." He paused, then shook his head. "And then before Kai, I drank a lot on purpose. I was hoping that if you were feeling faint you'd stay in like I asked you to."

    Reita couldn't deal with that as easily as he'd thought he'd be able to, so he switched the subject. "So what did Kai want with you? To kill you, because you're part vampire?"

    "I'm guessing so." Uruha sighed a bit as Reita finished the food and set the plate back down. "He decided to be a vampire hunter. A good amount of dhampirs that know about their heritage do. I told you, not many were born in love. They hate, or their love and sympathies for humans are stronger. They want to prevent the same thing from happening to others."

    "Were you born out of love?" Reita asked quietly. A smile stretched Uruha's mouth at the question.

    "To me, it looked and felt like my parents really loved each other. They were mates for a long time before I was born. They took care of each other and me. I always felt like I was very loved, and I always felt like they were bound to each other."

    "You're lucky, then." The blonde began to feel faint and dizzy again, so he slowly lay down and was immediately enveloped by Uruha. "One of the few."

    "I know, I was lucky. That's why it's still really upsetting to think that they're gone now."

    "I'm sorry." Reita hugged Uruha, closing his eyes. Uruha was just like anyone else. He had parents, a family, friends. It was odd to think of it that way, when what he 'knew' about vampires from popular culture was that they were solitary creatures, unfeeling and uncaring. But even Ruki had emotions. Even Ruki cared for people. Emotion wasn't reserved just to those with some human blood. He told himself that over and over, and with it, a bit of the anxiety faded. It was something to start with, at least.

    "Thank you. It will hurt less with time, like anything else."

    The door opened again, and Uruha raised his head.

    "Look, Uru, it's fine. Yō is here, he'll take care of Reita."

    "Yō...?"

    "Hey," said a new, warm, friendly voice, and now Reita looked over his shoulder to see Ruki in the doorway with a tall, slender young man behind him, who waved when he met Reita's gaze. "It's been awhile, Uruha."

    "It has. Why are you here, Yō, specifically?"

    "I brought a blood transfusion. He won't recover on his own quickly enough. Can I take him?"

    "I guess." Uruha slowly looked down at Reita, a tiny bit of thoughtfulness tingeing his eyes. "I trust Yō to take care of you."

    "What is he?"

    "Ask him later," Ruki grumbled, hauling Reita out of bed and putting him on his feet. The blonde stumbled, caught by the newest person, his heart beating hard against his ribs from even the moment of interaction. "Uruha needs to eat, and you're tempting him a lot. Go on, shoo."

    "Thank you," Uruha said tiredly as Yō patiently bore Reita's weight.

    "Not at all. I'll be back to see to you in a bit, Uruha, so don't strain yourself."

    Yō helped him out of the room and into another one, which had been set up looking very much like a hospital room. As the younger man helped him onto the bed, Reita asked, "Is this room always like this?"

    "Always. We have accidents sometimes. I generally take care of it." Yō smiled, his dark eyes as warm as his voice. Reita felt himself relaxing. If this was a vampire, or a dhampir, or whatever, at least he didn't feel the need to bolt in his presence. "You're the first human I've taken care of in here, though."

    "Am I the first human in other areas?"

    "No, I'm a doctor on the outside." Yō helped him settle, rolling up his sleeve a bit for him. "I treat humans all the time. Just not here in Ruki's lair."

    "Are you a dhampir, then?"

    "Half blood. Do you mind if I give you a little nip? Just to check your blood type."

    "You can do that?" Reita asked, a bit unnerved. It made some sense, but it was still unlike anything he would have ever thought of a vampire.

    "It takes training, but yes."

    "Why not," he sighed after a moment, giving his hand to Yō. For whatever reason, he still felt comfortable, and it was a relief to be free from the nagging fear he'd been experiencing almost this entire time.

    "You're going through a lot right now, I'm sorry." Yō gave him an apologetic smile before he bit into his palm with just one fang, just enough to draw a couple of beads of blood, and cleaned it with a small swipe of his tongue. "A-positive."

    Reita looked at his hand for a moment as the dhampir moved away to a fridge in the corner of the room. He'd just been bitten and he didn't care. Yet being close to Ruki and Uruha unnerved him so much he felt physically sick. A bit overwhelmed and confused, he said, "I don't even know how to take everything I've learned in the past few hours."

    "It can be hard. But honestly, you're taking it very well."

    "Do you even know what I've done?"

    "I can read your mind, so yes. Still, comparatively, you're doing wonderfully. But you're in love with Uruha, so that's helping a lot."

    Reita felt himself grow a bit hot, or as much as he could with the blood loss. Yō grinned as it happened.

    "It's okay to admit it," he told the blonde.

    "I'm still not entirely comfortable with the revelation myself."

    "No, of course not. But the sooner you admit it the sooner you become comfortable with it." He hung two bags of blood on the IV stand, working calmly and quietly. "It isn't like a human and a vampire being in love is anything new."

    "No, just..."

    "You feel like it shouldn't be?"

    "It just doesn't seem like it should even be possible."

    "People thought that about interracial relationships not long ago. Now it's same-sex relationships. It seems, to a lot of people, like it shouldn't be, but yet it happens. That's sort of just how it works. You don't really choose who you fall in love with. All you have control over is how you handle it." Yō was prepping the needle now, eyes flickering to Reita's face. "If you didn't love Uruha at all, this would be a completely different story. We wouldn't be keeping you two together. But you do, and you chose to follow it, even now when you're having doubts and struggling with the revelation. You could have let him die. But you didn't. Why?"

    "Because..." He struggled to say it again, even though he knew it was how he felt. "I love him."

    "See? It gets easier." Yō smiled and turned to him. "Lie all the way back now, give me your arm."

    Reita settled back into the pillows, extending his arm, watching as Yō rubbed the crook of his elbow down with iodine and looked for the vein to pierce. "How long will this take?"

    "Several hours. It's my hope you sleep through it."

    "It's hard to, seeing as Ruki is..." He hesitated to say anything more. He swore he could already feel anger roiling from the wall closest to where Ruki and Uruha would be.

    "Ruki isn't going to hurt you. He'd like to, but he won't." The young man put the needle to his skin. "It'll pinch."

    Reita bit his lip as the needle went in, sighing when Yō taped it down. "Why won't he? He was so set on it. What's changed his mind?"

    "That isn't my place to tell you. But it's because of Uruha, of course." Yō unclipped the tube the needle was attached to, and the dark red liquid began flowing into Reita. "There. Just relax and let it do its thing. When this is done, you'll start feeling closer to better much faster."

    "Will you be here?"

    "Yep, the whole time, I'll be in here or nearby to check on you and make sure everything is fine."

    "This is human blood, right?" Reita asked, thinking of the possibility too late. Yō laughed, his eyes sparkling.

    "Yes, Reita, it is. No one's turning you into anything but a healthy human without your permission."

    "What about the rest of it?"

    "There isn't much. I have this second unit for you that I'll add on once this first one is done, but the rest... well, if Ruki pays, it goes to him and Uruha for their recovery."

    Reita sighed, biting back a comment on that, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, but he still felt nervous about sleeping, about Ruki not being as acquiescing as Yō was saying, about Uruha needing him, about being in a literal vampire den. "Do I have to sleep?"

    "No, but it will help pass the time faster for you."

    "Yō." That was Ruki's voice. Reita opened his eyes to see the tiny vampire coming in and examining him. Fear gripped him again. He swore he saw a smirk quirk Ruki's mouth as he asked, "Everything's good?"

    "It should be. In a few hours he'll be pumped back full, and then within a day or so he should be all better. Do you want the extra?"

    "Uruha needs it."

    "Is he that hungry?" Reita asked. Ruki landed an exasperated and angry look on him that made him cringe in apology.

    "Let's see, he almost bled himself out and then stabbed himself in the heart. Yes, he's that hungry."

    "I'll come in and take a look at him," Yō said as he retrieved another bag of blood from the small fridge. "Reita, please just sleep. You're tired now, you'll feel better by the time you wake up."

    "Sure thing, doc."

    "I'll be back soon."

    Reita watched them leave, and the door shut, leaving him in complete dark. He sighed and closed his eyes, settling himself down into a good position to wait it out, just wanting to be beside Uruha again. Fear and warning were creeping back in without Yō's somehow-soothing presence, but he was determined to hold out. There was so much to still ask and learn, and despite everything he was feeling and how his reactions still were, he wanted to see if this was something he could end up bearing. The love he'd given towards Uruha was something he was too invested in to let go so soon.


	14. Chapter 14

    He found Uruha curled against him, head resting on his chest, one hand spread on his ribs. Despite his crippling feelings of guilt about what he had done and what had resulted from it, and the remaining sickness of knowing just what the man was, Reita couldn't help but smile a bit at the familiar sight.

    "Hello, beautiful," he murmured. Uruha's lips curled, and he opened his eyes to look up at Reita.

    "Hello, handsome."

    "Are you feeling better?"

    "Mmhm. All the more so, because I have you with me again."

    "Is my transfusion almost done?"

    "It is done, but you just kept sleeping."

    Reita looked down and found the needle out of his arm, the insertion spot taped off. He wasn't a light sleeper, but he certainly wasn't a deep one either, so he really would have had to be out of it to not wake up at having a needle pulled out of his arm. Then again, he had been low on blood and emotionally overwhelmed.

    "How do you feel?" Uruha asked when he said nothing.

    "A lot better." He still felt a little bit tired, but not the beyond-exhaustion tired that he had been the last few times he'd woken. "Ruki didn't hurt me?"

    "I wouldn't have let him."

    "Why not?"

    "You're mine." Uruha was tracing his fingertips over Reita's chest now. Instinctively Reita shuddered at the words spoken by such a creature, and the movement stopped, as if realising his feelings. Uruha instead added, "I need you."

    "Why, though?" Reita pressed. "Why me? Out of everyone, why me?"

    Uruha looked down, staying silent. The blonde allowed it for a few moments, not sure if Uruha was gathering his thoughts, but when there was still no answer, he spoke again.

    "Uruha, I can't keep going without knowing why. What about me caught your eye, out of everyone?"

    "Reita..."

    "Please. After everything that happened, after everything I'm going through, I deserve to know. I'm fighting with myself to get through this. Give me a reason to."

    Another pause, and then Uruha nodded quietly. He took Reita's hand, holding it softly, rubbing it with his thumb. His gaze turned up to meet Reita's, and he said, "You have to listen to me with an open mind."

    "After everything I've already learned, I doubt anything you could say would throw me."

    His eyes searched the blonde's for a few more moments, as if making sure Reita was serious, and Reita looked back, swallowing that instinct still beating in his throat. Then Uruha sighed softly, "You know about the red thread, right?"

    "That binds soulmates together? Yes, I know the story."

    "Well, that's..."

    "What it is?" Reita wanted to scoff a bit at the idea.

    Uruha made a small noise in his throat, looking down again. "You might laugh at it, but vampires have soulmates just like any human does. A lot of us never meet our soulmates. They are killed, or are out of our range, or are born at the wrong time, or aren't bound to us. We're just the same as humans, except humans, in general, have more than one potential soulmate."

    "So you're saying I'm your mate?" He didn't know how he felt about that.

    "Yes," the dhampir whispered, barely audibly.

    "And that's why Ruki won't kill me?" That was even less believable.

    "Yes."

    "I don't really believe he would just drop it like that."

    "So few of us ever see our mates. We're so alone in a world we don't belong to. And to meet someone that…" He fell quiet for a second. "Imagine it. You're out of place, and you don't belong to the world you live in. In my case, you also don't belong to any species. You walk through the world alone, you feel distanced and disconnected. And then you meet someone that catches your eye, for no particular reason, and that, even just by existing and stirring feelings inside you, makes you feel like you belong. Knowing that they make it feel like you belong, that you make sense, that it becomes unbearable to think how life was before you saw them and felt your connection to them. Maybe it's chemistry, the love-at-first-sight thing. Maybe it's not. But that's how it feels."

    Reita didn't speak, but he felt it so keenly it was surreal. He had been thinking it, when he had been thinking of Uruha, those few days they were apart. It hadn't made sense to him, how so quickly, Uruha had become so essential. Of course, now he knew that Uruha wasn't normal. So was it so unlikely the reason why he'd been so drawn was abnormal too?

    "And then imagine, after all that, they're taken away. The one person that made the world you walk in, but don't belong to, a liveable, beautiful place. The one person that made you feel warm and alive, like you really belonged... they're gone. You feel empty and lost, and emotional, because the thing anchoring you and giving you that way to see the world is gone."

    "That's terrible," Reita murmured.

    "Would you ever willingly do that to someone?"

    "No."

    "Even if they didn't know each other well?"

    He struggled with that one, but he understood the feelings of being alone and cold too well to want to take something that gave meaning to another away, so he shook his head.

    "So you see why Ruki, even though he's upset, wouldn't do that to me, especially since we got so close."

    Reita nodded slowly. The idea of a soulmate wasn't new to him, though he hadn't ever considered it to be part of his life, but the thought that two completely different species would be bound together was a new concept. The idea that it would be that strong or have such an effect was new as well. But again, he'd had experiences in his life that made him capable of being able to understand to at least some degree. "Is it common? For a vampire and a human to be tied?"

    "Not common, but not unheard of." Uruha squeezed his hand softly. "A vampire and a dhampir being mates, that's uncommon too. But my parents weren't the first, or the only ones in their time."

    "So normally, it's vampire to vampire and human to human."

    "Something like that. But like I said... it isn't unheard of to be crossed."

    "What about to the same sex?"

    "More common than you would think."

    "Even between vampire and human?"

    "Rarer, but again, not unheard of."

    "So, besides you feeling very alone and very sad, what would life be like for you, if Ruki killed me? Surely you could move on?" That made sense to him. Humans met soulmates and fell in love, and sometimes had to say goodbye and move on. It wasn't that Reita wanted to be parted from Uruha, even though he was still struggling, but he couldn't think that his lover was that much different from a human.

    Uruha looked at him oddly. When he replied, his voice was trembling a bit. "Maybe with time, I could stop seeing you every night in my dreams and hearing your voice. Maybe with time, I could feel affection for another. But they would have to live with knowing that my heart was in the ground with you. They would have to live with knowing that they could never be to me what you were, live with knowing that your name would always be on my mind, that you're the one I'm bound and pledged to, until the very end of my life. And that is a terrible torture to inflict on someone that would be doing their best to love me."

    Reita closed his eyes for a bit, breathing deeply. He didn't know what to think of that. He guessed that degree of love and loyalty was something even humans experienced. Eventually, Uruha laid his cheek over his heart again.

    "I wouldn't be able to live long without you. I would die. Even if I physically was alive, the rest of me would be dead. Ruki knows that, just as well as anyone."

    "How do you know that for sure?"

    "Do you think it's never happened? That I haven't seen friends, or others, that have lost their mates? It didn't matter if they had known their other half for a few hours or all their lives. They were all devastated. For those that didn't know their mates for too long, it was easier to normalise and to find someone else, to 'make' something close to a soulmate. But even years, decades later, they were still hurting from the loss."

    "This sounds like something out of a book," Reita muttered.

    "I know it does. But you can't say you haven't felt it, either."

    "Yes, I..." He thought to the few days, and then felt a bit ashamed. He felt he should be honest, since Uruha was opening up to him. "I guess I have something to confess, too."

    "Hmm?"

    Self-preservation said he shouldn't, but it came out anyway. "I tried... Aoi came to take care of me. And I tried to replace you. I'm sorry."

    Uruha didn't say anything for a long time, just stayed where he was, head on chest, hands resting on ribs. The blonde opened his eyes and watched warily, waiting for Uruha to be angry, to strike back, to throw him to Ruki. His heart was racing as he waited.

    "You have to be upset," he added after a while of the silence, thinking to himself that if Uruha just flat-out forgave him, he'd lose his mind. Something about Uruha had to be normal, or he wouldn't be able to handle it.

    "I am."

    "But you're so calm."

    "Honestly, the fact that you are here right now, with your arms around me, that you came to beg me to stay alive, tempers it. But I am angry. Trust me."

    "So strike me, then. Fight with me. Do anything but be this calm. I would be screaming at you."

    "I know you would be." A hint of amusement was in his voice now. "It would be frightening."

    "I'm sorry. I told you I never cheated on someone I was with. I just... I didn't know how to cope." Guilt and shame from telling Uruha to kill himself was layered by guilt and shame turning to Aoi so quickly. "I'm sorry."

    "I know you didn't. That's part of the reason I'm not screaming at you. We weren't technically together. I guess I'm more jealous, than angry."

    "It isn't Aoi's fault. He was telling me I needed to make up with you."

    "It is partially Aoi's fault. He put it aside and then picked it back up to look like the good guy when you couldn't go through." Uruha sat up now, leaning his head back, and Reita watched him a bit nervously. Still there was no hint of anger in his features. "But I'm not angry enough to hurt him. For now."

    "What about me?"

    And without warning Uruha slapped him hard, and Reita hissed at the sting, at the crunch he swore he felt and heard as his head was jerked to the side at impact. He cupped his cheek in a hand, wincing as it burned under his touch. His insides were screaming at him to run and save himself, that it couldn't be just this simple, that he'd surely get terribly hurt.

    "Put it down."

    His body wanted to resist, but at the low command, he slowly lowered his hand and let Uruha slap him again. A pause, and then the dhampir slapped him a third time before he said quietly, voice very serious, "Don't ever do it again."

    Reita nodded, looking away, feeling ashamed of himself. It wasn't him. It was something he had sworn to himself he would never do to anyone, and he had prided himself on how he'd been so loyal. But he'd gone against it, and not even with the distress he'd been feeling would he excuse himself for it. Uruha's hand gently touched his face and turned it back into a warm, soft kiss.

    "I love you," Uruha murmured against his lips, looking at him with those melting eyes he had so missed. The sight of them made his anxiety relax and loosen its grip. "You're my mate. I don't want to lose you, to anything or anyone. Don't you ever do that to me again."

    Reita took another kiss before he replied, his gaze falling, "I love you, too."

    "You're my mate."

    "I guess that makes you mine."

    "Don't do it to me again."

    "Okay."

    "Unless I say it's okay."

    Reita stared at him now, taken aback. "In what case would you ever say it's okay for me and Aoi to...?"

    "If you wanted a threesome."

    "That would be so incredibly awkward."

    "What's this about threesomes?"

    Reita jumped at the sound of Ruki's voice and looked around. The vampire was leaning in the doorway, looking extremely displeased. His heart quivered and failed inside him, Ruki's narrowed eyes piercing as if to warn him.

    "I was kidding," Uruha told him quietly, seeming almost a bit nervous that Ruki had caught that exchange. "Don't get worked up, Ruki. I wouldn't share him."

    "Whatever."

    "Good afternoon," Yō greeted as he slipped past Ruki and came into the room, wearing his warm smile. With that, even the terror of having Ruki glare at him slipped mostly away. "Did you have a good nap, Reita?"

    "I did, thank you."

    "Feeling better?"

    "Very much so."

    "Good. I'll give you a quick checkup and then take you home."

    "I'll go with you -" Uruha tried, but was immediately cut off by the doctor.

    "It's the middle of the day, Uruha, you will do no such thing."

    "Does he have to go?"

    "He's been here for almost two days. It's time for him to go home. He has a life on the surface, you know," Yō said patiently as he sat down and took Reita's arm, checking his wrist and prodding over his body gently, "And people waiting for him quite impatiently. When you're both back to normal, you can go see him in the capacity you usually do, Uruha."

    Reita couldn't deny that he was aching to go back to his own space. Being constantly on guard against Ruki here was wearing on him. He lifted his head when the doctor put two fingers to his neck to take his pulse, happy to assist in any way so he could be free of the smaller vampire. Uruha was watching quietly, visibly chewing on his lip.

    "Am I not back to normal?" he asked, his voice almost pleading.

    "You should rest for a day or two. Your body is still mending a bit," Yō replied, patting Reita's shoulder lightly. "You're good to go home though, Reita, so I'll take you."

    "Can I have a minute?" Reita asked a bit timidly.

    "Just a few. I'll get my things together. You have that time. Come with me, Ru san."

    Ruki snorted, but followed Yō out of the room. Reita sighed and looked to Uruha.

    "I promise, I won't do it again," he told his lover. Uruha slowly nodded, upset clear on his face, though if it was because of the whole deal with Aoi or just because he couldn't accompany Reita, or a mixture of both, was unclear. "You need to rest. I'm never going to forgive myself for what I said to you and drove you to do. I'll be more upset with myself if you strain to come see me and injure yourself more."

    Uruha pouted a bit, and Reita felt himself smile wryly.

    "That isn't going to work this time. Crawl into your coffin and snuggle into your satin sheets."

    "Oh, get off it."

    "Do you have one, though? A coffin?"

    "Hell no, I'm not tacky."

    Reita smiled a bit more despite himself. Uruha made it difficult not to. The dhampir sobered a bit from his brief moment of energy and added, "I love you, Reita. Please believe what I've told you."

    "The soulmate thing is the least distressing thing you've thrown at me. But when did you know I was your mate? How did you even know?"

    "Let's go," came Yō's voice from the door. Uruha half-smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

    "I'll come see you as soon as I can. Be good."

    "You too." Reita returned the soft peck, internally sighing that the question was still being dodged, and then pushed himself to his feet, groaning in pain. Yō quickly moved to help him, pulling an arm around his broad shoulders.

    "Give me a call if you need any help," Yō said to Ruki as they passed.

    "Will do."

    Reita looked over his shoulder and caught one last glimpse of Uruha before he and Yō went through the front door. They went down a stairwell and passed through a building that Reita recognised as The Nightwalker Lounge; Ruki lived above it, then. Going through a back door, they emerged into day and the blonde flinched in pain, eyes squinting heavily shut to block out the intense sunlight. He hadn't realised how dark Ruki's place had been.

    "You've been in there awhile." Yō kept pulling him along and helped him into a car. "You and Uruha okay?"

    "He's a little upset with me."

    "At least you apologised."

    Reita was quiet, leaning back into the seat and leaning an arm over his eyes to block out the painful light. He was still mulling everything over, trying to reconcile everything he had learned. He did know that he was very in love with Uruha, and the idea of them being soulmates, while a bit hard to get his mind around, overall was relatively easy for him to take. Still harder was the vampire thing, and though it was somehow getting easier the more he thought about it, it was difficult to fight against his baser instincts.

    "Yō?" he asked, a bit after the car had started up and begun to move.

    "Yes?"

    "Is it hard for you? Being half?"

    "Sometimes it's very hard. When I started medical school, the blood drove me crazy. I don't need it to survive, but the smell of it really pushes the vampire part of me. I thought for a while I might not be able to do it. But with some time and willpower I was able to control it. Every now and then, I still get a craving. But other than that, aside from being stronger and a bit paler than my human friends and much more prone to sunburn, an outsider might never know. I lived what would be considered a pretty normal human life, overall."

    "Sounds like half or less is the way to be."

    "I think so. We get a lot of the plusses and very few of the minuses. I can't say I envy those like Ruki or Uruha too much."

    "Is one of your parents pure, then?"

    "No, both are half-bloods like me."

    So dhampirs were common? Reita's head ached trying to figure things out. But he still needed to know more, so he tried, "And are they soulmates?"

    "They say so."

    "How did they know?"

    Yō laughed a bit. "You're quite inquisitive."

    "I'm just trying to sort this all out. I need other examples." In honesty, he was desperate for other cases to reassure himself things would be okay.

    "Well, it's good. Like I told you, you're handling it all very well."

    "How do most others handle it?"

    "The ones I know of, ran and lost their minds, or end up getting killed, by themselves or by vampires."

    "That's fantastic," Reita muttered, heart sinking.

    "The less radical examples, they vanish from the lives of the vampires they know. Just up and move, never say a word. Or they get hysterical, and there's a huge split. Some of them order vampire hunters like Kai. You're one of the very few that's ended up reconciling. Even when you were in shock, you were better than even most of those."

    "I told Uruha to kill himself."

    "You didn't really think he would do it, and you were upset when he tried."

    Reita didn't say anything, and Yō didn't either for a while. When the doctor did speak again, his voice was thoughtful.

    "My parents... I can't really know for sure. I know what they said. They said it was a very strong instant attachment and they were drawn to each other, like gravity. The world was different. It felt more real."

    "So why wasn't it like that for me?"

    "Excuse the way I say it, but you're human."

    "Well fuck me sideways," Reita replied dryly. The laugh he got in response somehow lifted a huge weight from him.

    "Most humans aren't attuned to the supernatural. You pick up on it slowly, subconsciously. Because you aren't made to be extraordinary, what is extraordinary is too much for your body and mind to take in at once, so they take what you can handle. Again, it's not a conscious thing. You might have a sense that it's different, but for most people it isn't a smack in the face. The first time you walked away from Uruha, you had thoughts of him, more than you would any other person. The more you were with him, the stronger it grew, until suddenly it was more than you thought it would be, more than it ever was for anyone else. Because the more you were with him, the more you grew used to it, and were able to accept more and more. That's called tempering. That's the way it's worked for you."

    "You sound like you know a lot."

    "I'm a doctor." Yō parked and looked at him with a smile. "It's my job to know about these things."

    "Well, can I make you my normal doctor? I don't think the one I currently have will take to me too well now."

    Yō chuckled and reached into his coat pocket, withdrawing a card holder. He offered a card to Reita with a smile. "I insist on it, in fact. I have a private practise in addition to normal work."

    "How do you manage running a private practise with such a specific clientele?" Reita asked, looking at the very professional card. If Yō really wasn't a doctor, he'd be fooled by the card alone.

    "I have human patients too, I told you. But them aside, vampires tend to be very rich. I'm very well taken care of. Now, before we go in." Yō turned more to look at him, his face still smiling but with an air of seriousness. "It is important I start appointments with you."

    "What for?" Reita asked, unnerved, his stomach dropping.

    "You're under a considerable amount of stress."

    "You don't say."

    "You need some therapy for this. Even with the ordeal with Kai and being kidnapped and threatened aside, you're trying to deal with finding out there are vampires in your life and you've been fed from. That alone is messing with you."

    "I'm fine."

    One of Yō's dark eyebrows arched. "So the crying and falling apart for days, and curling up in bed to cry some more, and wanting to run away at the slightest hint of a vampire, it’s fine?"

    Reita had no answer to that.

    "You're not fine, and it's okay to admit it. You really need to. This reaction is common and trying to ignore it is bad for you."

    "What, like PTSD?" the blonde muttered.

    "Kind of. You went through enough for an acute stress disorder alone. Listen, Reita. It's not just for Uruha that I'm saying it. I'm saying it as a doctor. I want you to be healthy and happy. I want you to be able to adjust and live your life well. You can't do it on your own. You need help processing it. I've helped people -"

    "And how many of those lived?" Reita cut in, remembering what Yō had told him on the drive.

    "Of the ones that I helped? All of them. They were able to move on with their lives and be alright. The ones I didn't help? A lot of them got themselves killed or are miserable, living in fear."

    Reita couldn't help but stare, not sure if Yō was threatening him or not. The doctor's voice softened again.

    "Reita, I can sense how you're feeling. I can feel it. I can see what's in your mind and the tension in your body. I know your logic and your feelings are battling. You jump every time you hear Ruki's name. Uruha touches you and you pull away. You're scared. Please, let me help you. You love Uruha and you say you want to be with him. I want to help you get to the point where you don't look at him and feel nauseated and wonder if you need to run. I know you two can be a happy couple. Please accept the help."

    "Can you help?" the blonde asked, his voice a bit raspy.

    "I can. Let me."

    Reita had to admit, it would be nice to not be feeling the roiling in his stomach every time he tried to think about it. After another moment, deciding that there was nothing really to lose, he nodded. Yō's smile brightened with relief.

    "Thank you. Let's start this week. Day after tomorrow?"

    "Sure."

    Yō patted his knee, then got out of the car and walked to Reita's side, helping him out. As he pulled Reita's arm around his shoulders once more, he asked, "Are you expecting someone?"

    "Is someone in my apartment?" Reita leaned against Yō, but felt much steadier than he had earlier in the day.

    "Black hair, dark eyes."

    "Aoi. I'm not surprised he's there. He'll look after me." If Uruha knew, though, he might be upset.

    "Just don't give him a blowjob again and Uruha will be fine." As Reita sputtered, Yō continued on his way up the staircase. "I'll tell both of you my prescription to last you the next two days until I see you again."

    When they walked in the door, Aoi was on the couch. He stood, looking relieved, and was immediately by them, cupping Reita's face in his hands to examine him.

    "Reita, you're home, finally. I've been so damn worried. You never called me again."

    "I'm sorry." His heart twisted a bit. He hadn't even thought about it.

    "You're here. That's what matters to me." Aoi smiled, then seemed to suddenly realise there was someone else present. He looked at Yō and asked, voice suspicious, "Who is this?"

    "This is Uruha's doctor," Reita said, knowing this would look strange.

    "Uesugi Yō," Yō added, putting Reita into Aoi's arms. "This one had a bit of a relapse while he was looking after Uruha."

    "God, Reita, you idiot. Thank you, doctor," Aoi told Yō with a bow of his head, shifting Reita's weight to support him. "How is Uruha?"

    "Much better now. Reita helped a lot."

    "I'm glad to hear. Reita was worried about him."

    "So I've heard," Yō replied with a warm smile. "Now, Suzuki. Rest. No going out, no doing anything away from the apartment. Read, watch movies, play games, soak in the bath, sleep, anything like that, but I do not want you leaving your apartment until the work week starts again. And eat plenty. You're weak. Get your strength back."

    "Yes, doctor."

    "Shiroyama kun, Uruha and I are trusting you to take care of him."

    "Yes sir." Aoi bowed fully now. "Thank you, again."

    "Good day. I'll see you again soon, Suzuki." Yō bowed in response to Aoi and left, shutting the door behind himself quietly.

    "How did he know my name?" Aoi asked, shifting Reita again.

    "I mentioned you," Reita said, not entirely lying. "He has a good memory."

    "I'm sure. Let's get you down." Aoi helped him to the sofa, then sat down next to him. "Now, how is Uruha?"

    "Getting better. He was really not doing well."

    "So what happened? How did you know?"

    "His friend came by to see me."

    "Any reason why your apartment looked like a whirlwind came through it?"

    "Whirlwind is a good way to describe the man." Ruki had more or less been one. "He was upset with me about my fight with Uruha."

    Aoi shook his head with a sigh. "You honestly have the strangest excuses."

    "You have no idea."

    "But Uruha's getting better. Did you two make up?"

    "I guess. We're still kind of upset with each other." Reita sank back, closing his eyes, not wanting to discuss it with Aoi or really even knowing how to without revealing too much. He couldn't speak about his apparent anxiety and stress over it either. Aoi wouldn't know how to help. Reita didn't even know what would help.

    "What's so difficult?"

    He had to think for a bit before he sorted out a decent answer. "I learned something about him that I don't know how to take. It's not necessarily a bad thing -" What the fuck was he saying? Not bad? He didn't know. "- just... I don't know how to handle it."

    "Want to talk about it?"

    "It's personal."

    "He hasn't killed anyone, has he?" When Reita coughed, Aoi said, "Dude, I was kidding."

    "Not funny." Absolutely not.

    "Okay. Well, it's between you two, I guess, but if it isn't a bad thing, why is it so hard to accept?"

    "Imagine you really liked someone, and you found out they weren't what they had made you think they were."

    "Like you fall in love with a woman and you find out she used to be a man?"

    "Not a bad comparison." Nowhere close, but good enough.

    "Wait... was he a woman? _Is_ he a woman?"

    "No!" Reita exclaimed, a little louder than he meant.

    "Okay, okay." Aoi was grinning, and Reita felt the corner of his mouth twitch a bit, though it couldn't form into a full smile, at the sight of that mischievous expression. "But you're saying something drastic like that."

    "Right."

    Aoi nodded slowly, rubbing Reita's shoulder. "I can see how that might be hard to deal with."

    "So I'm just struggling with it. I said some really hurtful things to him because of it, and I didn't mean them, but he thought I was serious, so I'm angry with myself for saying them, but I'm still upset with him because it's still kind of a big deal."

    "What's he upset with you for?"

    "I…" His shame was rearing its head again, physically paining him. "I told him that you and I..."

    Something ran through Aoi's expression, but before Reita could decipher what it was, his friend was saying, "Why would you do that? You're such an idiot."

    "I felt it was only fair to be honest with him when he was honest with me."

    "Is that why you look like you rubbed your cheek against a brick wall?"

    "That would be it."

    "Do you want me to leave, then?"

    "No. It's okay. I just shouldn't give you a blowjob, I guess."

    "I'd say no, anyway, because I want you to be resting." Aoi sighed, running a hand through his long dark hair. "Seriously, Reita. Don't you ever up and disappear on me again. At least give me a call before I discover you gone."

    "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it. Ruki came so fast, and when I heard how bad Uruha's condition was, I just went. I didn't think about anything else."

    "I'll forgive you this time. But not again, okay?"

    "Okay, god. Everyone's making me promise so many things, there's no way I can keep them all."

    "Mine is simple." Aoi hit the top of his head lightly in a teasing gesture. "I think you need a bath."

    "That sounds fantastic," Reita admitted.

    "Go on and take one. I'll take a nap out here."

    The blonde went to shower and then soaked in the bath for a long time, his stiff sore muscles relaxing in the warmth. He got lightheaded after a while, so he made himself climb out and go to bed. He lay for a while, eyes closed, dozing lightly, but then he woke and picked up his phone, debating with himself before he texted, <Get better soon. I'll be worrying about you.>

    He set it down and settled into his pillows, only to raise his head when the phone chimed a couple minutes later.

    «Same to you. I'll be over the second I can. I love you.»

    Reita struggled for a few moments again he gave it up and responded, <I love you too, Uruha.> Sending it made him feel better than he thought. That admitted, he climbed out of bed to go into the kitchen. The sooner he was feeling better, the sooner he'd be able to handle whatever else he learned.


	15. Chapter 15

    Reita still felt a bit faint on Monday, but he went back to the garage and made himself manage. Everyone asked him if he was alright, and he smiled and said he was feeling up to work. His boss told him to take more time if he needed it, but at this point, Reita needed something normal, some sort of routine, so he didn't accept the offer. It was soothing to be back at something he enjoyed, being out with humans, working his body. He tried to not think too much about the last week, or about the basic talk therapy he'd done with Yō the night before, and he was kept busy enough that he was able to rest his mind from the vampires and everything else with them. He went home, sweaty and dirty and feeling a bit refreshed by the return to normalcy. Even so, he wasn't surprised to see Uruha waiting for him in the living room, and he jumped slightly, but smiled a bit as Uruha rushed to him and hugged and kissed him.

    "God, the last few days felt like years," Uruha murmured against his mouth, staring into his eyes. "I wanted to come see you."

    "Are you all healed up, then?" Thankfully, his nerves weren't bad enough that he twitched and pulled away. He did feel them, and he did feel a twist in his stomach, but they were bearable. Maybe the therapy really was helping.

    "Yō came to check on me today and said I was fine to visit for a bit. I took it. I needed to see you."

    "Well, here I am. But I really need a shower, babe, I'm greasy and dirty."

    "I don't care, you're still sexy as hell."

    "I appreciate it, but..."

    "Can I shower with you? I'll scrub your back," Uruha purred, a smile stretching his plump lips.

    "Can you shower? What if I bathe in holy water?" Reita teased, though his heart pounded a bit in fear of what might happen if he made Uruha angry.

    "It won't hurt me, but I'll still get out and give you sad eyes from outside the shower." Uruha gave him the hurt expression, and the blonde almost melted. Base instincts be damned, it was difficult to be scared when the dhampir was looking at him like that.

    "Well, if you want to." Reita chuckled slightly and moved around him to the bathroom. As he stepped out of his jumpsuit and started pulling off his shirt, he saw Uruha enter out of the corner of his eye. He felt the dark gaze watching him intently and turned to see it for himself. "Like what you see?"

    "Mm, I'm hungry for it," Uruha replied, licking his lips. Reita shuddered, and he stopped immediately. "I'm sorry."

    "You're fine," the blonde muttered, turning back around.

    "I am. I'll stop saying things like that."

    He only nodded, and there was an awkward silence as he stood, fiddling with his belt with shaking hands. So much for being fine.

    "We don't even have to do it," Uruha added after a moment. "I know we do it lots. I'm fine with just being near you."

    "Did Yō okay you for sex?" Reita asked, finishing stripping and crossing to the shower to start it, hands still shaking.

    "He didn't say anything. Maybe I'll ask. Just in case."

    He turned on the water, took a few deep breaths to steady himself, and looked back. Uruha was texting, tucking a lock of dark hair behind his ear. Reita paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the other man, slowing his heart rate and bearing out the normal jerk in his stomach. As soon as he thought he had a grip on his emotions, he let his thoughts run freely.

    A vampire. He honestly might never know. He should have thought, even just jokingly, Uruha's beautiful form wasn't human. But that aside...

_This is my mate,_ he told himself, and he felt his heart skip a beat, not in fear or disgust, but in an entirely normal, human way. _This is the person I'm supposedly bound to. The person I'm meant to be with._

    "He says," Uruha mused, breaking Reita's train of thought, "if it was slow and gentle sex it would be okay. He said I can give you a blowjob too as long as I don't push myself. But that's only if you want it. We don't have to. I can just lie at your feet nonthreateningly for a little while if you'd rather do that."

    Reita laughed a bit despite himself and then stepped into the shower, dipping his head into the stream. He felt the grime and grease start to loosen and wash away, and he sighed, relishing it. The water seemed to seep into him, calm his naturally-troubled system, and the fears faded so he felt only a slight stirring at the fact that a vampire, dhampir, whatever, was in the same room as him. As he started to lather his chest and shoulders, a soft touch slid under his arms and wrapped around his waist, followed by full lips pressed into his neck. The sudden touch startled him, and he jumped

    "You smell good," Uruha murmured. When Reita shivered, he apologised again, "I'm sorry."

    "Should I worry?" Reita asked, still working some of the grease off and trying to internally shake off the fear that had gripped his spine with an icy hand. Maybe joking would help.

    "No. I won't eat you."

    "Did you really miss me?" He tried to divert now to give his stomach a second to unclench.

    "So much. I slept as much as I could, because I'd see you in my dreams. One way or another."

    "What does that mean?" he asked, pausing and looking back at Uruha, who was nuzzling into his shoulder.

    "I had some nightmares. I saw Kai killing you over and over." His grip on Reita was trembling a bit, eyes hidden from Reita's view. "I would wake up crying, afraid I had lost you."

    "Why didn't you call? Or text?"

    "Ruki wouldn't let me. He would reassure me you were fine and put me back to sleep. I could feel you were doing okay, anyway, but I just needed to know for sure. That's why as soon as I could come to see you myself, I had to."

    Of course Ruki wouldn't. He clearly didn't like what was going on. Reita fought back a sigh and a shudder at the memory of spiked heels pressing so hard into his head his mind had been ringing like alarm bells. Uruha straightened up, taking the soap and lathering some in his hands. Reita turned forward again and started scrubbing shampoo into his hair. They were quiet for awhile, Uruha washing his back, Reita rinsing his hair out and washing his face.

    "It was a little over a year ago," Uruha said suddenly.

    "What?"

    "I was out for a walk at sunset. It was September and the leaves were just starting to turn colours. I was passing through a park, where I saw you playing with your nieces on the playset."

    Realising what Uruha was talking about, Reita listened quietly, not moving. Uruha's hands were slowly massaging over his back, gentle as his voice.

    "Your hair was blazing red-gold in the light, your smile was amazing. Your nieces were pulling at you, wanting your attention. You chased them around, swooping them up and making them shriek and giggle, and you were laughing with them. When I saw you, I couldn't move. You held me in place. You were an angel. I don't know if you know it, but your smile lights the world up. I couldn't breathe, and my heart stopped. I saw the thread binding us together. I felt it pulling me. But you were human, so I was afraid to approach. I didn't know what else to do, so I climbed up into a tree to watch you."

    Reita thought back. He could faintly remember that day he had been babysitting his nieces and taken them to the park near their home. It wasn't something he did often in the fall, so he could pick the day out. He recalled that he had thought he'd seen someone watching from the path, but when he'd taken a moment to look, no one was there. Uruha was continuing now, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

    "You were human, so that scared me a bit. I mean, all of it scared me. You hit me so hard. But watching you play with those two little girls, watching you laugh and smile... and then, when your sister came to pick them up, listening to you talk to her, hearing your voice, seeing your eyes and your expression, I fell so in love with you. You're such a warm, gentle, caring man. You adore your family. You love your mother, and your sister, and her kids, with all your heart. I was afraid to love you, but watching you that day and seeing how you treated your family, I thought to myself, 'if it's this man, I don't have to be afraid. He's warm and gentle. If he loves me, he'll take care of me'. I wanted you so much. I wanted to approach you and talk to you and see you looking at me. But I couldn't move. I stayed in that tree until you were long gone, frozen in place and staring after you. Then I climbed out and I went home and cried. I hadn't thought I'd ever meet my mate. I'd heard it was fairly unlikely, and I didn't ever think it would happen to me. And in the relationships I had chosen, I only ever hurt. So seeing you, and seeing how you were, I..."

    The blonde had lost his words. His throat was a bit swollen, hearing Uruha speak, his honesty, his fear. It was no different from a human's feelings.

    "I was so in love with you, Reita. But I made myself hold back, because I didn't know how I'd approach you. We run in different circles. I didn't see an opportunity." A tiny, weak laugh. "I sort of stalked you, during the last year. I followed you around sometimes, just to see how you were doing. When I didn't follow you, I was looking into your mind and experiencing your life, or I would watch over you as you slept when I knew things were bad. I know I shouldn't have. I know that's not something anyone should do to another person. But I had assure myself all the time that you were real. I honestly couldn't believe it sometimes. I was following you that night because there had been some gang activity and I didn't want you getting caught up in it, and I saw you go into the party with Aoi. I thought maybe then was a good chance. So I took it. Maybe I was too aggressive. I'm sorry. But I just couldn't hold back any longer."

    Reita turned around now, facing Uruha. He knew that rationally, he should be upset that he was so closely followed and watched. Rationally, that was scary and insane as hell. His body wanted to tense and start flight or fight in response to hearing all this, in being face to face with a creature that had followed him like that. But somehow, looking into the soft, honest face, into the liquidy dark eyes, and replaying the words, he couldn't be upset at all. The instincts were tempered by his emotions, for once. He was only touched, only filled with love and wonder that someone thought so much of him. Uruha's lip was quivering a bit as they gazed at each other. Slowly, Reita took Uruha's face in his hands and pulled him into a soft, deep kiss, trying to pour the emotions he couldn't put words to into the touch. Uruha made a soft noise, wrapping his arms around Reita's neck.

    "I love you," Reita told him when they parted, feeling and hearing how his voice was low in his throat, gruff from emotion. "You beautiful man."

    Uruha's lip trembled more, his eyes getting wet. "Reita..."

    The blonde kissed him again, pulling him deeper. An embrace like this was one they hadn't done yet; they'd had softer kisses, but this was honest and heartfelt, pure love, with nothing hidden. Reita kept pressing for more, and Uruha whimpered, returning it and opening up to him.

    "I love you, Reita." His slim fingers ran through Reita's wet hair, his other hand falling slowly down his back, slipping as the shower pounded against Reita's spine. "I love you so much, so much!"

    He felt it, and it radiated into him. Reita reached back with one hand and turned the shower off, one hand still cupping Uruha's face. He slowly pulled out of the shower, bringing Uruha with him, and pushed his lover out and down the hall to the bedroom. Uruha gasped as he fell back onto the bed, scooting back a bit as Reita climbed on top. The blonde pinned his lover down, kissing him and thrusting his tongue into Uruha's mouth. The younger moaned, arching a bit as Reita ran a hand down his body.

    "Reita?"

    "You said what we did was making love before," Reita murmured, kissing down Uruha's neck and opening the full thighs so he could position between them. "I'll really make love to you now."

    Uruha whimpered and wriggled as the blonde sucked and licked at his pink nipples. His hands wrapped around Reita's neck, holding him in place, blonde hair sifting through his fingers. Reita could feel the dhampir's heartbeat, however faint, under his mouth and fingertips.

    "I love you." Saying it now was easier. He knew Uruha was completely earnest. Hearing his fear about it made Reita feel like they were meant for each other. He wasn't alone. Uruha had been frightened too. And yes, that self-preservation was still there, shouting in the back of his mind. But they were still in love despite what they'd just gone through, still together, still longing for each other. He wanted to truly join with Uruha now, for more than sating lust: to express the feelings filling him right now. That muffled his instincts to almost silent, and made it more than easy enough to ignore and take a step on faith. "Beautiful Uruha."

    "Reita..." Uruha was writhing a bit as Reita licked and kissed down his torso. "I love you too, Reita."

    He made his way back to Uruha's mouth and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close, their still-wet bodies rubbing and sliding together. Uruha moaned, head pressing back into the pillows, hands moving up to Reita's jaw and pulling him somehow closer. The dhampir's smooth body trembled and undulated to his touch, arching softly as he ran his hands down the sides and thighs. Uruha sucked on his tongue, his sharp fangs pricking at him. Reita tasted a tiny bit of blood, and for a split second he felt a stab of revulsion, but he pushed it aside and shared with his lover, licking at it curiously. Uruha hummed in approval, smiling a bit.

    "You taste good."

    "I'll agree, it isn't too bad." Reita gave him a wet kiss before he moved back down, placing heavy kisses along Uruha's chest and stomach, spreading his hand lightly along the full hips. "But you taste even better." He went lower still, sucked on Uruha's inner thighs. As the dhampir moaned, flexing slightly with the affections, he teased a finger into his lover's entrance.

    "Reita!" Uruha tightened, arching a bit harder. "God!"

    This was turning him on just as much as anything else had. The pure affection, feeling Uruha's honest returns, loving him all the way through, were heightening the physical sensations and emotions as well. Reita wanted to make love to this creature, this man, his mate, and put a dent in the distrust that had sprung up between them. He teased just a bit longer, enjoying the taste of Uruha's creamy skin before he straightened up, pressing his mouth back to his lover's. Uruha eagerly kissed back, a bit hungrier, but still soft.

    "Open your legs, babe," Reita murmured gruffly. "Open them for me."

    "Make love to me," Uruha breathed, obliging and spreading his legs wide, hips lifting up to give Reita access. "I want you to make me all yours."

    Reita spared the moments to prepare himself and Uruha, not wanting to hurt the vampire more than he already had. Then he lined himself to Uruha and gently thrust in, groaning as he felt the tight heat envelop him again. After so long, and now, with everything in the open, all the knowledge of what was going on, and still being so in love with this man despite what his stomach thought, it felt so much more satisfying to be joined with his lover.

    "Oh..." Uruha whimpered as Reita pushed all the way into him, his hips tightening and quivering around the blonde. "Reita...!"

    He moved slow and fluidly, holding Uruha's hips in place. He watched Uruha's face as he made soft love to the vampire, biting his lip slightly as he held back and just took in the sights and light feels of this time. Uruha's cheeks were flushing slightly, eyes squeezed shut. After a bit, unable to keep himself from kissing this being he was connected to, he leaned down, asking, "Ever had it like this?"

    "No, I've never had it slow." Uruha kissed back eagerly. His head turned a bit at a particular thrust, red lips parted to let out a soft sigh. "Ah! Reita!"

    "So I'm taking you for the first time," Reita murmured into Uruha's ear, licking at the shell softly and earning a tiny whimper. "Making love to you."

    "Making love." Uruha barely opened his eyes, gazing at Reita, his eyelids fluttering heavily. "Reita..."

    It was adorable and sexy at the same time, to watch Uruha revelling in the gentle sensation. The moans and gasps and slight waves that rippled the long body told him everything he needed to know. Reita smiled, sucking on Uruha's earlobe and making his partner quiver at the light stimulation as he slid back and forth with Reita's movements.

    "Do you like it?"

    "I love it." One of his hands was clenching, and he bit his finger, trying to stifle his new mewls, his hips bucking a bit against Reita. "Shit..."

    "You're so beautiful beneath me," Reita told him, thrusting into him just a tiny bit harder. Uruha gasped louder, arching, and wrapped his legs around Reita's waist.

    "Reita, don't stop, I want it!"

    He kept it up for awhile, but when Uruha started getting too excited, a little too loud, he stopped, merely leaning over and kissing. Uruha kissed back hungrily, moaning and catching his breath. Long fingers carded through blonde hair, down his neck and shoulders and arms, as if needing some sort, any sort of friction. The dhampir tried to make the kiss deep, but Reita kept it shallow, as chaste as possible when they were becoming so heated.

    "Reita, I love you."

    "I love you too." Reita smiled a bit and slowly pulled out, biting back a small groan as he lost the warmth. Uruha whimpered in protest, reaching up for him. The blonde kissed Uruha's hand and told him, "Roll over and open it up for me."

    Uruha did so, reaching back once he was on his knees and grabbing his pert ass, pulling the globes open to show Reita his stretched entrance. Reita relubed and then thrust in again, his head falling forward. His hands roamed the smooth back, memorizing the feel of his skin as Uruha's depths squeezed him

    "Fuck, Uru."

    "Reita..."

    The blonde found one of Uruha's hands and put his over it, moving it forward onto the bed and lacing his fingers through his lover's as he began moving again. Uruha whimpered softly, arching his back, raising his ass a bit higher for Reita. The blonde took it, loving the newer, deeper angle, softly stroking at Uruha's spot. The brunette shuddered and melted beneath him, crying out softly.

    "Reita! I love you!"

    "I love you," Reita whispered into his ear, fucking gently and enjoying Uruha's reactions. "Uruha."

    "God." He was shuddering a bit. his hips clenching tightly. "Reita, I can't hold out much longer, I can't!"

    "Let it come." Reita didn't think he could hold out too long either. All the sensations and emotions combined were making him high. "Let me hear you sing."

    "Ah, Reita..." Uruha was panting, squeezing Reita tightly. He looked over his shoulder, lips parted, cheeks flushed heavily now. His eyes were especially dark over the pink cheekbones. "Reita, please..."

    "What do you want, Uru babe?" Reita asked in a low growl, letting himself go a bit rougher.

    "Ah! I want, I want you, I want you to cum inside me, give me all of you, I want you!"

     "I'll give it to you. Come on, Uruha. Let me hear your voice."

    "Reita, shit, oh!" He dropped his head, his fists clenching in the sheets as Reita continuously hit his sweet spot. "Reita, I want it! Reita!"

    Just a bit more. Uruha's trembling, tight hips were pulling him to the edge. He leaned down, licking and biting at the pale shoulder, and Uruha moaned louder.

    "Reita...!"

    It was only a few moments until Uruha tightened, crying Reita's name, and the blonde lost it, pumping deep into his lover. He groaned low and raw, his head falling onto his lover's shoulder. His hot breath soaked Uruha's pale skin. He felt their bodies twitching and trembling together, seized with the fading fervour. The vampire moaned, squeezing around him again as he finished, his head leaning against Reita's.

    "How was it?" Reita asked, licking and then kissing Uruha's shoulder tiredly. He felt so fulfilled, so complete. Part of him was still unnerved, but it was so distant. He was in love. This was his mate. Despite everything, this was who he was meant to be with. The more he thought of it, the more he was sure of it, and even more so now, after them giving themselves fully to each other. "Making love?"

    "So good. I'm glad it's you." Uruha tilted his head, looking for a kiss that Reita granted. "I'm glad you're the one."

    Reita kissed him a few times softly before he pulled out and lay down. Uruha rolled over, snuggling against him, running a hand lightly over his chest and stomach as he lipped at Reita's mouth.

    "My mate," Uruha purred, still a bit short on breath.

    "My Uruha."

    They had a quiet bit of caressing and kissing, murmuring small affections and soft moans of fading arousal. It felt so close and so intimate, more than anything Reita had ever had before. He could lie in the afterglow for days and not want to leave. At length, Reita's mind went back to its fear and anger, and he struggled internally for a bit. He wanted to trust, though he was still nursing his betrayed feelings. Uruha's eyes turned to his, and staring into them, he could see himself. He didn't know what convinced him to do it, but, slowly, despite how part of him screamed at it, he leaned his head to the side, baring his neck to Uruha.

    "Go ahead."

    Uruha blinked, looking a bit nervous. "Reita?"

    "Just not too much. I need to work tomorrow." His voice was trembling as he said it, but he tried to be brave.

    "Are you sure?"

    "Go ahead."

    "You're still nervous, though. You're scared."

    That much was true. He decided to just say his thoughts. "Uruha, you've convinced me that you love me. I'm in love with you. I'm offering myself to you, because I trust you and love you, and I want to give back to you. I'm nervous, yes, but it's never going to get better unless my trust is validated. And that's something I need."

    The vampire slowly nodded, licking his lips. "You're really sure?"

    "Go on. It's extra good after sex, right?"

    Uruha moved to straddle him. He kissed Reita a couple of times, and the blonde enjoyed it, tasting Uruha. Then his partner - his mate - moved down to the battered side of his neck, licked it a few times, and then bit in. Reita flinched at the sting, almost jerking away, his hands grabbing at Uruha's legs and waist as if to push him off. His mind and body didn't like this. He halfheartedly struggled for a few moments before Uruha's hands rested on his shoulders, steadying him, and at the touch, with a few deep breaths, he relaxed. He felt Uruha drinking lightly, and feeling his blood being drawn out was a strangely erotic sensation. He closed his eyes, his head sinking into the pillow. He felt his hands press softly against Uruha's plush thighs, displacing some of the pleasure he felt.

    "Ah... Uruha..."

    It felt like a long time, but was probably only a couple of minutes before he felt the fangs slide out of him, and Uruha's warm, wet tongue nursed the punctures, licking slowly and softly up his neck.

    "It feels better than I thought it would," Reita murmured, squeezing Uruha's legs softly. Now he could feel Uruha's slender body on his, pressing gently into him, and enjoyed the feel of it. He felt his heart racing, beating hard against his ribcage and into Uruha's.

    "I'm glad it's okay for you." Uruha wrapped an arm around his head, cradling him as he continued tending to the wound. "You giving yourself to me is so satisfying and intimate."

    This touch and caressing was soothing. Reita heavily closed his eyes and let his partner hold him as he asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

    "Amazing."

    "I didn't hurt you?"

    "Not at all. You were so gentle." Uruha pulled back now, leaning his forehead against Reita's. The blonde opened his eyes and saw the dhampir gazing at him with a soft, almost cloudy expression. "My mate can be erotic and rough, or gentle and intimate. I'm a lucky boy."

    "You bet you are."

    "I don't mind the harder sex," Uruha said with a wide smile, "but god, making love..."

    "Really, you've never had it like that before?" Reita found that difficult to believe.

    "I told you, I prostituted myself out. No one wants it loving and soft with someone they pay. They want it hard and kinky. And vampire mating isn't gentle. They don't hold back."

    "My poor Uruha." Reita held him, nuzzling into his shoulder softly as Uruha stroked his hair. Uruha smelled so good. This closeness was so human. "I'll willingly make love to you."

    "I only want it with you, anyway."

    They held each other for awhile, Uruha lying on top, until he rolled off and nestled into Reita's side again. Reita rubbed his back, thinking for a bit as his body wavered between anxiety and the relaxation of the afterglow. After a bit, he tried, "You said you were in bad relationships before." When Uruha made a small noise, Reita added, "You don't have to talk about it."

    "I just don't want you to think badly of me."

    "I doubt I will, Uruha." The worst had been done already.

    "Okay." Uruha cuddled a bit closer, if it was at all possible. Reita laughed a bit to himself. Frightening hunter of the night, indeed! Despite what his instincts wanted to think, this vampire was a lamb in his arms. Uruha continued, "I told you, I didn't think I'd ever find my mate. I dated around. Mostly, the serious relationships were with dhampirs. I don't know what I did wrong, but they'd be loving at first, but soon, suddenly, they were cold and cruel. I'm stronger than most of them, but I honestly don't like fighting unless I feel like I absolutely have to, so they forced things on me. They hurt me, and I didn't fight back."

    The dhampir was trembling. Reita squeezed him, trying to comfort him.

    "And with the next one, I was sure it would be better. After awhile, I just gave up on it. Then I was getting sex from humans. It was always the same, too, always hard, always rough. It didn't hurt me as much, physically or emotionally. They were food. I told you, Kai told you -" His voice wavered a bit as he said that, but he pressed on, "I'd keep them in the 'relationship' because it was easy. But I never felt bad when I bit too deep. I never really felt strongly for them. I didn't think I even could. That's why, when you..."

    "Shh." Reita held him close, trying to soothe him. It struck him as odd that he was trying to comfort a creature of the night, a predator. But this poor boy was just as much a victim as anyone, as any human. He was so human! "It's okay, Uru."

    "I loved you, and I was afraid because the others I had felt for... but seeing you, and your family, I knew you wouldn't do that to me."

    He hated to think of how he had broken that trust, even in the heat of the moment, even despite how his own trust had been broken too. Reita buried his face in the top of Uruha's wet, dark head, swallowing hard and trying to balance out his feelings.

    "That's why the rough sex was okay, because even then, you were so gentle and caring. Even the first time, you were good with me. You might not think so, but you were. I've never been afraid of you. You were never going to hurt me."

    "That isn't true, babe. I've already hurt you."

    "I hurt you too. But you're still holding me. I'll forgive it. You love me, so I'll forgive it."

    "You can't always forgive, Uruha. You shouldn't." These were things he needed to be saying to himself. That was what his mind was telling him, anyway. Ignoring that, he added, "If I ever do something really wrong, even if you love me, you need to be upset about it."

    "You won't."

    "Please, Uruha. The last thing I want is to screw up and have you accept it quietly." No matter what, he didn't want to be that kind of person. Uruha looked at him for awhile, biting his lip, the tips of his fangs showing. Reita told him, "I hope it doesn't happen. Please, promise me though. Don't just sit there and take it if I end up doing it."

    "I don't want Ruki to kill you," Uruha whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

    "At least stand up to me. You're strong enough for it. Don't let me push you around." He'd just collapse into a shaking mess if Uruha did so, but at least he wouldn't be hurting his partner. He guessed that was a decent tradeoff.

    "Even though I'd scare the life out of you?"

    "Even then."

    "… Okay. Just for you."

    Reita nuzzled him softly, kissing his forehead. "I don't want to hurt you."

    "You won't. You're not that kind of person."

    "I hope not. I don't want to be that way." Reita ran a hand through Uruha's long dark hair. Thinking of Uruha standing up to him had his heart beating madly again. Trying to fight that and get himself back into the calm and soothing feelings, he asked, "Can you stay with me this time?"

    "Not tonight. I promised Ruki I'd be back. And we'd have to make sure the room would be okay for me, come daytime."

    "What do I need to do?"

    "Make sure no sunlight gets in. Blinds and heavy curtains. I'm okay the first hour or so of day, and the last hour or so, when the light is weaker. But in anything other than that, I burn pretty bad."

    "I'll see what I can do. I'd really like to have you with me all night, for once." Maybe if Uruha stayed, his mind would calm down a bit. It felt a lot more threatening when his partner disappeared on him.

    "I'd like to sleep by you, even for a few hours. Especially now that you know, and you want me to."

    "I almost always have."

    "But you really do now." Uruha smiled, his eyes shining. "You've accepted it."

    To some degree, anyway. He was still working on it. If he could get to full acceptance, Reita wanted to do what he could. He tried to tease, "Well, you haven't given me much choice."

    "Oh, stop it." He took another kiss, and Reita savoured the soft sound their lips made when they parted. "I love you, Reita."

    "Don't ever let me forget it. I don't want to lose you."

    "Same here." Uruha stroked his face softly. "I don't want to lose my mate."

    Reita held him for awhile longer, drinking in the comfortable silence and the feel of Uruha's body against his. In the calm, his mind and body had relaxed. The danger alarms were still there, but they were muted, more of a gentle warning than full blaring sirens. But his body also wanted something else. It was weak from work and from giving blood. He said, "If I don't eat, you probably will lose me."

    Uruha let him go, and Reita slid out of bed. Uruha lay in the messy bed, watching him with his melting dark eyes as he pulled on some boxers and a tank top. The dhampir asked, "I'm not enough?"

    "I wish I could eat you up," Reita replied with a smile as he headed for the door, "but I'm not a cannibal."

    Uruha pouted, and Reita laughed a bit shakily at his own joke, heading into the kitchen to warm up some food. As he stood at the stove, slim arms wrapped around him. He jumped, and Uruha replied, "Sorry."

    "Say something at least."

    "I will. Sorry."

    "Can't go without me?" the blonde asked, his heart pounding again.

    "No, I can't. Let me stay here. I should go back soon, so until then, let me hold you."

    "Go ahead."

    He felt Uruha's cheek press into the back of his head, and though his mate was cool to the touch, the innocent gesture helped him relax slightly. He ate with Uruha still pressed up against his back, both a bit frightened and too tired to move, but as he was finishing, Uruha murmured, "I should go."

    "I'll try to get my room set up, so you can stay with me."

    "You still want me to?"

    "Yes."

    A soft kiss on his shoulder, then up his neck to his ear. "Promise you love me."

    "So much it's actually disturbing."

    Uruha laughed softly, and Reita took a deep breath before turning to hug him and press a kiss to the soft mouth. The dark eyes gazed into his, sharing emotions that the blonde himself felt so strongly. Reita told him, "Be good."

    "You too."

    Uruha slowly pulled away, then turned and left. Reita waited until he heard the door close before he let out a long sigh and leaned back against the counter, bowing his head onto his chest. He was trembling a bit, knuckles white, still too tense at being in the same room as a vampire. All of it was still a lot to take in, even though he knew he was in love and was happy enough about that on its own. Once again, thinking of Uruha's honesty, how he had quivered and cried speaking of it... Reita had felt it warm through his entire body. Even though he was still frightened and hurt about what his partner was, being without Uruha now had him yearning more than ever before. He wanted the warm touch, dark eyes, and soft voice back already. Some part of him even wondered a bit, against human instinct, if he would make it to the next day without Uruha.

    "Is this what it's like?" he murmured. "Being half of someone else..." 


	16. Chapter 16

    It wasn't until Thursday that Reita was able to get curtains to hang over the blinds in his bedroom as a backup for keeping the sunlight out. Uruha helped him put them up, rubbing against him and purring like a happy kitten as they did so. The glow on his face was reward enough for the effort and the still-shaky feelings he was fighting.

    "Seems I did something right," Reita said in amusement as they finished hanging them and made sure they would pull completely shut.

    "I'm happy I can stay with you all night now. You don't know how hard it was to leave you asleep and go back to my own apartment."

    "Now I'll have to leave you and go to work."

    "So you'll get a taste of it. It's only fair."

    Yō had still cautioned them to be careful, so it was another night of soft lovemaking, of feeling Uruha's fingers twine in his hair and watching the lovely face flush softly, and a surprised, whimpering moan instead of a passionate scream when he came, but to Reita, it was just as arousing, and felt more connecting. It felt safer to him, for now anyway. He would admit that their normal way of doing things would probably frighten him and make things more difficult for him. Being careful and treating each other gently felt more human and relaxed him. He even was able to let Uruha drink a bit from him again, and as his mate finished, he sighed, fighting back the extra stimulation the sharing gave him in equal parts as the nervousness and want to struggle.

    "My," Uruha purred, nursing his wound again. "Aren't you greedy?"

    "No, just weak to your charm."

    "I'll take that too. But I want some dessert. Give it to me, won't you?" Uruha slithered down his slick body, kissing over it, his eyes glowing in the low light. "Your hot cream."

    Reita bit back a groan as Uruha reached his half-hard member and started pumping it softly, long nails lightly scraping along it. "If you're hungry for it, babe, you can have it."

    "Thank you, Reita. I want it so much. I've been dreaming of it." Uruha popped the tip into his mouth and began sucking, smiling as he made soft moans around Reita's sensitive head. The blonde moaned, arching a bit at the treatment.

    "Fuck, Uru..."

    "You've wanted me down here for awhile, haven't you?" Uruha licked up the underside, showing his fangs under his full lip before he took Reita in again, bobbing and sucking quickly.

    "I've wanted your mouth on me." The fangs were scraping lightly on either side, driving him crazy with the extra friction. He was biting back the part of him that worried he'd get bitten. "I love giving it to you."

    The dhampir tongued at his sensitive ridges and veins, smiling hotly as he continued moving fast, hungrily. He seemed impatient for it, or was maybe thinking of something else. Reita grabbed a handful of dark hair just as Uruha took him in all the way, pushing Reita past his gag reflex into his throat.

    "Shit!" Reita gasped sharply, feeling Uruha's lips wrapped firmly around his base. The dark eyes were still watching him intensely as he mouthed softly and then came off, a string of saliva dripping from his mouth and Reita's tip. Uruha fisted the length now, pumping quickly, and Reita moaned again. "Shit, Uru..."

    "You like that?" Uruha purred, licking his wet lips.

    "I love it."

    "This is mine. No one else's."

    Right. He had been upset. Reita pulled on his hair firmly, bringing the full lips back to his hard erection.

    "Make me never even able to think about letting someone else on it," he growled.

    "Happily." Uruha twisted his wrist as he pumped Reita, taking him back into his mouth and sucking, his head and hand moving to meet each other in the middle of Reita's length. The blonde writhed, biting his lip hard to keep himself quiet and failing.

    "Shit!" He bucked a bit into Uruha's mouth, unable to stay still. "Uruha!"

    "You want to cum, you want to shoot it into my mouth. Look at me, hm?"

    Reita, with difficulty, craned his neck and watched Uruha's eyes staring at him, the full red lips and slim fingers working him. It was so hot, so erotic, he felt his stomach tighten painfully just from the sight of it. He was panting now, and Uruha moved faster, squeezing harder, tonguing his underside. Reita groaned loudly, at his limit just a couple of minutes later.

    "Fuck... Uruha... Uru...!"

    He came hard, watching through the haze of orgasm as Uruha clamped onto him, sucking and still pumping him to milk everything out. When he finished, he slumped back, still watching his lover as he swallowed, slowly licking his fingers and lips clean.

    "You're amazing," Reita panted. Uruha gave him a sultry smile before coming up to cuddle.

    "Only for you."

    They kissed a few times before Uruha settled down, nestling close to him. Reita closed his eyes, feeling himself slowly calm down. He pulled Uruha close, kissing his forehead. In the haze, his feelings had slowed and relaxed. He didn't know how long he'd be calm, but he would take it.

    "I keep forgetting you're staying with me tonight."

    "Yep. I'm spending my night off with you and you alone."

    "Promise you'll stay here with me the entire time. No running off and sneaking back in later." Now that he had the chance to be closer to Uruha, he wanted it, all worries aside.

    "I promise," Uruha replied honestly. "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to be here in your arms the entire time."

    "Sorry. It will probably be boring."

    "No, it's fine. I love watching your sleeping face. You're so cute." The corner of his mouth curled a bit as Reita made a face at the description. "And I want to hold you close. I still have nightmares that I lose you. Holding you all night will help, I'm sure of it."

    "I hope so."

    Uruha smiled softly, his nose crinkling up in his adorable way. "And though I knew you would come around, I still can't believe it sometimes."

    "I can't either. But... we're here." Reita ran his hand along Uruha's side softly, caressing him, taking in the feel of smooth skin and muscle and ribs to reassure himself. "And even in this short time, despite everything, I'm happy with you."

    "You had better be, you're never getting rid of me."

    Reita laughed, feeling a slight twist in his stomach, and Uruha nuzzled him.

    "Go to sleep, babe. You have work in the morning."

    "Alright, you beautiful creature. Protect me."

    "Of course."

    It was harder to sleep than he had thought it would be. Though most of him felt more relaxed around Uruha, there was still a part that had become convinced Uruha was little more than human, enough that was still frightened to lie in the dark. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to open them and possibly see glowing red staring back at him. He could feel Uruha's breath on his face, but he couldn't hear it. His body had begun to tremble before Uruha spoke softly.

    "Reita?"

    The blonde jumped at the sound, but he asked, "Yes?"

    "I can go into another room."

    "No. Stay. Please." He would make himself do this, somehow, if he needed to.

    "Just until you fall asleep."

    "Please, Uruha."

    The dhampir was quiet for a few moments, and Reita felt Uruha's soft nose press against his. He slowly opened his eyes, heart beating faintly, and found not glowing red, but a very slight crimson gleam in the dark as he looked into Uruha's eyes.

    "If you don't fall asleep soon, I'll slip out until you are. You'll wake up and I'll be here. I promise."

    Reita wanted to argue about it, because he wanted to get past this already. But his struggles overcame him this time, and he relented, saying, "Promise you'll come back."

    "I promise. I want to sleep in your arms. But you need to sleep."

    Reita nodded and closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to drift off. But still his heart was beating too hard, his nerves too high, and after a bit, a soft kiss pressed to his mouth.

    "I love you. I'll be back."

    And Uruha's presence left. Reita let out a frustrated growl and rolled over, punching his bed. He felt so angry at himself, but he couldn't deny that he was already relaxing and feeling much sleepier. He still lay awake for awhile before he drifted off, but there wasn't a second of it he didn't berate himself for not being stronger. And, true to promise, when the alarm went off and Reita was dragged back to waking, Uruha was lying beside him, arms around him, watching him quietly. A small smile curved his mouth as Reita's eyes met his.

    "Good morning, baby."

    Reita lay still, staring into Uruha's face, trying to feel if he was panicked. He was a little bit nervous, but overall, he felt fine.

    "Did you sleep alright?"

    "Did I?" he asked. "I think I fell asleep quickly after you left."

    "You did. I waited about an hour before I came back. You didn't seem to notice when I got back in."

    No guard when he was sleeping? Reita guessed that made sense. It had been that way at Ruki's too. He slowly lifted a hand and brushed the back of it over Uruha's cheek. The dhampir's smile widened a bit more, and he turned his head, nose and full lips pressing against Reita's wrist.

    "You should get up and get ready to go."

    Reita didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy lying here, even if he hadn't been able to sleep with Uruha at his side. But with a sigh, he managed to climb out of bed to prepare. His lover followed him to the kitchen, sat with him while he ate, hugged him after he had gotten dressed.

    "You're sexy in your jumpsuit," Uruha murmured, resting his head on Reita's shoulder. "Mr. Fix-It."

    "Want me to give you a check when I get home?" Reita asked teasingly.

    "Oh, yes, please do, I could use a handy man like you," the dhampir purred, licking his ear. "Just what I need."

    "Alright then," Reita said. "Appointment made."

    Uruha kissed his neck softly now before tugging the neck of the jumpsuit up to cover the fresh wounds from the night before. "Be careful. If you see Kai, please call me, okay?"

    "I will." Reita turned his head and kissed Uruha deeply. "I'll be home at six."

    "I'll be here."

    The blonde took another kiss before he left, feeling unwilling, but knowing he needed to. The day passed slowly, and he almost couldn't stand it. There was part of him, of course, that felt wanting to go back was a terrible idea. But to be honest, he was beginning to care less. Bonding with Uruha, sex or not, was something he was craving. He was straight out the door the moment work was over, and on reentering the apartment, found Uruha curled up in the bed. He lifted his head sleepily as Reita came in, but smiled.

    "Hey."

    "Hello there." Reita went and leaned over, kissing him gently. "Finally home."

    "I'm glad. Shower?"

    "I should. And eat."

    "Then do I get a check?"

    "Then you get a check."

    "Good," Uruha purred happily, his eyes lighting up. "Go shower."

    "Not joining me?"

    "I need to wake up. Go ahead."

    "Alright." Reita took another kiss before going to the bathroom to shower. When he emerged, he found Uruha in the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of Reita's shirts, his long legs stretched over the table. Reita smiled a bit and started making dinner. When Uruha acted so docile and domesticated, the warnings in Reita's mind basically went extinct. They were there, he could feel them, but he wasn't a shaking mess.

    "Woken up?" he asked.

    "Mmhmm. I texted Yō."

    "What for?"

    "To ask if I can screw you hard tonight."

    "Shouldn't you have a checkup for that?"

    "We're doing one right now."

    Reita looked back at him oddly, and Uruha simply gave him a smile. After a moment, Reita decided to shrug it off and turn back to his food. Uruha hummed softly as he moved around and ate, and as he was finishing, the dhampir said, "He says I seem fine for it, so we can go ahead and try, and then I'll have to see him in person tomorrow."

    "Is it the whole mind-reading thing?"

    "Yeah. We can't do it all the time, but every now and then we can get through."

    Reita turned around and found Uruha leaning forward in his chair, his hands between his legs to brace himself.

    "Can we have a rough quickie before I have to go?" Uruha purred.

    "I thought you weren't allowed to do quickies before work," Reita replied with a small smile. Rough was still worrying, despite everything. Still though - and he didn't know if Uruha himself had some effect on it or not - his heart wasn't pounding as hard as he had thought he would at the idea of rougher treatment.

    "I need to be checked, though."

    "That's true. I shouldn't let you go without giving you a thorough check."

    "Give me one, Reita," Uruha said silkily, running one hand up his thigh now, and Reita shivered at the sight. "Make sure I'm in perfect condition."

    Reita went to him, leaning over and kissing his plush lips hotly. Uruha hummed hungrily against his mouth, licking and sucking back at him. One of his hands moved up to Reita's neck, curling around it. Reita pulled Uruha to his feet after a few minutes, and then the other hand pressed to his chest, scratching lightly. Reita groaned at the stimulation, pushing Uruha back. The dhampir laughed lowly, licking at him.

    "To the examination room?"

    "To make sure you're in perfect condition, inside and out."

    When they entered the room, Uruha pulled the shirt off, threw it aside, and then fell back on the bed. Reita started undressing, and his mate laughed again, spreading his legs and running his hands along his thighs.

    "All ready for you."

    "You look good on the outside," Reita replied, dropping his pants and boxers, licking his lips as he looked over Uruha's lean frame, "but how about the inside?"

    "Oh, I don't know. Let's check?" Uruha sat up, moving to the foot of the bed. He took Reita in his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing rapidly right from the start, and Reita groaned, stroking through the dark hair. His hands were trembling a bit now that the dhampir wasn't being light, but putting his trust out to be proven was really the only thing he could do to ease himself.

    "Good so far," he murmured, trying to swallow back his worries.

    Uruha's tongue rubbed him, making him hard fast. At length, Uruha pulled off, pumping Reita, and said, "All the way in," before he deepthroated the blonde, staring up at him with lustful dark eyes. Reita roared, arching and thrusting into Uruha's skilled mouth.

    "Fuck!"

    His partner nuzzled at his hips, bobbing just a bit to tease Reita, and then coming off with a gasp before pumping again. "How was that?"

    "Perfect... fucking perfect," Reita growled, feeling himself twitch.

    "So the top is good, but what about the bottom?" Uruha asked, wiggling his hips as he said it.

    "Well, I'll have to get down there and see, won't I?" The porn dialogue was distracting, at least.

    "Please do." The dhampir let go of him, arching his back to raise his ass higher as he almost sang his request. Reita climbed onto the bed behind Uruha, grabbing his pert bottom tightly and kneading it. This elicited moans and wriggles, and Reita slapped one ass cheek lightly to earn a whimper.

    "Looks good," he said, bending his head down to kiss and bite at the delicious flesh. Uruha quivered, whimpering louder, giving to his dominating actions instead of fighting.

    "God, Reita," Uruha whined.

    "So very good." Reita dragged his tongue down the cheek to Uruha's thigh, then back up. He spread Uruha's cheeks and lightly traced the tip of his tongue around Uruha's hole, and the dhampir began mewling, hips undulating slightly as he teased gently. Who would have known Uruha was so sensitive to it? He spent longer than he maybe should have tasting the delicious ass, circling it with his tongue and making the dhampir quiver and moan  until his thighs were shaking. Then, reluctantly, Reita straightened up and said, "I'll have to give it the works."

    "I understand," Uruha panted, slumping a bit now that he was free of the stimulation.

    "So, Uruha," Reita said, pulling back and instead lying down, reaching one hand back to his nightstand, "Let me get ready and then we'll put it right on."

    "Yes sir," Uruha purred, looking over his shoulder. He sat on Reita's knee as the blonde started lubing himself up, dragging his pert rear back and forth and almost driving Reita crazy. The blonde basically threw the bottle of lube aside and grabbed at Uruha's hips.

    "Come on, now."

    "Yes Reita, I want you to make sure I'm perfect even on the inside." Uruha moved back, positioning himself over Reita's cock. He reached back with one hand, grabbing the slippery member, and put it to his entrance. He slowly sat, moaning loudly as he slid down and settled on Reita's hips, and the elder echoed him, clutching his partner's waist tightly. Uruha took a breath and then pushed himself up onto his knees, almost all the way off, and then fell down, driving Reita deep.

    "Shit!" Reita barked, jolting at the feeling. "Uruha!"

    "Oh..." The dhampir took off, bouncing himself hard on Reita, his hair splashing down his back. "Shit, Reita, Reita!" His hips looked even fuller from behind as he moved, arms twisting in a dance as he felt over himself to displace his pleasure. Reita growled loudly, thrusting up into Uruha.

    "Fuck, Uruha, you're so tight!"

    "Reita, I love it!"

    "Perfectly tight, perfect..."

    Uruha cried out as Reita hit his prostate, his body shuddering and head falling back. "Fuck!"

    Reita fucked faster, still holding tightly to Uruha's body. The dhampir moaned and screamed, forcing back down on Reita to double the pleasure. As he quickly got to a high, Reita growled, "Turn around, I want to see you as we finish."

    The younger paused and twisted himself, not coming off of Reita, until he was facing front. Then he held to Reita's arms and started moving again, his eyes flashing as he moaned and tightened.

    "Reita, fuck!"

    "You're gorgeous, babe, so hot on top of me."

    "Shit, you're so deep inside! Ah...!"

    His head fell back, one of his hands running up to grab at his hair. He was tightening quickly, and Reita started thrusting faster and harder, looking to finish quickly. Uruha screamed, stopping his movements to let Reita do the work.

    "I'm cumming, shit, Reita!"

    "Hold on a second, babe, I'm close..."

    "I can't, oh god, oh _god oh god_!"

    Uruha tightened, screaming, his hips bucking, and Reita growled, throwing his head back as he hit his peak and started cumming, filling Uruha with molten heat. It finished, and Reita's hands slipped from Uruha's hips to his thighs. The younger leaned down, lying on Reita's chest as he tried to catch his breath. He sought a kiss, and Reita gave it, panting against his tongue.

    "Checks out," Reita whispered when he could manage it. "You're perfect inside and out."

    Uruha laughed breathlessly, kissing him again. "You deserve nothing less."

    "Then it's a good thing I have you, isn't it?"

    They kissed a few times, hot but soft, melting into each other. Uruha cuddled up to him, burying his face in Reita's neck.

    "I love you so much."

    "Love you too, Uru," Reita said, nuzzling him softly. It hadn't been rough enough to worry him, and Uruha had been perfectly giving. Nothing about him threatened at all. The blonde held the dhampir close, soaking up every bit of contact. "I hope you're not too distracted at work tonight."

    "I don't care if I am."

    "Will you come back after?"

    "I should probably go home. But I can get things after work so I can come stay here for a few days."

    "That would be good."

    "Will I get to move in with you?"

    That idea chilled Reita a bit, and Uruha seemed to sense it, because he almost immediately backpedalled.

    "I don't have to, of course. It's just -"

    "Maybe soon," Reita replied, cutting Uruha off, not having really thought the reply all the way through. But he ached to have Uruha near all the time, his stresses and worries aside. He could be honest about that, couldn't he? "Once I dhampirize the place."

    Uruha laughed again, seeming relieved that he hadn't pushed Reita too far, and kissed him before slowly moving off and standing. "I suppose that's a good idea."

    "Do you usually sleep all day?"  Reita asked, leaning up on one arm and watching Uruha stretch his long body.

    "Not necessarily. Sometimes I do other things all day, if the place I'm staying is dark like mine or Ruki's. But I like sleep a lot, so that's what I usually do. If you could make your kitchen and living room friendlier for me, I could find other things to do sometimes."

    "I'll try to, then."

    "But for now, I should get ready for work." Uruha smiled a bit sadly. "And leave you."

    "Do you want a drink?"

    "I don't have time right now, I really should go soon."

    "Alright, babe." Reita sat up now, leaning back against the bedframe and watching his lover dress, enjoying seeing the lean frame move. When he was finished, Uruha came back and kissed him again.

    "I promise I'll come see you tomorrow."

    "Deal." Reita smiled at him, cupping Uruha's face in one hand and running his thumb over the plush lip. The movement revealed the tips of pearly fangs, but right now, the sudden sight of those didn't bother him. "Tomorrow. Take care, Uruha."

    "You too, Reirei."

    Another kiss, and then Uruha pulled away and left. Reita sighed and settled back in bed, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes to rest. His mind was whirling a bit, playing with the idea of Uruha living with him. How much responsibility would he have to shoulder, having a blood drinker permanently with him? Would he even be able to handle the stress of it? He knew he was getting used to the idea of having a vampire, or a part-vampire, in his life. He was beginning to trust that he wasn't going to get hurt. It was slow, but he was getting there. Still…

    The phone rang not long later, interrupting his thoughts, and with a sigh, Reita got up to answer it.

    "Hello?" he asked, leaning against the wall, still musing a bit to himself.

    "Reirei, happy Friday. You feel up to going out for a bit?"

    "Um..." He looked at the clock. It was only nine. He supposed he could go out for a little while. Maybe getting out would help clear his head. "For a couple of hours, sure. What are we doing?"

    "A movie, maybe a drink after. Or do you have someone over?"

    "He just left."

    "Oh, you two made up and everything."

    "Yeah, we did," Reita replied, smiling to himself. At the very least, things were looking up.

    "Well, I'll be over in half an hour to pick you up. Sound good?"

    "I'll be ready."


	17. Chapter 17

    Uruha was back Saturday night with clothes for several days. He had work, but when he got back he cuddled up close to Reita for awhile until the blonde managed to finally fall asleep, and was still there when Reita woke Sunday morning. It was late in the morning, so Uruha was asleep, and Reita finally got a chance to see Uruha's sleeping face for the first time since their initial meeting. The soft expression, slightly-parted lips, locks of chestnut hair falling messily into his face, were all beautiful but adorable. Reita couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he watched Uruha for awhile, simply running his fingers through the dark hair, enjoying seeing the dhampir so vulnerable. It might have been difficult to sleep with his mind still stuck on the fact that he was lying next to a predator, but like this, he couldn't imagine he'd have a struggle with it the next night.

    "You," he murmured, kissing the soft lips lightly, "are a work of art. A dangerous work of art, but art all the same."

    He took the liberty of lying in bed until late, just to be with his sleeping lover, before he got up to go about his normal Sunday routine. He went out for a walk after lunch, enjoying the blaze of early winter colours and the rare sunlight. It was good to get out every now and then and just have his music blaring in his ears as he walked, see a few familiar faces, and stretch his legs. He tried to stay quiet while he was in the house, though he was sure he didn't need to. Around sunset, as he was watching TV, Uruha came wandering out of the bedroom, stretching and yawning.

    "Good morning, beautiful," Reita told him and earned a prizewinning smile in return.

    "Good morning, handsome."

    "Did you have a good sleep?"

    "Mm, it was good. What did you think of my sleeping face?"

    "I'm upset I didn't really get a chance to see it earlier."

    Uruha sat on the ground in front of the couch, stretching his legs out. "I'm glad you liked it."

    "There isn't much to not like about you, babe." Honestly, that feeling was beginning to come back. It was just a matter of getting into the right frame of mind.

    "Why, thank you."

    "I have a question," Reita said, turning down the volume on the television.

    "Go ahead."

    "How is it for you on the overcast and rainy days? Is it still painful to be up during light?"

    "Not so much. Those are better days for me. I could probably be up and about inside an apartment. But like I said, I enjoy sleeping."

    "So if you weren't working and my apartment was as dark as the grave, you could be on my schedule."

    "Mmhmm," Uruha hummed in agreement with a small smile.

    "Too bad."

    "Is there a later shift you could work?" Uruha asked him, reaching up and running a hand lightly up and down his leg. Reita shivered, but it wasn't much out of fear this time. "I know it wouldn't be too much later, but it could give us a couple extra hours in the morning."

    "There is an eleven to eight shift, I think. I could ask if I could move to that. That would be two hours later."

    "It's a little extra time."

    "I'll ask. Could you quit your job?"

    "I could. I don't need the money, but it's really the best source of food for me. Not to say you aren't enough," Uruha added quickly, as if afraid Reita would be offended, "but I can't drain you."

    "It's okay, I understand." And he did understand, though he didn't feel entirely comfortable with it.

    "I could ask to work less though. Maybe three or four nights instead of five." Uruha leaned his head against Reita's leg now, nuzzling against the jeans. "Anything to have more time with you."

    "You're a sweetheart." It was the truth. Hiding the truth about things - and Reita could understand why Uruha would have, though he was still a bit upset about it - and initial pushiness aside, Uruha had been good to him. Uruha was in almost every way a sweet person."I can't believe I was fighting you for so long."

    "I'm a weird kid," Uruha quipped, smiling and showing off his pearly fangs.

    "Yes you are." Reita grinned right back, ignoring the skip of his heart that he'd begun to grow used to at the sign of Uruha's true nature. "But you're wonderful."

    "Thank you."

    They were quiet for awhile, watching TV, Uruha still leaning against him, just enjoying being in contact with each other. Then Reita asked, the nagging question too much to ignore, "Babe?"

    "Mm?"

    "Why didn't you turn me? It would have been the easiest way to keep me."

    "I wouldn't do that to someone if it wasn't what they wanted. Especially you. I don't think I can, anyway. I'm not full-blood. Besides… if I had turned you and hadn't held onto you, you would have run out into the sun and been done for."

    "So it's basically only because I haven't said 'I want to be a vampire' that you haven't done anything to me?"

    "Right." Uruha glanced up at him with those melting dark eyes. "There's lots of reasons besides, but that's really the main one."

    "And you wouldn't consider doing that to me?"

    "Not unless you were really sure you wanted it. It isn't an easy life, and it's dangerous. I wouldn't force it on anyone that didn't want it."

    "So much for vampires being evil hellspawn," Reita said sarcastically, and Uruha laughed, his eyes lighting up.

    "Not all the time, anyway."

    "When are you evil hellspawn?"

    "In bed."

    "Oh, I see."

    "And in gaming."

    "I'd rather you in bed."

    "I know you would, dirty boy," the dhampir purred, licking his lips.

    "Don't give me that look," Reita rumbled. "Or I might have to take you to bed."

    Uruha smirked, his expression turning sultry, and he took one of Reita's hands, pulling it to his mouth and sucking on Reita's middle finger. The blonde shivered.

    "You little fuck."

    "Fuck me," Uruha whispered in response.

    "Alright babe, show me this 'evil hellspawn' business."

    Reita continued seeing Yō for short sessions once a week, with the doctor inviting Uruha so they could carefully expose Reita to more and more vampirism. The blonde would admit the first few weeks were difficult, with his heart beating out of control when fangs and claws were close, but with him pushing himself and Uruha and Yō's gentle handling, it wasn't long before he was feeling comfortable again and barely batted an eyelid when Uruha yawned and flashed full fangs. Of course, in the back of his head, he still felt warning, but it had been this long and nothing had happened. Uruha was more human than he believed, and was careful to keep distressing things from him. Before a month was out he was no longer trembling, no longer had heart palpitations, and was easily sleeping with the dhampir's breath misting the back of his neck.

    Trust was such a big thing to him, and maybe it was foolishness to think this way, but Uruha's gentle actions and amicability was winning it back. If he asked something, Uruha answered. If he backed away, Uruha respected it. The dhampir was open to him, and it was opening him back up as well.

    "Tell me about your parents."

    He asked it one night when they were lying in bed having just finished a slower but intimate session. Uruha's face was in his chest, but he could feel tension in the dhampir's body at the reminder of his family.

    "Just a little bit," Reita urged gently. "I've told you about my family. I want to know about yours."

    "You haven't told me everything about yours."

    "I'm not asking everything from you either."

    Uruha slowly looked up at him, his dark eyes glowing slightly. "It hurts."

    "I know it does. It gets better the more you talk about it."

    "Will you open up about yours?"

    "I will. I promise."

    The dhampir's gaze turned down, and he ran his fingertips over Reita's chest softly for a few moments before he spoke. "Their names were Yoichi and Harumi. They met when there was a gathering in Kyoto. My mother was taken along with her father, who was pureblood."

    "How old were they?"

    "My mother was around ninety, I think she said. Mid teens, I guess is the rough equivalent. My father was in his late fourth century, around twenty. Dad said she lit the place up. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She said he was too good looking and she was shy." There was a smile in his voice now, along with a sadness at remembering their stories. Reita held him closer as he continued speaking. "But her dad introduced them. The rest is history, I guess."

    "Your mom's father was in her life?"

    "Yeah. She always spoke fondly of him. I never did meet him. But I guess once she was grown and married he sort of…." Uruha's voice trailed off. Reita didn't push it. It hadn't been hard to figure out that Kai had not had the same treatment as Uruha's mother. The blonde wasn't interested in pushing Uruha into reminiscing about what might have happened to cause that sort of change.

    "Do you have any relatives through your dad?" he asked, trying to turn the conversation.

    "My dad and Ruki are related. Their grandsire is the same."

    "That explains why you and Ruki are so close."

    "He was there all while I was growing up. He and my dad were close when they met. It's kind of strange, because physically I'm older than Ruki, but he's much older than I am. Much, much older. Still… it was nice to have him. He was a good guardian and he's still a good friend."

    Reita smiled and nuzzled Uruha's forehead softly. "Any other relatives?"

    "Not ones that are close in blood or in relationship. My mother had some, but they live down in Shikoku, and I don't know them well."

    "Thanks for sharing."

    "You're welcome." Uruha lifted his head and kissed Reita deeper, his hand moving up the human's chest to his jaw and cupping it gently. "You'll share too?"

    "Not tonight. But soon."

    Little conversations like that brought them closer, helped them learn more. It was odd to Reita that a relationship that had started with sex was one he was developing more than he had with almost anyone else, but at the same time he didn't mind. Sex was still frequent - they both wanted it and needed it, and it was part of Uruha's nature anyway. But more human things, more "normal" things still happened, and above all else, Reita still loved and needed Uruha more than he had anyone else in the past.

    As they kept building and growing closer, and his anxieties faded, Reita changed his apartment to suit Uruha's needs. Within another month - slow for what actually needed to be done, sure, but nothing either of them complained about - he had it complete and ready for his mate, but he held off on inviting Uruha to move in. The dhampir simply stayed over, cuddling close to him at night and welcoming him home in the evening. He seemed alright that Reita didn't want to move too quickly. However, as Christmas approached, he looked a bit hurt that Reita asked him to stay at home while he went to see his family.

    "I just don't know if I should introduce you to my family yet," Reita told him, stroking through his hair one evening after dinner. "They don't know yet that I've been seeing someone."

    "Okay," Uruha murmured, laying his head on Reita's chest.

    "I'll tell them, though, and then maybe at New Year's."

    "It isn't because you're ashamed of me, is it?"

    "No, of course not."

    "Or because you don't think you're going to keep the relationship?"

    "Definitely not," the blonde replied firmly. "I just don't think it's okay to, after months of not seeing them, and not giving them the idea that I'm anything but single, turn up with a guy and say 'by the way, I've been dating him for several months now'. I feel like I should let them know first, and introduce you later."

    "Okay."

    "Hey." Reita tilted Uruha's face up and looked into those dark eyes. "I love you, Uru babe."

    "I love you too."

    "I know humans have weird rituals." When Uruha scrunched up his face into a pout, Reita chuckled and added, "No no, that isn't going to work on me. You'll just have to wait a week, okay?"

    "Fine, fine. Do I at least get to spend Christmas Eve with you?"

    "Yes, you do."

    "Good. I guess I won't withhold hot sex from you then."

    "Thank you, Uruha, you are so kind."

    The dhampir laughed a bit now, snuggling closer to him. "I try."

    Reita had Christmas Eve day and Christmas Day off, so he was able to stay up late with Uruha and sleep a bit longer with him. He woke when his phone went off, and he answered, leaving the bedroom so he wouldn't interrupt his mate's rest.

    "Suzuki."

    "Reita, long time."

    "Hey Noriko," he replied, feeling affection rise up in him as he heard her voice. He had spoken with her semi-regularly since Uruha had come into his life, but it had been at least a month since their last call. "Yeah, it has been awhile. Things have been crazy on my end. How are you?"

    "Good, everyone's good. I get you though, the last couple of months have been busy. You were still planning on coming over tomorrow for lunch though, right?"

    "Yeah, of course I am. Same time as usual?"

    "Maybe later, around one. Is that okay?"

    "Definitely, that's fine. Mom's there and everything?"

    "We're heading over to pick her up soon. The kids can't wait to see you again."

    "I can't want to see them either. I miss all of you."

    "Hopefully after the holidays things will settle down and we'll be able to see each other a bit more."

    "Yeah." He felt a lump forming in his throat suddenly. "That would be great."

    "So we'll see you tomorrow?"

    "Yeah, I'll see all of you tomorrow. Be safe, Noriko."

    "You too, baby brother. Love you."

    "Love you too. Bye." He hung up, trying to swallow back the burning in his throat, but tears were in his eyes now too. Why? He had missed them, of course, but...

    It was because of Uruha. Things were so different now. Reita honestly hadn't been thinking much about how having a vampire in his life would affect his relationships with his family. Uruha was so human that Reita forgot sometimes that he was an entirely different species. He slowly sat down on the sofa, rubbing his eyes.

    Was Uruha a danger to them? He didn't think so. Uruha was desperate to do anything for him, he could hardly imagine that his lover would willingly, or even unwillingly, hurt his family members. But even knowing that, protective instinct rattled him. Even if he was in control, there was a possibility that Uruha would become a danger, and Reita didn't want to put his sister, his mother, his nieces at risk.

    And besides that, Uruha would stay looking this age for a long time to come, maybe even up until the end of his life. Reita could explain away Uruha looking young for a few years, but when he himself was getting older, and Uruha would still be fresh and young...

    Reita took a long, shaking breath, fears and feelings of hurt that had flooded him when he'd first learned the truth about his lover that he had since overcome crawling back to the surface. He took a few minutes to try to talk himself to calm, to steady his hands, before he went to the spare room to wrap his presents, determined to distract himself. When it was getting closer to sunset, he went back into the bedroom and found Uruha still sleeping, curled up, looking quite harmless and adorable. Reita gazed at him for a few minutes, feeling uncertain all over again. Then Uruha stirred and lifted his head, yawning.

    "Reita?"

    "Hey." He couldn't help but smile a bit at the sleepy call. "I'm going to go get a few last-minute things. I'll be a little bit."

    "Okay." Uruha smiled prettily at him. "Don't get hurt."

    "I'll try. You stay out of trouble."

    "Naturally."

    He half-wished he had done this shopping earlier, but it was nice to get out of the house for a few hours, away, to clear his head. When he got home, the apartment was dark. He called, "Uruha?" as he set down the bags on the sofa.

    "Bedroom," replied a silky voice. Reita paused, then took off his coat and laid it on the sofa before he headed to the bedroom. The door was mostly-shut, a soft glow shining around the edges. Slowly, he pushed the door open. Uruha was lying on the bed, naked save for a silk blindfold over his eyes, his hands cuffed and feet bound to the end of the bed by a long chain. Candles were lit on the nightstand and dressers, giving a soft, seductive, ethereal feel. Reita stared at Uruha in fascination, and the dhampir smiled, licking his lips.

    "I'm all ready for you, Reita sama."

    "I see you are indeed."

    "Please come do whatever you want with my body. I'm your helpless slave."

    "Mm," Reita hummed, crossing to the bed slowly, his eyes drinking in every little bit of detail of his mate. He leaned over and kissed Uruha lightly, and the dhampir bit at his lip to keep him from pulling away. "An eager little slave."

    "I want your cock, Reita sama."

    Reita pulled off his shirt before leaning back over. Uruha raised his hands, pressing them to the blonde's chest and slowly running his touch over the skin. Reita growled, kissing Uruha a bit harder at the caresses.

    "What if I don't want to give it to you?" he asked as he bit his way towards his lover's neck. Uruha moaned, his breath hitching at the harsh affections.

    "That would be cruel."

    "I think I might want it that way." Reita twisted Uruha's nipples hard, and the younger yelped, arching and scratching at him.

    "Fuck..."

    "Remember, you're my helpless slave." Reita kept tweaking Uruha hard, feeling the flesh harden under his fingertips. "You do as I ask."

    "Yes."

    "So." Reita pulled away and went to the nightstand, pulling out the lube and the vibrator inside. He knew Uruha had seen the toy, but neither of them had touched it... as far as he knew. He put them on the bed beside Uruha and licked the dhampir's mouth lightly before he pulled away. "Play with yourself."

    "You're so cruel," Uruha whimpered, one hand feeling for them, "making me go without you."

    "Maybe you'll appreciate me all the more." Reita sat in a chair, leaning back and making himself comfortable. He unzipped his pants, fixing his gaze on his lover. "Do it. Now."

    Uruha found the toy and picked it up, slowly licking over it. Watching his tongue drag on the toy made Reita rumble with desire. The vampire licked and kissed at it, moaning softly before he dipped his head and started bobbing along the length of the vibrator, sucking loudly and lewdly. Reita saw some saliva dripping from Uruha's chin and down the toy, onto the long fingers, and he groaned, fisting his length lightly.

    "Do you miss my cock?" he asked.

    "I miss it. I want it." Uruha licked over the toy again, pushing himself up onto his knees. One of his hands moved from the toy between his legs, reaching far back. "I want it in my ass."

    "Show me that pretty ass, babe."

    He turned, showing Reita his full, pert rear, the two fingers stroking at his entrance. Reita licked his lips hungrily, watching intensely.

    "Reita sama, I want you in my ass," Uruha pleaded again.

    "Put it in."

    "You're cruel."

    "Put it in," Reita growled. "Don't turn it on. Let me see your ass stretched and fucked."

    Uruha moaned and reached down, slipping the toy between his legs. He rubbed it in circles around his entrance, biting his lip. Then he began pressing it in, and Reita felt his whole body prickle as Uruha let out a long moan while the toy sank in.

    "Oh, fuck..."

    Watching Uruha take it in, slowly, mixed with the sound of his moans and sighs, made Reita's blood boil. He chewed on his lip, fully enjoying the show and the tightening in his stomach that it caused. The vampire wiggled his hips a bit, his back arching as the vibrator reached deep.

    "Reita!" he gasped, his head leaning back and exposing his slender throat.

    "Still thinking of me even as you take a toy in the ass."

    "That's all I want, is you." Uruha began pumping it in and out, his legs beginning to tremble. "Oh...!"

    Reita growled, biting his lip harder as he watched Uruha react, the still-inactive toy sliding back and forth, the vampire's hips. "Faster."

    "Reita!" Uruha obeyed as he moaned the blonde's name, his hips bucking back against the vibrator he was thrusting himself with. "Shit!"

    He couldn't take it too much longer. After a few more movements, he stood and crossed to the bed, grabbing Uruha's head. He pulled it close and commanded, his voice gruff, "Your mouth, my dick. Now."

    Uruha fastened onto it as Reita pressed it to his mouth, moaning around it. Reita reached around Uruha and grabbed the vibrator, thrusting it himself now. Uruha moved his hand to grasp Reita's base, pumping it lightly as he sucked and licked, making hot, lewd noises.

    "Is it good?" Reita asked.

    "So good, Reitaa _ah_!" Uruha yelped as Reita drove the toy mercilessly into him. "Shit! Reita!"

    Reita flipped the vibrator on, and it began buzzing softly. Uruha cried out, his head falling back.

    "Oh, fuck!"

    "Keep going," Reita demanded, and trembling a bit, Uruha went back on to him, sucking harder and more insistently, as if trying to distract himself. The chain running between his hands was clinking lightly as he moved. Reita settled down onto the bed, and Uruha laid in his lap, his hands grabbing Reita's thighs as he deepthroated his partner. Reita growled loudly, bucking hard into Uruha's throat. "Shit!"

    "Fuck my throat, Reita sama, fuck me," Uruha moaned, bobbing deeply, coming off every few to lick up the underside and over the head. "Fuck my throat, and my slutty ass, make me your whore."

    Reita struggled to hold it back, instead pounding the toy into Uruha's ass, but after a few more sucks, he couldn't keep himself there. He stood up once more, pulling himself out of Uruha's grasp, and thrust the vibrator deep into Uruha. The dhampir moaned, visibly clenching around it.

    "Shit...!"

    The blonde held Uruha's head steady, putting his erection to the full lips. Uruha opened up, and Reita thrust himself in, all the way into Uruha's throat. His partner moaned, sending soft friction up his cock, and Reita growled, beginning to fuck slowly but deeply.

    "Uruha, you're so fucking perfect."

    One hand reached out, pressing against his thigh as he moved, curling fingertips so long nails scratched lightly into the skin. Reita hissed, fucking a bit harder a few times before he pulled back again and reached down, taking the toy out of Uruha.

    "Hands on the ground."

    Uruha scrambled to obey, and Reita crossed over, climbing up behind Uruha. His partner was bent over the bed, ass high in the air. Reita lubed himself up and then thrust straight into his partner, groaning, "Shit!"

    "Oh, fuck, Reita!" Uruha tightened around him, his legs moving a bit around Reita's knees, as if trying to deal with the sensation of having just been fully invaded. "Reita...!"

    "Like it?" he asked, slapping Uruha's ass harshly and enjoying the gasp he earned from his action.

    "Yes, I love your big fat cock in my ass! Fuck me!"

    He obliged, going fast and smooth, enjoying the tight warmth. Uruha was wriggling, his thighs straining to squeeze together, pressing hard against the outside of the blonde's knees. He could see the dhampir's fingers clenching on the floor as he braced himself.

    "Oh... yes, Reita yes, fuck me, yes...!"

    Reita kept at it for awhile, each velvety movement back and forth flashing pleasure through every bit of his body, before he pulled out again and pulled Uruha onto the bed, onto his hands and knees, hips high. He went back in without any hesitation, earning a high, whimpering moan as he pushed straight into his partner's weak spot.

    "Reita...!"

    "How do you get even tighter?" he hissed, fucking a bit harder and rougher in response to Uruha's hard clenching.

    "Shit! I do it for you! Oh, shit!"

    "Do you want to see me?"

    "Yes, I want to see your strong body fucking me, I want to see your stomach and hips rippling, shit! _Shit!_  I want to see your face as you fuck me!"

    Reita smirked and held Uruha's waist, using it to pull Uruha as he pounded into him. The dhampir arched, his voice rising into screams of pleasure, as the blonde made every bit of impact harder with the double movement.

    "Shit, Reita! Fuuuuu-u-u-uuu-u-uck!"

    He could feel Uruha getting close, and he probably wouldn't be too far behind. His partner was panting and whimpering, his hips trembling. Reita pulled out again and climbed off the bed. Uruha whimpered, face turning as if to look around for him, and Reita pulled him into a hot kiss. Uruha eagerly kissed back, opening his mouth and letting Reita dominate him. Reita slapped his cheek a few times and asked, "What do you want?"

    "You," Uruha breathed.

    "What do you want?" Reita demanded, slapping him again.

    "I want your fat cock in my ass, I want you to fuck me."

    Reita pushed him onto his side, crossing one leg over the other and pulling his ass to the edge of the bed. He thrust himself deep inside, muffling a roar, and then reached up and yanked the blindfold off the gasping Uruha. The dark eyes flashed around, then found him, drank in the sight of him, ran down his body to his cock buried deep inside. His eyes glazed over, and he let out a deep, guttural moan, gaze fixed on that point of entry and what was inside.

    "Shit, Reita..."

    "I'm deep inside you." Reita thrust once, and Uruha shuddered, his whole body shaking. "Fucking you."

    "Fuck me hard, make me cum."

    "Whatever you want." He took off, more powerful on solid ground. Uruha gasped, his hands fisting in the covers.

    "Shit, Reita! I love it, I love you, fuck me harder, harder!"

    "Happy to, gorgeous little fuck." Reita pinned Uruha in place as he gave more. His partner was screaming and clenching tightly, clawing at the bed, but he was still looking over his shoulder, up at Reita, down at his hips and watching the pounding. His mouth was hanging open, fangs revealed, as he fixated on the sight of the blonde plowing him, stretching him, roughly taking him.

    "Shit, Reita, oh... oh... oh!" He arched, his thighs tightening and body shaking. "Fuck! Reita!"

    The blonde went rough against his prostate and was rewarded with more shrill, gasping screams as he hammered Uruha's hips. Reita watched Uruha's expression hungrily, feeling the tightening pull his stomach deeper and deeper.

    "Shit, Uruha," he growled, his head falling back a bit at a particularly vicious tug in his lower stomach. "I'm so close..."

    "Me too, baby, I'm going to cum _fuck Reita I want it Reita fuck me_!"

    A few more thrusts, and Uruha threw his head back and screamed, his eyes wide, staring through the ceiling at pure pleasure, and his whole body tightened and trembled. Reita growled roughly, his breath breaking, and he came hard, forcing himself as deep into Uruha as he could, roaring with gruff voice. As the last seeped out, his cry faded into a groan, and he leaned down to kiss his mate's open mouth. His fingers were still digging into Uruha's pale skin, unwilling to let go while he still had any strength.

    "You perfect little fuck," he murmured, panting hard.

    "Oh, Reita..."

    They kissed a few times, still short on breath, and then slowly, Reita pulled out of Uruha's ass. He paused for a few moments to watch the slow trickle of thick white, deliriously thinking how erotic it was, before he began a tired search for keys to the cuffs. Finding them under the pillows, he unbound his lover. Uruha wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss as he sat down on the bed again.

    "I want you," Uruha breathed.

    "Again?"

    "I want you to be mine forever."

    "Well, that's already taken care of, isn't it?" Reita asked, a bit amused.

    "Promise you're mine forever. All of you. Your heart and mind and soul, and your cock."

    "Well, you selfish little vampire. I promise." He kissed Uruha's lower lip fondly. "All yours."

    He lay back, and Uruha cuddled up to him. They kissed and caressed gently, murmuring sweet nothings to each other, while their bodies cooled and calmed. Once they were relaxing, and had laid in silence for a few minutes to just enjoy being together, Uruha spoke.

    "I want you again."

    "I don't know if I could fuck you again, babe, that was a pretty good one."

    "I'll fuck myself on you, then."

    Reita laughed and kissed him. "Go ahead." He ran his hand through Uruha's long dark hair as the dhampir moved down his body, blowing and teasing him to hard and then mounting and riding him hard. He was tired, but it was hard to not be totally aroused as Uruha rode him fiercely, writhing and moaning, his hips tightening. Reita groaned, unable to keep himself from bucking a bit into the tight, beautiful body as Uruha ran hands up his chest.

    "Shit, babe." He grabbed the thighs, kissing at Uruha as he leaned over. "You're so fucking good."

    "For you, I'm anything." He thrust down harder, groaning and tossing his hair. "Oh shit, Reita, you're so big."

    "You're so goddamn tight, it's unbelievable." He grabbed Uruha's hips now, abandoning his thoughts of letting Uruha have his fun and going full-throttle into him, watching the shining body bouncing and rippling with pleasure. "Uruha!"

    "Fuck, Reita, fuck!"

    It wasn't long, but it didn't need to be. The dhampir came hard only a few minutes later, squeezing Reita deliciously again, and Reita groaned, hips rolling deep into him for more. When Uruha finished, he pulled himself off with a moan and pumped Reita hard, bending over and fastening his mouth on just as Reita gave up and came, milking all the cum out of him. Reita's whole body relaxed, and he felt so satisfied and heavy from having been so extensively pleasured. Uruha crawled up next to him, kissing him with a breathless noise.

    "I love you."

    "I love you too, babe. You're amazing." Reita raised a hand with some difficulty and cupped his lover's cheek. He rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin, enjoying the satisfied light in the dhampir's dark lovely eyes. "So amazing."

    "Merry Christmas?"

    He laughed a bit and kissed the full lips. "Merry Christmas, though you should be shuddering at that, shouldn't you?"

    "Christmas celebration is a pagan holiday." Uruha ran a hand over his chest as they kissed softly again. "But I like the sentiment."

    "I'm wondering why I'm celebrating, since I'm damned to hell for loving you, you monster."

    Uruha grinned and grabbed his groin again. "Would you like to go even deeper into hell?"

    "God, Uruha, I can't. The last two were so hard..."

    "Okay, okay." Uruha let him go with a laugh. "I don't think I could either."

    Reita rolled onto his side, pulling Uruha close. Gazing tiredly into Uruha's eyes, he murmured, "I love you, beautiful Uru."

    "I love you, handsome Reita. Do I at least get you for a little while tomorrow?"

    "A little in the morning, and then in the evening. You should go visit Ruki."

    "I will, when it gets darker, but then I'll come back to you."

    "Good boy."

    "Goodnight for now, though."

    "Goodnight, Uruha." Reita closed his eyes, and before he drifted off to sleep, he murmured, "Don't eat Santa if he comes in."

    He thought he heard a laugh, and Uruha's amused response, "No promises, baby."


	18. Chapter 18

    He woke to Uruha shaking him lightly, almost singing, "Merry Christmas!" in a warm and playful voice.

    "It's early," he groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

    "No it isn't, it's ten."

    "What, really?" He raised his head and looked at the clock to confirm it. "Damn..." He dropped his head back onto the pillow. "I don't want to get up yet."

    "Come on, I bought a present for you. I want you to open it before you run out on me," Uruha murmured in his ear, one of his hands lightly running on Reita's bare chest.

    "A present for me?" Reita asked, turning his head to face his lover. "Is it a whip?"

    "No, you kinky fuck." Uruha grinned and patted his chest. "A proper present. A whip is what you got for me right?"

    "All right, all right." The blonde sat up, smiling a bit as he stretched and yawned. "I guess that's alright, I got one for you too."

    "Open mine first." Uruha slipped out of bed and went to his bag, rummaging through it. Reita checked his phone quickly to see reminders from his sister and sent a quick response. He looked up in time to see the dhampir leap onto the mattress, dumping a small package in his lap.

    "What's this?" Reita shook it lightly and heard some rattling.

    "It isn't anything much, because I know you wouldn't like me spending a lot of money on you. But I think you'll like it." Uruha kissed his ear and cuddled up close. "Go ahead, open it."

    He tore open the paper and discovered the present was in two separate boxes that had been wrapped together. Opening the top one, he found an antique-looking, but aesthetic, wooden cross twined with prickly vine, sharpened on the ends and hung on a short line. He smiled a bit and asked, "To hang in my car?"

    "Mmhm."

    "I'm sure it has a practical use as well?"

    "Just in case."

    "What kind of wood is it?" Reita asked as he examined it closer, careful to not prick his fingers on the vine.

    "Ash and wild rose. They're traditional woods for vampire hunting."

    "Doesn't it hurt you to touch?"

    "As long as it doesn't stab me, I'm fine."

    Reita turned the cross in his hands lightly. "Should I hang a rosary in my car too?"

    "If you want to, but I don't think it will protect you as much as this. Holy anything doesn't work very well with most vampires."

    "Thanks babe." Reita smiled and kissed him. "It's a good thing it looks as nice as it does."

    "I know." Uruha's pretty lips curved. "But there's another box."

    Reita set the cross aside and opened the other box. Inside that one was a ring, gleaming up at him. He picked it up, looking at it curiously. It was broad and bright, shining silver, inlaid with steel mesh. He stared at it, fascinated and taken by the design.

    "It's the same size as most of your other rings," Uruha told him, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder. "So you can wear it on almost any finger you want."

    Reita kissed Uruha's hair. "I love it babe. I'll wear it here." He slid it onto his left middle finger. It was a little tight going over the second knuckle, but when he pulled it back, it came off without more than some extra pressure. "Perfect fit."

    Uruha tilted his head back, showing Reita a smile shining brighter than the metal of the band shone. "You like it?"

    "It's a nice ring. You know my taste well."

    "Good, I was worried."

    "No need to be." Reita chuckled a bit. "Let me go get your present."

    Uruha sat docilely as Reita got up and walked out into the other room to retrieve the gift. When he returned a few moments later, he said, "We might have been on the same wavelength."

    The dhampir blinked at him, then set into the box, tearing it open. Reita laughed to himself and twisted his ring as he saw Uruha's face when he opened the box and saw the three items lying inside. First, Uruha took out the onyx beaded bracelet and its matching necklace, clearly admiring them.

    "These are beautiful," he said, letting the beads slip through his fingers.

    "I didn't know if you were a bead type, but I thought they'd look good on you."

    "I like them a lot." Uruha grinned. "I don't usually wear beads, but I really like these." Then he looked down into the box, staring at what was left inside before he lifted it out with slightly-trembling fingers. Reita watched him turn it, looking at the fine, silvery ring and its gleaming black diamonds. Then the dark eyes turned to him.

    "Oh, Reita, it's so nice." Uruha turned it yet again, as if he couldn't believe it. "I love it."

    "We were thinking the same thing."

    Uruha hugged him tightly and kissed him, looking into his eyes as he said honestly, "You're wonderful."

    "Not at all."

    "You know where I'm wearing this."

    "I expected you to."

    Uruha slipped it on his left ring finger and stared at it for awhile, his eyes shining. Reita pressed his lips to the slim shoulder, taking in a deep breath of his mate's scent.

    "I love you, you naughty hellbeast."

    A light, musical laugh came from the full lips. "I love you too, you handsome devil."

    "Oh, I'm the devil?"

    "Yes, because you made me fall in love with you." Uruha nipped him lightly, fangs pricking.

    "I made you fall in love with me, huh." Reita leaned his head against Uruha's darker one with a small smile. "Whatever floats your boat."

    They enjoyed a soft bit of cuddling for a bit before Reita got up to finish wrapping his presents and getting ready. Uruha joined him in the shower, nuzzling up and kissing over him and making it difficult for him to want to emerge. Reita laughed as they finally managed to climb out and dried off.

    "I'm only going for a few hours."

    "I'm sad I can't go out during the day sometimes."

    "It's okay. I'll come back in the evening and spend the rest of the day with you."

    "Promise?"

    "Of course." Reita kissed him lightly. "With my pretty mate."

    Uruha stayed close to him as he dressed and handed him his coat. Reita kissed Uruha again once he had pulled it on and done it up, wanting to linger. Uruha was still looking at him in that way, loving but longing.

    "Stay out of trouble," the blonde told him jokingly.

    "I'll try, but I'm going to see Ruki, so I might end up in some anyway."

    "Well, as long as you try." Reita smiled as Uruha took his hand, turning his ring on his finger softly. "I'll tell them about you."

    "Okay."

    "My sister will probably figure it out before I say anything, but I'll tell them I've met a lovely young man and I'm quite in love."

    Uruha gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted. Reita pressed his mouth to Uruha's softly.

    "Even if I was kind of a jackass to him for the first little while."

    The dhampir laughed a bit and kissed him back. "I wasn't the best person either. But it doesn't matter, as long as you love me now."

    "You're my other half, right? I'm meant to be with you. I was going to love you no matter what."

    "Mm," Uruha hummed softly. "I hoped so."

    "Be good. I'll be home in a few hours."

    "Okay. Have fun."

    Reita gave Uruha one last kiss before he pulled away, picked up his bag and the presents, and left. When he climbed into his car, he hung the wooden cross Uruha had given him over the rearview mirror before pulling away and driving off. His heart was light as he went on his way to meet his family, humming and singing along with his music, looking forward to the rest of the day.

    But when he got home later in the evening, he sat in his car for awhile, leaning back in his seat and thinking quietly. Now, his heart was aching, like it had when he'd spoken with Noriko the day before.

    It had been good to see his family. He had missed them terribly, and he hadn't realised it because he'd had Uruha the last couple of months. Even so, he hadn't been able to help but think of the danger he was putting them in. He hadn't been able to keep himself from imagining his sweet, loving mate attacking them, even though he was more than certain (or at least hoped) that Uruha would never do such a thing. His mind had turned to the "what if" of Kai or another vampire finding them. He'd felt so helpless and overwhelmed with the realisation of the horrible things that might happen to them now, simply because the one he'd fallen so in love with was part vampire.

    They had been pleased to hear that he'd found someone, though they were surprised to hear it wasn't Aoi (again), and had demanded to hear about the new boyfriend. Reita had told them as much as he could - twenty-six, tall and beautiful, playful, passionate, working as a host at a club, orphaned and raised by family, and who was fiercely protective of him. They had aww'd over the picture on his phone he'd shown them. Noriko had said she felt like they were a good match. They approved, and Reita was grateful.

    Still, the fear and unease was there. If he had been averse to the idea of turning before, he was more so now that he had been with them again. Even leaving Uruha out of it, he couldn't bring himself to become a creature that might hurt them. The blonde took a deep breath, letting it out and covering his face.

    "It's okay," he told himself. "Everything is fine. You won't hurt them, Uruha won't hurt them."

    There was another thing that seeing his family had put into his mind. He had realised, truly realised, if he stayed human, he would be abandoning Uruha before too long. It wouldn't be out of choice. He would die at some point, and if the feelings he'd experienced while separated from Uruha were anything to go by, death would be a preferable option for his mate. Reita didn't want to subject Uruha to that. He loved the dhampir too much to inflict that injury on him.

    At length, he calmed down and put the thoughts of hurting his family and his mate aside and looked at himself in his mirror. No red eyes, no tears, just a bit of a stressful look. Reita took another long, deep breath and let it out, watching it mist in the cold air before he climbed out and went up to his apartment.

    "Uruha?" he called as he closed and locked the front door. "You home?"

    There was no response, and the place was dark and quiet. Uruha must be out with Ruki. A bit relieved to be alone for at least a little while, Reita flipped on some lights, set his things down, and went to make a cup of coffee. He was drinking the last bit of it when the front door unlocked and opened, and Uruha's bright voice came to him.

    "Rei?"

    "Welcome home," he said, setting the mug down on the counter. Uruha came into the kitchen, smiling, and Reita felt his heart lighten at the sign. He followed with, "Have a good time?"

    "Yeah." His cheeks were flushed, Reita noticed, his dark eyes sparkling. Uruha kissed him and said, still grinning, "We had a lot of fun."

    "What do vampires do for Christmas?" Reita asked, wrapping his hands around Uruha's slim waist and letting them rest on his hips.

    "We give presents too, and we eat. Our food."

    "I noticed you were looking particularly red. Should I feel bad for the suckers?"

    "Nope, a couple of rapists and murderers who've been missing for awhile. No one will know."

    Reita still had some moral struggles about situations like that, but for Uruha, he was learning to let them slide so long as they were people who might have ended up in jail or with the death sentence anyway. It still sent a small shiver down his spine, but it was something he could live with. "I'm glad you enjoyed your meal."

    "Mm." Uruha kissed across the blonde's jaw now, one hand sliding down his neck to his chest. Reita smiled a bit to himself and squeezed the dhampir's waist.

    "What did Ruki say about your ring?"

    "He got all pouty, but he said 'do whatever the fuck you two want, stupid kids'."

    "Oh, his blessing. Good." Reita closed his eyes and enjoyed the heavy, wet affections Uruha was placing down his neck. "Babe?"

    "Hm?" Uruha hummed against his throat.

    "You're getting hard, aren't you?"

    "Yes I am." A long lick across his Adam's apple, and Reita sighed, his body heating under the attentions.

    "Do you want to make love to me?"

    A pause, and then Uruha straightened up, a small smile on his mouth, tips of fangs just barely peeking out under his upper lip. "No."

    "No? You're sure?"

    "It wouldn't be worth it."

    "Wow," Reita said dryly.

    "That's not what I mean, you know it." Uruha leaned his forehead onto the blonde's gazing intensely into his eyes. "I'm a lot stronger than you are. If I slipped, I'd really hurt you. I don't want that. Besides, I like this..." He grabbed Reita's groin, and the blonde let out a low groan as Uruha began rubbing slowly and roughly. "... inside me instead."

    "Well, if you insist," Reita murmured, licking at Uruha's mouth.

    "Oh, I do. I want it. In my mouth and in my ass."

    "Wanting a treat?"

    "Mm, yes, your delicious sweet cream," Uruha purred, kissing him hard and sucking on his tongue. "I want it, over and over again."

    "I think I'd be willing to provide."

    "Good." Uruha let go of his crotch and grabbed his belt buckle now, pulling him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Reita followed with no complaints, letting Uruha push him onto the sofa. His mate knelt down between his legs, unbuckling his belt and pants and pulling out his half-hard length. He pumped it lightly, and Reita bit his lip, enjoying the sensation. He stroked Uruha's long hair out of his face so he could look into the dark eyes.

    "Gorgeous creature," Reita said in a low, rumbling voice. "I want your mouth on me."

    "I want your cock in me." Uruha licked up the underside slowly with the tip of his tongue, watching Reita's face. "Your delicious thick cock."

    "Fuck..." Feeling the light touch was torture. Reita pulled on some of Uruha's hair and twisted it in his fingers. "You little cocktease."

    "Just for you." Uruha stuck the tip of his tongue just between his lips and ran his mouth up the full length now, caressing Reita's skin. "My handsome stud Reita. Let me please you."

    "Of course. Suck me off, you sexy little fuck."

    Uruha smiled and kept licking him from base to tip, adding a bit more tongue every time. Reita shifted and moaned, his head leaning back as he stroked through the thick dark hair.

    "Fuck, Uruha..."

    "Look at how hard it is." Uruha pumped him lightly now, sucking on the very tip and making Reita buck. "Mm, so hot. I want you to melt into my mouth."

    "I will, if you keep going like that," Reita growled, pulling on some of the dark strands.

    Uruha moved a bit deeper, sucking and tonguing him lightly, staring up at him with burning eyes. He squeezed Reita's base, pumping roughly, and then moved his hand and deepthroated the erection, pushing up on his knees. Reita groaned, thrusting a bit into Uruha's throat. His mate slowly moved back, sucking as he reached the end so the head popped free. He watched the erection straighten all the way back up before he moved up and took it all the way in again, slowly pulling off as he had before. He repeated it slowly, over and over, wresting hungry groans from Reita at the slow, heavy stimulation.

    "Fuck, Uruha."

    "Like it?" Uruha asked before taking it in again.

    "Yes, god..."

    "I love how high your cock goes," Uruha purred as it popped free again. "Standing so hard and proud at attention." He went down on it, bobbing shallowly now, pumping his base. Reita groaned and leaned his head back hard into the sofa, feeling his stomach getting hot.

    "Shit..."

    Uruha took him all the way in, then came up and bobbed again, pumping harder and faster. Reita began bucking a bit, hips wanting to get deeper into the warmth. He gasped as Uruha sucked viciously on his head, pumping his whole length.

    "Uruha...!"

    "Give it to me, baby." Uruha started rubbing his balls with his other hand, and Reita gasped, thrusting insistently now. "Give it."

    A few more minutes, and Reita gave it up, cumming hard with a long, rough moan, hips arching into Uruha's mouth. Uruha sucked him off, swallowing it all, looking up at him with hot, glowing eyes, until he finished and relaxed. Uruha licked everything clean, humming softly and warmly. The blonde stroked his hair softly, watching him.

    "You're amazing," he said.

    Uruha smiled, licking his full lips, his cheeks still very red. "Just for you."

    "Satisfied?"

    "No. I want it again." Uruha kept rubbing his balls softly, kissing his inner thigh now. "I could suck you all night, deepthroat you and drink you."

    "I'm interested," Reita said, his heart rate picking back up.

    "Good." Uruha smiled wider, sucking on his balls softly now.

    "Come up here and kiss me for a bit, though."

    "Alright." The dhampir stood and climbed into his lap, wiggling his hips over Reita's groin teasingly before kissing him. Reita sucked at Uruha's tongue, thrusting his into his lover's warm mouth. Uruha moaned softly, one hand tangling in his hair. Reita slid his hands down to rest on Uruha's full hips, which were still grinding against him softly.

    "Maybe I want to suck yours too," Reita murmured, feeling the bulge in Uruha's tight pants against his stomach.

    "I might be convinced," his mate purred, giving him another deep, hungry kiss.

    Reita stood, holding Uruha in place, kissing him fiercely, their tongues swirling. Uruha wrapped his legs around his waist, and he carried them into his bedroom, dropping Uruha onto the bed. The dhampir whimpered as Reita slowly took his pants and boxers off.

    "Take them off," he commanded, pulling his shirt off as well. Uruha quickly obeyed, kicking his tight clothing off to reveal his rare erection. Reita moved to the bed, running his fingers over it as Uruha struggled to take his shirt off, whimpering with pleasure. "Such a nice cock."

    "If you say so," Uruha whispered, managing to throw his shirt aside. "I like yours better."

    Reita laughed a bit and crouched down, licking over Uruha's head. The dhampir gasped and moaned, one hand grabbing at Reita's hair again. Reita moved to lick from base to tip slowly, watching Uruha's face twist with pleasure, the dark eyes squeeze shut.

    "Ah, Reita!"

    "Like it?"

    "It's so good..."

    He kept licking slowly for awhile before he wrapped a few fingers around Uruha's base and took the head in, sucking softly. Uruha arched a bit, pulling on Reita's hair with a soft gasp.

    "You don't get sucked off often, do you?" Reita teased, digging his tongue into Uruha's slit.

    "Fuck, no... shit!" Uruha moaned as Reita sucked hard. "Oh, god!"

    Reita began bobbing, sucking wetly around Uruha, pumping his base lightly. The dhampir bucked slightly, hand clenching in the soft golden strands. The elder took it as a motion for more and sped his pace, drawing even harder around the shaft.

    "Reita, fuck... it's so good, I love it... I love your mouth... god...!"

    He'd only had it once before, but he remembered how it had seemed so perfect. It still was. It was the perfect size, in both length and girth, and just as delicious as the rest of Uruha's skin. He went just a tiny bit harder and tongued at the undervein. As he squeezed the base he earned a sharp gasp and another tug on his hair. It felt like his lover was getting close. He wished Uruha could cum, because he desperately wanted to taste it. He was sure it would be like manna from heaven. He moved faster and harder still, pumping roughly. Uruha was whimpering, bucking insistently.

    "No, Reita, I don't want to cum, don't make me cum...!"

    "Don't want to?" he asked, letting go for some air, ignoring the thick string of saliva that dripped from his mouth.

    "I want to cum with you," Uruha whispered, his hips trembling. "Don't make me finish all alone."

    Reita gazed at him for a moment before tilting forward and sucking softly on the tip. Uruha moaned, face contorting at the simple motion.

    "I mean it!"

    "Alright, babe," he replied when he came off, straightening up to kiss the panting lips. "I'll let you off the hook this time."

    Uruha eagerly kissed back, hand sliding from his hair to his shoulder. In between panting kisses, the dhampir added, "I want to suck yours again."

    "Scoot back."

    As Uruha moved, Reita climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Uruha's legs. Blowing his lover had gotten him excited, and he was almost completely hard again. He ground his hips softly against his lover's, their erections rubbing together. He groaned, and Uruha did too, hand fisting on his shoulder.

    "Shit, Reita..."

    "Want it?" Reita purred, licking Uruha's mouth.

    "God, yes."

    "Come get it." He moved off Uruha to allow the dhampir to get up, then stretched out on his side as Uruha turned towards his hips. Taking the message, Uruha too settled down on his side as he fastened on to Reita, lewdly sucking as if on candy. Reita groaned, breathing against the cock that was right in front of him.

    "I love sucking you," Uruha sighed, coming off to lap at his head. "Feeling you in my mouth..."

    "I love you sucking me," Reita growled, kissing Uruha's member and delighting in the small mewl he earned. "With your lovely mouth."

    "Mm," Uruha hummed in pleasure as he moved. That lovely mouth enveloped Reita's balls now, and the blonde bucked, growling.

    "Shit, Uru."

    "You're magnificent, all of you, you're all mine." He let go of the sack and instead rolled it in his hand as he started licking and sucking at the underside of Reita's length. "All mine..."

    Reita took Uruha in his mouth again, beginning to suck lightly in response to Uruha's heavier affections. Uruha's hips tightened, tilting slightly into Reita's touch. The blonde went slowly for a bit, but then began picking up speed, wrapping a few fingers around Uruha's base and pumping. His lover whimpered, bucking a bit.

    "Reita, no...!"

    "I'm going to," he said gruffly, licking hard at the slit. "You won't stop me this time."

    "Fuck! I don't want to!" He began scraping his fangs along Reita's length now, and the elder growled, thrusting fiercely into Uruha's mouth. As Uruha pulled back, he begged, "Cum with me...!"

    "Make me!"

    Uruha went back to work, moving deeper and faster, and Reita groaned loudly, stomach tightening as he felt his lover's throat squeezing him.

    "Shit, Uruha...!"

    "Reita... I..." His hips quivered violently, and the dhampir cried out, his voice arcing high, "Shit! Reita...!"

    The blonde kept blowing him hard, making the orgasm extend. He thought he had won, but then Uruha's mouth was around him again, and it didn't take the vampire more than another few strokes and bobs before Reita was blind and couldn't take it anymore. He came hard, gasping as his head leaned free of Uruha's body.

    "Fuck...!"

    Uruha laughed breathlessly when he finished, sucking him off and swallowing everything. Reita fell onto his back, breathing hard, as his dhampir lover savoured him, tongue licking all along him as if to make sure nothing escaped.

    "Shit, Uruha. You're going to fuck me to death, you know."

    The dhampir laughed again, coming up and kissing Reita with a broad smile. Their exhausted breath mingled, hot and heavy. "If I did I might just have to bring you back."

    "How was it?"

    "Heaven. But I still think it feels better with you inside."

    "You get up so little, you need to let me enjoy it when it does happen."

    "I promise I will." Uruha nuzzled him softly, heated passion dissipating. "I liked it enough that I'll let you do it again."

    "Good boy."

    "Merry Christmas."

    Reita smiled and kissed Uruha tenderly. "Merry Christmas, Uruha."

    He woke in the middle of the night with his mind clear from orgasm and lust. In that state, he was retaken by worry. Uruha was still lying in his arms, and that comforted him. He had no intention of leaving Uruha, but still...

    "Are you awake?"

    "Yeah," he said quietly.

    "Did I wake you?"

    "No, I just fell asleep too early." He looked over his shoulder at the bedside alarm clock: three in the morning. "Guess I'll just have to wait until I fall back asleep."

    "Want to go for a walk with me?"

    "Hell no, it's freezing cold."

    "Aww," Uruha sighed, but Reita could see the white smile flash. "I guess I'll leave you for a bit, then. I want to go enjoy the night."

    "I'll wait here for you to get back."

    Uruha kissed him and then slipped out of bed, dressing near soundlessly. Reita watched tiredly, but smiled as Uruha came back for another kiss.

    "Don't do anything evil," he said.

    "I'll try. I'll be back soon."

    He disappeared, and Reita huddled lower into the sheets, missing Uruha's faint warmth and body as the mulling thoughts came back to him. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. To try and distract himself, he felt for his phone and opened it, squinting through the bright light. He had a few texts that he scrolled through, resolving to respond to tomorrow. There was one from Yō though, and he paused for a moment before he replied, <Merry Christmas to you too. I hope you had a good holiday. When you have time, I'd like to talk to you.>

    Reita didn't expect a reply, but he got one just a few minutes later. «You're up late. I'm away for now, but I'll be back on the 27th. Would that work for you?»

    <You're up late too. The 27th would be great, I could come by after work.>

    «I'm with family, we don't need to sleep. I'll plan on seeing you then. But for now, you should sleep. Goodnight.»

    "Cheeky brat," Reita murmured with a chuckle, closing his phone and putting it back in place. Yō would probably be the best one, and easiest one, to talk to about this. He would have to plan exactly what he wanted to ask. He burrowed back down into the bed, resting until Uruha returned and cuddled back up to him. Then he was tired enough to fall asleep again, curled up with his quiet and protective lover.


	19. Chapter 19

    Though Reita had enjoyed the time off, being back at work where he could focus on something else was a relief. The thoughts and worries were hard to ignore in the quiet time alone at his apartment, especially while Uruha was sleeping. At work, there was noise and things he needed to pay attention to, so the worrying voices were pushed far to the back. The added bonus was that after work he could go talk to Yō. Hopefully then he'd get some answers, or at least some insight, as to what would be the best thing to do in order to protect everyone - both his family and Uruha.

    As soon as he was off, he cleaned up as best he could before driving to the address Yō had given him. He had expected an apartment, but instead he found himself parking in front of a decent-sized house. As he got out and rang the bell at the gate, he saw heavy black curtains lining the insides of the windows.

    "Is it Reita?" came Yō's voice from the intercom.

    "Yeah, I'm here."

    "Come on in, I'll get the door."

    Reita let himself through the gate, and the front door opened just as he reached it. Yō let him in with his familiar warm smile and said, "Welcome to my place."

    Reita bowed his head, murmuring thanks as he came into the house. Yō led him back to the living room and motioned for him to sit. Reita did so, and Yō placed a mug of coffee in front of him before seating himself.

    "How was your Christmas?" the doctor asked him.

    "It was nice. I got to see my family for the first time in awhile." Reita was looking around the living room. Aside from the dark curtains, there wasn't anything to indicate this was a vampire's den. Unlike Uruha's apartment, there were no crosses or gothic decoration. Some candles were standing in the corners, though they gave more a restful and relaxing touch than a darker one. Finishing his examination, he looked back to the dhampir. "How about you? Where did you go?"

    "Up to Morioka to see my family. I haven't been home in a couple of years, so it was good to see everyone again."

    "I'm sure. I didn't know you were in a house."

    "A house is what it looks like, but it's just as much a clinic as anything. The downstairs has my rooms, and the upstairs has rooms with medical supplies. I usually treat dhampirs and vampires here, if I'm not called somewhere else."

    "Really?" Reita was surprised. He'd thought there would be something much more official for that sort of thing.

    "It keeps it more hidden."

    "So when did you get this?"

    "When I graduated from medical school, the head of a local coven helped me set this up."

    "Aren't you in Ruki's coven?"

    "I'm in every coven in the area," Yō replied with a laugh. "That's how it goes for us doctors. But I'm also related to that coven, so it was just as much family looking after me as it was a business move."

    "I see."

    "So what can I do for you today, Reita?"

    "I just… I wanted to ask some questions."

    "Go ahead, I'll answer as best I can."

    Reita was quiet for a moment, organising his thoughts before he spoke again. "What's the expected lifespan of a dhampir?"

    "Good question. No one really knows what lifespan to expect for a full-blood vampire. Ruki is several hundred years old and, in vampire years, he's considered adolescent. There are vampires in Europe that are older, including several that can't remember exactly how old they are." Yō sipped his coffee, his expression telling Reita that he was doing some thinking. After a moment, he continued, "I believe the oldest half-blood dhampir I've heard of was five hundred, and no one knew her cause of death, so she could have grown to be older. I wouldn't expect by much. The oldest quarter-blood I've heard of was nearing three hundred, and he died naturally. So for Uruha, I'd guess that seven hundred years is probably a decent age to expect him to naturally live to, if nothing else gets in his way."

    Reita let out a low whistle. He had expected that much for age, but it was still a lot to take in. "No three-quarters you know of?"

    "Only a few. Three-quarters are very rare, so it's hard to establish what a general age range for them would be. I only know of three besides Uruha, and they aren't far from his age."

    "Four? That's it?"

    "That's the highest count we've had for three-quarters living at the same time ever."

    The elder chewed on his lip for a second, afraid to ask, but doing so anyway. "So what are their ages?"

    "The oldest is something over two hundred, the next is around a hundred and forty, and the last is around fifty, if I'm recalling right, and I'm not in contact with any of them. As for ones that have already passed on, I believe the oldest was nine hundred. Again, though, we can't say if that's a normal age range."

    "I see." Reita didn't know what to make of that. If Uruha would live to nine hundred years old, the overall time he'd be spending with his mate was quite inconsequential. Reita wasn't sure if that made him relieved or sad.

    "Is that all?" the doctor asked, watching him with dark eyes.

    "No. I was also wondering... what will happen to Uruha when I die?"

    Yō raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow."

    "Well, I'm human. I don't live forever. And I'm in my prime right now, I only have a few more years before I'll start becoming weaker."

    "You probably have another fifteen to twenty years of good prime year on you, Reita. You're only thirty."

    "Still, to you, it isn't much. Less to him. In thirty more years, I could be gone, or I'll be older and failing. So I want to know, what will happen to him when I die?"

    The half-blood looked at him for a few minutes before he crossed his legs and folded his hands on his knee, his gaze not leaving Reita's. "He'll still stay loyal to you, even as you grow old and grey, Reita."

    "I know that. That isn't what I asked."

    "Overall it would depend on a few things. You two have bonded while Uruha is still very young, and those tend to be stronger than bonds that happen to older vampires, regardless of length of the relationship. And you still have a good amount of time together, which would make it harder on him when you do pass on. Even if it was thirty to forty years, it's still a good amount of his expected lifespan. When you die, you're still his mate. He'll be heartbroken and sick. His health will probably fail for awhile as he mourns heavily. He'll still be loyal to you and long for you."

    "Can he have a normal life without me?"

    "Normal..." Yō said it like he was pondering its very meaning. "That's a very subjective term. I suppose by most human standards, the answer will be yes. He could go on living, eating, breathing, even being happy, even falling in love. But there will still be a huge void in his life, and it will haunt him. He will be empty. So for that, no. He can have all those feelings, even love others, but it won't be what it could be. Part of him will be dead, Reita. There is no recovering fully from that. And that's something that happens to humans as well."

    Reita sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to try to take it in and settle it in his own mind.

    "There are, of course, ways to avoid that," Yō's voice told him.

    "Anything to get him off me? To someone that he could be happy with for longer than a short time, in his years?"

    "No. It isn't a matter of choice, Reita. It's basic nature. You even see it in animals that have bonded. Even if they move on, you can see them missing their other half."

    "That just seems like it would be less heartbreaking for him."

    "He's already bonded to you. Even if you could break that and reset it, you'd still have to break him."

    The blonde nodded quietly, feeling a stab of guilt for even talking about it. He couldn't imagine breaking his lover's heart, even if it might be better for him in the end.

    "But you do know the other options."

    "I'm not interested in being turned into a vampire. I don't want to put my family in more danger than I already have by accepting my relationship with Uruha. I came to realise that more than anything these last few days."

    "I understand that, but it's something you should consider, especially if you'd like to stay with him for a long time to come."

    "Then I'd outlive him."

    "One of you is always going to outlive the other, Reita, be it a few seconds or by hundreds of years. That's the way it goes. The hope would be, though, that by pulling you over to our side, the amount of time you two would be able to spend together would be so much longer that the joy would lessen the hurt."

    Reita shook his head. "I couldn't. I couldn't go without seeing my family, or worrying that I'd hurt them. It wouldn't be worth it to me."

    "I understand. I do. Almost everything you've done in life, you did for them."

    "If I could be more like you, though, and not have to rely on blood, and walk around in the sun..."

    Yō nodded quietly, his dark eyes understanding, as the blonde's voice trailed off. Reita mused for a second before he suddenly realised what he had said, and looked back to Yō. A small smile curled the catlike mouth now.

    "Can you be changed to dhampir, is that what you want to ask?"

    "Yes. Can I?"

    "That's a difficult question to answer." Yō pursed his lips, looking Reita over carefully, as if to make sure the human would be able to handle the reply. At length, he said, "It isn't necessarily impossible. There have been cases in the past."

    "So I could be turned partially?" Reita asked, heart beating hopefully.

    "'Could' is the key word. You could be. But I'd have to warn you."

    "It's difficult, then."

    "There have been cases, but very few. It isn't like full turning, when you die and are reanimated, for lack of a more scientific way to put it. To be changed into a dhampir, you'd still be alive. It would be more of a mutation or a disease, a chronic sickness. And it would likely take a long time and be very painful over that time to change you to that, taking little doses of mutation up until it got to the point where you had the right mutation that would stay in your genetic makeup. Besides all that, there's no guaranteeing how you'd come out of it, or even if you'd survive it. It... certainly wouldn't be the easy choice."

    Reita nodded again, his gaze dropping. Of course it wouldn't be easy. When was any of this easy?

    "That's not to say I can't look into it and give you better odds, though, if that's something you'd seriously consider. Is that something you'd like me to do?"

    "If you could, Yō. It might not be the easy choice, but it sounds like that would be the best one, to me. It would put me more at his level than either of the other options."

    "I'll see what I can do for you, then. It's been awhile since I did research." He smiled lopsidedly, eyes sparkling. "I'll enjoy it."

    Reita laughed a bit. "Glad to give you something to do."

    "Other than those questions, are you two doing alright? Both healthy?"

    "I think so. I haven't seen or heard anything from Kai, that's what Uruha is most worried about."

    "You feel fine after Uruha drinks from you? He doesn't take too much?"

    "No, I'm always fine."

    "Good. Then for now I'll say you're both in good health. But don't hesitate to call if either of you need anything."

    "Thank you, Yō. Truly."

    "It's my job," he replied with a smile. "Besides that, I don't mind helping friends."

    Reita felt a bit stunned, but he looked at the earnestness in the doctor's eyes, and he couldn't help but smile in return. He'd only met Yō a few times, but he did like the dhampir, and he felt like he could trust and rely on him. "Thanks, friend. And one last thing. It should be safe to introduce Uruha to my family, right?"

    "Perfectly safe, and even safer if he's had something to eat the night before. Uruha is practically harmless in a good mood, and he would never want to hurt people important to you. I'd say go for it."

    "Thanks. Just wanted doctor confirmation."

    Yō laughed and stood with him. "It will be safe. Go ahead."

    "They want to meet him, so I really should."

    "At least they're eager."

    "As long as they don't know he's a bloodsucking demon they'll probably love him."

    Another laugh. "I'll hope so. Be safe on your way home."

    "Thank you. Take care, Yō."

    He went home, feeling much better, his mind more at ease. The moment he stepped in the door, his lover was there to give him a tight hug. As he returned it, Uruha murmured into his neck, "You're late."

    "I went to see Yō," Reita told him, knowing that lying wouldn't get him anywhere.

    "Yō? What for?"

    "I just had some scientific questions, so I thought it best to ask him."

    "Hmph," Uruha grumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

    "I know we don't have much time left before you leave. Sorry, babe."

    "It's okay. Did you get the answers you wanted?"

    "I got answers. That's what counts."

    Uruha licked his neck a few times, slowly, as if savouring him. Reita shivered and then asked, "Are you hungry?"

    "Just a bit."

    "I'll let you drink some, since you've been so good."

    "Come sit down."

    The dhampir climbed into his lap when he sat, tenderly biting into his neck to sip at him. Reita leaned his head back, closing his eyes and stroking the soft dark hair like he usually did. Uruha's body fit perfectly against his, every muscle and curve made to the shape of his frame. He almost didn't notice when Uruha unlatched and began nursing him with soft licks, but he did notice when Uruha kissed his ear.

    "Are you still awake?"

    "Yeah, I am. Sorry."

    "Maybe you should go to bed early."

    "Probably a good idea."

    Uruha kissed him gently, and when Reita opened his eyes, he was staring up into the chocolatey depths. Uruha smiled at him and said, "Goodnight, Reita."

    "Goodnight, babe. Have a good night at work."

    Reita stayed where he was long after the front door closed, breathing and thinking to himself. At length, he let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair.

    "I guess I have awhile to think about it still."


	20. Chapter 20

    Reita didn't hear from Yō before New Year's, so still with no idea what he would do, and considering that this visit might push him one way or another, he agreed to take Uruha with him to visit his family for New Year's Eve. He didn't even have to ask his lover to eat - Uruha was a warm colour when he woke that morning, and already dressing when he returned from work.

    "Do you think they'll like me?" Uruha asked, nervousness in his voice as he stretched on the couch, trying to appear calm.

    "They liked what they heard about you before, so unless you chomp on them, I don't see any reason why they should dislike you when they meet you in person. Just be the way you are with me. Except don't try to seduce everyone."

    "No worries about that." He got up and followed Reita into the kitchen, where the blonde started putting food together. "Aren't they having dinner?"

    "I'll eat here. It will give me an excuse for why you aren't eating much. You did say you can eat though, right?"

    "Just a bit. My systems can deal with food, I just can't rely on it to nourish me. And I haven't really eaten in a long time. I'd be a little conspicuous, I think. My dining skills are incredibly rusty."

    "Snacks and wine only, then."

    "Ooh, wine." Uruha grinned, sidling up to him. "Going to try to get me drunk?"

    "Maybe." Reita smiled right back as he took a bite of his dinner. "I can't be the one getting drunk, I have to drive."

    "No fair. I'd like to have you drunk sometime."

    "Sometime. This time it's my present for you to get drunk, though."

    Uruha stuck out his tongue in response, and Reita simply laughed. After that, the dhampir seemed much calmer on the drive until they were almost to his sister's house. Then his nervousness was apparent again, his hands clenched in his lap. When Reita parked in front of the house, he reached over, putting his hand over Uruha's. He couldn't shake his own nervousness - not that his family wouldn't like Uruha, but that something might go wrong - but he would try to shove it aside.

    "Hey. It's going to be okay, Uru."

    The dhampir looked at him with those dark eyes, showing uncertainty that Reita wasn't used to. He smiled comfortingly, squeezing the clenched fists.

    "I'll be with you the entire time. Just be like you are with me. They'll love you. I promise." 

    Uruha smiled a tiny bit in response. Reita kissed his temple before letting go of his hands to undo his seatbelt.

    "Come on."

    "Reita?" Uruha asked as they got out of the car.

    "Yeah babe?" Reita held out his hand, and Uruha went to him, holding to his arm instead.

    "If I'm feeling... I can tell you, right?"

    "If you feel like you can't stay, tell me and I'll make up an excuse for us to go."

    "Thank you. I don't want to hurt your family. I truly don't."

    "I know." The blonde kissed his dhampir again before they went through the gate and walked to the front door. Reita knocked, and as he heard movement towards the door, he said, "They might talk to you about Aoi. You don't need to get upset, okay? Just shrug it off. He's the only one they really got to know."

    Uruha nodded. The door opened, and his sister was there, looking out at them. The beaming smile on her face lent extra warmth to her voice as she exclaimed, "Reita!"

    "Hey sis." He gave her a one-armed hug, letting Uruha stay glued to his other one. "Sorry we're late, we went out to dinner."

    "That's fine. You brought him, right?" Noriko peeked around him. "You did! You must be Uruha. I'm Noriko."

    "Hi," Uruha said in his bright voice, and Reita looked over his shoulder to see his lover smiling in that cheerful way he had come to know. "Nice to meet you, finally."

    "Same here." Noriko let go of Reita and swept Uruha into a hug. The dhampir's face registered some surprise, but he let go of Reita and returned the embrace. Noriko held him out at arm's length and looked him over, her smile widening as she proclaimed, "Oh, you're even better in real life. Come inside, you two."

    They stepped into the genkan, taking off their shoes as Noriko continued, "I figured you would be out with him, Reita. You should have told me though."

    "Sorry, I didn't think much about it."

    "It's probably hard to think about much with something like that holding onto you."

    Reita felt his cheeks colour a bit, and he sighed, "Noriko..."

    Uruha laughed, "I like you already."

    "Oh good, I hope we'll play nicely."

    "Uncle Reita!"

    The shrill shout had him looking up, and with a broad smile, he scooped up the little girl that came running and hugged her tightly.

    "There's my princess."

    "Uncle Reita!" She hugged his neck tightly, shrieking as he spun her around. "You're late!"

    "Sorry sweetheart, I was out with someone special."

    "Uncle Rei?"

    "And there's my other little girl," he said as the younger girl came toddling up to him with a big grin. "Hey baby."

    "Me too! Me too!"

    "Okay, up you come." With some effort, Reita managed to crouch down, wrap his other arm around her, and pick her up as well. "You girls are getting too big for me to hold both of you at once."

    "We miss you!"

    "I missed you too, babies." He kissed both their cheeks with a grin.

    "He spoils them rotten," he heard Noriko telling Uruha. "Do you like kids?"

    "I do."

    Reita turned around and saw Uruha watching, smiling softly, a new sort of light in his chocolatey eyes. Reita remembered what his mate had told him - how he had first seen Reita playing with his nieces. This sight would be something special to him, probably recalling those first memories. He wished he could feel what Uruha had felt at that moment.

    "Girls, I brought someone with me," the blonde told the little girls, who were looking at Uruha curiously.

    "Her?" the older one asked, her eyes wide.

    "Reina!" Noriko scolded lightly. "He's a man."

    "He's so pretty."

    "Thank you," Uruha said, stepping close with a smile. He seemed a little nervous, but he was holding himself well as he told Reina, "You're pretty too, you know."

    "Nah." She grinned shyly. Reita smiled, his heart warm to see Uruha take to them so well.

    "Reina, this is Uruha. He's my boyfriend."

    "Hi," Reina said, no less shy.

    "Hi Reina. Nice to meet you."

    "And this little one..." Reita hefted the younger a bit higher on his hip. "This is Akiko."

    "Hi." She hid her face in Reita's shoulder and waved a bit.

    "Hello." Uruha took her tiny hand gently and shook it politely. "I don't meet many princesses."

    She peered at him and then giggled, hiding her face again.

    "Uruha is very special to me," Reita told them, looking down at their heads on his shoulders, "and he's been excited to come see you two, so play nicely with him, okay?"

    "Okay," Reina sang, her smile sweet and innocent.

    "Sorry, they're a bit shy in the beginning," Noriko apologised. "But you won't remember it in about ten minutes."

    "It's fine, I'm a bit shy too."

    "You two come into the living room, okay?"

    Reita set Reina down, and she held to his hand tightly with one of hers, holding out the other little one to Uruha. She asked the dhampir brightly, "Coming?"

    "With you and Reita? Of course I am." Uruha took the hand she had offered him. Feeling relieved and very lucky, Reita let her pull him and Uruha down the hall towards the living room.

    "Where's Uncle Aoi?" Reina asked, looking up at him. "Is he coming?"

    "Uncle Aoi is with his family this year, but I'm sure he'd like to play with you again sometime."

    "You brought Ururu instead?"

    "I'm dating Ururu right now," Reita said, glancing at Uruha to make sure he was okay. He still looked nervous, but a lot more relaxed than he had been before entering. "So I brought him."

    "Okay." A pause, and then she asked as they stepped into the living room, "Are you going to marry Uruha?"

    "Oh, you silly girl," the blonde chuckled.

    "Are you? Are you?"

    At her insistence, Reita gave in. "Maybe I will."

    "Really, really marry him this time?"

    "Reina..." he sighed now, finding saying either yes or no too uncomfortable, even just to satisfy her.

    "Is he going to marry you?" she asked, looking to Uruha as Reita set Akiko down.

    "I hope so," Uruha replied, glancing at him with a smouldering smile. "You should help me talk him into it."

    "Okay!"

    "Reina, come help me with your sister."

    She obediently skipped away at her mother's request. Uruha raised an eyebrow at him, but before he could ask any questions, an older woman who had been sitting on the couch without speaking stood with a smile.

    "Reita," she said in her warm, quiet voice.

    "Hey mom." He went to her and leaned over, hugging her tightly as his heart filled with affection. "How are you feeling?"

    "Quite well, Reita." She looked up at him, eyes crinkling in a smile. "I missed you."

    "I missed you too. Maybe next time I'll be able to take more time off."

    "I hope so." She pulled back and patted his cheek lovingly. "Who did you bring with you?"

    "This is Uruha. I told you about him on Christmas."

    "Oh, right." She beamed at Uruha, who had stayed a respectful distance. "Come here, boy, I don't bite."

    Reita could almost hear Uruha thinking, _"I do"_ , before he approached and bowed to her, his dark hair slipping forward over his shoulder.

    "Miss Suzuki."

    "Don't be that way. Give me a hug. I do like hugs."

    Uruha looked at Reita, and he nodded, trying to mentally tell his mate it was okay, offering a smile. Slowly, the dhampir approached her, and she pulled him into a hug with no warning.

    "It's nice to meet you, Uruha," she told him.

    "You too, Miss Suzuki." Slowly, hesitantly, as if afraid to hurt her, he put his arms around her and returned the embrace. "I'm glad Reita brought me."

    "Me too. It's about time he has a cute boyfriend like you." As Reita groaned, she pulled back and took Uruha's face in her hands, looking him over closely. "Yes, very cute. He said you were a host. I can see how that would go well for you."

    "Mother," Reita sighed, but Uruha grinned.

    "You think so?"

    "Oh, of course I do. You're a beautiful man. Reita went after a good one."

    "Actually, I went after him."

    "Oh?" She looked at Reita in surprise. "He had to chase you down?"

    "Yes, he did," Reita admitted. "Quite insistently."

    "I thought I had raised you better. How dare you cause such a lovely boy so much trouble?"

    Uruha grinned and stuck his tongue out. Reita rolled his eyes in response and countered, "Mom, whose side are you on?"

    "The side of anyone that manages to keep you long enough and serious enough that I get to meet them. It's time for you to settle down, you're almost thirty-one years old, child."

    "Thanks, mom," Reita replied dryly, Uruha's smirk almost too much to take.

    "I think Uruha here is a good candidate. I can tell he really likes you. Plus he's good-looking, you deserve a looker."

    "Mom," Noriko called from the kitchen, interrupting before Reita could come up with a response, "can you come help me for a second?"

    "Good to see you," Inori said, patting Uruha's cheek. "I'll be back to talk to you, boy."

    "I look forward to it," the dhampir replied with a smile. When she moved away, Reita took Uruha's arm and pulled him back gently, closer to himself, and kissed Uruha's ear softly.

    "How are you feeling?"

    "Good." Uruha looked into his eyes, lips still curved lightly. "They're nice. You have a good family. They really love you."

    "I know." Reita rested a hand on one slightly-curved hip, cradling it softly as his gaze met Uruha's dark eyes. "They like you a lot."

    "I'm glad." Uruha let out a small sigh, not tired or upset, but more one of longing. "When your mom hugged me I wanted to cry. I didn't want her to let me go."

    "Is everything alright?"

    The younger hummed, murmuring, "It's just... it's been awhile since someone motherly hugged me. I miss it."

    Reita brushed Uruha's cheek softly. "I'm sure she'd be happy to give you more."

    "I'd like that." Uruha paused for a moment, then asked, "Where's your brother-in-law?"

    "Noriko," Reita called, looking towards the kitchen, "where's Akio?"

    "He should be back soon, he went out to get some wine."

    "He's the only one left you need to meet." The blonde turned back to his lover, back to those lovely dark eyes. "You shouldn't worry, he's very laid-back."

    Uruha's smile widened. He said softly, so only the elder could hear him, "I love you."

    "I love you too, Uru." Reita tilted his head and gave Uruha a soft kiss. "No need to worry. All my girls approve of you, you're as good as in the family."

    "Are you going to marry me?"

    "Maybe," Reita teased.

    "You're such a dick." Uruha gave him another kiss with a smile.

    "And don't you love it?"

    "Ururu!" came Reina's voice interrupting them, and they parted, turning to look at her. She waved to them from the table, where she and Akiko were sitting. "Come colour with us!"

    "Sure," Uruha said, crossing to the table and sitting beside her, giving Reita a grin. "I love colouring."

    "Come in here, Reita," Noriko called. "We want to talk to you."

    Reita paused by the table, leaning over to murmur in Uruha's ear, "Will you be alright?"

    "I'll be fine. I love kids."

    "Okay. Just call if you need me." He squeezed his lover's shoulder before he went into the kitchen, where Noriko and his mother were putting dishes away. "What is it?"

    "He's quite a catch, as far as I can see," Noriko said, looking at him.

    "I know. I got really lucky this time."

    "I imagined someone..." His sister pondered for a moment as she placed bowls in the cupboard. "Louder. Cruder."

    "He can be, if you catch him in the right mood."

    "Oh?" Noriko elbowed him, wiggling her eyebrows.

    "Stop it," he complained.

    "Where's Aoi in all this?"

    "Um..." How was he supposed to answer that? He wasn't even sure about it himself. "An observer, I guess. It just kind of ended up happening and Aoi checked out for most of it."

    "What? Checked out?"

    "He got upset that Uruha and I were seeing each other and ditched me for awhile before he would talk to me again."

    "So they haven't met each other?"

    "They have, once or twice." Reita didn't know why he felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it, but he could understand why they wanted to know. Aoi was usually the one accompanying him on holidays, as a friend or otherwise. "Aoi ended up giving his okay and he's been supportive of me."

    "There's a 'but' in there."

    "I feel like he's waiting for it to end, like it always has before."

    "And do you think it will?"

    "No. I don't want Uruha going anywhere. I'm in love with him."

    "So are you going to end up shutting Aoi completely out? It's fine if you do," Noriko added before he could speak. "If you need to, you need to. Sometimes that's the way it goes. It's just that he's always taken good care of you, and we know him and like him."

    "I don't want to. I love Aoi a lot. But there's tension between him and Uruha, and if it came down to it... I'd choose Uruha over keeping Aoi in my life." It was strange to say it, knowing that he'd only had Uruha in his life for a short time. But it felt much more right than a serious relationship with Aoi had. It felt more natural. It was love, they were soulmates. He'd be happy with Aoi, but it wouldn't be the right kind of love.

    "What's the tension for?" his mother asked.

    "I think they just got off on the wrong foot and haven't been able to get on the right one. I don't even think they both want to be on even ground. I think they're just putting up with each other for me."

    "Probably. That sounds tough."

    "I'm hoping we'll all figure it out. Aoi's my best friend and Uruha is special to me. Maybe…" Reita sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. "Maybe it just needs some time. Uruha and I have only been seeing each other for a few of months."

    "Yet you say you love him."

    "I do."

    Inori smiled a bit, and he raised his eyes to meet hers. She told him gently, "I believe you. I've never seen you like this before. It looks like love. And I believe he's in love with you too."

    "I hope you really do, because I like him," Noriko said as she closed the cupboard door.

    "You'd like anyone that would go along with you."

    "Hey!" She grabbed a spoon and whacked him lightly with it. "Don't you get cheeky with me, baby brother."

    He heard the front door open as she finished speaking, and Akio's voice called, "I'm home!"

    "Oh good. Go help him, would you, Reita?"

    "Yes, mistress," he said, ducking to avoid another spoon attack, and went out, passing Uruha and the girls who were all still at the table. Akio was in the genkan, juggling a bag with taking off his coat. Reita plucked the paper bag from his brother in law carefully, smiling a bit as he said, "Let me take that for you."

    "Thanks, Reita," Akio said gratefully. "There's an extra pair of shoes."

    "Brought the boyfriend."

    "Has he gotten it terribly bad?"

    "Oh no, they all like him."

    "Why does he get the easy way of integrating into the family?" Akio asked with a teasing grin. "I had to go through you."

    "Believe me, he had to go through me too, poor kid."

    "And this must be him," Akio said as they entered to the living-dining room. "Uruha?"

    "That's me." Uruha quickly stood, taking the hand Akio extended to him. A smile had crossed his face, and his eyes were bright and alert as he looked at the other man. "You're Akio, right?."

    "Yep." Akio grinned. "Welcome to the family."

    "I feel very welcome, thank you."

    "If they weird you out too much, you can come talk to me. I know what it's like."

    Uruha laughed. "I'll do just that. Thank you. For now though, your daughters are making me feel right at home."

    "They have that special charm." The older man chuckled. "We'll hurry and finish cleaning things up, and then we can have a few drinks."

    "No rush. I'm up all night."

    Akio smiled and bowed his head before going on into the kitchen, where Reita heard him and Noriko striking up a conversation . Uruha slowly sat down, still smiling.

    "You like him?" Reita asked.

    "He makes me feel more comfortable."

    "Do you like him more than me?"

    "No, don't be like that."

    Reita stayed with Uruha and his nieces, watching them colour in their books. Reina was bossily telling Uruha what colour to make everything, and he was patiently doing it to order, grinning widely as he did. Reita kept a hand on his back, rubbing it softly as he watched them. Not too much later, Noriko came and shooed the girls to the couches, where she put on a movie to distract them while the adults sat at the table to drink.

    "So tell us a little about yourself, Uruha," Inori said as the wine was poured. "Reita didn't tell us much."

    "Well, there isn't much to tell," the dhampir mused, accepting a glass that was handed to him. "I'm not too extraordinary." Reita bit back a laugh at that claim and declined the wine he was offered. Uruha glanced at him and continued, "I lost my parents when I was a teenager and I stayed with some family until the end of high school. A relative took me in for awhile, and when I was older he offered me a position at his club. That's where I've been ever since."

    "Where did you meet Reita? He doesn't go out much. Unless he's started frequenting host clubs?"

    The blonde sighed as his sister smirked at him. "Really, Noriko..."

    "I passed him by in a park a couple months ago, when he was babysitting for you, actually," Uruha said, sipping his alcohol. "I liked what I saw, but I was too shy to approach him. I thought I wouldn't see him again, but we both ended up at a party in September, and I took the opportunity."

    "Reita, do you ever take initiative?"

    "Leave off it."

    "It's alright. It was kind of cute." Uruha was smiling smugly, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "I could tell he was interested, he was just too shy to say so."

    "And how long did you pester him?" Akio asked him.

    "About a month, I think?"

    "About a month before I gave up and said it was a relationship," Reita agreed, nudging Uruha lightly with his elbow.

    "As opposed to?" Noriko chuckled. "What else would it be?"

    "A rather intimate stalking."

    "Rude, Rei."

    "No, it kind of was," Uruha admitted. "I was a bit of a stalker. It took me a couple of weeks before he'd open the door without an argument."

    "How did you know where he lived?"

    "He gave me his address. He's not very consequence-aware when he's... drunk."

    "Maybe I was very consequence-aware," Reita shot back. "Maybe I wanted to see you again and just let you think it was your idea."

    "Whatever you want, baby." Uruha grinned as he took another drink. "I don't mind either way, I got what I wanted."

    "So at what point did you realise you were in love, Reita?" Akio asked. "It doesn't sound like it's been a long time."

    "No, uh..." Reita considered what he needed to say. "Not long after I made it official, we had a really bad fight, and I drove him away. And for almost a week, I was alone, and... I realised that I missed him, that I wanted to be with him. So as soon as I knew the mistake I had made, I chased him down and we made up."

    "And he took you back?"

    "Of course I did." Uruha voice was soft, his lips curled in a half-smile. "I was relieved that he admitted his feelings. I liked him and didn't want to be apart, so when he asked for me to come back, I did it without any thought. He's thought more about it than I have. He feels guilty."

    "He should," Inori huffed. "Trying to break up with someone like that."

    "I feel bad enough, mom, don't make it worse."

    "And you haven't thought about doing it again?" Noriko inquired, raising an eyebrow.

    "Not once. I can't imagine it."

    "Good. Are you two living together?"

    "Not quite yet. Uruha will stay with me for a few days and then go back to his apartment for a bit. We're kind of trying it out, for now. It's going well, though. Maybe we'll make it official in a few months, if things are still going well."

    "Well, we should definitely get to see more of him if he's going to be moving in with you."

    "I'd be happy to see you all more." The dhampir was fully smiling now, eyes bright. "I feel comfortable with you, and I love your kids. They're adorable."

    "It sounds like you have no excuse to not babysit, Reita," Akio admonished.

    "I never made excuses to not babysit."

    "Good! We'll be contacting you soon then."

    They laughed, and to Reita's relief, they moved away from questioning him and Uruha to more general topics. Uruha had been getting a bit tense, but he soon relaxed, simply listening and adding his voice every now and then. Reita reached over and rubbed his back again, not minding when his mate scooted his chair closer and leaned against him. As it got later, the girls' movie ended and they fell asleep, Uruha raised his head from where he was resting it on Reita's shoulder and murmured in his ear.

    "I want you."

    "Should we go?"

    "Mm, I'd like to go."

    "Alright babe." Reita looked at his family and said, "I think it's time for us to go."

    "Already?"

    "We'd like some quiet time."

    "Uh-huh, quiet."

    "Noriko," Reita sighed, but Uruha laughed a bit.

    "Quiet as we can be," he teased.

    "Oh, I really like him. Your face is red, Reirei."

    "It is not."

    "Is too."

    "No, enough of that," Reita chuckled. "We'll be going, but we'll see you again soon."

    Everyone stood and exchanged hugs. The blonde embraced his sister a little longer, just to reassure himself things were fine. She whispered to him, "Make it good, little brother."

    He laughed and told her sternly, "That's really enough, Noriko." As he pulled back Reita saw Uruha holding tightly to his mother.

    "You two should come to my place," Inori was telling the dhampir. "You can see Reita's childhood home."

    "I'd like to do that sometime, if I can."

    "Should we wake the kids?" Reita asked, looking at how they were completely asleep on the sofa.

    "Nah, let them sleep. More reason for you to come back again soon." Noriko smiled as they walked to the door. "And stay out of trouble."

    "We'll do the best we can. Goodnight, everyone. Happy New Year's."

    When they had finally gotten into the car and were on the road, Reita asked, "How was it?"

    "Better than I thought it would be."

    "See? No reason to worry. How are you feeling?"

    "Fine. But... I need you."

    "We'll be home soon." Reita felt Uruha take his hand, and he smiled a bit, squeezing it, not looking away from the busy road. "You can be completely yourself there."

    He had expected Uruha to jump him once they were in the apartment, but instead his mate smiled softly and went to the bedroom. Reita let him go and instead washed his face and brushed his teeth before he went into the room, letting the family gathering roll off him, leaving him light and with no thoughts other than the dhampir that was waiting in his room. When he made it into the bedroom, Uruha was sitting on the bed, eyes closed, looking very relaxed. With a small smile, the blonde went to sit beside him.

    "You tired?"

    "No." Uruha grabbed him before he could sit and pulled him around front instead, running his hands up Reita's stomach softly. "Just thinking."

    "About?"

    "How lucky I am to have you."

    "I'm lucky too." Reita pulled Uruha to his feet and kissed him deeply. "To have a beautiful, devilish mate like you."

    Uruha laughed softly, wrapping his hands around his neck. "I want to give you pleasure."

    Reita slowly pushed the dhampir back down onto the bed, where they twined softly, their kisses light and loving. Uruha's fingers brushed through his hair, massaging his scalp softly for awhile, and his hands stroked down Uruha's full thighs. The brunette sucked on his lip softly, his hands dipping under his shirt to run along the top of his back. Reita shivered a bit, moving between his lover's legs and earning a soft gasp.

    "Want it?" he asked.

    "You don't know how much."

    Reita tugged Uruha's shirt off, and the younger reached as far down his back as he could to pull on his, so their next embrace was skin to skin, pulling new moans from them as they continued to kiss deeper and deeper. By the time Uruha was wriggling, Reita had begun kissing down his slender neck to his chest, made his way to the sensitive nipples to kiss and lick. The dhampir arched, gasping lightly and clutching his neck.

    "Reita..."

    "I love you," he murmured against the fragrant skin.

    "I love you too."

    Uruha allowed it for awhile, relaxing and flexing softly. When Reita began licking and sucking down his stomach, though, he sat up, pulled Reita into a deep kiss, and slowly shifted, pressing the blonde onto his back and down into the pillows. He made his own trail down Reita's torso, skilfully undoing his pants and pulling them down so he could get to what he wanted. Reita groaned when Uruha took it in his mouth, shifting as much as the hands on his hips let him. He ran a hand through the dark hair as Uruha worked, slowly but feverishly, trying to keep his breathing even and steady.

    "You're too good at that," Reita whispered, hips jolting at a certain suck. "Shit..."

    "All for you." Uruha moved up so his chest rubbed against Reita's underside, lithely rocking back and forth so he was grinding Reita while sucking and licking at his navel. "My love."

    The blonde tried, but he couldn't keep himself from panting within just a few minutes of the heavier friction. "Uruha, I want you."

    "I know." He went back down and licked up the vein lightly, watching Reita with glowing eyes. "Give me the bottle."

    Reita struggled to get it as Uruha sucked along his length, and when he handed it down, the vampire went back to licking and running his fangs along Reita's twitching erection. Reita bit back his growls, watching Uruha reach back to prepare himself with one hand as he continued teasing the blonde. Then, finally, he took his slippery hand and wrapped it around Reita, pumping the shaft as he sucked on the head.

    "Shit, Uru."

    "Do you want to be inside?"

    "Yes!"

    Uruha laughed lightly and pushed up onto his knees, moving to straddle Reita. He leaned over and took a long, hot kiss before he guided Reita into place and slowly sat on him, moaning loudly as he slid down to sit on the blonde's hips.

    "Reita...!"

    The blonde held to the splayed thighs, beginning to thrust gently and slowly into his lover. Uruha leaned back, his eyes closing as Reita rocked him. He was biting his lip, though, sighing and moaning quietly. One hand pressed against Reita's stomach, while the other played with his own nipples.

    "Reita, it feels so good."

    "You're so good, babe," Reita groaned, watching Uruha closely. "Perfect."

    Uruha began swaying his hips softly, in time with Reita's movements, still bracing himself on the other's stomach. His other hand wound into his dark hair now as his head fell to one side, red lips parted as thrust after thrust started to take a toll on him. Within a few minutes, he was whimpering quietly.

    "Oh, Reita, fuck..."

    Reita kept at it, slow and soft, enjoying the intimacy and the quieter lovemaking. Uruha was a magnificent sight on him, his voice the sweetest honey. It didn't take too long before Uruha fell forward onto his chest, kissing at his chin and lips needily.

    "Reita, shit, it's so good. More, please."

    He kissed Uruha back, twisting some of the dark strands of hair in his fingers. Uruha's slender hands held to his shoulders as he picked up some speed, rocking him just a bit harder.

    "Uruha, you're gorgeous."

    "Tell me more."

    "Perfect, gorgeous little fuck, I love you."

    "Ah!" The sharp moan and tightening of the body alerted him, and Reita went for that spot again, earning a high-pitched whimper. "Ohhhh Reita!"

    Reita pushed himself up now, sitting with Uruha in his lap. He held his lover close and kissed him deeply as he continued thrusting. Uruha's thighs tightened around his waist, arms circling his neck as their embrace deepened in every way possible. Before too long Reita was grunting breathlessly, his stomach tight and ready to burst, and Uruha's head was resting on his shoulder, the dhampir's voice no more than a soft whine.

    "Reita, give it to me, Reita!"

    "Come kiss me."

    Uruha lifted his head and gave him what he asked for, and Reita sped up. Their moans combined, and he watched Uruha's face as he felt his partner reaching his limits.

    "Oh... Reita... Reita... _yes Reita please...!_ "

    A few more deep thrusts, and Uruha's head fell back, his body squeezing tightly as he let out a long, loud, whimpering moan. The extra tightness, and the sound of Uruha's orgasm, brought Reita to his edge, and he clutched the slender body close as he came, groaning into Uruha's throat.

    "Shit, Uru...!"

    And then it had passed, they held to each other weakly, kissing at skin and breathing scent to try and regain themselves. Reita lifted his head, still breathing hard, to look at Uruha. The younger smiled, chest still heaving, and he leaned forward for a kiss. The blonde gave it, cupping Uruha's cheek in his hand.

    "First one of the new year," Uruha whispered against his lips.

    "To a new year together," Reita murmured with a smile.

    They kissed a few more times, and they lay down, cuddling together. Uruha's cheek was pressed into his chest over his heart, a hand caressing his collarbone. Reita kept an arm wrapped around his lover, holding him in quiet for awhile before he decided to speak.

    "Uru?"

    "Mm?"

    "What would you say if I wanted to be a vampire?"

    Uruha was quiet for a bit, but then he turned his face slightly to press a kiss to Reita's cooling chest. "If it was really what you wanted, I'd be okay with that."

    "Completely alright with it?"

    "Well, I'd worry a bit. It doesn't seem like a choice you would make. But if it's really what you wanted, I wouldn't oppose it."

    "No real novelty in me being human, then?"

    "I don't love you because you're human. I love you because you're Reita." Another pause, but then he said, "I would miss the warmth and the colour to your skin... your scent. It would be different after you changed. I like those things. But they're not deal-breakers. They're just nice little bonuses to you being different."

    "No sex doesn't bother you?"

    "It would be a rare treat. But no, it doesn't bother me. I like sex a lot, but again, if I had you, that's what matters."

    "You're not real. I'm pretty sure of it."

    Uruha looked up at him with a pretty pout now. "Why do you say that?"

    "You're so... compliant."

    "It isn't like I've never thought about it before. It's something I think about almost every day. I've had plenty of time to sort out how I'd feel about the matter."

    "Is there nothing that would make you averse to the idea?"

    "Only your reasons for it would be, and I can't imagine that you'd choose to change for poor reasons. You're a good gentle man, Reita, even if you don't like to admit it. You enjoy your humanity. So any reason that would be so drastically against your nature would make me oppose it."

    "Like, if I wanted to change so I could drink the sweet blood wine of my enemies?" he asked jokingly, and earned a small smile.

    "Yes, that would worry me, and I would oppose you for that."

    "But if I wanted to so I could protect you and my family?"

    "That's you, and I would support you."

    Reita nodded slowly. It was true enough. Even as much as he wanted more time with Uruha, the thought of leaving his family or putting them in harm's way with a change like that was anchoring him to staying human.

    "I don't think you would want to, though," the dhampir was continuing, one of his hands tracing circles on Reita's chest. "You love your family. You don't want to do anything that would cause them harm. You'd feel like you'd be too much of a risk to them if you did. So you'll stay human, and that's okay."

    "But then I'll be hurting you, and before too long."

    "You wouldn't."

    "I won't have a choice, Uru." He nuzzled the dhampir's soft dark hair. "I'm dying with each day. You know it. There's no stopping it. And once I'm gone, you'll hurt, and you'll be alone again, and I don't want that for you."

    Uruha didn't reply to that, but wrapped his arms around Reita and held him close. Reita didn't add to it, just held his mate for awhile, until he was getting drowsy. Then he pressed a gentle kiss to his mate's temple and murmured, "I love you."

    "I love you too, Rei. Go to sleep. Tomorrow starts a new year together."

    "A fresh start." That's what he was hoping for, anyway. "I'll see you in the morning."

    His mate simply kissed his neck, and Reita fell asleep, praying that the conflicting emotions would be calm when he woke and he could look forward with a clear mind and heart, while holding Uruha's hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Happy April Fool's.


	22. Chapter 22

    It wasn't surprising to Reita that a couple weeks later his sister called up asking him and Uruha to babysit the girls. He was sure that part of it was to scope Uruha out to make sure he would be a decent choice, no matter how much Noriko had already said she liked him. If the girls didn't like Uruha in the end, Reita knew it would be tough. But he accepted, because it was important to him that his family and Uruha would get along.

    The dhampir, though, was excited, practically lighting up at the idea. He seemed eager to do anything to prove himself. So, with very little hesitation, Reita told Noriko they'd be happy to have the girls over, throwing in the idea for a sleepover too. His sister accepted it, and they were very quickly preparing for the weekend. Reita wondered if he would have to ask Uruha to make sure he wouldn't be tempted in the least, but he kept quiet about it. He was nervous still about having his precious nieces close to a vampire for so long. He knew it would take awhile before he would be entirely comfortable with it.

    Like when they had gone to see Reita's family before, when he woke the day of the sleepover, Uruha was lying beside him, warm and with a tinge to his cheeks. The blonde smiled and kissed his lover before going to work. He was checking the time all day, longing to text or call his lover to make sure everything was okay even though he knew the dhampir was likely sleeping and wouldn't answer him. Despite how he had thought the day would last forever with the anxiety, the end of his shift came rather quickly, and he was in his car and on his way to pick up the girls before he really realised it. When he arrived at his sister's house, the girls were out the door before he could even get out of his car. Feeling his stress dissolve at their calls, he smiled and swept them up as he always did.

    "We've been waiting all day!" Reina exclaimed.

    "Sorry silly girl, you know I have work on Fridays."

    "Where's Uruha?"

    "He's at home. We'll see him there."

    Noriko had come out now, carrying a bag for each of the girls. She chuckled and put them in the trunk of the car as she told him, "They really have been waiting all day and complaining, before school too."

    "Well, you get to come home with me and have dinner with me and Uruha now. How does that sound?"

    "Yay!" Reina cheered, and Akiko followed with a little, "Yay!"

    Chuckling, Reita put them down and went to the trunk to take out their carseats he had brought from home. As he put them in place, he said, "Uruha will just be waking up, so try to be good to him okay?"

    "Waking up? He sleeps during the day?"

    "He does. He usually works during the night." Reita put Akiko into her carseat and strapped her in, tickling her and making her giggle.  As he helped Reina into her seat, he added, "So you might hear him walking around during the night. Don't be scared okay?"

    "I won't be scared. He's not scary." Reina laughed and kicked her legs. "Let's go let's go!"

    Reita straightened up and looked at Noriko. She smiled at him and asked, "Feeling okay?"

    "Yeah. Just a little nervous." He could say that, right?

    "Of what?"

    "That they won't like him in the end."

    Noriko chuckled and hit his head lightly. "It will be fine. He seems good with kids. And if he spoils them like you do, you have nothing to worry about."

    "Thanks sis." He smiled, feeling a bit relieved. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he checked it, he saw a text from Uruha saying he was awake and getting ready for the girls. Tucking the phone back, he told his sister, "We're ready for them."

    She bent down and waved to her daughters with a bright smile. "Have fun girls."

    "We will mommy," Reina sang. Akiko waved shyly as Reita started the engine and pulled away.

    "So, what do the princesses want to listen to?" he asked.

    After singing along to pop music at their request, he reached home. Uruha was sitting in the parking lot, waiting for them when they arrived just past sunset. He smiled and waved, walking to the car when Reita got out.

    "Hey babe. Everything's okay?" the blonde asked.

    "I'm great." He smiled and pecked Reita lightly. "Let's take them in."

    "Ururu!" Reina chimed as the dhampir opened the door. "Let me out!"

    "Did Rei buckle you in too well?" Uruha chuckled as he undid the seatbelt and lifted Reina out.

    "Your hair is pretty, Ururu."

    "So is yours."

    Reita laughed as he picked Akiko up and closed and locked the car. "You two can play with each other's hair upstairs. Come on."

    "I'm hungry though," Reina said as they started climbing the stairs. "I want dinner."

    "I got us some dinner," the dhampir told her. "Do you like curry?"

    "I love curry!"

    "I'm glad." Uruha smiled and opened the door to let Reita in. "Because I bought a lot of it."

    "Curry," Akiko sang. Reita grinned and kissed her temple.

    "Curry for you, sweetheart."

    They both set the girls down, and the children went running for the kitchen, chanting, "Curry! Curry!" The blonde chuckled and pecked Uruha again, relaxing now that things were actually happening. When they parted, he murmured, "Thank you."

    "You're welcome, Rei. But let's go feed them before they do it themselves."

    Uruha more than likely had read during the New Year's party that the girls loved this particular dish, and their favourite place for it. The mind reading did come in handy sometimes. To his relief, Reina and Akiko were on their best behaviour for dinner, eating cheerfully and talking about their days, their friends, their toys. The blonde simply smiled, enjoying their chatter and Akiko echoing Reina a lot and glancing at his lover to make sure he was enjoying it as well. Uruha was wearing a grin, seeming very absorbed in listening to Reina's stories and agreeing with her whenever she asked a question. It wasn't hard for Reita to see the dhampir was being genuine in his affection, and it melted his heart.

    "We're done!" Reina said when she had finished eating. "Can we be excused?"

    "Only if you play in the living room."

    Reina took off cheering, and Uruha helped Akiko down from her chair to let the younger toddle after her sister. He chuckled and rested his chin on his palm as he watched them go to the other room.

    "They're adorable, Rei."

    "I know they are." Reita smiled and put a hand over the one Uruha was resting on the table. "Are you sure you're okay?"

    "Absolutely. I'm not hungry in the least."

    "They didn't even notice that you haven't eaten anything."

    "Well, you keep sneaking bites so it's easy for it to look like I have too."

    The blonde gazed at Uruha for awhile, enjoying the look of his lover with pink cheeks and warm tone. Uruha laughed a bit, tucking some hair behind his ear.

    "Don't get all starry-eyed on me right now, handsome. You have two little girls we need to take good care of."

    "I know. Let's go watch a movie with them."

    The girls cuddled up to them to watch a Disney movie, falling asleep before it was even over. The men carried them to the spare room, where Uruha watched as Reita tenderly tucked the children in.

    "Sleep well, little angels." The blonde smiled gently. "It's nice to have you here again."

    As he and Uruha climbed into bed, the dhampir asked, "What are you going to do with them tomorrow?"

    "Well, maybe if we have all the curtains down we can just play with them for a bit?"

    "We can. But we shouldn't keep little girls closed up in the dark apartment all day. You should take them out to play too."

    "Are you okay if we do that?" He looked into Uruha's dark eyes. "Just leave you?"

    "You're coming back, aren't you?" Uruha asked with an amused voice. "Of course I'm okay with it. It will let me sleep a bit."

    Reita nodded slowly. Uruha laughed and kissed him deeply.

    "Love you, babe. I'll keep a watch over all of you all night."

    "Just make sure you don't scare them or we'll have to have them in here with us."

    "I'll do my best."

    He was awakened by the pestering of tiny hands shaking him, by cheerful chirping voices calling, "Reita Reita Reita!" Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Reina and Akiko on the bed next to him, grinning, their faces bright and shining. He looked to the side to see Uruha was curled up next to him, covers pulled up almost all the way over his head.

    "Wake up!"

    "Wake up!"

    "I'm awake, I'm awake," he sighed, but unable to keep himself from grinning as he sat up. "How did you sleep?"

    "We wanted to sleep with you and Ururu. But we didn't."

    "I'm glad." Stifling a yawn, Reita got to his feet. "Should we make breakfast? Watch cartoons?"

    "What about Ururu?"

    "Remember he sleeps during the day. Let's let him sleep." Reita smiled. "Come on. Let's watch some cartoons."

    Reina pouted, but she jumped off the bed and followed him as he carried Akiko out and into the dining room. As he set the younger down, Reina asked, "How can he sleep during the day?"

    "Well, he's used to working all night, so he needs to sleep all day," the blonde explained as he got bowls for cereal out. "And when you do it all the time, your body gets used to being on that schedule. Like me and you. We're used to sleeping during the night and being up during the day. So if we tried to stay up all night, it would be hard."

    "I see. But that's no fun though. Can't he work during the day so we can play with him?"

    "Not right now." Not ever, though Reita wished it could be so. It was things like this that made him reconsider the idea of turning. "He likes his job a lot."

    "I guess that's good."

    "It's nice to like your job." Reita poured full bowls of cereal for both of them and poured milk. "Let's watch some cartoons!"

    He took them out to play in the afternoon at the park, chasing them around the playground and giving them piggyback rides, unable to keep himself from grinning every second he was playing with them. He sat on a bench when he needed a break, just watching them continue with their make-believe and game of tag across the set. For a little while, he forgot everything else and enjoyed living in this moment.

    "Daughters?"

    Looking over, he saw a man, tall and strong who looked to be about ten years older than him, leaning on the bench and watching Reina and Akiko chase each other around the playground.

    "Nieces," Reita said, unable to hold back a smile.

    "They're cute. Makes me miss my kids," the man chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

    "On a business trip?"

    "I wish that were all." The man took a box of cigarettes out of his long overcoat and lit it up. He took a long drag on it and, as he let out the smoke, added, "A vampire killed them."

    Ice flooded Reita's veins. He felt himself break into a cold sweat. He struggled to regain his composure as fear began to take over, and his emotions must have shown because the other took another drag before he said, "What the hell do you think you're doing, playing around with them while you have such precious lives in your hands?"

    "I don't know what you're talking about." He regained himself, but now he was aggressive. This felt like a threat towards his innocent nieces, and he would have none of it. "But I've had enough. Good day."

    He stood and was about to call for the girls when the other interrupted, "You think Kai is the only vampire hunter? You think that since he's disappeared for now you're safe and all is well? You're in more danger back with those animals. You still have time to escape them. Do what's right for your family!"

    "Are you threatening me?" Reita asked now, turning to glare.

    "I'm giving you a warning. You'll end up regretting it if you don't run. Even now some have eyes on them."

    Reita still felt cold, on edge, like the best option would be to fight. But for now, he would run. He wanted to get his family far away from here. As he strode quickly away, the other man called, "Don't be stupid! You're in danger now! You'll lose them!" Ignoring that as best he could, the blonde went to the girls on playground and said in a low voice, "Reina, Akiko, time to go. Now."

    "What? Why?"

    "Come on, Reina."

    He picked up the younger of the two, took her sister's hand, and started walking briskly. Reina was complaining, but Reita didn't care. His heart was pounding with adrenaline and fear. A worry in the back of his mind told him the other might follow them, but at that point Uruha would be in range and they should be safe. He kept telling himself that as they made their way back. Once he got near the apartment, he dared to look behind and saw no one. Feeling relieved, Reita went up and into his home, pushing his nieces inside before locking the door thoroughly.

    "Uncle Reita…? What's wrong?"

    As he glanced at them, he saw their cute little faces were showing worry and a bit of fear. Realising he had tensed and his face was stiff, he took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, managing a smile for them.

    "Nothing, honey. Let's see if Ururu's awake."

    The dhampir appeared in the room that very moment, looking at Reita with concern, though he too put on a smile for the girls.

    "Did you guys have fun with Rei?"

    "Why were you sleeping?" Reina asked, still with an uneasy expression.

    "I work all night. But I'm awake now." He plucked Akiko from Reita's arms. "I can play with you."

    Reina now seemed to drop all worries, going back to her normal self, bright with excitement to play with Uruha. "Can I do your hair?"

    "Yep."

    "And watch a movie?"

    "Of course." Uruha grinned and walked over to the shelf of movies. "Which one?"

    "Beauty and the Beast!" Akiko piped up.

    "Coming right up."

    Uruha's calm wasn't exactly soothing his nerves, but the glances the dhampir shot Reita told him he knew what had happened and was ready to protect. The blonde went into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, taking a shaking breath and trying to shed the fear and tension and failing horribly. He could still taste the threat the other had shouted. He didn't feel like he could ever let Reina and Akiko leave. He had to keep them safe. If he did nothing else with his life, he needed to keep them safe…!

    "Rei."

    He jumped at Uruha's voice and whirled. The dhampir held his hands up, waiting where he was, until Reita relaxed. He asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

    "No, I'm not okay." It only made it out of Reita's throat in a choked hiss. "My family is in danger!"

    "I'll protect them."

    "Noriko and Akio? You're going to be in two places at once?"

    "Ruki knows how to deal with vampire hunters. I've already let him know what happened."

    "That does nothing in the sunlight."

    Uruha gave him a serious look before retreating back into the living room. Reita clenched his hands on the countertop and continued calming himself until he thought he could pretend he was fine and his nieces wouldn't pick up on his nerves. Then he went back to the living room, where he found Reina pulling Uruha's hair into little tiny ponytails, giggling as she did so. Akiko was curled up in the dhampir's lap, watching the movie with wide eyes. Uruha looked up at him and smiled slightly as Reina tugged another tiny little tail into place.

    "You should join us, Rei."

    Despite his nerves, Reita chuckled and told Reina, "This is the best he's ever looked."

    "I know," the little girl sang. "Can we have McDonald's for dinner tonight?"

    "Oh, I don't think so. I should give you something good for you so your mom doesn't get upset with me." All he could do at the moment was try to act normal. "I'll cook something tonight."

    "Aww, but McDonald's!"

    "Sorry princess."

    "McDonald's?" Akiko asked with the cutest, most innocent look she could muster, charming Reita as if he weren't scared stiff.

    "Nope. We're staying in tonight. Can you keep an eye on them, Uru?"

    "Always. She needs to finish my hair anyway."

    Reina giggled and tugged on his dark hair. "I'm going to do it over and over again!"

    Managing a faint smile, Reita went back into the kitchen to prepare the meal, ignoring his trembling hands over and over again. He listened in to what was going on in the living room as he tried to fight back the nausea that was rising in his stomach. He didn't feel they were safe here, but where else could they go? He didn't know where would be safe and where wouldn't be. When he did call them in to eat, he pulled Uruha aside once the girls had their food and whispered to him, "We can't stay here."

    "We can."

    "He was threatening me!"

    "Yes he was. But I can keep you safe, you know that."

    "You can keep me safe, but what about two little girls?"

    "So where do you suggest going? Back to Noriko's, where there's too many people for me to protect?"

    "Is Nori going to be safe?" Reita hissed.

    "She will be. Rei, please. Don't act like you think I'm not taking this seriously."

    "How can I? These are two children!"

    "He could have easily hurt them on the playground and you wouldn't have been able to do anything."

    He knew that, and it stung to hear Uruha say it out loud. He hated this. Burning anger was filling him now. He didn't like feeling so helpless. He turned his head away from his lover and looked to his nieces.

    "I'm not trying to make you feel bad about yourself. I'm pointing out he was giving you a chance."

    "So if I run away from you now, will they be safe?"

    Glancing back revealed the hurt on Uruha's handsome face, but the dhampir replied quietly, "More safe. But if they know I love you, they'll still come for you, and maybe even your family, because I will go to them to protect you."

    The blonde didn't know what to say or do. He knew he had upset his lover and he felt terrible about that too. Shaking his head, he went back to the table and sat down to eat himself. Uruha stayed in the entry, watching them, as Reita tried to joke and talk with his nieces through his panic.

    "Why aren't you eating, Ururu?" Reina asked after awhile, looking back at the dhampir.

    "I'm not hungry right now. I'll have a snack later at work."

    Reita jerked a bit, taken aback by Uruha saying he was going to be leaving. Why would he be going out? It took a few moments for him to realise that his lover probably meant he would be outside to stand guard. As he tried to relax out of that tension, Reina continued, "You have to work tonight? That's not fair."

    "Just a little while." Uruha smiled. "I'll be back."

    "Aww," Akiko whined while pouting.

    "Sorry princesses."

    "Are you beast?" the younger girl gasped. "Go out at night?"

    "That's right." The dhampir laughed a bit as he said it, his expression amused.

    "So you're Uncle Rei's prince?"

    "Yeah, I guess so."

    "Uruha is a princess," Reita mumbled.

    "You would be a cute princess though, Uncle Rei."

    "He would be."

    "Can we dress you up as a princess?"

    "Absolutely not." As the girls giggled at his firm answer, Reita added, "You can dress Uruha up as a princess."

    "Happily. But not tonight." Uruha chuckled. "I need to go. I'll see you later."

    "Byeeee," Reina whined.

    "Bye, Reina chan. Bye, Akiko chan." The dhampir came to Reita and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry."

    Reita stiffened slightly, but he waved his lover out. His nervousness heightened now that the dhampir wasn't by his side. Somehow, he swallowed it back to try to give his little nieces some fun. When it came time for bed, he herded them into his room, which they happily did, jumping onto his bed and fighting over the pillows as he locked the window and closed the blinds and curtains tightly. Climbing in with them, he hugged them tightly and told them, "I love you both very much."

    "We love you too Uncle Rei!"

    "Love you!"

    "Should I tell you a story?"

    "Yes! Fairy tales."

    The blonde recited fairy tales he had memorised by heart to them, watching them slowly fall asleep in his arms. He pressed kisses to their foreheads, trying to hold back the tears of frustration and fear again.

    "I'll fight to my last breath to keep you two safe."

    He couldn't sleep. He could only lie there, holding his precious nieces, heart racing and praying that nothing would happen to them. Reita simply stared at the clock, watching the minutes tick by at an excruciating pace and wishing that Uruha was right there in the room to protect them.

    Some hours - days, weeks, years? - had passed, and all had been silent. Still not a single muscle in the blonde's body would relax. But he could hear something outside. He wasn't sure if it was just traffic or a murmur as a crowd of people passed by or even a cat. It made him unsettled. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up.

    "Reita."

    He jumped almost completely off the bed, his head snapping to see Uruha in the room, eyes glowing in the dark.

    "Jesus Christ!" he wheezed, heart in his throat. He could almost taste blood. "Stop doing that!"

    "You're safe."

    "Am I?"

    "You aren't his target. I'm not his target. He just wanted to warn you."

    "As if it were that simple."

    "There's a rogue vampire out in the area that has a taste for children."

    "That doesn't make me feel any better!"

    "The hunter is after him, I'm here, a couple others are here to protect you. If you need to escape, Yō's house is well protected. I've figured things out so that we can keep them safe."

    Reita's heart was still beating in the back of his mouth, drowning out most other sound.

    "What else do you need?" the dhampir asked quietly.

    "I need them safe. I need them all safe. I don't care what happens to me. I need all these… this vampire stuff, I need it away from them!"

    Uruha's red-glinting eyes stayed even, but his voice was mourning. "I'm so sorry, Reita." Then he turned sharply and whispered, "Stay quiet," before almost disappearing from sight. Reita collapsed onto the bed, huddling over his nieces. He was already trying to put together how he would escape should something break in through the window right this moment. Adrenaline was screaming in his ears.

    He was deaf to the sirens that passed by them not long later, still taut and ready to spring, to fight his way through any obstacle to get them to safety. He jumped again when he felt someone slip into bed behind him, but Uruha's voice in his ear instantly calmed him.

    "The vampire is dead. The hunter is in police custody. Things are safe now."

    Reita finally closed his eyes in exhaustion and relief. The entire thing wasn't over, of course - there were plenty of vampires and hunters out there - but none in the immediate area, none nearby that had directly threatened him. He felt the tension melt out of his body in Uruha's embrace.

    "Sleep now. I'll keep watch."

    At his lover's words, Reita almost immediately passed out, drifting into deep sleep and surprisingly pleasant dreams. On waking, he found himself alone in bed, no feeling of Uruha against his back or nieces in his arms. Before he could panic, the door opened and he twisted around just in time for Reina to jump onto him with a happy shout.

    "Uncle Rei!"

    He hugged her close, protectively, relishing having her safely with him. Akiko climbed up as well, and he folded her into the embrace.

    "Is something wrong Uncle Rei…?"

    "Just had a scary dream." It was true enough. "So I'm glad you're safe."

    "Uruha said you stayed up late. That's probably why."

    The blonde chuckled despite himself and kissed her forehead. "Maybe so."

    "He made us waffles! He's really nice."

    "I'm glad you like him."

    "You want waffles?" Akiko asked hopefully.

    "Yep. I'll come have some waffles."

    Reita let them pull him out of bed to the kitchen, where Uruha was stacking waffles. The dhampir turned with a smile and asked, tucking some hair behind his ear, "Do you want some?"

    "Please."

    "Can we watch cartoons?"

    "Go ahead, sweetie."

    They cheered and skipped out. Reita heard the TV turn on just moments later and both of the girls chattering as they flipped through channels. Uruha brought a plate of waffles and, laying it in front of the blonde, asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

    Slowly, he shook his head. "I'm rattled."

    "I'm sorry about all this. I truly am. If I could make it all disappear I would. I'd even leave you if it meant you'd be safe."

    "It wouldn't though."

    "No."

    He looked up into the dark eyes, clearly full of apology and sorrow. Reita put his hand over Uruha's, feeling the ring he had given at Christmas cold between their fingers.

    "I love you. I just wish I could protect them."

    "I'll protect them for you."

    Reita sighed a bit, lifting their clasped hands and resting his forehead on them while taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I feel so weak and helpless."

    "I know. I'm sorry."

    There was silence for awhile, when they just sat, and Reita tried to quiet the turmoil in his mind. There wasn't really a solution. But thoughts came back to him, something he had been considering but had been afraid to decide on. Slowly, he raised his head and looked back into Uruha's eyes and told him in a whisper, "Yō is looking into a way to change me into a dhampir."

    Uruha's eyes widened. Reita tried to read the light in their depths beyond the small show of surprise, tried to find a reaction. When his lover didn't respond, he tried, "What would you say to that?" and the dhampir's lips parted as if to speak, but he remained silent for awhile longer before he replied in a hoarse whisper.

    "Is... that even possible?"

    "He said he'd heard of cases. He's looking into it. If he can find a way, I want to do that."

    "Into a dham-... why?"

    "So I can be strong enough to protect those I love, but weak enough to not harm them terribly. So I can spend longer at your side. So I can still live my life and be with my family, but not fear it ending too soon and abandoning you."

    Uruha stared at him, seeming at a loss for words.

    "I love you," Reita added. "I love my family, and I love my friends. I don't want to die and abandon you, and I don't want to give myself over to something that might threaten them and you. I want to be able to protect them and not be as helpless, I don't want to have to rely entirely on you to save everyone. If it's possible for me to go in between, I feel like that's the best answer for me, and for you, and for everyone else I love. Would you support me in that?"

    The full lower lip trembled, and Reita panicked a bit.

    "Uru?"

    "I don't even know what to say. You're..." He let out a weak laugh, the corners of his lips curling. His eyes were shining too, with confusion but more with excitement. "You're such a good man."

    "That's... okay with you then...?" When Uruha nodded wordlessly, Reita let out a long sigh of relief. He held their hands to his lips and kissed Uruha's fingers softly. "If it's even something we could do. I hope it is. Not just so that I can protect my family. I want to live as fully with you as I can for as long as I can. I don't want to be without you."

    "God, I don't want to be without you either. I love you."

    They kissed softly, almost needily, wanting to reassure each other. Reita had thought the decision would be harder, but with what had happened last night, it now felt like the right thing to do for so many reasons. As a dhampir he could stand on level with Uruha. He wouldn't be so weak and helpless. He would be able to be himself, to protect those he loved, including Uruha. Not only that, he would also be able to be with this man he called his mate longer.

    Interrupted by Reina suddenly appearing and going, "Eww! Kissing!", they parted with a laugh and went out to play with the girls for awhile longer. Now Reita felt content. The nervousness was still there, and he was certain it would never go away. But for now, he could look forward and feel confident that everything would be fine, that things were looking up, and focus on just this moment with those he loved.


	23. Chapter 23

    Reita went to his locker near the end of work and saw a text from Yō saying, <When you have time, I'd like to see you about that matter.> Relieved to finally hear something, Reita replied, <I can be over in about two hours, if that's fine with you.> Checking his phone again when he left work, Yō agreed, so Reita headed home to clean up before going.

    It had been about a week since they'd had his nieces over, and he was still internally shaking from the entire ordeal. Though danger hadn't gotten too close, it had been enough to put nightmares in his mind and keep him awake at night. He'd wanted nothing more than to just change over. There had been different reasons for wanting it, but that night had cemented his motivation. Hearing back from Yō would give him a slight reprieve.

    Uruha was awake, sprawled on the couch playing video games when the blonde arrived home. He smiled and tilted his head up when Reita leaned over, eyelashes fluttering shut in response to the given kiss. Once their lips parted, the dhampir said, "You look eager for something."

    "Yō wants to talk to me. Maybe he's found something."

    "I'll go too."

    "If you really want to."

    "It's not a matter of 'want', it's a matter of 'I'm going and you can't stop me'."

    Reita laughed. "Alright then, you're going."

    Yō greeted them at the gate when they arrived, his dark eyes sparkling in the setting sun. "Welcome back."

    "Thank you," Reita replied, smiling as Uruha cuddled up to him. "I hope you don't mind, but he decided he had to come with me."

    "I don't mind at all. It's good to see you again, Uruha."

    "You too, Yō."

    "Come on in and have a seat."

    Once they were inside and settled, both Yō and Reita with a cup of coffee, the doctor said, "I'm assuming you talked to Uruha already about what we discussed before."

    "Yes, of course."

    "How do you feel about it, Uruha?"

    "Well, if it can be done safely... I'd be happy to have Reita for longer." His plush lips were curved in a soft smile, chocolatey eyes alight. "Why would I complain."

    "That's good then. No opposition from your mate, at least."

    The blonde kissed Uruha's chin softly before turning back to Yō. "What did you find out? Can it be done?"

    "It can be done, yes. And like I told you, it would have to be done over a long period of time, with a lot of pain and effort, and with substantial risks. If you're willing to do that, we can move forward."

    "I think I am, if it will turn out the way we think it will." It was a bit selfish, but Reita wanted plusses from both worlds. He wanted to be able to live as a human while being a vampire, to be strong enough to protect those close to him. If this could give him that option, he'd go through anything he had to.

    "There's another doctor who knows what the process would be, and he would be the one to ask to do it, or at least instruct me."

    "But?" Uruha pressed. "There's a 'but' in your tone."

    The doctor hesitated a bit before speaking again. "There are some things that need to be done first."

    Reita expected so. "Like what?"

    "Well, before we borrow Yuki and go through a very heavy process like this, we'll really need to have it approved by the local district and regional heads of coven."

    Reita saw that Uruha had tensed and gone a bit pale. Hearing that it needed approval was a bit rattling to him as well. He asked, "Why is that?"

    "Well, it's a difficult process, and there is a risk of killing you. It isn't something that we can hide, like just biting you and having the transformation done in a day or so. It will be more like... treating cancer, I suppose is the closest thing. Besides that, there are vampire hunters to consider. You've met one already."

    Reita shook his head, remembering Kai all too vividly. "Unfortunately. But why do they matter?"

    "If vampire hunters get wind of another potential vampire, they'll come in numbers to prevent it and band together to kill off dhampirs and vampires that already exist who might try to help. The regional heads are the ones that deal with problems like suspicious deaths and hunters, so they will be the ones to assess if it's a risk they're willing to handle."

    "Who would we have to meet with?" Uruha questioned, his arms now around Reita as if to defend him.

    "How many?" Reita added.

    Yō leaned back in his seat, thinking for a moment, lips pursed. "You would know better than I would, Uruha, but my guess would be five or six. The ones over Greater Tokyo prefectures, the head of Kantou region, and the nearby prefectures in Chubu. You have Ruki out of the way, so long as you're his favourite, Uruha."

    "What should I know about the others?" Reita's voice was wary as he asked it. He could already imagine the problems Ruki would have with it, so he might as well learn a bit more about anyone else that might oppose them. Or, as his real worry was, potentially kill him.

    "Sono is head of Saitama. He's a friendly guy, he's one of my best friends. I don't think he'll be too much of a problem. Zin is head of Chiba, and he should be easy too."

    "Zin and Sono are nice, I'm not worried about them," Uruha murmured. "They're more modern than the others."

    "Right. I'd worry more about Masashi, and..."

    "Kamijo," the darker dhampir sighed in such a way that Reita felt almost terrified.

    "You should know a little about him, Reita. He's the main head of vampires in Japan. He's from the old world, and the members of his old world coven hold a lot of power. Something around… half of Japan?" Yō glanced to Uruha as if to confirm it.

    "Members of his Japanese coven take up around another quarter," Uruha added quietly. "Affiliates and family another eighth."

    "Great." Reita was beginning to doubt his choice now, just for the politics. Who would have known there would be so much of that sort of thing involved?

    "He's in charge of Tokyo," Yō continued, "which is the prefecture that has the highest concentration of vampires, and Kantou, the region that has the highest concentration of vampires. Masashi, whom I mentioned earlier, is from his coven. He's over four prefectures in Chubu and two in Kantou. Masashi is fairly nice, but he's solemn and strict, and he respects Kamijo very much. If Kamijo isn't persuaded, then Masashi won't be likely to bend."

    "Yuki will have to be too, right?" Uruha muttered. When Yō nodded, the dhampir swore under his breath.

    "He's the doctor, right?" Reita asked, remembering Yō mentioning his name just a few minutes beforehand.

    "Yes."

    "And I'm going to assume he's part of Kamijo's coven as well."

    "Correct. Yuki's the head doctor in... well, probably all Japan, just because of his power, and he's over several prefectures as a head. Just like with Masashi, if Kamijo isn't in, Yuki probably won't be either, even if he wants to be."

    "How did you find out we needed to do this?" Uruha groaned, rubbing his temples. "Can't we go under the radar?"

    Yō shook his head and replied grimly, "Not if we want Yuki's help, and if we don't have it, I'm not going to do it. I won't put Reita at risk if I don't have to. I'm not experienced in this sort of thing."

    "How did Kamijo even find out?"

    "He's consulted for other dhampir conversions, so as soon as he knew I was looking into it, he laid down the law with me. Quite firmly, in fact."

    "Do you think you'd be able to convince him? He's family, right?"

    "I don't know about Kamijo. I'm sure I could convince Yuki and Masashi, I'm closer to them and they're easier to talk to. But I don't know if I'm convincing enough to sway Kamijo. Ruki will be key for that, too, since both of you are in his territory."

    "Good," Uruha said bitterly. "Ruki hates Reita."

    "But he loves you, and that might be enough." The corner of Yō's mouth twitched. "I think you give him too little credit."

    "Ruki isn't part of the grand coven?" Reita asked, wanting to say something and get more clarity on all this. This would be his world, and the more he knew, the better. Or so he hoped.

    "No, and he's one of the few that are in higher power that's not involved," his mate told him, leaning against him. Reita rested his head on the dhampir's, letting his eyes close as Uruha continued. "He had to work very hard to get where he is. But he has a lot of support from all over the country, so once he got a foothold there was no way to throw him off."

    "But I don't think you're in such a bad place," Yō added when there had been a moment of silence. "Like I said, Kamijo is really the only one you'll have to worry about."

    "So when will I have to meet them?" Reita asked, feeling exhausted just from trying to keep up.

    The doctor leaned back, thinking for a bit. Eventually he said, "Usually in late January, the regional heads will have a meeting, so we could probably try to fit you in there. I'll appeal to Kamijo for a date to talk to them and let you know what he says. It will of course be at night."

    "I would be concerned if it wasn't." The blonde couldn't help but smile a bit as he said it.

    "The other thing you'll have to consider is what you'll do during the conversion." Reita's expression must have been confused, because the doctor continued, "Work, for one thing. I told you this would be like treating cancer. It will take months, maybe years. Even after that, you could still take awhile to 'recover'. You shouldn't be doing a highly physical job when you'll be in and out almost every other week."

    "I guess that's true."

    "You don't have to worry about money," Uruha told him, squeezing his hand. "I'll take care of you."

    "I can't let you do that, Uru."

    "I have plenty of it. Please. If you're going to do this for me, let me do something to help make it easier."

    Reita bit his lip, feeling guilty and a bit helpless - just like he always did, it seemed. He took a deep breath before half-agreeing, "We'll talk about it."

    "Another thing is what you'll tell your friends and family, and work."

    "Maybe I should just go with cancer."

    "A good option, though it might cause them some grief."

    "I can give them your number. You'd know what to tell them."

    A smile stretched Yō's catlike mouth, his eyes gleaming a bit. "Another issue you should think about is who you want your donors to be. Clearly, you'll want Uruha to be one, for venom at least."

    "Venom _and_ blood donors?"

    "Right. We'll have to find some of your blood type, which shouldn't be hard in Ruki's coven."

    "If it's approved, maybe we should take the preparation time to introduce him?" Uruha suggested.

    "You're well-liked, so that would be a good thing to do. I'm sure Reita will be well-liked, too. With that, and with how they are with you already, Uru, you'd probably get enough volunteers."

    "One can hope," Reita muttered to himself, remembering what school had been like.

    "What percentage should we start with?" Uruha asked for him. "Can we start right at half?"

    "That would be too much. If we could find someone with compatible blood that was sixth-generation, that might be a good place to start. However..."

    "Someone that watered down is hard to find."

    "A fifth-generation would probably be alright. That's still almost human."

    "Maybe I should just let Uruha choose," Reita said faintly, already too overwhelmed. "He'd know better than I would."

    "I can do that, if you'd like me to."

    Quiet fell for a bit as they all lapsed into thought about who might work. Reita had no idea, but the fact that Yō had said Uruha could be a donor made him wonder. He looked up and asked, "Would you be an option for me, Yō?"

    "Me?" The dhampir looked genuinely surprised that Reita suggested it.

    "You're my friend, right?"

    A pause, and then Yō smiled again. "We have the same blood type, so yes. If you'd like it, I'd be honoured."

    "Please."

    Yō bowed his head in acceptance. Reita felt a bit of relief. He trusted these two, if no one else. He continued, "If you think cancer is a good excuse, what should I be telling people?"

    "Well, I'm sure people have noticed you've been a bit weak and losing weight, so it probably wouldn't be too much of a stretch for them to think you're sick."

    "Have I been losing weight?"He was a bit shocked to hear it.

    "I can see it. Not a huge amount, but you are lighter than you were when I first saw you."

    "It's true," Uruha admitted quietly.

    "Fantastic," the blonde muttered.

    "I'd wait to say anything about it until we've met with the coven heads. When we have a decision from them, we can go from there, and I can give you everything you'd need to know. If you want to let Uru drink a bit more from you over the next couple of weeks though, it would add to it."

    "I can do that."

    Yō held up a hand, silencing Uruha who had been about to speak, and checked his watch. "I'd let you two stay to talk about this longer, but I have very early morning work tomorrow, so I'll shoo you away so I can get some sleep. You know everything you need to for now. You can consider what I've already mentioned in the meantime."

    "Thank you, Yō, for all you're doing," Uruha told him honestly. "You're an angel."

    "Not at all, Uruha. You two are happy, and we don't see that enough. I'll do everything I can to keep that for you." He smiled and stood, walking with them to the door. "Stay out of trouble."

    "You too. Goodnight."

    Uruha cuddled up to him on the drive home. Reita didn't say anything for awhile, repeating everything in his head and making sure he understood. Then he asked, "What do you think?"

    "About?"

    "Well... all of it."

    "For finding blood donors, it won't be too hard. You have a good common blood type that's compatible with the other most common blood type. Venom donors might be harder, but Ruki and I can find them."

    "And for the trial?"

    "Don't call it a trial, it's not."

    "I feel like it is."

    Uruha sighed a bit, raising a hand to run through his hair. "I guess you have a point. For that... I don't know. I know we can swing at least half of them, but Kamijo can be a bit of an asshole."

    "What, more than Ruki?"

    The dhampir laughed a bit, and Reita could tell he had tried not to. "I'll have to keep my fingers crossed for that one. Most of them will be on our side, I think. I don't know if Kamijo would understand like the rest of them would."

    "Understand what exactly?" Reita asked, slamming on his brakes so he wouldn't run a red light. He'd been too distracted by their conversation to pay close attention. Uruha remained quiet until they had begun moving again.

    "What it's like to be away from your soulmate."

    He understood the gravity that coloured Uruha's voice. He too let silence reign for a bit before he spoke. "Doesn't he have one?"

    "He knows what it's like to love, I'm sure. He's had a number of lovers, from what I've heard, some very serious. But not a mate. Not from what I know."

    "Do the others?"

    "Several of the older ones, yes. I guess that's a reason why Ruki protects us, even if he's upset about you."

    Reita turned his head fully to look at Uruha in shock. He didn't know why it struck him as strange that Ruki would have had a mate, or been so in love and protective as Uruha was. It just didn't seem to fit with the coldness. Then again, maybe that explained it. "Ruki, then... his mate?"

    Uruha's quiet told Reita what the answer was. Still, though, the dhampir whispered a few moments later, "She's gone."

    "I'm sorry." Yes, now Ruki's actions against him made much more sense, and he agreed with them even more. How would it be to suffer losing the person you loved more than anything, and then see someone close to you suffer as well?

    "He lost her shortly before I was born. Like I told you, I've seen friends and family try to deal with it. I grew up watching him try to recover. He still isn't completely over it. That's why I knew how hard it would be, if I lost you."

    "That's terrible. I'm sorry." He felt bad for asking, but he was almost relieved to hear a reason for it, something that made Ruki seem somewhat human. He wrapped his free arm around Uruha, holding him close and rubbing his shoulders. "I don't want to make you live without me. That's why I'm willing to do this, even if I have to suffer for a long time."

    His lover didn't say anything to that. Once they arrived home, Uruha went back to playing games while Reita spent the rest of the evening staying close to his dhampir, wanting the comfort of being near his mate, resting his head or a hand on Uruha's leg as he watched the game. When he left to get ready for bed and emerged from the bathroom, Uruha was out of the living room, and he found his lover already curled up in the bed, waiting for him.

    "Not going out tonight?" Reita asked, slipping in with him.

    "I want to stay here with you, I think."

    "I'll take it." Reita kissed his nose, earning a soft smile. "I'm very tired."

    "Go ahead and sleep. I'll hold you."

    "Goodnight, precious vampire." Uruha scrunched his nose up in response, and Reita laughed, adding, "Love you."

    "Love you too, my blonde human pet." Uruha snuggled up to him. "Sweet dreams."

    Only about a week later, when Reita got home he found Uruha sitting on the sofa, shuffling through some papers. The blonde dropped his bag and moved towards the dhampir, and was greeted with a smile and a soft, lingering kiss. Reita let himself drown in it, relaxing at the feel of his mate's lips.

    "Welcome home," Uruha said when they parted, his dark eyes warm. "How was work?"

    "Same as ever. What's that?" he asked as he dropped down onto the sofa next to the dhampir.

    "Ruki sent them to me. All the district and regional coven heads will be in Tokyo next week for a conference, so we'll go to petition then."

    "Right." It had been on his mind, but he had been trying to not think too much about it. "So we're in?"

    "Yō put in everything for us that needed to be done, and they've agreed to see us."

    "The covens run like companies, then."

    "At some level, they all do. It's the easiest way to keep organised."

    "So what's on the papers?"

    "The application letter Yō sent to them, a reply with date confirmation, a schedule, the address, and room information."

    "That sounds g-... room information?" Reita repeated, mentally doing a double-take when he registered what Uruha had said.

    "They've requested we stay with them while they discuss the matter. It's on a weekend, so you won't have work, and Ruki's changed my schedule so I can have it off too." Uruha thumbed through the pages. "All expenses paid. It's a nice hotel."

    "Vampires are just staying in hotels like normal people?"

    "Kamijo owns it. The top floors have been made to accommodate vampires. It might be a bit difficult for you and Yō, though."

    "No light?"

    "No natural light until sunset."

    Reita shook his head. It sounded like a prison. "We have to?"

    "Technically no, but…"

    "Okay, okay." He sighed, leaning against his lover. "I'll go sleep in a den of vampires. Like that isn't dangerous enough."

    "I'll be right by you, I won't let anyone hurt you. And you're under Ruki's protection. He's small, but most of the other coven heads are scared of him or respect him. I don't think we'll have any trouble."

    "What about Yō?"

    "He's directly related to one of the coven heads, and by extension to almost all the rest of them. He's not going to have any trouble from them, and those that aren't related to him won't dare to hurt him either just because of that. Relations are tricky but they're strong things. Vampires tend to not mess with them. It would be a poor idea to cross another family."

    "How far does that go? Even if someone barely has a drop of vampire blood?"

    "I'd say to fourth generation, you're probably safe from direct attack. Anything under that, both sides would completely ignore you. You'd be noted and tracked, but you wouldn't be protected. You don't have much of any vampire trait at that point."

    "It's complicated."

    "It's common sense. It works just like all noble families and allies have in history." Uruha shrugged. "We're just another."

    "Are you related to any other coven heads?"

    "The one over Shikoku, through my mother. Further down, though, not closely related."

    "Do you get any protection from him? Her?"

    "She's very fond of all her family, so she will stand for me when she wishes. But in this case, I wouldn't expect her to be as strong an ally as Ru, if one at all." Uruha's tone had turned a bit bitter. "I would have a hard time accepting it, anyway."

    "What? Why?"

    "Because she's responsible for Kai. She didn't rein him in or take care of the problem he's been, and now he's hurt you. So I'm furious with her."

    "I see." That was enough to put him on edge as well.

    "But as long as we have Ruki, we'll be safe. As long as either Yō or I are with you, you'll be safe." Uruha put the papers down and hugged him tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

    Reita returned the embrace, nestling his face against Uruha's neck. "You need to be careful, too."

    "Sure."

    "Uruha..."

    "I promise, I'll be careful. But if I need to protect you, promises are off. I'll kill any motherfucker that dares hurt you."

    "My hero."

    Uruha laughed a bit, pulling back. He was smiling so much those pearly fangs were showing. "I should be."

    "You are." Reita kissed him again. "I'll go shower."

    "I need to go in for work early, so I'll get ready. I'll probably have to leave about as soon as you're out."

    "Then just in case." The blonde cupped Uruha's face and pulled him into a deep kiss, calming himself with Uruha's taste and touch. He didn't want to admit how scared he was to do this. It wasn't deterring him at all, but he was incredibly nervous to face more pureblood vampires. Ruki was intimidating enough.

    "You're sweet," Uruha murmured when they parted, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. "Go shower."

    The dhampir was waiting for him when he got out, and pressed up against him, hand sliding down his bare torso. Reita groaned a bit into the kiss and said, "Don't, I'll have to do it myself."

    "I don't want that." Uruha smiled slyly and pecked him again. "Be good."

    Dressed a few minutes later, towel over his hair, Reita paused as he passed through the empty living room. He was tempted to look at the papers, though he was sure he wouldn't understand much of it. Another moment of hesitation, and then he went and sat where Uruha had been, picking up the pile and looking through them. The schedule looked terribly normal, like one that any business might have for a conference. Discussions for issues, budgets, population, pedigrees... aside from the top titles, he wouldn't have thought it was for creatures of the night at all. Wrinkling his nose a bit, he flipped to the next page to see the room information - a deluxe double room, which was fine enough. Curious about the hotel itself, he pulled out his phone to look it up, and the moment he saw it, felt his jaw almost hit the floor.

    "Shit..." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, vainly hoping that he had seen it wrong. Confirming its grandeur, he muttered, "Mom, what has your son gotten himself into?" He set that paper aside, covering it with the entire pile. He was in trouble. There was no way he could appeal to people that high-class. It was more confirmed when he read the response to the letter Yō had sent in. He read it aloud to himself, feeling his brow furrow a bit.

> _Your request for appeal is granted by the Old Coven. You may present yourself and the Appellant, along with his Subject of desire, to the Heads of Coven. The time slot chosen is the First Night, during the conference of Heads concerning Relations with the Lower Classes and Population Control, which encompasses the issue of this request._

    "Fantastic. I'm a low-class citizen. I'm an object." He snorted a bit, though honestly he was more scared than irritated.

> _Second appeal, if necessary, will be made the Second Night, during conference of Interspecies Issues. If permission is granted, a further interview and physical survey of the Subject must be completed to evaluate his/her eligibility for undergoing hybridization. Upon the hypothetical result of such survey, further verdict will be decided._

    He sighed, rubbed his temples. Interspecies. He supposed that's what it was, but vampires were human at the base, weren't they? Really, 'interspecies'? With another sigh, and a few moments to gather himself, he continued.

> _It is required that the Subject be kept in the presence of one or more of his/her Appellants and/or Benefactors at all times, and restrained so as not to allow risk of exposure. As further protection against exposure of the Holy Class, it is required that s/he be contained within the meeting grounds, unless accompanied by one or more of his/her Appellants and/or Benefactors, who are under responsibility to ensure his/her adherence to Coven and Class rules. You have approval for any means necessary to control him/her to satisfaction of the Heads in the case of unruly behaviour. If s/he is not kept within boundaries, s/he may be punished or terminated in accordance with law in the degree which is ruled by the Heads._

    Slowly, he set the pile down and covered his head, taking a deep breath. He was a dog. He was to be kept on a leash, in supervision at all times, or punished. He was to be punished if he slipped up on a rule he knew nothing about.

    "God, what the hell have I chosen to do…?"

    No, it was fine. There was no reason for them to worry. He was serious about this. He had no plans to scream vampire and bring attention to them. He had no interest in putting them at risk. He just wanted to be with Uruha, and he couldn't let them rattle him, or it was just a count against him. Surely it was a ply to try to make him break, as much as it was for safety. And if their idea of caging him was keeping him in a luxury hotel, to be with Uruha every moment? They were idiots to think that would bother him. Telling himself that, and feeling much better about it, Reita got up to make dinner and do anything else to keep him from overthinking it.

    As he was washing his dishes, humming tunelessly to himself, the doorbell rang. With a sigh, he dried his hands off and went to it, nervously peering through the peephole.

    "It's me," Yō said. "No worries."

    "I can't be too careful." Reita unlatched the door and let him in. "Though you probably could have just gotten in yourself, like Uruha does."

    "I can't, I'm not as vampy as he is." Yō grinned a bit, bowing when Reita gestured him to the sofas. As he sat, he asked, "I'm sure Uruha told you?"

    "Even if he didn't, everything's right there for me to read." Reita sank down opposite him, feeling strained.

    "And read you did. Feeling okay?"

    "Mostly. They seem... very strict."

    "Only if they need to be, and this is a serious matter. What we're asking for aside, you're a human that's gotten into our kind. They're wary of it. They don't want you doing anything that can put us at risk, so they're cracking down."

    "You think I should worry?"

    "You've made it months without incident. I think you shouldn't worry too much, but I'd follow the rules. Don't tell any human what's going on there, and don't wander away without me or Uruha with you. Those should be easy enough, right?"

    "Should be. Are you involved in the conference, at all?"

    "There's a meeting for medical practitioners, so I'll be at that. Otherwise I won't be involved with it, so I'm free to keep you company." A small smile curved Yō's mouth. "I'll need to get out for some fresh air."

    "I'm sure I'll need to, as well."

    "And food."

    "God, food... God!" he exclaimed, suddenly realising something. "I'm food."

    "You don't need to worry."

    "Shouldn't I?"

    "As long as you stick to rules, you won't be food."

    "Great, thanks."

    "Most of them will come having eaten already. If they get hungry, they won't be eating you. You're with me and Uruha, and Ruki. Uru told you, basically no one wants to start anything with Ruki. He's much stronger than he looks, and is a hell of a fighter. Because no one wants to fight Ruki, no one wants to upset Uruha. Because no one wants to upset Uruha, no one in their right mind will hurt you. Besides, Uruha is valuable to them. They're not going to want to make him angry or alienate him."

    "What? Valuable?"

    "For his bloodline, if for nothing else. And there aren't many full vampires these days. You'd think there would be, but numbers have been declining. So Uru's very important because of his..." Yō made a face for a few moments before he finished his thought. "...genetic makeup, I guess is the best way to say it."

    "Wouldn't that be a strike against me, though? They'd want him to breed with his own kind, wouldn't they?" Reita asked, feeling a bit sick about that possibility.

    "They would, but Uruha isn't really in stud condition. You know that."

    It took him a moment to think about it and realise it. He had more or less forgotten. "I guess so..."

    "Maybe they're hoping he'll overcome it with you and then they can use him for breeding."

    Reita felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck, and he couldn't help but growl a bit. "Over my dead body."

    "Let's not say things like that. As a doctor, I don't think it will happen. But they'll probably want to make you aware of their expectations should that possibility arise."

    "Do they have anything else they'll use to try to discourage me?"

    "I don't doubt it."

    "What else should I brace myself for?"

    Yō regarded him for a moment before saying in an even, firm tone, "I'm not in charge of him, Reita. I don't know his past. I only know what I've observed myself, and that's mostly his medical side, as well as his personality. I'd love to give you a heads-up, but I simply don't know. I'm sorry."

    Reita sighed. "Right."

    "Besides, you really should get past on your own strength. It won't encourage them if they know you had help for everything."

    "Right. Again."

    The doctor chuckled a bit now, the solemn look fading from his face. "What I can help you with, though, is just the basics of getting ready. So let me ask, do you have a suit?"

    "A... what?" Reita asked, a bit thrown off at the sudden question.

    "A suit. Even a casual one is fine."

    "No, the last time I had a suit was for my sister's wedding, eight or nine years ago. I guess I should have expected I should dress nice."

    "Even in a suit you'll feel underdressed, compared to most of them. Let Uruha take you out and buy you one nice one. You do have some nice shirts, though?"

    "Of course."

    "Bring them and at least some nice dark jeans. And it's okay to let Uruha dress you, especially for something like this. Just trust him. He knows what's going on."

    "I hope so, because I certainly don't."

    Yō gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just trust us. We're helping."

    "I know you are. It's just..." Reita struggled for a moment to put it to the right words. "Frustrating. It's frustrating to be so helpless. I've taken care of myself all my life, and now there's really nothing I can do to help myself. I have to let someone else take care of me."

    "I understand that's frustrating. But at the very least, it means you're not alone. It means someone loves you very, very much."

    Reita slowly nodded. "That's true."

    "It's okay to let someone take care of you every now and then. Besides, if everything goes right, you won't be a helpless weak human. You'll be able to take better care of yourself, right?"

    "That's what I hope for."

    Yō smiled and leaned forward, patting his knee. "So bear being the damsel in distress just a little longer."

    "Oh, fine," Reita sighed dramatically, unable to keep himself from smiling a tiny bit. "Thanks."

    "Not at all. I was just heading home and thought I should check on you. Seems like it was a good idea."

    "I appreciate it. I'll work on my fine manners, somehow."

    "Don't work too hard. Your coarseness is attractive." Yō grinned and stood. "You'll be okay if I leave now?"

    "Yeah. Thanks, again."

    "Not at all. Relax. I'll see you again soon."

    Reita wanted to wait up for Uruha, but he was tired, so he curled up in bed, struggling to keep awake and to keep the worry down. Yō was right, it would be fine. It wouldn't be difficult. He loved Uruha. Surely if they saw that, they would understand. He drifted off, not waking when Uruha arrived home and slipped in with him.

    His lover dragged him out the next night to get a suit, and Reita might have dug in his heels harder if he had known Uruha was taking him to an expensive store. He wasn't a suit-wearing type, so while he was already uncomfortable trying them on, it was even more uncomfortable knowing how much they cost. But if he raised a concern about it, the dhampir glared him down, so at length the blonde just gave up and quietly tried on what Uruha brought to him. He did at least like the one they settled on - it was a slim fit, soft and stylish, and he would admit that he looked great in it. He couldn't watch Uruha pay for it, though, so he went outside to wait. He stared off into the lights and crowds of people, barely paying attention. He was too deep in his own thoughts.

    "Hey, I thought I saw your car in the lot over there."

    The familiar voice jerked him out of it, and he saw Aoi before him, grinning in his mischievous way. Seeing someone so familiar, someone with whom he didn't have to worry about anything, brought a huge smile to his face. How long had it been since they had last seen each other? Too long. Reita felt a bit like his old self just being in Aoi's presence.

    "Aoi, God, it feels like it's been forever."

    "That's because it has been," Aoi scolded, hitting him lightly. "You're always busy."

    "Yeah, I guess I have been." Reita hadn't thought much about it, but now he realised that it had been weeks, if not months, since he had last spent time with his friend. "Sorry. I got distracted."

    "I'm sure you did." The elder nudged him lightly. "Still getting it four or five times a night?"

    "None of your business."

    "Oh, come on, I should get to know," Aoi pouted. "I need to know what I'm competing with."

    "Competing?" Reita laughed a bit. "Don't do that."

    "You're mean." Aoi stuck his tongue out. "Can I have a date with you? Not tomorrow, I'm busy. But next weekend, maybe. I've missed you."

    "I've missed you too, and I'd love to, but Uruha and I are going somewhere for the weekend." Close enough.

    "Whaaaat? That's not fair. I get to have some time with you too. Just cancel it. You can do that, right? Move it back a weekend."

    "I really can't," Reita said apologetically, his heart twisting a bit. He really hadn't been fair to Aoi at all with this. The least he could do was see his friend more often. He'd really missed him, as a friend. "We have to go."

    "Boo. Where are you two going?"

    "To visit some relatives. We're staying with them in Tokyo."

    "Ah, meeting the family. That serious, huh."

    "Yeah, I am."

    Aoi's expression flickered, and he looked like he was about to say something, but then a weight pressed against Reita's shoulder, and Uruha's voice said, "All set."

    "Thanks babe." Reita turned his head to see the dhampir leaning on him. The dark eyes were fixed on Aoi, and the corners of his full lips curled slightly.

    "Hello," his lover said.

    "Hello." Aoi's face had settled into a cool look. "Good to see you again, Uruha."

    "Same to you."

    Reita shivered a bit. The cold tension was putting him on edge. He didn't know if he would prefer this or fighting.

    "You two are going away next weekend?"

    "That's the plan. No getting out of it." Uruha had an arm around Reita's waist now.

    "That's fine, but maybe you should have some respect for him. You don't get to monopolize him. He has other friends, you know. They deserve time with him too."

    Uruha's eyes narrowed sharply. Aoi smirked and then looked at Reita.

    "Give me a call when you're back. Stay out of trouble."

    "I will, God, Aoi."

    "I'll expect to see you then. Have a good evening, you two."

    And he passed by, going on his way. Reita watched him until he disappeared before he looked at Uruha, who was glaring after the darker one. He said, a bit exhaustedly, "Uru, there's no reason to dislike him."

    The dhampir snorted, but then let go. Reita hadn't realised how tightly his lover had been holding him.

    "You've got a suit now. I think we're basically set."

    "No? I don't need a vampire cape or anything?"

    That put a real smile on Uruha's face as he laughed. "You could, but they'd just think you're tacky."

    "I'll avoid it then, I suppose."

    "Let's go to a movie," Uruha suggested. "Or go do something. Just the two of us."

    "Sure. A movie sounds good. I'll let you pick, since you just bought that for me."

    Uruha beamed and started pulling him along. Reita allowed it, but he looked back over his shoulder once, hoping to see just a glimpse of his friend. He was in love with Uruha, and there was no changing that, but it didn't mean that his past with Aoi hadn't happened, or that he didn't still want to be Aoi's friend. Was there no way they could get along? A night out with both Uruha and Aoi would be one of the best things Reita could think of.

    It was probably too much to expect. Reita resigned himself to that and turned back around to focus on his lover.


	24. Chapter 24

    Reita had the next Friday off, which he was grateful for. Thursday had been bad enough, but there would have been no way he could have worked the day of their departure. Uruha slept through the daylight hours while the blonde tried to keep his anxiety to a minimum. Despite what Yō and Uruha had said, he was nervous about walking into a den full of vampires to whom he would look like a juicy meal. He was nervous about trying to convince them to let him join their ranks. He was nervous about Uruha doing something terrible to try to protect him. He was agitated and almost doubting himself, all day.

    At sunset, Uruha was up and getting ready, and Reita slowly followed suit, dressing in dark jeans and a red button-up shirt. He had already packed not only his bag, but Uruha's as well, to try to keep himself busy. Now he simply stood, fidgeting and looking out the blinds, glancing over to his mate. That, at least, was calming.

    "You look nervous," Uruha said, glancing at him in the mirror.

    "How can I not be?" Reita rested against the doorway, holding still as best he could.

    "You shouldn't be. You'll be taken care of."

    "You keep saying that and I don't doubt it, but I still worry."

    "Worrywart."

    "I'm walking into a den full of lions. They might be the best-mannered lions in the world, but that doesn't make me any less scared to be in a pit of _lions_. Once I'm in there for awhile, if I haven't been mauled, then maybe I'll feel better about it."

    "Fair enough."

    Reita was quiet, watching for a few minutes as Uruha brushed his long dark hair over and over until it was shining, before he said, "You're nervous too."

    Uruha didn't reply right away or look Reita's way again. He took the time to finish his hair and set the brush down. When he did respond, it was with, "Of course I am."

    "You have less reason to be nervous than I do."

    "I have the same amount of reason. I trust them, I do. I tell you not to worry, because I don't think they'll do anything to hurt you. But I'm still scared something will go wrong. I'm still scared that I'll try to protect you and fail. I'm afraid you'll get hurt because of me. And that makes me nervous."

    The blonde slowly stood up from where he was leaning in the doorway and went behind his lover. He kissed Uruha's shoulder softly, running his hands up and down the dhampir's arms.

    "It's okay," he murmured against the pale, cool skin.

    "I know." Uruha let out a small laugh. "Why are you comforting me?"

    "Because that's what lovers do." Reita turned his head, pressing his lips into Uruha's neck now. "I love you."

    "I love you too. That's why we're being crazy and doing this." Uruha leaned his head to the side, giving Reita a bit more access. "Crazy lovers."

    "That's us." Reita nuzzled him softly. "Ready?"

    "Will you let me drive there?"

    "Do you have a driver's license?"

    "Rude."

    The elder chuckled and pulled away. "Sure you can, babe."

    "I promise if I wreck it I'll buy you a new one."

    "That's the only reason I'm doing it. I'll take the bags down."

    The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon as Reita placed the bags in the trunk of the car and closed it. Half of him wanted to go back up to Uruha, but the other part kept him in place to enjoy the view and the fresh air. It might be the last he saw of it for a few days. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out and feeling his body release a bit of tension. He felt Uruha's touch on his shoulder, and slowly he opened his eyes to look at his mate. It wasn't the first time he had seen the dhampir out in some sort of sunlight, but it was a rare treat. He looked like gold, his pale skin absorbing the deep burnished light and glowing with it. His hair blazed, his eyes were on fire... he was magnificent.

    "It's too bad you can't come out more often," Reita told him, "but I don't mind just seeing you in the sunset."

    Uruha grinned at him. "Do you have a god fetish?"

    "Just an angel one."

    He slapped Reita's ass and said, "Get in the car."

    Once the sun had set, though, and the glow had faded while they were on the road, it was back to nervousness, trapped and restrained in a small space with nowhere to go. Uruha was staring straight ahead at the weekend traffic into Tokyo, both his hands gripping the steering wheel. Reita didn't know what to say for awhile, so he was silent. For a long time it was quiet, and then his phone rang, startling him. Uruha didn't even glance his way when he picked it up and answered.

    "Hello?"

    "Hey Reita," said Yō's familiar and warm voice. "Are you and Uru on your way?"

    "Yeah, we're stuck in traffic. Maybe another half hour, though."

    "No rush. Just wanted to make sure you two hadn't bailed on me."

    "Not yet," Reita replied grimly. "I've got a lot of chance to flee the car right now, though."

    Yō laughed. "When you get here, just follow Uruha. He knows what to do, he's been through it before."

    "Right."

    "How is he doing?"

    Reita glanced at Uruha again, at the set face but nervous gaze flickering over the cars ahead of them. "He's holding up."

    "Ruki's already here and waiting for you two."

    Uruha visibly relaxed a bit, closing his eyes.

    "He liked that."

    "I'm sure. I'll be with Ruki. See you two soon. Drive safe."

    Reita hung up and looked to his lover, reaching over and rubbing Uruha's knee lightly. "It's okay."

    "Still, why are you the one comforting me?" Uruha smiled weakly. "It shouldn't be this way."

    "It's okay." Reita squeezed his thigh lightly now. "We'll be alright."

    "Thanks."

    "So is there anything I should know? About the heads? About what they'll be asking me?"

    "They might not ask you anything. It might just all be me. It's hard to know for sure."

    "Why would I need to be there, then?"

    "Because we can look into your mind and know what you're thinking and want to say. So you might not even be asked to talk."

    "Great, I had forgotten."

    "I've been trying to keep out of your head, since you've actually been talking to me."

    "Well, I appreciate it."

    "Kamijo will probably want to confirm the connection, though Ruki already has. If he does ask you questions, I don't know what they would be."

    "Right." Of course not. Reita bit back a sigh. "Will you be going to some meetings, too?"

    "I might be asked to. If Yō's not available to be with you, I'll turn them down. I'm not leaving you alone in there, not that I'm supposed to, anyway. There's one I really should be at. If worst comes to worst, I'll just take you with me."

    "And I'll what? Sit on the floor like a dog?"

    "Mmhm. I'll pet you."

    "Then that's okay. We might have thought to get me a collar and leash, though."

    "I like the sound of that."

    "Kinky fuck."

    A smile stretched Uruha's lips now. "I suppose you could always go get one tomorrow."

    "I'll put it on my list of things to do."

    It was a relief to joke with his lover, just as much as it was for them to get off the highway, even though the city streets were just as crowded. Reita gazed out the window at the nightlife, trying to ignore the tall buildings in the distance, which he knew they were heading to.

    "Reita?"

    "Hm?" he asked, looking back at Uruha. The dark eyes were glancing at him nervously, reflecting red in the street lights.

    "I guess we should have talked about it before. But if they say no, to changing you over..."

    He could hear what Uruha was asking. He didn't want to think about it. There was so much at stake, so much that he was afraid might happen if it wasn't approved. But he could tell Uruha what he knew for sure. "I'm not leaving you. It will leave a bitter taste, knowing there was something we could have done to buy more time together, and we couldn't get it. But I won't let you go, Uruha, no matter what. I hope you would do the same for me."

    "Of course," was the quiet reply.

    "You didn't really think I'd just say 'that's too bad' and turn my back on you, did you?"

    "It's a lingering worry."

    "You worry too much."

    "I probably do."

    "If they do say no, do I still have to sit in the hotel all weekend?"

    "We'll see what we can work out. I might be able to get you out and home, but I'd probably have to stay."

    "Okay." It wouldn't be fun to be away from Uruha, but Reita didn't know if he could stay trapped in a building with people that had turned him down. If he got home, he could at least take his mind off it... go do things, see -

    "No."

    He looked at Uruha, whose eyes had narrowed.

    "What?"

    "If you're allowed to go home, you can't see Aoi."

    "Uru -"

    "No. Absolutely not."

    "Why not?" Reita asked, not really wanting to fight about it right now. "He's my best friend, Uruha."

    "I don't like him."

    "I figured that much."

    "I just told you I'm worrying that you'll break up with me if we get a no, and the first thing you think is 'if we get a no and I go home, I'm going to see Aoi'? How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

    "If you knew how I felt about you, you wouldn't even think anything odd of it."

    Uruha was silent, his lips pressing into a thin line.

    "Is there something more going on?" Reita asked, still keeping his voice calm and quiet even though he was frustrated about it. "Is there something else you don't like about him that you're not telling me about?"

    "Plenty," was the terse reply.

    "For God's sake..."

    "Forget it. You won't be going home. They're not going to say no. They're going to think it's a great idea and you'll stay for everything we need to do to get it cleared."

    Reita bit his lip. He wanted to comfort Uruha somehow, but he still felt too self-conscious about it to do anything too forward where people could see them. So he simply put his hand on Uruha's thigh and squeezed it softly and told him, "You're absolutely right. No need to even think about it."

    The dhampir turned his head away for a few moments before looking back and apologising, "Sorry."

    "We'll talk about it when there aren't more pressing matters."

    "I guess."

    It was only a few more minutes before Uruha turned into a street leading up to the ridiculous twin-building hotel that Reita had looked up previously. He had to close his eyes for a few minutes, still trying to convince himself it was real. He felt the car stop, and, unwillingly, he looked out the window. Uruha put the vehicle in park, then looked at him with a half-smile.

    "Ready?"

    "I guess so. Should I get the bags?"

    "They'll take care of them, and the car."

    Reita felt a bit resistant to leaving his beloved car, but Uruha urged gently, "Come on," and got out, so slowly he followed suit. They were almost immediately met by two men whom Reita hadn't even noticed being near.

    "Good evening, sirs," one said in a welcoming voice as they both bowed. "May we take your car?"

    "You may," Uruha replied smoothly, pulling a card from his coat and giving it to the elder of the two men. "We're here for the conference with Master Yuuji."

    "Master Takashima, thank you. Leave it to us." They both bowed, and Uruha dipped his head before moving away. Reita awkwardly bowed his head to them as well. He followed his lover closely to the building, where the doors were opened for them, and they stepped into the lavish lobby. Reita felt a bit lost in the space and the décor, classic and European in tone, but his wandering eyes found Yō and Ruki standing against an elegantly-carved pillar, and that helped him feel grounded, less astray.

    "You okay?" Yō asked as he reached them, his familiar smile in place.

    "Not really. A place like this isn't in my price range."

    "Welcome to the club."

    "Did you make it safely?" Ruki was asking Uruha, looking over him as if he were a parent checking on their child.

    "Yes, Ru, we're fine. I just want this over with. Can we go check in?"

    "Sure, sure." Ruki glanced at the blonde with blue eyes that were still bright, even in the saturated light of the hotel, and Reita was nervous enough to feel a chill at it again. There was no good experience to fall back on in response to seeing that gaze. "Let's get you checked in and to your room."

    "Are all the others here?" Uruha inquired as they moved to the grand front counter that seemed to span incredibly far.

    "Almost. We're missing a couple, but they should be here within the hour. They want you to be there for the greetings, Uru."

    "I'll have to turn them down."

    "You sure you want to do that?" Ruki's tone was sharp enough that Reita internally winced. "You're trying to get them to do you a favour."

    Uruha didn't answer Ruki, but smiled and talked warmly to the receptionist that welcomed them instead. Reita was biting his lip, nodding his head and smiling when she asked him for his identification. He tried to focus on this human interaction. He didn't need to overthink what was inevitably coming.

    "Uruha," Ruki warned when the receptionist left to check their ID.

    "Fine," Uruha sighed. "But someone does have to be with him."

    "I'll stay with him," Yō said. "I haven't been invited to the opening."

    "Thank you..."

    "Takashima san," the receptionist said as she returned, "and Suzuki san, you're both checked in. Your bags have been taken to your room."

    "Thank you," Uruha replied with a charming smile, taking their key cards. As they turned to leave the desk, Reita slid the card he was given back into his blazer pocket, trailing behind the other three and trying not to look too dumb as he stared even more at the interior. They stepped into an elevator, and when the doors shut, Uruha swiped the key card through a scanner.

    "Do you get motion sick?" Yō asked as Uruha pressed the button for one of the top floors.

    "No." Not that it mattered - Reita's stomach was churning anyway.

    "Acrophobia?"

    "Not as far as I know."

    "Good, one less thing to worry about."

    "Let's keep those coming," Reita muttered, watching the numbers climb until the elevator stopped, the numbers turning to P1. When the doors opened, Yō pulled Reita by the arm out into the hall.

    "We'll be in your room, Uru," he called.

    "Thanks, Yō. I'll be back as soon as I can."

    The blonde turned and only got a quick glimpse of Uruha before the doors shut. He sighed before looking back to Yō, who had started on his way down the wide hall.

    "Do you just want to wait at the elevator?" the doctor asked, noticing he hadn't moved. "I wouldn't recommend it."

    "I'm coming." The nervousness that had been stewing all day, the drive here, and now the realization that it was really about to happen was making him sick. He haltingly took a few steps before he settled into walking normally. The space between the doors felt much narrower than it should, due to the heavy curtains he could barely make out in the dim lighting. The drapes completely covered the windows, smothering any light coming in. The hallways would be pitch-black if not lit by the glowing candlestick-shaped lamps. "So how are the vampire suites laid out?"

    A short laugh started the response. "This floor is all rooms and amenities for vampires. I think there are about thirty rooms. They're all on the outside wall, and then this centre part-" He motioned to the even fewer doors on the inside wall, "- is where the amenities are. Bath and sauna, spa, small theatre, lounge with aquarium."

    "You're kidding me."

    "Nope. You're free to use them, of course."

    "I might have to say no and go use the human ones down on hell level."

    "I wouldn't blame you." Yō's grin widened as they turned the corner. "They of course have to have theirs up here where it's safe, they can't go downstairs at all."

    "I didn't think meetings would require fun time."

    "Of course they do. Everyone needs a break. It's not just for conferences and meetings though. If vampires are travelling, they can stay here or in one of the other hotels across the country that Kamijo owns." Yō stopped in front of a door, taking Reita's key card and checking it. "Here you go. Open it up."

    Reita took the key card and looked helplessly at Yō. The other chuckled, "Go ahead. The sooner you start the shock, the sooner you'll be over it."

    "I doubt it." He inserted the card into the lock, and when he heard it click, he slowly pushed the door open and peered inside.

    It was a large bedroom, more than the length of his apartment end to end, and judging from the spans of curtains, had a long run of windows as well. An extra-large double bed was against the left wall, dressed in white with a throw of silver damask that matched the wallpaper. Reita slowly eased himself inside, more comfortable at the decor which was far more simplistic than he had imagined. He walked the length, looking it over, slowly opening the curtains to find a view of Rainbow Bridge out one, an expanse of glittering Tokyo out the other.

    "What do you think?" Yō asked.

    "It's nice. Not as luxurious as I thought it would be."

    "What were you expecting?"

    "A palace."

    "You're lucky you're in a guest room then."

    Reita slowly sank onto a window seat and folded his hands together, resting his forehead against them. His whole body felt like it was aching now, breaking with the anxiety.

    "You okay?"

    "Fine."

    "Do you need something to help?"

    "No." He raised his head to look at Yō, who was sitting across from him on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. "What time are we supposed to be going in there?"

    "Eleven." Yō checked his watch. "You have a few hours. You could lie down for a bit."

    "That might be good." He was certain he wouldn't be able to sleep, but lying down sounded wonderful. "Toss me a pillow and I'll stretch out on the floor."

    "There is a bed right here."

    "How am I supposed to sleep in something like that?"

    The doctor stood up, carelessly threw the damask runner to the side, then pulled the thick white comforter back. "There you go."

    "You're used to this, I see."

    "I told you, they're family. I stay in hotels like this all the time when I travel. Take off your shirt so it doesn't get wrinkled and come lie down."

    Reita did as told, hesitating for another moment to climb into the bed, but urged on by his tired body. The bed was soft and warm, and he almost instantly felt better as he stretched out and pulled the covers back up. Yō took one of his hands and held him by the wrist, fingers pressing in to test his pulse.

    "Giving me a check-up?"

    "Not a bad idea. You need to breathe deeper."

    Reita tried, forcing himself to keep the oxygen longer than half a second. It took a few tries, but as he managed it, his body loosened and relaxed further into the softness of the bed.

    "There you go. Keep doing that, just try to let it melt away."

    Yō kept talking like that, soft and slow and smooth, and Reita felt himself beginning to drift off.

    "You bastard," he murmured, realising what Yō was doing.

    "Go ahead and close your eyes. The time will pass faster."

    "Reita?"

    He jerked awake at Uruha's voice. His lover was kneeling by the bed, stroking his hair.

    "You were fast," Reita said, willing his heart to slow back down.

    A small, faint smile curled Uruha's plump lips. "I've been gone for hours, baby."

    "Hm? What time is it?"

    "Almost nine thirty. I think I'll climb in there with you, for a little bit."

    Reita watched Uruha stand and move away, then dropped his head back into the pillow, not wanting to move more than that. The bed sank slightly, and Uruha's slender form slid against his. The dhampir wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close, and he felt lips against his bare shoulder.

    "You alright, babe?" he asked quietly.

    "I will be once this is over with."

    The blonde moved his arm so he could put his hand over his lover's, holding it firmly. He didn't say anything, and he felt like Uruha just wanted the quiet. He closed his eyes again, but now he couldn't sleep. It was too close to time, so his mind was racing, unable to rest. He simply lay in Uruha's embrace, trying to breathe, trying to keep calm. It didn't feel like more than two or three minutes before Uruha stirred.

    "Let's get ready."

    Their suits had been hung in the wardrobe, and Reita stared at his for a few minutes before he finally took it off its hanger. Pulling it on, he distantly thought about formality. It wasn't something he was used to. Formality was just for important events. He'd been to very few such events for himself. The ones he had attended had been more for other people, for family and friends. This was one just for him, focused on him.

    Fully dressed, he went into the bathroom, not noticing its grandeur now, and turned on the faucet. He washed his face with cold water, trying to wake himself up. Leaning against the sink, he stared at himself in the mirror, the amber eyes, blonde hair, strong jaw. The person staring back at him was nothing like the vampires he'd seen. To himself, he looked painfully human, dark and ordinary. Glancing back down, he saw his hands were shaking.

    "Reita?"

    He straightened up and looked to the doorway to see Uruha there, half-dressed in his light suit, watching him with luminous eyes. He managed a smile as he turned off the sink.

    "What is it, babe?"

    "You're trembling."

    "I'm nervous."

    Uruha went to him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Reita's shoulder. The blonde returned the embrace, holding Uruha close, feeling his lover trembling slightly as well. He didn't say anything, Uruha didn't say anything. They just held each other, trying to calm in the touch and the quiet. Reita needed this, needed Uruha close, in his arms.

    "I love you," he murmured after a bit, when he felt Uruha shifting. "Nothing they say is going to change that."

    The dhampir clutched him tighter, not responding.

    "To the last, you're the one I love. I want you to know that."

    "You love other people."

    "Not nearly as much as I love you, and I should feel ashamed in saying that, but I don't."

    Uruha raised his head now, and Reita looked at him seriously.

    "I mean it."

    "Reita..."

    "I'm your mate, aren't I?"

    "Yes." Uruha's lip trembled slightly. "You are. Only you."

    "Then we'll get through this, one way or another. I'm scared as fuck, but I'm not going to back down."

    A small smile curled his lips now. "That's why I love you."

    Reita cupped Uruha's cheek and pulled him in for a long, soft kiss. Uruha's long eyelashes fluttered shut, and he leaned into the touch, though he didn't press it further. Almost as soon as they had parted, a knock came at the door. Reita gave Uruha another soft peck, more for courage than for any other reason, and went to answer. Yō stood outside, dressed in a clean, crisp, dark suit.

    "Ready?" he asked, still sounding as bright as ever. That itself was slightly reassuring.

    "Just about. Come in."

    Uruha came out of the bathroom, his skin glimmering with drying drops of water, finishing buttoning up his shirt. Reita pulled on his coat and straightened it a bit. The butterflies in his stomach were almost hurting now.

    "You look nice," Yō said.

    "Thanks. Any last-minute tips?"

    "Be yourself. But be polite. Don't speak unless spoken to, no matter what they say to anyone else. Try not to think about pornography, they'll see it."

    "Thanks, that was what I was going to rely on to keep myself calm," Reita replied dryly.

    "Try to keep breathing normally," Yō added, the corner of his mouth curling. "You might find you accidentally stop."

    "Fantastic."

    "That's normal for anyone nervous. That's about all I can say. Be honest, be polite, be aware. Be alive."

    "I'll try to remember it."

    "I'm ready," Uruha said quietly, joining them now. "Let's go."

    They left the room and headed to the elevator, going up just one floor. Then it was down the hall, around the corner to a set of double doors. Yō paused in front of them, straightening his coat. Reita looked over to Uruha, whose face was set, though his eyes were nervous. The blonde looked back forward, just waiting, barely feeling his heart beating. But he had come this far... he had survived, Uruha had survived, despite mistakes and difficulties. This was just one more to get through.

    "Ready?" Yō asked. "They said we're welcome to come in."

    "I'm ready," Reita told him, and after a brief moment, Uruha nodded, saying, "Lead on."

    The doctor nodded, squared his shoulders, and stepped forward, pushing the doors open. Reita took a deep breath, reaching over and touching Uruha's hand once, before he walked into the dark room, ready to face whatever was on the other side.


	25. Chapter 25

    The doctor pushed the doors open and led them into the dark room. Reita squinted, trying to distinguish his surroundings as he took steps in the dark, with Uruha's presence guiding him. Yō stopped a short distance from what Reita made out to be a long table, and he and his dhampir stopped short behind. Yō bowed, folding one arm behind his back.

    "Doctor Uesugi Yō of the Old World Coven's Morioka settlement, presenting this case," he declared calmly.

    "Acknowledged," said a smooth but slightly-stern voice. "Let the Appellant introduce."

    Yō bowed again and retreated to Uruha's other side, his head low. Reita quietly clasped his hands behind his back, grounding his stance as Uruha walked a few paces forward.

    "Takashima Uruha, son of Ryoji of Kanagawa and Minako of Shikoku, Appellant for your consideration."

    "Acknowledged. Introduce the subject of the issue."

    Out of the corner of his eye, Reita saw Yō nod forward, and slowly, he took a couple of steps, stopping when Uruha extended an arm in front of him.

    "Suzuki Reita of Kawasaki," Uruha continued.

    "Heritage?"

    "Born only son to Suzuki Renba and Inori."

    "None of our heritage?"

    "I know of none, your honour."

    "Doctor Uesugi?"

    "I have confirmed none, your honour."

    "And he says?"

    Reita took a moment to realise he had been invited to speak. He said, relieved to hear his voice steady, "I know of none, your honour."

    He could see glowing eyes in the dim light now. The room was lit mainly by what came through the wall of glass behind them. Moonlight and glow from the city was all he had. He was certain everyone else could see clearly. All eyes were on him, studying him, and he felt his heart thud a bit in his chest.

    "Very well. You may step back."

    Reita bowed low and did as told, keeping his head slightly dipped as he took his position again. There was silence for a long time; no whispers, breaths, or sounds from anyone else. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat, which seemed to get louder and louder with each passing minute. Feeling his nervousness mount again, he forced himself to stare straight ahead, out what he could see of the windows.

    "Lights."

    The word made him jump a bit, and as he tried to regain his ground, the room suddenly filled with soft white light. He squinted again, trying to readjust as he looked down the long table for anyone he knew. He found Ruki several seats to the left of the middle, and though the two of them weren't on good ground, seeing him among the line of unfamiliar faces put Reita at ease. He took a few seconds to examine everyone, doing his best to ignore how their opulent European-style clothes made him feel incredibly underdressed, and tried to gauge who they might be. Yō was supposed to be related to them, and Uruha was too. He picked out several he thought looked similar to the doctor, and on the right a woman that looked like she had a faint resemblance to Uruha.

    Then he turned his gaze to the one in the middle. The vampire looked foreign, likely European, with jaw-length, softly-curling blonde hair, perfect pale skin, and blue eyes that were narrowed into a judgemental gaze. Those eyes weren't as bright as Ruki's - though they were similar in colour, this man's looked sharper, harder and more cunning. He guessed this one was the Kamijo he had heard of, the leader, the one that needed to give word for what he and Uruha wanted. The blue eyes flickered to him, and he felt a chill run down his back. Something about the man commanded respect, and, unbidden, Reita felt himself filling with intimidation. 

    "Doctor Uesugi," the head vampire said, and with his voice Reita knew he'd been the one speaking from the beginning. As he spoke, his long, elegant fangs were clearly visible, pearly-white against the colour of his lips. "You were the one that submitted request for consideration."

    "Correct, your honour."

    "You were, on your own, researching methods to convert a human into a member of our kind through means other than direct turning."

    "Correct, your honour."

    "Explain why, please."

    "Your honour." Yō bowed. Glancing over, Reita saw the hand behind his back clenching a bit. "During a visit one night, Suzuki san questioned about the possibility of becoming a dhampir. Having heard of such cases, I offered to look into the process for him."

    "And the reasoning for such a request was explained to you as?"

    "The wish to remain with his bonded mate as long as possible, your honour."

    Blue eyes turned to him again, and Reita quickly turned his gaze down, not wanting to come across as hostile.

    "Bonded mate, you say."

    "Yes, your honour."

    "Who has confirmed that he and Uruha are bonded?"

    Yō didn't reply, and it was a few moments before Ruki's voice replied, "I did, Kamijo."

    So he had been right. Kamijo, the leader of all vampires in Japan, was close enough that he could spring and Reita would be done for. Shaken a bit, Reita looked Ruki's way now and found that this vampire he knew was also looking at him, intensely, though - to his surprise - without any hint of malice.

    "Ruki did," Kamijo repeated.

    "That's right," Ruki replied, and Reita saw the slightest flicker of indignation on the young face.

    "Due to the relation between you and Uruha, I do not doubt that you were able to confirm. However, Uruha, if you will." Kamijo held out his hand. "I would like to confirm for myself."

    "Certainly, your honour." Uruha walked to the table and put his left hand in Kamijo's. Reita watched nervously as the blonde placed his other hand on top of Uruha's, eclipsing the ring that Reita had given, his eyes focusing on the younger's face. Once more it was silent, though he could feel the intensity between the two vampires that were locked in gaze. A few minutes passed, and then Reita noticed that Uruha was beginning to tremble, just slightly.

    "I see it," Kamijo said, and the atmosphere lifted. Reita realised he wasn't breathing, so he forced himself to and saw Yō's dark eyes flit his way. "I see the bond you have to him."

    "Your honour," Uruha returned quietly, his voice a bit uneven.

    "However..."

    Uruha froze now, and Reita looked back. There was an expression on Kamijo's face he didn't know.

    "However?" the woman that Reita had thought looked similar to Uruha asked.

    "Never mind it." Kamijo patted Uruha's hand lightly. "You may return to your position, Uruha."

    "Thank you, your honour," Uruha replied as he retreated, still visibly shaking.

    Another long silence fell, and all those gazes were on him again. He, doing what he had learned was respectful, returned each one, keeping his eyes just below theirs, and took note of what he saw before him to try to occupy himself. They were small things - hair colour, eye colour, apparent age - that might not seem important, but to him it made him feel more at rest to see variation, different types of people (or vampires). He felt a bit of relief to see that his appearance wasn't that far outside what seemed to show here, assuring him he could visually fit in. Suddenly, that moment of peace was rushed with a wave of anxiety, and he struggled to force that down.

    "Uruha," Kamijo said, breaking the silence, and Reita might have jumped once again if he weren't focusing so hard on stifling the unease. "Tell us the story, please."

    "Your honour?"

    "I can read your mind, of course. Please tell it to us. We hear so much more truth in spoken word."

    Uruha hesitated, but then began recounting his memories, starting with when he had first seen Reita and felt the bond set. Reita listened as best he could, but his gut was fighting him more than he liked, so Uruha was tuned out a bit while he tried to keep calm and not draw attention to himself.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ he cursed internally as his insides writhed and contracted so painfully that he felt tears in his eyes. He raised his gaze to find something to distract himself, blinking away the stinging tears, and found the two youngest-looking vampires, who were sitting to Ruki's right, almost straight in front of him. They were watching Uruha, but the blonde one noticed him and looked at him. He seemed a bit surprised, but then he offered a small, but warm, smile. Reita felt his heart lift a bit, and he tried to return it out of gratitude, if for no other reason. A flush of heat bubbled up in his head, and then through blurring vision, he saw the vampire's blue eyes widen, expression turning to alarm. He felt something run down from his nose into his mouth and trickle down his chin. A bit seeped in past his lips, and he tried to not gag. He was bleeding. The blonde vampire started to rise, but the darker one next to him stopped him. Ruki was looking at him now, the same alarm on his face. Reita tried to think, _I'm fine_ , to hope that they would hear it, but he couldn't. He wasn't breathing. He was shaking, his hands clenching hard behind his back to try to keep it inside.

    "Reita -"

    "Don't touch him." Kamijo's voice was cool, but somehow thunderous. Reita bit his lip hard, tasting more blood as he tried to stay steady. The leader then asked, "What were you just saying, Uruha?"

    "I..." Uruha sounded rattled. Reita didn't dare lose the focus to look at him. "I was..."

    "Did you lose track of the lies?"

    "I'm not lying, your honour."

    A sharp, acute pain, like a knife, stabbed Reita's stomach. Somehow he managed to swallow the yelp, but the pain twisted, intensifying, and with another stab, an agonized yell burst from him with a spray of red, and he dropped to his knees, not feeling himself hitting the ground.

    "Reita!"

    "I said, don't touch him."

    "Please stop, Kamijo," the young blonde vampire said now, though his counterpart was still trying to shush him. "There's no reason for this."

    "Mind your place, child."

    This was pain like he had never felt before. Reita gasped, throat choking him off, but couldn't get any air. He couldn't see anything other than flashings of red and black.

    "If you touch him, it's over."

    "Kamijo!"

    "You said he loves you, Uruha."

    "He does!"

    "And yet he turned his back on you."

    "He didn't!"

    "He told you to die. He'd have ensured it himself, if he'd known how."

    "No, he came to save me -"

    "After he was threatened. Correct, Ruki?"

    "Your honour, please stop." That was Yō's voice. It was close by and sounded strained. "Stop, you don't need to do this."

    "Correct, Ruki?"

    "Ruki!" Uruha pleaded.

    "Correct," Ruki said after a moment of silence, and when the word was spoken, Reita felt another crushing blow and couldn't bite back another strangled yelp of pain.

    "He told you to die. He left you to die. He only came when his life was threatened."

    "To be fair -"

    "I did not ask you to speak again, Ruki."

    He was going to die, Reita realised. He was being killed. Kamijo had seen, had heard what he had done to Uruha and was passing judgement. He felt a bit bitter that it was now, that Uruha had to see it. Ruki at least would have taken him out of Uruha's sight.

    "That's enough, Kamijo!" a woman's voice said.

    "Don't do this!"

    "Kamijo, please!"

    "He left you to die," the vampire continued, ignoring the other voices that protested. "He's been disloyal to you. You worry of it. He has a lover, and you're afraid you won't be able to keep him in check. You know he'll leave you the moment he can, or he'll cheat. So why are you lying to me and trying to defend him?"

    "Stop!"

    "He won't!" Uruha cried.

    It was hell. Reita just wanted it to be over. Silently, he begged Uruha to forgive him and to not blame himself. It wasn't his fault. They had tried. None of this was Uruha's fault. It was only this goddamn fucker that -

    "Excuse me."

    It lifted suddenly, and Reita gasped, crisp air flooding his lungs. The pain that had kept his muscles contracting was gone, and he slumped to the ground, weak and aching. He coughed, tasting fresher blood.

    "Oh my god, Reita -"

    "I will not warn you again. Touch him, and it is over."

    There was silence from them as he coughed and spat, body trembling uselessly. Reita didn't understand why it had stopped.

    "Would you mind saying that again, _Reita?_ "

    He didn't know what to say. His vision was coming back, and he saw crimson slowly sinking into the carpet. Yō was hovering over him, Uruha was frozen, staring... and beyond them, Kamijo's blue eyes flashing.

    "Say it, please, I'd like to hear it directly from you," the vampire repeated calmly. "What you think of me."

    His thoughts, Reita realised. Kamijo had heard what he had been thinking. Of course he did.

    "Say it."

    "You're... a goddamn... fucker," Reita wheezed, knowing it was probably a bad thing to do.

    "Reita!"

    "Brave of you. Most would probably try to lie."

    Reita laughed and then took a few seconds to recover from it, breathing hard, stuttering and having to drag his sentences out as he tried to regain his air. "You'll kill me ei-either way, so why not be honest?"

    "Even if it would save your pathetic life?"

    Everyone was watching him. Yō looked panicked, and Reita could almost hear the doctor pleading with him to stop and take it back. But it was out now, and Kamijo wouldn't buy it if he changed his tune. If he was going to die, he was going to be a man about it. He wouldn't beg for his life.

    "You're not going to save me. N-not even if I lied with every bit of s-strength I have."

    "I'm a good man. I keep my word."

    "No. You're a liar."

    Pain slammed into his head again, hard enough that his body reacted and tumbled backwards. But then it was gone, leaving him with the blinding effect, and he was gasping and panting again.

    "You're a l-liar."

    "What makes you say that?"

    "We're all liars. We all lie. I did, Uruha did, Kai did, humans do. Why would you be any different? You have... no reason... to tell me the truth."

    A small laugh - Reita thought it sounded like it might be Ruki - but it immediately silenced.

    "You're ruining your chance, Suzuki Reita."

    "You were never..." As he started saying it, still breathing desperately, he realised it. "You were _never_ going to give me a chance. Because I'm just a human. You think I'm a dog. You think I'm a threat. You were never, never, going to let me walk out. That's why you started killing me before Uruha even started talking."

    Another smash broke through him, and he screamed in pain, body curling into a ball.

    "Kamijo!"

    "Please stop, Kamijo!"

    "Hizaki, you keep your child in check, or I'll be teaching him his place next."

    "Zin, please..."

    As soon as Reita felt like he could uncurl, he tried to, muscles almost screaming at him to not move. He had some strength, so he tried to at least prop himself up.

    "Reita, please. Please." That was Uruha's voice now. He sounded like he was in tears. Reita blinked hard, trying to clear his vision so he could see his mate.

    "I'm sorry, Uru," he whispered, voice thick with pain and blood.

    "Why are you doing this?" Uruha demanded. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

    "He almost killed you, who are of some of the oldest lines. He might have exposed us with his careless way of talking."

    "He never would!"

    "He doesn't even love you, Uruha. He fantasizes of escaping your grasp to go back to his... lover." The last word was a sneer. "So like a human, disloyal always."

    "Shut the fuck up," Reita snarled.

    "I didn't give you permission to speak."

    "I didn't ask for it!" he yelled. "Fuck you, you insensitive dickless bastard!"

    He was swept by another attack and felt his back crunch against a wall. He crumbled into a heap, unable to breathe again just from the pain.

    "Reita!"

    "Kamijo, you need to stop it."

    That was a voice he hadn't heard, and it seemed to carry weight, because everything was silent again, and the pain ravaging his insides had finally released him, allowing him to breathe once more. Reita tried hard to move, to push himself up. He didn't want to die in a ball on the floor. He at least wanted to be upright. As he tried, he spoke as best he could. He wanted everyone, including Uruha, to know.

    "You'll never understand. You high-bred shit, who never had to work, not even a day in your life, you'll never understand..." Reita managed to push himself up on an elbow, and he did his best to look in their direction. He was dizzy, he was in pain. Was Uruha crying? He probably was. Reita mentally apologised to him again. "To be born poor, to watch the two people who should always love each other fight, see them hurt, see them separate, to never see your father after he left you in the dust..." He felt his throat swelling up, making it even harder to speak clearly as a tear ran down his cheek. "To see your m-mother sacrifice and suffer to feed you, to see her crying every night, to feel like she hates you, because you remind her of that man. You'll never know what it's like to watch your sister get hurt, and even when you try to stop it, to be absolutely powerless." He swallowed and continued, voice slightly steadier but still strained. "You'll never know what it's like to have to fight and bleed every day to get home from school, to at least try to protect your family. You'll never know what it's like to feel like a miracle happened when you can afford to pay both electricity and heat, so that you're not in the dark and frozen in the winter. You don't know what it's like to work so hard to get a job, any job, to support yourself and the mother that sacrificed so much for you. You don't know what it's like to be so alone, to not have anything, to work so hard and get so little for so long, that when you somehow can eat, and be warm, and have a friend, you'd give anything to keep it that way, even if it's shit compared to what everyone else has. You don't know what it's like to finally get security, and to resign yourself to a menial life just because it's the safest damn thing you've ever had. So, because of that, you won't know..."

    He was fighting to not cry. The room was dead silent. He hadn't looked away from Kamijo's face, and he couldn't know how anyone else was taking it. But the blonde vampire's expression hadn't registered a bit of emotion. Reita couldn't care about that. He felt a few tears slide down his face as he finally managed to speak again, as he spilled everything he had tried to hide, to run from, to forget.

    "Because you don't know any of that... hunger, freezing cold, pain, desperation, longing, agony, emptiness and hate... you don't know any of that, so you won't know what it's like to meet someone, and fall so in love with them that you don't give a damn about any of what you went through, because they make you feel like it was worth it because that life brought you to them. They make you feel like, as long as you got to them, everything else was something you could accept. I didn't think about Uruha like that, not at first. I wish I had felt it like he did, so that I would have known from the first moment. But I didn't. And yeah, I fucked up. I was scared. I was so scared." He hated admitting that part, thinking back to how he how sick he had felt at learning what was going on, what he had screamed to try and make himself feel better. "Everything I thought I had escaped was there again. I was scared...! I fucked up. I fucked up so bad, I didn't think twice about Ruki's threat to kill me. I had hurt the only person that had made my life make sense. I fucked up so hard, and I am never going to forgive myself for it. I deserved to die. But when I had him back again, I knew I couldn't go without him, because he was the only thing in my life that somehow made a damn bit of sense."

    He had to stop again for a moment. He'd never said any of this to Uruha. He knew his mate had probably seen his past, probably knew about it, but he wanted Uruha to know just how much he meant. Reita swallowed hard again and whispered, his voice trembling, "He was the only thing that made me feel entirely loved and comfortable, like finally I was living. I didn't realise it all at once. It was bit by bit, until when I no longer had him, I suddenly realised I needed him more than anything. And I would give up so much to keep him. I'm asking to give up my lover, who has loved me and supported me and kept me going for years, who made me even open to the possibility of love, because I sure as hell didn't believe in it before that. I'm asking to give up my family. My family, who I've given my whole life for, who has been my entire reason for going on...! God..." Fuck it. It was too much to hold in. He let the tears fall, let them control his voice. "Yeah, there are other reasons I want this. So that I don't have to be helpless. So that I can protect others. But the first reason I even began considering this, to even consider asking to give up the chance to live a normal life with them, is so that I can be with him as long as I can, so he doesn't have to feel as lonely as I did! I'm asking to give it all up so I can be with him as an equal, so I'm not a burden, so I can protect him like he's protected me. I want to protect him. I want my life to be _him._ So at least, if I die here... it was for trying to be with him."

    Quiet. He could see Uruha now, though his vision was wavering. His mate was crying. He pleaded with his mate, thinking as clearly and sincerely as possible, _I'm sorry, Uruha, I didn't mean to make you cry..._

    "Uruha is important to us," Kamijo replied without hesitation, without any recognition that he had listened to a thing Reita had said. "You deserve to die for what you've done to him, and for the risk you've put him at -"

    "Then fucking _KILL ME!_ " Reita screamed, spitting in his fury. "Just fucking _do it_ already! But I hope your head isn't so far up your own ass that you think for a second it will accomplish what you want it to! You aren't any different than us humans you seem to fucking hate so much! If you piss someone off, they will bite you right back, sooner or later! You aren't a fucking god! You don't get to manipulate everyone to do whatever you want, and you don't get to control the consequences of what you do! So if you kill me, and make Uruha cry, I hope he and whoever else you've ever pissed off fuck you over!"

    "You think highly of yourself."

    "I think highly of _him._ I'm a stupid, ugly, weak human, and Uruha deserves far more! He deserves to love someone that's better than me, someone that isn't going to die pathetic and broken... someone that would have never let him down. So kill me. Maybe he'll find someone better. But it doesn't make me love him any less. And it doesn't make me hope any less that you get what's coming to you."

    "Were I to allow you to become even partially vampire, you would realise I am god."

    "You," Reita hissed through his teeth, gritting them against the pain that was flaring up again, "will _never_ convince me to believe that. You will _never_ be a god to me. The day I believe a self-centred, limited asshole like you is a god is the day I die!"

    "Okay, Reita, that's enough." Yō's voice was quiet, and Reita felt the strong arms wrap around him and pick him up, trying to put him back on his feet. "Let's get you lying down and I can take a look at you."

    "Reita...!"

    That was Uruha's voice. Reita hadn't realised he'd closed his eyes... or possibly gone blind.

    "Take his other arm, Uruha."

    "I'm sorry, Uru."

    "Shh, don't."

    "I haven't given permission to leave, Yō." Kamijo's voice was impatient, very clipped.

    "Your honour, my patient is suffering. As a doctor, my priority is to remove them from the harmful circumstance and tend to them. That overrides everything. Good eve."

    Reita heard the doors open, and he was carried quickly through. He tried to walk but stumbled over himself and added to the overwhelming pain his body was trying to endure.

    "Just hang on, Reita, I'll take care of you." He heard the sound of the elevator. "Uruha, help me get him on my back. You run ahead and open the room. Get a towel and some water for me."

    Reita felt himself being moved, against a back, hands pulling his arms around shoulders. He clasped his hands together, trying to keep his grip strong, and as the elevator doors chimed again, Yō lifted him and began walking again.

    "Almost there."

    "You think he likes me?" Reita muttered, coughing a bit, doing his best to lighten the mood.

    "Oh, you shut the hell up." It was a growl, but he was sure he could hear a bit of relief, a bit of fondness in it.

    "Okay," he whispered, closing his eyes. Doing so felt so good and so relieving, he decided to not open them for awhile.


	26. Chapter 26

    "Reita? Come back to us."

    He stirred as Yō's voice repeated itself several times, bringing him back to consciousness. He groaned as he opened his eyes. It felt like it took all his effort to do that one thing. He didn't think he could see anything, but slowly some colours were fading from the darkness and coming into view.

    "Can you see anything?" the doctor's voice asked.

    "A little."

    "Can you feel anything?"

    The pain was a dull, throbbing, stabbing ache. Reita felt like he had mostly gone numb, at least compared to what he had been experiencing at the interview. "Some, yeah."

    "Well you're not coughing blood anymore, thank god."

    "Reita?" whispered another voice, right by him. As it spoke, he felt his hand being squeezed.

    "Uru?" Relief flooded him. Uruha was here. He was okay.

    "Oh god, Reita -"

    There was a knock, and Reita heard the other two react. His vision clearer now, he turned his head and saw them, no more than faint blurs, at the bedside. Someone was moving to the door, and Reita heard the hinges squeak.

    "Can I come in?"

    "Please."

    Another blurry person, someone he was sure he didn't know, approached the bedside and came close to him. Reita gazed up at him, trying to make sense of his face. His sight cleared a bit more, and he realised it was someone that had been at the table, a man that looked to be in his early thirties.

    "How are you feeling?" the man asked.

    "In pain."

    "I figured."

    "Reita," Yō said, "this is my uncle, Yuki. He's a doctor."

    "Doctor, huh."

    "I've come to look after you, if it's alright," Yuki added.

    "Will you hurt him?" Uruha demanded.

    "Of course not. Let me take his hand." There was a pause, and then the doctor's voice continued, "Please, Uruha. I don't want to hurt him."

    Another hesitation, and then he felt his hand being transferred from Uruha's familiar ones to stronger, but colder, ones. He shivered a bit, then winced in pain at even that tiny bit of involuntary movement.

    "Reita? I need you to take a few deep breaths, okay? They might hurt, but can you do that?"

    He figured it couldn't get much worse, and though he was a bit nervous to obey, the voice was gentle, and so was the touch. That face was calm and comforting, somehow. Slowly, Reita took a deep breath, cringing again at the pain his insides expressed at the movement.

    "It hurts, I know, but that's good. Let it out, take another one."

    Reita hissed as he inhaled again, twitching a bit.

    "Good. Keep breathing, just like that."

    It hurt, and his body resisted, but with each shaking, injured breath he managed to force himself to take, he felt a soothing numbness, unlike the one of complete exhaustion he was already feeling, seep in and soak into the tortured organs and muscles. Breathing became easier as less pain bit at him, and at length he closed his eyes, biting his lip as his body relaxed with relief.

    "How's that feeling?" Yuki's voice questioned.

    "So good. You couldn't just shoot me with morphine, though?"

    A laugh. "I don't carry it with me, normally. Not to something like this."

    "Is he okay? How bad is it?" Yō asked, sounding much calmer.

    "He'll be fine."

    "Fine?" Uruha snapped. "He was choking on blood!"

    "I'm aware, Uruha, I was there in the room. Calm down. I'm taking care of it."

    Reita was breathing easy now, heavy and limp, muscles released from any tension. It was a nice feeling, sinking into the bed, after feeling so much agonizing pain. He stayed quiet and enjoyed it for a few minutes before he asked, "So how fucked am I?"

    "Hm?"

    "I probably messed that up pretty bad."

    "I won't deny that your approach wouldn't be considered the best." Yuki sounded a bit amused. "But Kamijo struck first, and I think you were well within your right. You were quiet until he spoke to you, so congratulations on that."

    Reita hadn't even thought about that... he'd been too busy trying to keep the war that had been wreaked on his insides in control. "I guess. Sorry, Uruha... I screwed up again."

    "I don't care, Reita, you're alive, that's what matters." His mate sounded on the edge of tears again, and Reita felt his heart ache in response - the one thing that did hurt now.

    "So have they dismissed it, then?" Yō's voice sounded a bit defeated.

    "No, they're discussing right now. I gave my opinion and came to make sure he would be alright."

    "What? They're discussing?"

    Reita slowly opened his eyes, though he felt too tired to. Yuki's thin lips were curled into a small smile.

    "I think most of us were quite impressed with your... straightforwardness. You were very direct and honest. Is he normally so, Uruha?"

    "Yes, almost always."

    "They say," Yuki continued, moving a hand to Reita's head now and resting it on the human's forehead, "that in crisis, in pain, in the last moments, one will reveal their true self. I argue with just how accurate that is, but I do agree with it to some extent. You were quite impressive in those moments, Reita. That's why there is a discussion right now, instead of a dismissal. An honest response is one we don't see often enough."

    "Lying wasn't going to get me anywhere," Reita mumbled, a tick of irritation in his mind.

    "No, it wasn't. Most don't realise that."

    "So he does this often, then? Kamijo?" Uruha asked, and when Reita looked his way, he found the dhampir's expression extremely angry. "Whenever a human is brought in, he tries to kill them, even if they haven't done anything wrong?"

    "No, not kill them. He causes some pain, but the damage is never as bad as it looks. Reita is fine. With some rest he'll be as good as new."

    "Not as bad as it looks? He had blood running out his nose like water from a faucet!"

    "No, it's not so bad. It's a bit of a test, and it is a little extreme, but it's prevented a lot of mishaps by weeding out people that would have turned on us. Sometimes he gets a little overzealous and pushes it past what he should -"

    "That asshole!" was Uruha's hiss.

    "I understand your feelings," Yuki replied simply, not seeming upset at all, merely sympathetic. "But you have to understand he does it for our safety. It's hard to know one's exact intentions without some sort of confrontation. It is one of the best ways."

    "Can't you just look at him and see it for yourself!?"

    "There have been mistakes. You made one yourself, Uruha. You misjudged how frightened he would be when he found out. So you avoid repeating the same mistake. But now we have an honest answer from him, so it is easier to judge if he is someone we wish to risk things for." Yuki smiled at him. "How are you feeling now?"

    "Exhausted. Confused." Reita paused for a moment and then added, "Pissed off."

    "I understand. It really isn't fair sometimes. I would have believed you if you had just spoken. But that's probably why I am not the leader." Yuki set Reita's hand on the bed. "I'll leave the block up, so you can rest and recover without feeling uncomfortable. By the time it fades, you should be feeling back to normal. You'll probably have muscle aches, as if you overexerted yourself. You did, in a sense. Please do rest. Someone will come to let you know our decision once it is made."

    "Sure thing," Reita responded, not arguing with the idea to just lie and not move.

    "If you need anything else, Yō can contact me. I'll pray for good word for you."

    Yuki stood, and as he turned for the door, Uruha said in a harsh, loud whisper, "I hate him. I don't fear or respect him anymore. I hate him!"

    The elder paused, then looked back and said, almost as quietly, "I know you are scared and upset. But please, don't pretend like you can understand the things he has seen and the decisions he has had to make over all the years. Please do not question his experience. He does it to protect you and me. So hate him if you like, but at least understand that he is doing what he feels he must to keep us safe. The others have realised that, despite how it may seem, he does right by us. It's the reason he had led so long. If it weren't effective and for good cause, if he were simply cruel, he would not be the one heading us. Good night."

    He left, shutting the door quietly, and Reita let out a long breath, closing his eyes again.

    "Rei?" Uruha asked, immediately back at the bedside. "Are you okay?"

    "I'm fine, Uruha. Just... really tired." The pain had drained him, and now that it was gone, he was eager to go back to sleep. "I want to sleep."

    "Let's let him sleep. You can call me if something comes up."

    "Thank you, Yō. Truly."

    "You should rest too. You're whiter than a sheet."

    "But the meeting -"

    "I'll have them bring word to me, and I'll come to tell you in the morning."

    "Thank you." Uruha sounded tired beyond all means.

    "Get some rest. I'll see you later."

    Reita heard the door open and shut again, and a few seconds later, lock all the way. He didn't open his eyes. He was just with Uruha now, and he didn't need to worry at all. Only half-awake now, he felt his lover's hands on him, carefully unbuttoning his shirt.

    "What are you doing?" he murmured drowsily.

    "Getting you out of these clothes before sleep. You don't need to move, I'll take care of it."

    Reita didn't want to argue. He let Uruha carefully move him, peeling the shirt and slacks off his limp body. He drifted away for a bit, waking once more when he felt extra weight on the bed.

    "Can I hold you?" the dhampir's voice asked softly.

    "Please do," Reita replied, welcoming the immediate feeling of Uruha's arms wrapping around him, the cheek pressing into his chest over his heart. "I love you."

    "I love you too, Reita. I'll watch over you. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

    "I know you won't." Uruha's faint warmth was comforting, like a thin and worn but favourite blanket. "I trust you."

    "Sleep, baby. I'll get you out of here tomorrow."

    Reita felt terribly sore when he drifted back into consciousness. He wasn't in pain - that, most gratefully, was gone. But his body was aching with the recovery still, and when he shifted, he let out a small grunt of discomfort.

    "Reita? Are you awake?"

    "Yeah." He tried to roll over to look at Uruha, but his body hurt enough that he gave up after only a couple of tries. "Didn't you sleep?"

    "How could I?" He felt a kiss pressed against his bare shoulder now. "I wasn't going to close my eyes in case someone came for you."

    He felt so damn helpless. He hated it. He couldn't defend himself against vampires, couldn't protect Uruha, couldn't do anything for them. It wasn't something he was used to, and he hated it. All he ended up doing was getting himself deeper into trouble and dragging Uruha along with him.

    "Don't think that way. I love you. I don't care about any of that."

    "What was that about you staying out of my head?" he grumbled, though with no malice.

    "Sorry. I'm just worried."

    "I know. Thanks, babe. I'm sorry."

    "It isn't your fault. Don't be."

    Reita lay quietly for awhile, trying to get back to sleep while Uruha nuzzled and caressed his tired body with slow, soft strokes, circling his fingertips along Reita's chest and stomach where it hurt most. But after awhile, when it was clear he wasn't going to be sleeping again soon, he murmured, "I want a bath."

    "Do you, baby?"

    "It sounds nice."

    "Do you want a shower first?"

    "That might be good." As hardcore and manly as it sounded, Reita honestly didn't want to be soaking in his own blood.

    "You can shower and I'll draw a bath for you."

    Uruha's tender and worried affection was soothing, though it sort of upset him at the same time. Uruha shouldn't have to feel this way. Reita took a deep breath, then, with some effort, managed to ease himself out of bed and stand, wobbling a bit. The dhampir was already on his feet, but Reita offered him a smile.

    "See? All better."

    Uruha smiled tiredly. Reita made his way into the bathroom, taking off the only thing he was left wearing before stepping into the shower. He shuddered when the initial burst of cold water hit him, but as it warmed, he let out a long breath and closed his eyes, letting the heat seep into his sore muscles. He heard the bathtub turn on, and then Uruha's voice said, "It should be ready soon."

    "Thanks, babe. You should go get some sleep."

    "I won't be sleeping."

    The blonde turned his head to look. Uruha was sitting by the bathtub, watching him. His expression was carefully-managed, but it was the eyes that gave him away. He looked haunted, a bit needy. He needed to know Reita would be okay. The blonde told him softly, "If you don't want to, that's fine. But I know that even if you did fall asleep, if I needed you, you'd wake up immediately."

    Uruha didn't say anything, but he did look away. Reita turned back to the shower, washing himself up so he could relax in the bath. Then he heard his mate say, "You never said any of those things to me."

    "I'm sorry?"

    "About everything you went through. How I make you feel like it was worth it."

    "For all the time you've been in my head, you didn't know about all that?" Reita could hardly believe that. He looked back to Uruha and saw a pained expression on his lover's face now.

    "No. You kept it locked up so tightly, I gave up trying to get in. Every now and then, when your guard is down - you're sleeping or really upset - it slips, and I see some things. I've been putting the pieces together. But I don't have all of it. And I never picked up that you really feel like I helped."

    "I've... been trying to think of how to say it. For awhile now. I just hadn't thought of the best way to tell you in words. But I thought it was over, so I just said it."

    "When you said if I knew how you felt about me, I wouldn't worry about Aoi, that's what you meant."

    "It's my fault that you didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm still not very good at expressing my feelings."

    "You save it for dramatic times."

    "I'm sorry." Reita felt bad, because it was true that he had only been most honest with Uruha in dire stress. "I'm trying."

    "It's okay. I understand, now."

    He turned off the shower and crossed to the bathtub, which was nearing full. He climbed in and settled down with a long sigh, relaxing in the hot water. Uruha turned the tap off and then leaned on the edge, resting his chin on his arms and looking up at Reita.

    "Is that what you wanted?"

    "It's perfect." The heat eased his aching body. Reita leaned his head back and took a deep breath. "That's much better." He turned his head to look at Uruha, at the dark eyes, and he couldn't help but smile a bit. As much as having Uruha worry over him all the time made him feel guilty, he couldn't deny he loved having someone that felt that way for him. "Come here, babe."

    Uruha leaned in at his invitation, and Reita gave him a soft, full kiss, his gaze staying with Uruha's. When they parted, he didn't go far, and Uruha didn't move away either. He looked at Reita with a lost, overwhelmed, pleading light in his eyes, like he was afraid to go anywhere.

    "Do you want to come in?"

    "Can I?"

    "I'd love to have you with me."

    Uruha slowly got up and undressed, and Reita watched the slender frame come into view. Tentatively, Uruha stepped into the large tub, but as he sank into the water, he slid up against Reita, looking to cuddle up close. Reita held him close, shifting until they were in a comfortable position. Uruha was resting his head on Reita's shoulder, one arm around him, one hand on his chest, and Reita had an arm around Uruha's back, holding him in place. It was warm, and intimate, and comfortable. They didn't speak, just embraced each other tenderly, letting the worries fade away in the touch. Reita watched out the large window in front of the bath, out across some of the still-glittering city and the dark ocean as the faint beginnings of dawn tinged the sky. This was comfortable and relaxing, just him and Uruha, warm and entwined, with a beautiful view. Reita could forget what had happened the night before, at least for awhile, and just enjoy this. He had almost fallen asleep when Uruha's voice roused him.

    "I have to go to some meetings today."

    "Okay. Yō should be able to stay with me, right? Maybe we'll go out and away and do something."

    "Mm, I want you out of here. I wish I could just take you home right away."

    "I wouldn't complain, but I want to hear what they decided, since I went through all that trouble."

    A tiny, tired laugh issued from the dhampir. "True."

    "Who was that blonde one that was trying to help me?"

    "The young one? That's Zin, the coven head for Chiba and Ibaraki. He's the youngest. And he's one of the ones that Yō and I weren't worried about accepting you. The darker one next to him was his brother Sono, the other one."

    "Sono kept trying to hold him back."

    "Sono's older and he's very close to Kamijo. But he doesn't want Zin to get in trouble. That's why he kept quieting him."

    "I thought you said he wouldn't be a problem."

    "He won't. He's close to Kamijo, but that doesn't mean he's anything like him. He's one of Yō's best friends. He's a very friendly and fair person. I'm certain he had no objections to you."

    "What about the others?"

    "I can't be sure." Uruha shifted, pressing his lips into Reita's neck softly. "I'm sure several others liked you."

    "Just want to know how many enemies I probably made."

    "Doesn't matter. If they try to touch you, I'll kill them."

    "I only wish I could do the same for you."

    Uruha raised his head, looking at Reita with those dark, soulful eyes. "It doesn't matter to me."

    "It does to me. Do you think I like the idea of you getting hurt because I'm too weak to do anything?"

    "I don't think you like it. But it's something you have to accept. Besides, you've protected everyone else all your life. It's your turn to have someone look out for you."

    "I hate you people saying that to me."

    "It's true, though."

    "I still wish I could protect you." Reita slowly ran a hand down Uruha's chest, to his side and hip. "This beautiful creature that I love against all better instinct."

    He felt Uruha shiver slightly. "You protect me from being alone and unloved. How about that?"

    "That's sort of fair."

    The dhampir tilted down, and Reita kissed him, deep and lovingly. He could feel what Uruha wanted: reassurance, all the way through. Gently, Reita massaged Uruha's back, his hips and thighs, and drew a soft moan from Uruha.

    "Rei..."

    "What?" he asked against the full lips before continuing to kiss him.

    "I don't want you to strain yourself."

    "I'm fine, Uruha. We'll just take it slow."

    "You're sure?"

    "Absolutely."

    "Then let me."

    Uruha kissed and licked down his neck softly, and Reita shifted, sighing at the long, soft strokes of Uruha's warm tongue. The dhampir made his way down to his chest, just above the water, focusing on the spots that felt good. Reita stroked one hand through Uruha's dark hair, the other resting on his back. Uruha's slender hands held to his hips, supporting himself until he moved lower, ducking beneath the water to nuzzle at Reita's lower abdomen. The blonde moaned, pulling on Uruha's hair to bring him back above the water.

    "Don't drown yourself."

    "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

    He slipped down again, toying with Reita, and then capturing him in his mouth. Reita arched, groaning softly as Uruha bobbed on him, dark hair swirling in the water. He came up, gasping for air before pressing his lips back into Reita's chest, teasing and sucking as one hand pumped him. Reita bucked, biting his lip as he watched Uruha tease him. The dhampir disappeared beneath the water a few more times to suck and deepthroat him again, making Reita's head fall back against the tub. When Reita felt himself hard and throbbing, Uruha came up and kissed at his mouth. They shared a few long passionate tastes, and then Uruha murmured, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes, "Can I ride?"

    "Of course you can, babe."

    Uruha climbed into his lap, cupping his face with one hand as they kept kissing. The other grabbed Reita, guiding him to his entrance before he slowly sat, gasping and arching into a moan.

    "Reita..."

    The blonde wrapped his arms around Uruha's waist, holding him snugly as he settled down onto his hips, gyrating a bit. He kissed the dhampir's gasping chest, letting Uruha hold his head in place as he sucked at the peaked nipples.

    "You're gorgeous," he whispered, licking them heavily and feeling Uruha trembling with the extra stimulation. "Beautiful, burning angel."

    "Mm, Rei..."

    Reita began thrusting softly and slowly into Uruha, making small waves in the water and groaning a bit with the pain in his muscles. Uruha still held him close, face buried in the top of his head as they made gentle love. Reita didn't mind. He kept tasting Uruha's heating skin, dragging his tongue in long, broad strokes across the ribs and chest as Uruha squeezed his member tightly. His thighs were already trembling around Reita's hips.

    "Reita, I love you."

    "I love you, Uruha."

    Uruha pulled away and tilted his head back, kissing him hungrily. Reita returned it, holding to Uruha's waist as he went a bit harder and deeper. The water was splashing softly now, caressing their moving bodies. Uruha panted lightly against his lips, his eyes squeezing shut.

    "Oh..."

    "How does it feel, babe?"

    "So good. I feel like it's been so long since I last had you." His hands rested on Reita's shoulders now, bracing himself as he began thrusting back at the blonde. "I always want you."

    "Dirty boy." Reita dragged his tongue over a nipple again, earning a soft whimper. "You love it when I fuck you."

    "I do, I love it when you love me all the way."

    Reita thrust faster, into Uruha's spot a few times, and the dhampir cried out, clutching his shoulders. Then he slowed, going back to tender and loving. Uruha wriggled on him, adding a bit more friction and making him growl against the dhampir's skin.

    "You're mine, all the way through. No one will change that."

    With some difficulty and a deep breath to brace himself, Reita sat up, leaning over, keeping one hand on Uruha's back to support him as he pushed him into the water. Uruha whimpered in confusion as he fell back, sinking into the bath, but reached behind his head to cling to the side of the tub as Reita changed the position. The blonde braced himself on his knees with one hand, the other keeping Uruha's hips high enough. He was sore as hell, but the water made it easier to move and easier to deal with the pain. He resumed thrusting softly, now between Uruha's legs. Uruha moaned as he pressed deeper, his thighs wrapping tightly around Reita's waist.

    "God, Reita."

    "You're even more beautiful like this." The water made Uruha's slender body even lighter, giving an extra bit of movement to his thrusts. He leaned over and kissed Uruha's neck, sucking on it lightly. The dhampir arched, sighing softly. "Do you like it?"

    "Yes, yes, ohhh," he moaned loudly as Reita thrust all the way in, straight against his sweet spot. "Oh, god..."

    Reita let Uruha's hips down, pulled them so that they were still in a good position. He resumed his movements, sliding Uruha back and forth against the smooth tub. Uruha whimpered louder, legs opening wide. Reita arched up, kissing at Uruha's chin.

    "Give me some love, babe."

    Uruha whined, tilting his head down and kissing Reita needily. The blonde sped up, fucking harder and faster, making sharp waves in the water. Uruha's breath became louder, arching into screaming pants.

    "Oh shit, Reita... Rei, god, don't stop, don't!"

    When Uruha was getting too excited, edging too close, Reita stopped, instead kissing his lover down almost beneath the water. Uruha let go of the tub, tangling his fingers in gold locks as they kissed, bodies arching and undulating softly into each other. Then Reita sat back on his knees, pulling Uruha with him into his lap. They were disconnected for a bit, just kissing and feeling each other, Uruha's ass rubbing against his lap as he writhed softly. Eventually, Reita eased back down into sitting, pulling Uruha with him. The dhampir wrapped his arms around Reita's neck, kissing harder and deeper as Reita positioned them again and then thrust into him. The blonde couldn't help but groan as Uruha squeezed him tightly, and Uruha's head tilted back, his eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip sharply.

    "Reita..."

    Recovering, they kissed shallowly a few times, hotly, their tongues lightly tasting. Then Uruha buried his face in his arms, and Reita began thrusting again, bouncing Uruha on his lap. He felt his partner nearing his end again, and he was about there too... this long, soft, but passionate session was erotic. Feeling how badly Uruha needed him was erotic. The dhampir began whimpering again, his arms tightening around Reita's neck. The blonde held to Uruha's ass, kneading it as he picked up speed, still going roughly into the tight entrance.

    "God, Rei, I'm cumming soon..."

    "I'm almost there, babe."

    "Please, please..." Uruha's hips were tightening, shaking, as his thighs clamped around Reita's hips. "Please, Reita..."

    He was panting as he sped up, thrusting straight up into Uruha's prostate. The dhampir groaned heavily, thrusting back against him.

    "Shit, Reita, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

    "Hold on just a second babe, I'm so close."

    "I can't, Reita, I can't, I can't!"

    He tightened, his moan growing louder and sharp as his whole body locked up, squeezing dangerously. Reita growled, letting himself go and fuck Uruha hard until he came just moments later with a sharp groan. Slumping back against the tub, he kept Uruha tight in his arms, breathing hard, feeling his lover's body against his. Uruha still held to his neck, panting in his ear. When he loosened, he barely moved, just enough to murmur, licking at Reita's earlobe, "I love you."

    "I love you too." Reita didn't want to move. He wanted to stay locked in this embrace with Uruha for as long as he could. The relaxation flooding his system, combined with the warm water and being in his mate's arms, had him feeling almost normal again. "Uruha."

    "Can we stay here for awhile?"

    "As long as you like."

    Uruha nuzzled into his neck, still breathing deeply. Reita rested his head against Uruha's, closing his eyes and feeling the pleasure tingle through his body. Even more perfect, was lying with Uruha like this in any way.

    They stayed like that for a long time, before the light coming through the window was enough to make Reita open his eyes. He murmured, "You should get back in bed."

    "I don't want to."

    "We'll curl up there. But I don't want you getting burned."

    "Okay." Slowly Uruha sat up, tucking some of his wet hair behind his ear. Again, Reita marvelled at the sight of his mate in the sunlight, dangerous as it could be.

    "You really are an angel."

    Uruha smiled softly. "You're a charmer." He pressed a kiss to Reita's forehead, then climbed out of the tub, wrapping himself in a thick towel. Reita took some effort to get up, but he managed it, leaning over and pulling the blinds and curtains shut over the sunlight before he followed Uruha out into the bedroom. Uruha had ignored the windows, instead just climbing into bed, so Reita went to shut out the light. That accomplished, he slid into bed with his lover, pulling him close. He kissed Uruha deeply, glad that the dhampir immediately went into it so they had long, deep, hot kisses.

    "I really don't want to leave you today," Uruha said during one of their partings. "I'm afraid."

    "I'll be okay. I'll go out with Yō and get away from here for awhile."

    "Promise you won't run off?"

    "Would he let me?" Reita asked, growling softly as Uruha bit his lip.

    "No, probably not." Uruha caressed his chest. "Go get that leash and collar."

    Reita laughed a bit, kissing Uruha hotly a few more times before pulling away and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I will."

    "We'll play with it tonight."

    "Sounds promising. I've always dreamed of having rough sex in a hotel room."

    "You naughty boy."

    Reita was relieved to hear that Uruha at least sounded normal now, though he knew his mate was still worried.  He squeezed the dhampir softly.

    "I should try to get a bit more sleep. It's still early."

    "You can probably get a couple hours before you should head down to breakfast."

    "Sure you don't want to sleep?"

    "I can't." Uruha stroked his face and neck softly, watching him with dark eyes. "It's okay. I don't need it."

    "Promise?"

    "Promise. I'll be okay. You get some sleep, you need it more."

    The rest, the warm bath, the sex, Uruha's arms... it was all much too comfortable to allow him to stay awake. He kissed Uruha one more time before he closed his eyes for a little while. He was certain he hadn't even fallen asleep before he heard a knock on the door and Yō's voice calling their names. Uruha let him go and slipped out of bed, and blearily, he opened his eyes and rolled over. Uruha was tying a robe around his waist when he unlocked and opened the door to Yō, who was fully dressed.

    "Come in."

    "Is he awake?"

    "I'm awake," Reita yawned, sitting up with some pain but much easier than before, keeping the covers in his lap. "What is it?"

    "They want a second interview with you tonight."

    The blonde blinked slowly a few times, not sure he had heard that right. "Excuse me?"

    "Out of thirteen, only three were against inviting you back."

    "Kamijo was one, I'm sure. And Ruki."

    "No, Ruki wanted you back."

    Now Reita was sure he was still asleep. He stared blankly, and from Yō's amused expression, it seemed Uruha was too.

    "Ruki did?" Uruha asked. "What?"

    "He's very impressed with Reita's reaction. It might be to piss Kamijo off, but I don't think you noticed last night how interested he was. He voted to give Reita a chance for advancement."

    "Okay, well." Uruha took a few moments. Reita didn't blame him. "Okay. Kamijo. Who else?"

    "Kaya -"

    "Of course Kaya," Uruha said bitterly.

    "- and Asagi. The other ten are for him."

    "Wouldn't Kamijo being against me immediately count me out?" Reita asked, still dizzily trying to accept the fact that Ruki was suddenly on his side.

    "If it weren't that big a margin, it would be. But as it stands, ten of thirteen is an overwhelming majority. So congratulations."

    "Thanks."

    "I don't know if I want him to have another interview, though." Uruha's voice was defensive, bitter.

    "You should. You don't realise how many would make it this far. It's a good sign. You have to be in some meetings anyway, right?" Uruha nodded, and Yō continued, "So why don't you talk to some of them about it? It wouldn't be just him and Kamijo, and I don't think Kamijo would pull that again. Talk to them and see how you feel."

    "Okay." The dhampir said it, voice resigned, after a few moments of silence.

    "In the meantime, if Reita's feeling alright, we can go down to breakfast and then go out for the day. Some sunshine would probably do him some good."

    "Could we take my car?" Reita asked hopefully, wanting to get far away if it was possible.

    "Sure. We can make plans at breakfast."

    "Sounds great. I'll get dressed."

    "I'll wait outside." Yō smiled and slipped out, saying, "See you soon."

    Uruha sighed and locked the door, leaning against it. "God..."

    "You okay, babe?" Reita asked, getting up and crossing to him.

    "Yeah." He was shaking a bit. "I didn't think they'd say yes, after last night."

    "They did, though. So let's take the chance."

    "If you're alright with it."

    "They're giving it, so I'm taking it."

    "Okay." Uruha turned around and kissed him deeply. "We'll take it."

    Reita rubbed his thumb along Uruha's bottom lip. "Talk to them while you're at the meetings today."

    "I will."

    "I'll get far away for awhile. When do you want me back?"

    "The meeting they'll want to see you during is at nine, so..."

    "Got it." Reita kissed him again, then went to get dressed. He pulled on some tight dark jeans, a white shirt, and his blazer, hoping that it would look nice enough for the hotel but not too dressy. Before he could turn around, Uruha's arms wrapped around him, and the dhampir murmured against his jaw, "Someone will try to seduce you, when you look like that."

    "You've only seen my back."

    "With an ass like that I don't need to see the front."

    "You dirty fuck." Reita smiled and turned his head, kissing Uruha's temple. "No one will be seducing me no matter how much they like my ass."

    "Promise?"

    "Mmhmm. I'll be back here tonight and Yō will tell you how well he chaperoned me."

    "Okay. Please, stay out of trouble."

    "Me? Trouble? Don't know what you're talking about." Reita pulled Uruha's hands off with a smile, retrieving his wallet. "Play nicely with the others."

    Uruha pouted. "Fine. I love you."

    "Love you too, babe. I'll see you tonight." Reita waved and left, shutting the door quietly. Looking both ways, he found Yō a bit down the dark hall, talking to a couple of vampires. Walking closer and grimacing a bit as he stretched, Reita saw it was the two youngest - Zin and Sono, if he remembered right. Zin looked up as he approached, and smiled warmly again, his familiar blue eyes glinting in the dim light.

    "Good morning," he said.

    "Good morning, sir," Reita replied, stopping a respectful distance away. "I didn't get to thank you last night, for trying to help me."

    "You don't need to, but you're welcome."

    "Thank you, both of you, for giving me another chance."

    "No worries," Sono said, his voice midtone and light, a good contrast to his dark appearance. "You seem like a good honest person, and Uruha loves you. No reason to not give you another chance."

    Zin nodded, still smiling. Yō spoke now, his mouth curled slightly.

    "These two are Yuki's sons."

    "I'm not surprised. Your father is a good man."

    "We know. Did he heal you up alright?"

    "Fantastically. I feel better with each passing minute."

    "Alright, you two," Yō said, patting their heads. "I'm going to take him to breakfast and then out to play, so you go do something else during your break."

    "Fine."

    "And help Uruha feel better, if you can. He's nervous."

    "I would be, too. We'll take care of him," Sono said, glancing at Reita. "He'll be fine."

    "I appreciate it."

    "Have fun," Zin smiled, and then he and Sono left, walking up the hall together. Reita watched them for a bit, unable to keep from smiling.

    "Nice kids."

    "Yeah, they're good boys. Like you said, not surprising they're Yuki's. Should we go?"

    "Let's." As they started down the hall, Reita said, "Now when you say they're his sons, do you mean they were born his sons, or they were turned his sons?"

    "You're getting more intuitive."

    "I know a lot more now than I did a couple months ago."

    "That's true. They were turned his sons. Full-bloods can't reproduce with each other."

    "Really?"

    "Really. Well. I shouldn't say that," Yō revised. "It's incredibly, incredibly rare and very difficult. But most full-blood couples will never have a child naturally."

    "So Yuki has a mate, then."

    "Mmhm. You probably didn't pay much attention to everyone at the table last night, but there was a slim blonde woman sitting next to him. That was her."

    Reita though back as best he could, and faintly remembered her. Ruki had been sitting between her and the two younger ones. "She's beautiful."

    "She is."

    "And she's full-blood as well?"

    "Right. So they can't have kids together. They adopt." Yō rang the elevator and glanced at him. "So I'm like Uncle Yō to them."

    Reita laughed a bit. "You'd be a good uncle."

    "I am a good uncle. Though some of the kids are older than I am."

    "I never did ask how old you were. Should I be worried? Sixty?"

    "Oh no, I'm thirty, just like you."

    "You look much better for the wear than I do."

    "My lifespan is longer."

    "Touché. So you're more like sixteen."

    "Something like that." They stepped into the elevator, directing it to the lobby. "Did you sleep well?"

    "I was exhausted, so I slept very well. I could have kept sleeping all day."

    "It's better to get up and go out. I wish Uruha had slept."

    "I know, but there was no way to get him to do it."

    "Stubborn man."

    They stepped out into the lobby, and Yō led him to the restaurant. Once they had been seated and had ordered, Yō tilted his head a bit.

    "So?"

    "I'm just about out. I don't even know what to ask anymore."

    "But?"

    "Mm..." Reita watched Yō for a moment, pondering over the question. "Who's Kaya?"

    "Kaya?"

    "You said she was one of the ones that's against me."

    "Right."

    "Uruha didn't seem surprised."

    "No." Yō took out his phone, searched it, and handed it over to show him a picuture. "Kaya is Uruha's aunt."

    The woman in the picture had a wide smile, bright eyes, and thick dark hair. Reita thought this was the woman he had seen last night that seemed like Uruha. There was a very faint resemblance. "Okay."

    "And one of Kamijo's lovers."

    "That explains it."

    "I wouldn't have expected her to side with Uruha."

    "He didn't seem to expect her to do that either."

    "I'd warn you to keep away from her. She has quite a reputation."

    "For?"

    "Being a vampire."

    "Well," Reita replied dryly.

    "I can't give you details here."

    "No, I understand."

    "Here is one you should know. Mana."

    The man Yō showed him now was quiet and beautiful and seemed serene and commanding, even just on a screen. "Mana."

    "Kamijo has a lot of respect for him. He almost worships Mana."

    "I can't believe that."

    "Almost. He was the one that stopped Kamijo attacking you last night."

    Reita remembered the quiet, unfamiliar voice, and how the pain had stopped immediately after. "Oh... I really should thank him, then."

    "He's very pro-coexistence. I would have been surprised if he hadn't been for you."

    Their breakfast came, and they set to eating for awhile, conversation ceased. Once he felt like it had been a good amount of time, the blonde murmured, "I hope we're in the car for awhile today."

    "Driving calms you?"

    "Mmhm. I love cars. They're simple and easy to understand. I feel that way now, anyway."

    Yō laughed, picking up his fork. "I can imagine."

    "People are complicated. You things are complicated."

    "If only you knew," the doctor said, raising an eyebrow as he took a bite of his food. "Just wait until you're all the way in."

    "I dated someone without family to avoid this sort of thing."

    "He's got a huge family, you're just unlucky enough to not understand that."

    "Shh, stop ruining the fantasy."

    They chatted lightly, which helped distract Reita from the fancy-looking breakfast. He was sure he looked nervous and a bit like a fool, but the distraction helped soothe his nerves. When they finished and went out, a valet had pulled Reita's car up, so he and Yō climbed in and pulled away.

    "Can you get me back here if I get lost?" Reita asked as he pulled onto the street.

    "Yeah. So, we should be back by eight, but we can be out until then, if you want."

    "I'd like that. I'm sure Uruha would, too."

    "They'll want me to check in and let them know what you're doing."

    "I'm sure they will. I expect it."

    "So we'll try to not be in a sex shop when that happens."

    "Oh God, please no."

    "I won't be going into one with you."

    "Don't you have to?"

    "I'll hang around outside."

    "That looks more sketchy than actually being in one."

    "I'm a doctor."

    "Doesn't mean you can't have a varied and fulfilling sex life."

    "You really want to get me into a sex shop."

    "It's the only thing I've seen you be uncomfortable about," Reita replied, grinning as he glanced at Yō. "You're a doctor, you shouldn't be."

    "You're right, I'm a rich sexy doctor. Women should be all over me. You're a mechanic."

    "Hey now."

    "So how did it end up that you got all the action and I've got nothing?"

    "Jumpsuits are sexy."

    "Oh, I see. I'll have to get one then."

    A normal conversation... a normal day out with a friend. Reita hadn't realised how much he had missed it. He had no problem staying in with Uruha at all, and he wasn't one to go out often just for fun in the first place. But every now and then it was nice to go out and do something different... go out during daylight hours to look around. He felt a little guilty for it, but he also felt a bit sorry for vampires that couldn't see the sun. It was beautiful in its own way... and the few teases he'd had of Uruha in the light, in the breaking or the dying sunlight, made him wish he could take his lover out and see him skipping in the brightness, his smiling face and dark eyes glowing.

    "You've gone all solemn on me, Reita."

    "Sorry. I think too much, sometimes."

    "It's not a bad thing. You're a very thoughtful person. I enjoy it."

    "Reading my thoughts?" he asked dryly.

    "I can't help it. I don't get to spend a lot of time with humans that think about the things you do, or in the way you do. Just at work, and it's boring sometimes. All they think about is work. Or if it isn't about work, it's one-sided. But you know your side and you know ours, and you struggle with it, but you're pretty comfortable being part of both. So your thoughts and ideas are interesting, because they're different from most other humans."

    "If I get changed over, that will probably change too, won't it?"

    "No, of course it won't. You'll still have been human and you'll still be right in between. You'd be a good leader, I think."

    Reita had to laugh at that, looking at Yō. "Seriously?"

    "Seriously. Especially for something like what Ruki does."

    "Hm... I'll let you win."

    "Thank you, I appreciate it. For now, though... you want a normal day, so let's have a normal day."

    "Do you know what a normal day is?"

    "Of course I do, I was a college student."

    "You good at games?"

    "I kill at the UFO machines."

    "Perfect. I'm looking forward to it."  


	27. Chapter 27

    Uruha was curled up in bed when Reita returned. The blonde hoped he was asleep, so he tried to be quiet in closing the door, but then his lover's voice said, "No need to tiptoe."

    "I wish there was." He went to the bed and sat down, leaning over to kiss the full red lips. Uruha cupped his cheek, pulling him in a bit deeper.

    "I've already told you I don't need the sleep."

    "No, but you like it." Reita dropped the large stuffed seal onto Uruha's lap. "For you."

    "What?" The dhampir looked at it, smiling a tiny bit. "What's this for?"

    "Yō won a bunch. He gave one to me for you."

    "It's cute. I'll have to thank him."

    "And I got you a couple other things, but those are for later."

    "Oh? I'm glad you had a good time."

    "It was nice to get out."

    "I'm sure." Uruha snuggled back down into the covers, holding the stuffed animal tightly. "I'm sorry I always keep you locked up."

    "I don't mind it. It's just nice to go out every now and then." Reita set the other bag down. "How are the meetings going?"

    "Alright, I guess. I don't like having to sit through them, but some were important."

    "Anything of note?" Reita stretched out by Uruha, taking a few moments to rest.

    "Ruki's been talking about expanding, getting more safe havens for dhampirs out there. I think it's a good idea, since the ones not bred into a family like Yō usually end up on the streets, or hunted down, or vampire hunters if they're treated poorly. It's just getting the other heads to approve that, and finding people that could be in charge of them. Not all the full-bloods are up for that idea. Most of the ones that are interested are over more remote areas, so they don't really need any. There are more dhampirs in the Tokyo area than probably most anywhere else in the country."

    "Kamijo doesn't like the idea of Ruki having power in his areas, huh."

    "Right."

    "Zin and Sono?"

    "Are a bit wary of the idea, but said they're open to it. It's a shame, because downtown Tokyo would be a perfect place for it, it wouldn't stand out at all. But we may just have to move around Kamijo, if he's going to be stubborn."

    "I would have thought he'd love to lord it over a club."

    "I would too. But... Ruki suggested that I do it."

    A moment of silence, and then Reita looked over at Uruha, who was still curled up, his eyes closed.

    "You be in charge?"

    "Mmhm."

    "A coven head?"

    "Mmhm."

    "Why you?"

    "A lot of reasons." Uruha sat up now. "We should be getting ready."

    "Are you avoiding the subject?" Reita asked as Uruha climbed off the bed, walking to the chair where his suit was thrown over.

    "Sort of. I'm still more concerned about getting you through and then out of here in one piece. I can worry about anything else later."

    Reita sighed before he stood. "I guess you're right. I'll take a quick shower."

    He was in and out in a few minutes, and as he stood drying himself off, Uruha asked, "What did you and Yō talk about?"

    "During our date?"

    "Yes, your date." Uruha was pouting a bit as he said it.

    "Lots of things. We talked about our school days, our families. He has a big family, I was surprised."

    "Everyone is. Vampire families usually aren't that large."

    "And he taught me some things."

    "Like?"

    "Like stuff about the regional heads."

    "It's probably good to know them. What did he tell you about Kaya?"

    "She's your aunt, but you don't want me near her because she has a reputation for seducing men and then either killing them after having sex with them or turning them into vampires that usually don't last longer than a year."

    The dhampir let out a sigh that sounded tired and exasperated. "Yes, please keep away from Kaya. I don't trust her, even though she and my mother were close before my mother married my father. I told you already about how she sort of lets Kai get away with things, even though he's her responsibility. And you're right about her reputation. I don't want her getting her claws on you. Please don't ever be alone with her."

    "I'm not supposed to be without you or Yō anyway, right?"

    "You can be with Ruki also, he's our benefactor. If Kaya's interested in you she might try to put herself out as a benefactor, but I don't want you with her."

    "Understood. I don't really want her around me anyway."

    Reita went out into the bedroom and got dressed, ignoring the anxiety that was beginning to creep back into his system. Last night had been a disaster, though he had somehow ended up pulling himself through. He certainly didn't want a repeat of it. As he buttoned his shirt, he asked, "When are we going home?"

    "Tomorrow night, if all goes well. If you're passed on, all you have left is a survey from the doctors. They shouldn't need you after that. I might need to come back, though, the conference goes through Friday. And even if I'm not here, I'll still be working every night. Ruki will be here the full time regardless, so I'll need to step in for him."

    "I'll miss you, then." If Uruha was taking over for Ruki, it meant that Reita would barely see him at all - he'd be leaving about as soon as Reita got home and be back after he went to sleep. He felt lonely just thinking about it.

    "I'll miss you too." Uruha's arms wrapped around him, the dhampir's face leaning into his back. "I can at least see you when you wake up."

    "That's true. I'll just be lonely at night."

    "You can have normal time with Yō."

    "I guess that's true, if he isn't too busy. But I'm sure I'll survive, one way or another."

    There was a knock at the door now. Reita looked around, a bit surprised.

    "Isn't it a bit early?"

    "We should still have a little bit of time." Uruha went to the door and opened it a crack. "Oh, Ru, did you need something?" he asked as he opened the door all the way.

    "I actually wanted to talk to the blondie for a few minutes, if it's okay," Ruki replied, glancing at Reita with those piercing blue eyes.

    "That's fine with me," Reita said after a moment. "Uru?"

    "Yeah, sure. Let me get my coat, and then I'll just wait out in the hall."

    "Okay, babe." Reita felt his nervousness mounting a bit, but Ruki didn't seem angry, and he had just approved Reita for another interview, so what could this possibly be about? "We'll see you out there."

    "Don't take too long," Uruha reminded.

    "I won't. We'll be out."

    Uruha gave Reita a long glance, then slipped out the door. It was silent between Reita and Ruki for awhile - they simply looked at each other, Reita's amber eyes held in Ruki's. Then, the small vampire said quietly, "I'm sorry."

    "What for?" Reita stammered, a bit taken aback. Whatever he had expected, that certainly wasn't it.

    "For how I was treating you before."

    "You don't need to apologise. You were right to."

    "You came back to save him, and you've been with him ever since. I shouldn't have been striking out at you, or keeping you away."

    "It's alright, Ruki. I did a terrible thing. I never expected you to be okay with me. I don't understand why that's changed now."

    "Because of how much you love him. Because you didn't back down when you were given a chance to renounce him and leave. That's what Kamijo was giving you last night, Reita. He was waiting for you to start blaming Uruha, to do anything to desert him and go."

    "Why would I do that?"

    "Because basically everyone else does."

    "That's horrible." But he could believe it, as much as he hated to.

    "Most humans that know about us can't stand us. They try to out us, try to kill us, or push us away and run. You're one of the few in years that's stuck by the one that singled him out."

    "I did push him away. I almost killed him."

    "You didn't mean it."

    No, he hadn't. He hadn't meant it at all. But he had been sure Ruki believed it had been his intention. He stared into the blue eyes, which were clear and calm.

    "I didn't mean it," he whispered. "I never meant it."

    "I know you didn't."

    "Then why?"

    "Uruha is all I have left. I've clung to him and protected him all these years. I lost his father, my one relative who was always there for me no matter what. I lost his mother, who treated me like her own brother. All my other relatives hate me, or are far away and don't reach out to me. Uruha is all I have. He is the most precious thing in the world to me. So even though he loves you, and you didn't want him to hurt himself, I couldn't bring myself to forgive you. I almost lost the only person I have left."

    "So why are you behind me now?" Reita asked, his throat closing off a bit. Ruki's voice was hoarse and full of emotion. He wasn't lying about this apology. "All you have to do is say no to me, and he'll never be away from you for the rest of his life."

    "Because he loves you, and you love him. Because you two are happy. Because as long as you'll love him, he deserves to be with his mate. I couldn't take him away from you if you're serious about him. I couldn't subject him to that. No one should have to go through that."

    There was a light in Ruki's eyes that broke Reita's heart. He bit his lip, not entirely sure what to say. After a few moments, he tried, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

    A small, weak smile was his response, followed by, "It was a long time ago. I barely knew her."

    "It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt you, or that you don't deserve sympathy. I can't even imagine what it's like."

    "I hope you'll never know. It's hell."

    "That's why I want this, so Uruha doesn't have to do it."

    "That's why, now that I've seen how serious you are, I am behind you one hundred percent. For both of you."

    "Thank you." He felt a bit overwhelmed. "Thank you, Ruki."

    "Start over?" Ruki asked, extending his small hand.

    "Gladly." Reita took it and shook, bowing slightly. "Thank you." He hesitated for a moment, and then his curiosity got the better of him. "What was she like?"

    Ruki was quiet, and Reita felt like he had pushed too far. But then he saw that Ruki's face wasn't angry. It was more a quiet, reflective expression, one that matched his tone of voice when he spoke. 

    "She was like a quiet spring morning in the woods, when everything is vivid-coloured and shining with dew. Everything looks and smells fresh, feels fresh, everything's peaceful."

    "She sounds lovely."

    "She was. She was everything that was lovely."

    "And you still think of her?"

    "I try not to. She's always there in my mind, flitting into my thoughts. Sometimes when the sun's just barely beginning to come up, I look out across the city with all the glittering lights and I think of her. And every time I do, I regret not having been at her side more."

    "Can I ask what happened?"

    Ruki was quiet for another while longer before he answered. "She was already dying when I first saw her, and she had been for a long time. Some sort of leukaemia. There wasn't anything that could have helped it, not at the time."

    "Turning her?"

    "I don't know if even that would have helped. Sometimes I was driven to the point of madness with wanting to try it. But I couldn't have forced that on her. It wasn't my decision to make."

    "Did you ask her if she would?"

    "Not directly. I asked her if she would take the opportunity to be well and live longer." Ruki laughed softly, but his eyes were distant. "She had already made her peace with it. She said, 'It's my time to go. I don't need to fight it. Everyone's time will come, some sooner than others. But even in death, I'll continue on in the flowers that bloom. My spirit will go on. That's enough, isn't it?'" He fell silent for a few moments before continuing, and Reita got the feeling it was because he was trying to keep his composure. "I don't think she would have taken the opportunity even if I had given it to her. She wasn't disposed to being a vampire. It probably would have hurt her too much emotionally."

    "I can't imagine how hard that must have been."

    "The last time I held her, I almost didn't let her go. When she died, I stayed by her memorial for weeks. I felt so lost. I know it doesn't sound like it should have affected me so much. But I loved her. Even though most of me has moved on, part of me is still with her. It's a part I probably won't ever get back."

    "How long did you have with her?"

    "Not long. She lived only a few months longer after I met her. And I wasn't like Uruha, unapologetically trying to get close to her. So maybe altogether I only spent a week or so. I'm just glad she let me be close and gave me a chance to know her. I treasure every moment of it."

    "What was her name?"

    "Kotone."

    "I'm sorry this happened to you and to her. I'll pray for her spirit."

    There was something odd in Ruki's blue eyes as Reita said that. The human read it as relief, but whether or not it actually was, he didn't know. "Thank you."

    "It's bold to ask, but… do you think you'll ever love again?" He wanted to hope that if something happened to him, Uruha could still be happy. Ruki seemed like he had a fulfilling life, at least, or at least didn't hate living.

    "I do. I have my cousin, I have all the kids at the club to look after. They're my family. As for loving in mate capacity, I don't know. I've had some sparks here and there, but nothing that lasted." A smile curved Ruki's lips. "I'm not against it, really, if that's what you're looking for. But I'm not sad to be by myself either."

    Reita nodded, and quiet grew between them for awhile before the vampire cleared his throat and spoke again.

    "Let's go. And if Kamijo tries that shit again, I'll kick his sorry ass."

    "Can I watch?"

    "If you're conscious." Ruki's mouth curled a bit. "Finish putting on the suit and let's go."

    Reita pulled on his coat and followed the small vampire out into the hallway. Uruha was waiting on the other wall, and when they emerged, he almost jumped on Reita. The blonde held him close, letting Uruha nuzzle into his neck and smell him.

    "It's okay, Uru. We just talked. Everything's fine."

    Uruha's arms tightened around his neck, and he felt the familiar warm tongue lick heavily over the tender feeding spot on his neck. He shivered a bit, more so when Uruha murmured, "Mine."

    "All yours," Reita replied, rubbing Uruha's back. "Just yours."

    "That's enough, you two," Yō's void said. "You have all night. Let's go get this over with."

    Uruha broke away from him now, taking his hand and holding it tightly. Reita smiled a bit as they followed Yō down the hall, to the doors just in time to see Ruki slip through. They waited again, Uruha squeezing his hand almost painfully. A few minutes, and then the doctor asked, "Ready?"

    "I am," Reita replied first this time. Uruha took an extra moment, then slowly let go of his hand.

    "Okay."

    Once more Yō led them in, stopping in the same place, and once more, he bowed and said, "Doctor Uesugi Yō of the Old World Coven's Morioka settlement, presenting."

    "Acknowledged."

    "Takashima Uruha, son of Ryoji of Kanagawa and Minako of Shikoku, appellant for your consideration," Uruha repeated, bowing.

    "Acknowledged."

    A small bit of silence. Reita guessed he was supposed to introduce himself this time. He copied the bow and said, his head respectfully down, "Suzuki Reita, son of Renba and Inori of Shōnan."

    "Acknowledged. Doctor Uesugi and the appellant may step back."

    A pause, but then Yō bowed and backed up a few paces. Uruha seemed a bit reluctant to, but he followed suit slowly. Reita could feel his mate's eyes on his back.

    "You may step forward, Reita."

    The blonde bowed before he advanced a few steps.

    "Would you like to sit?" Kamijo asked, his eyes calm and alert.

    "If it's alright with you, your honour, I prefer to stand."

    "Very well."

    Reita clasped his hands behind his back, settling into a comfortable stance. And again, it was quiet, all eyes on him. Again, he could hear his heartbeat, louder and louder, but this time, he felt much calmer. He was still nervous, still had that small bit of churning in his stomach (that he hoped wasn't Kamijo), but at least he had a little more confidence.

    "You're here today, Reita, because most of the heads found you favourable."

    "I'm deeply honoured to hear so." He bowed deep again. "My gratitude to you all."

    "You can look at me directly, boy."

    "I prefer to show respect, your honour."

    "I would like to look at you directly."

    Slowly, Reita raised his gaze to meet Kamijo's piercing one. The vampire's pale face was serious, cool, collected. Reita tried to keep his thoughts the same.

    "My apologies," Kamijo said slowly, "for what occurred last night. It's a method that has saved us much trouble and violence in the past."

    "I'll accept your apology, your honour, for myself."

    "Yourself?"

    "I cannot accept the apology for my mate, who was wounded by your actions. But I can understand your reasoning for it, so I can accept for myself."

    "You seem to think you two are equals."

    "Are we not?"

    "No. You are less than he is."

    Reita simply bowed his head.

    "Don't you agree?"

    "To an extent. He is faster, stronger, more intelligent, more beautiful than I am. As a being, he is far superior. This I acknowledge and accept." He felt his hands trembling now, could hear a faint tremor in his voice. The calm was fading now that he was talking. Anything he said could be taken the wrong way. But he wasn't good with words. All he could say was how he felt. "But my belief is that a couple should be equal with each other. As his mate, I would consider myself his equal."

    "Presumptuous of you."

    "It's what I hope for," he replied quietly. "I don't desire an unequal relationship like what I witnessed as a child."

    A pause. Then Kamijo said, "We will return to your relationship with him later. We will examine your personal lineage and history now. Your parents."

    "Suzuki Renba, my father, and Oshima Inori, my mother."

    "Siblings?"

    "Souma Noriko, my sister."

    "Religious?"

    "My mother is."

    "You do not practise?"

    "No, your honour."

    "Reason?"

    "I've not felt a movement to."

    "Significant others?"

    "Outside of Uruha?"

    "Outside of him."

    "Friends only, sir."

    "And you know of no vampire lineage at all in your family?"

    "I am not aware of any, your honour."

    "Very well."

    Kamijo asked more questions, about his education, his earnings, his physical health, his family. Reita felt increasingly more uncomfortable. But once the leader seemed happy with all the information he had gained, he said, "Would you mind telling that lovely story you mentioned last night? About your family and your life. Give us detail, if you don't mind. We all want to hear from you."

    Reita paused, unsure and slightly nettled. He hated talking about it, and he didn't want to anymore. But he realised it was as much a fact-checking as it was a background check. Besides, he was in no position to refuse now. "I was born in Shōnan to Suzuki Renba and Inori. My father was neglectful, and a liar. I was too young to understand it all then, but I knew he was almost never home. I knew that he fought with my mother almost all the time when he was. Sometimes…" He paused, had to steel himself a bit as everything came flooding back. "Sometimes it got violent, and my sister and I would curl up in bed and try to ignore the yelling and the sound of crying. And I watched as one day my father left with some suitcases without a word. He never came back or spoke to us again. He left us poor. My mother worked three jobs to support us. My sister started working in high school to help, and I did the same. Some winters, we lived in darkness so we could afford to pay the gas, so we could stay warm instead. Sometimes we had to choose between electricity and water. Every night I could hear my mother crying, and sometimes I was sure she hated me because I was his son.

    "Because we were poor, we were picked on at school. I was bullied and beat up. My sister was harassed. Once, when we were walking home after school together, we were jumped and she was... in front of me..."

    He had to stop, dropping his head to hide his tears. Uruha had said he had locked these memories up tightly. Of course he did. It had been hell. He could still hear and see everything so vividly, and it haunted his nightmares.

    "I was helpless. I couldn't save her. Later I had the strength to, but it was too late. She says I shouldn't blame myself, but I can't help it. I'm her brother, I was the only man in her life. I should have been able to protect her. I feel responsible to her husband, and her children, for not being able to help her before."

    Quiet. He took a few moments to breathe, and then he raised his head again.

    "College was better.  I actually did well there. I enjoyed it. I had a couple of friends, though I was still picked on and got in fights. One weekend, I went with some classmates to a party. That's where I met Aoi."

    "Aoi is..." Kamijo's eyes focused into his. "Your lover."

    Reita could sense Uruha tense. He continued speaking as calmly as he could, "My best friend. Though he did become my lover, yes. We hit it off pretty well. He was there for me from that first meeting, for anything." Reita felt the warmth of the memories steady his voice. "I said that I was closed to the idea of love before Aoi. Love was something that wasn't for someone like me. After my parents, I didn't even want it, if it were possible to feel it. But he loved me like I didn't imagine someone would. He was always gentle, always supportive, always whatever I needed him to be. A friend, a brother, or a lover, he was there. It wasn't always easy. We had our differences. But he was the best lover I'd had." He took another deep breath. "That's my story."

    "A poor boy who somehow managed to make a comfortable life for himself."

    "Yes, your honour."

    "Your opinion on something, then."

    "Yes, your honour."

    "Do you feel like you deserve to be his mate?"

    Damn. Reita bit his lip, thinking hard for a moment about what to say. Slowly, he said, "I don't, your honour."

    "Why not?"

    "If there is a perfect being, it is Uruha. He deserves someone as perfect as he is. I am not that person."

    "Explain."

    "I am not the smartest person. I learn quickly and I can remember well, but I'm average in intelligence. I am not a handsome man, I am average. In finances, I am well off, but not rich, so I am average. For a human, I am relatively strong, but not far above average. I don't have a spectacular background. I have a terrible history and had a ragged upbringing. I am an incredibly average, normal, boring person. Someone as average as I am does not deserve someone that is the pinnacle of perfection."

    "Uruha is not the most beautiful, strongest, smartest, or richest, either."

    "You can say so, but I don't believe it."

    "So you don't consider yourself a good match for him."

    "Not in those things, your honour."

    "Then why are you even here?"

    "Because no one..." Reita bit his lip, steadying himself as his voice broke. "No one will ever love him like I love him. No one will ever be willing to give what I will for him. I love him. I don't deserve him, but I love him. If he will have me, I want to be with him. That's all I have to give him, but I will give it all."

    Kamijo tilted his head, observing him for awhile. Then he said, "Liar."

    That stung, and it hurt. It shook him. "I'm sorry, your honour?"

    "We're all liars, according to you. You said so last night."

    Reita guessed he should have expected that. "I do my best to be honest. Especially in a relationship. One built on lies won't last."

    A small smile curled Kamijo's lips, and Reita saw the long fangs. "That's a pity, for you."

    "I don't follow."

    "We are creatures of deceit. We lie, and lie, and lie. It's essential for our survival. You say you try to be honest. You like to be as honest as possible. But if you become one of us, you will have to lie so much you won't be able to keep the truth straight. You will have to lie to your family. You will have to lie to your employer, your friends, your 'lover'. That goes against what you believe in."

    "I'm aware of that."

    "But I'm more interested in what you're lying about right now."

    "Nothing, your honour."

    "Then let's not say 'lie'. Let's say, 'conveniently not saying'."

    Reita looked at him, feeling himself colden, and didn't respond.

    "Would you like to live up to your own standards, Reita?"

    "Show me yours and I'll show you mine, your honour."

    That resulted in tension. Kamijo's eyes narrowed a bit. Reita backtracked faster than he ever had before in his life.

    "I apologise, your honour."

    "Your raw human charm will only carry you so far. I'd caution you to watch yourself."

    "I understand."

    "So let's start with your family. Anything you're not saying about them?"

    Reita was quiet, resisting answering.

    "We're waiting, Reita."

    It was too much pressure after a bit. He gave in and started, "Before he married my sister, I attacked my brother-in-law. Several times. I didn't trust him. He and my sister say they've forgiven me, that they understand. I haven't forgiven myself yet."

    "Tell us the situation."

    The look on Kamijo's face said he had broken in and seen it. Reita gritted his teeth. No use in trying to hide it now.

    "The first time, I was angry. I got drunk. He said something I didn't like, so I dragged him out of the house and beat him. The second time was like that too. The third time, I put him in the hospital for touching my sister. He never fought back. Noriko hated me. She said she never wanted to see me again.  I went home and I was alone, my calls to Noriko and my mother went unanswered. Akio called a few days later when he was out of the hospital, and told me he didn't blame me, because of what had happened to her when we were younger. He said he hoped he'd prove I could trust him, because he loved her. I was ashamed of myself. I couldn't face them for months. Eventually, I saw how much he cared for her, how he treated her, how happy he made her. So I let her go. But I still can't forgive myself."

    "Violent temper. That's no good."

    Reita looked down, hands clenching hard behind his back.

    "How about Aoi?"

    "Nothing."

    "No? Didn't you make a promise to him?"

    Reita saw Ruki's gaze sharpen. Internally cursing Kamijo, Reita said, "I'm thirty years old. Aoi is thirty-three. After all these years, I hadn't found anyone I felt I could spend my life with. Aoi propositioned me on my birthday last year. I felt reluctant. There was still a chance someone was out there, someone that I might fit with better than I fit with him. So I promised him that if I hadn't found someone by the end of the year, the two of us could move on together. I obviously found someone."

    "You haven't talked to him yet, though. He still expects you."

    "He knows I'm with Uruha. He's been supportive."

    "Does he know?"

    "I need to talk to him." Ruki had said Kamijo was waiting for him to blame Uruha. Reita didn't want to say anything that could be interpreted as that. "I told him I would call him when we got home from this weekend. I will talk to him then and tell him that I've found my partner. And I'll hope that he finds someone wonderful too. He's a good man. I would have been very happy with him."

    "You love him."

    The blonde didn't respond for a bit. His heart was aching. Admitting that was true could cause any amount of damage. But he couldn't lie, either.

    "Yes," he said quietly. "I love him. He had been the best part of my life, until Uruha. He was the only one I could possibly see myself with. But what I feel for him is nowhere near what I feel for Uruha. I can't pretend it is."

    "Hmm." Kamijo looked him over a few times. "Would you like to hear what Uruha's been lying to you about, now?"

    "Kamijo!" someone - Hizaki, he thought? - said sharply.

    "You know he has lied to you, don't you?"

    "Obviously."

    "You know he is still lying to you?"

    "I suppose I wouldn't be surprised."

    "So wouldn't you like to know the truth about him?"

    "The lies he has are his to tell me, not yours. Your honour."

    "So you wouldn't like to know up front that he is five times the age he told you?"

    That would put Uruha around a hundred and twenty five, and quite a bit older than he had given for his "revised" age. Reita couldn't say he was entirely surprised. It made sense, after all. But he licked his lips and said calmly, "I would like to know that, yes."

    "That's a big lie."

    "Five times a big lie. But not a dealbreaker. He'd be about twenty-six anyway, wouldn't he?"

    Kamijo smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes. It looked incredibly patronizing.

    "I wish he would have told me up front," Reita added, wanting the vampire to stop looking at him like that. "I'm guessing he didn't tell me because he was afraid it would make me leave. It doesn't matter to me."

    "No?"

    "I feel sorry I wasn't born sooner." That much was true. He couldn't imagine how lonely Uruha had been all these years. "To be with him."

    "You won't take all his lies this easily."

    "That's for me to see, isn't it?"

    "So what will you do when you find one that breaks it for you? If you've already turned?"

    Reita stared at Kamijo for a long time. He felt blank at the very suggestion. When he found his voice, he whispered, "You really don't know what it's like to love someone, do you? I feel sorry for you."

    Kamijo's eyes narrowed sharply.

    "You can look at me like that all you like, your honour. I'm sure you can feel the disgust from your family members. I'm in love with Uruha. So he's hiding things. I'm sure some will be hard to hear when he decides to tell me. But that doesn't mean that it will break me. Even if I'm upset, I will still love him. I will work my ass off to work out anything that might come up. I won't just give up on him. That's not what I do."

    "Which is why you won't give up on Aoi."

    "I never said I was giving up on him. If I can keep Aoi as my friend, then I will. If I can't, then I make a choice. But that doesn't mean I give him up, either. I can still love him and not have him in my life. I can still love him without him being the one I want to spend my life with. That's another thing you obviously can't understand, loving people in different degrees, that don't clash with one another. I love my mother too. I love my sister, and her husband, and her family. I love Aoi. I love Uruha. I love them all. It doesn't mean that I have to love one and not the others. It means that I love them all in a different way, so that they're all part of my life." He paused. "I misspoke. You do understand that. You have family members and you have lovers. Would you say that's not true?"

    Kamijo was quiet, observing him sharply.

    "You want me to say that I will leave Aoi behind, don't you?" Reita asked, feeling a twist of anger and sorrow.

    "That's what everyone wants to hear. Including your mate."

    "That would be a lie, sir. As we've already established, I prefer to not lie about my relationships."

    "If it came down to choosing between Aoi and Uruha, who would you choose? No context."

    "Uruha." He said it before Kamijo had finished speaking. He didn't have to think about it.

    "And you feel no regret?"

    "I feel regret. I have feelings, your honour. I don't try to pretend like I don't in order to appear infallible. It's a human weakness, I guess. It's why making the decision to press ahead to become a dhampir was and is difficult for me. But I choose Uruha. It's my belief that the happiness of that choice will outweigh the pain and regret. That's all."

    "Regardless of anything, you choose Uruha?"

    "Yes, your honour."

    "You're certain it will stay that way?"

    "Yes."

    "No matter what may happen before you would start treatment, you won't change your mind?"

    "No, your honour."

    Kamijo smiled again, a sort of hungry, smug smile. It sent a prickle down Reita's spine. The vampire said calmly, "Your self-deceit is an ugly thing. You'd make a fine vampire."

    The blonde chose to not respond to that. He was tired already, he was exhausted from bringing up his past, from having to keep his emotions in check, from listening to all of this. He wanted to go back to his room and rest, and have Uruha hold him close. It killed him that his mate was so close, but so far away.

    "Yuki, if you will."

    "Reita," the doctor said, and Reita felt a faint bit of relief. Yuki, though looking and sounding professional, was not shoving pressure on him. He felt like he could breathe. "You understand the fact that Uruha is a precious thing to our community."

    "I have been told many times so, sir."

    "While it may seem cold to treat him as an object, it is considered a necessity in order to preserve the race and order. At the moment, Uruha is the only three-quarter dhampir in Asia; that is, he is the only one between a small number of full-bloods and a large number of half-bloods. Due to that, you can understand that he is a key element to us."

    "I understand why you deem him so."

    "I'm sure you're also aware of his condition -"

    Reita felt angry now. He could almost taste Uruha's unease and humiliation at the subject being discussed so openly. Uruha was not an animal, not an object! He forced himself to keep calm.

    "- which we're currently looking at and searching for a treatment for. Should we prove successful, you should be aware that his duty to his race would outweigh his pledges to you as a mate, by order."

    "Meaning, if you can find a way to make him a stud, you expect him to do so, and you expect me to go along with it."

    "Yes, that would be the meaning."

    Reita shook his head. "I will not go along with it quietly. But I will be in no position to defy you. I don't like the idea of my mate being pressured to act as a breeder, any more than you would. If it is truly necessary, and he agrees to it, I will bite my tongue. But don't think I won't be internally telling all of you to go fuck yourselves while I do it."

    Kamijo's expression of displeasure intensified, but Reita swore he saw a smile flicker across Yuki's face.

    "You do accept that condition may arise."

    "I am aware of it."

    "You accept that, for order, you two may be separated at any time. This does not mean we force you to 'divorce', persay, but to simply be physically apart."

    "I am aware of this possibility."

    "You accept that, born human, you may find yourself mate to another at any given time?"

    That shattered him. He remembered that Uruha had said that humans had the luxury of having a number of possible mates. He hadn't realised it meant he could change. Weakened by this prospect, he said shakily, "I do not accept this."

    "No?"

    "I will not accept it. I will not abandon my mate."

    "Should such a thing happen, he will no longer be your mate. He will be like your lover is now."

    Reita broke. He looked over his shoulder at Uruha, who was biting his lip, his head down. Beautiful Uruha, who he had somehow come to love more than anything, who he was going through hell for, who he couldn't imagine his life with anymore, might simply snap from being a mate to a past lover?

    "I do not accept it," he whispered. "Aren't you full-bloods born human? Do you face the same thing?"

    "Turning to full-blood is a transformation, a conversion. What you are asking to do is a mutation, if I can put it in those scientific terms. Meaning, you are not changing from one thing to another, and thus going from human rules to vampire rules. You're playing give-and-take. It's very possible that your bond will be completely solidified once the process is complete. However, you're still, by nature, human. I wouldn't expect that result."

    "I don't accept it. I won't accept it. You can tell me that all you like, but I won't believe it or accept it."

    Yuki did not reply to that, but bowed his head.

    "Masashi," Kamijo said, his eyes not leaving Reita.

    The tall black-haired, ruby-eyed man sitting on Kamijo's other side spoke, his deep voice rumbling. "You understand that you are asking to be admitted to our race, and thus agreeing to abide by the rules."

    "I understand that."

    "Meaning, that order and coven law dictates what you can and cannot do."

    "I understand that."

    "You will be subject to rules and laws as any natural-born vampire or dhampir is."

    "I understand that."

    "Thus, you will submit to law and order, and your leaders."

    Reita grit his teeth. "I understand that."

    "You will respect them and do as commanded."

    "I will live within the confines of the law but I will not be a pawn. Sir."

    "You don't seem to understand, Reita," Kamijo said now, holding up a hand to stop Masashi.

    "I do understand, your honour."

    "No, you don't. Do you know how many full-blooded vampires are in Japan?"

    "I do not, your honour."

    "Sixty, give or take a few. Do you know how many dhampirs there are that rely on blood to some degree in this country?"

    "I do not, your honour."

    "Around eight thousand. Altogether it's about 0.006% of Japan's population is a blooding vampire. It might not seem like much, but in reality it's quite considerable, especially in Kantou."

    Reita was silent, understanding where this was probably going. His stomach was clenching to try and steel himself against what Kamijo was going to say.

    "Do you know how many of those are in Shōnan, where your mother lives?" the head vampire asked now.

    "I do not know, your honour."

    "Would you like to?"

    "No, your honour."

    "I'll tell you anyway. You were likely in school with a dhampir. Your mother was probably friends with dhampirs. You were probably friends with dhampirs. Your sister was probably raped by a -"

    "YOU SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!"

    His sudden outburst seemed to startle Kamijo into silence, or at least did make him quiet. Reita had to swallow hard to keep the tears back. He didn't want to know! He didn't want to remember anymore about that, he didn't want to hear how much worse it could have been!

    "What is your point, your honour?" he asked shortly, not caring how angry he sounded now.

    "My point is, do you see many huge killing and bleeding sprees, Reita?"

    "I don't hear of many, your honour."

    "Growing up?"

    "I didn't hear of any."

    "Do you understand why that is?"

    "I'll guess that it's due to your order," Reita said bitterly.

    "If there wasn't order, Reita, there would be very few humans in Japan. It would be a wasteland of human and vampire corpses. Because there is order, and laws, and submitting to leaders, the number of unnecessary and conspicuous human killings is very low. When you move to a new country you submit yourself to its laws and way of life. When you marry into a family, you accept their lifestyle and traditions as part of your own. You do not get to choose to be above it because you think you're special, or a rarity, or that they owe you. The laws and rules are in place for a reason. There is a leader for a reason. There are enforcers for a reason. Do you argue with the police when they tell you to do something?"

    "Generally not, your honour."

    "Why is that, Reita?"

    He felt angry and humiliated. Kamijo was treating him like an idiot, while toying with some of his worst memories. He snapped, "Because they generally don't act like assholes."

    The blow to the stomach came fast and was hard enough to send him reeling backwards, choking, the wind knocked out of him.

    "Stay where you are," Kamijo said calmly as Reita coughed and wheezed. "This is discipline, not torture."

    The blonde bit his lip hard, struggling to hide as much of the pain as he could. His body wanted to simultaneously heave and collapse, but he made himself stand to face the rest of what was coming.

    "Why do you not argue with the police when they tell you to do something, Reita?" Kamijo repeated.

    "B-because..." It took him a few moments to get the air to respond. "I t-trust them to... protect our s-safety..."

    "Good answer. And why are laws in place, Reita?"

    "To prot-tect us."

    "Do you think it's any different on this side?"

    "N-no... your honour."

    "So show some damn respect for what you're begging to come into. Otherwise, you'll find your experience incredibly miserable, regardless of what we decide to do with you. I'll personally guarantee that."

    Reita glared, swallowing back the urge to spit at him. He knew if he did, a lot more would come up.

    "Masashi."

    "You will respect the leaders and the laws, and do as is dictated," the darker one said slowly, his eyes flickering.

    "I will r-respect the leaders and the l-laws to the b-b-best of my abilit-ty."

    "You understand that the laws and dictates are for the protection of the race."

    "I understand."

    "You understand that, as an involved party, vampire blood or not, you are subject to them, and their punishments."

    "That's been made v-very clear. Yes, I understand." The wind was coming back into him, and with it an inconsolable feeling of rage.

    "Thank you, Suzuki san."

    "Do you have anything else to say, Reita?"

    Reita shook his head. "No, your honour."

    "Thank you for your time and your clear answers. Doctor Uesugi, you may take him back to his room. I request that Uruha stay for further questioning."

    Reita bowed, trying not to gag. He slowly withdrew, looking at Uruha, who returned his gaze with upset dark eyes. He reached out, and Reita did too, just enough for their hands to brush. That touch alone helped comfort him a bit before he was out the doors, leaving his mate alone to face the panel.  


	28. Chapter 28

    Yō was quiet, but stayed right by him until they were in the room. At that point, Reita couldn't keep it in any more. He kicked over the chairs and table, punched the walls, tore the bed apart, upending everything he possibly could. He went into the bathroom and threw anything he could pick up at the mirror, at the glass enclosing the shower, screaming and cursing loudly. Memories of his sister and his mother's pain were playing in front of him, all the humiliation and agony and depression, the guilt and the hate, the loneliness... the fear that he was feeling that Kamijo would hurt his family. He punched the mirror until it cracked and splintered. Only then did the adrenaline fade, and he slid down to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, sobbing.

    "Fuck you," he whispered to no one.

    He had forgotten about Yō, but he felt the doctor sit next to him, offering a shoulder. Reita didn't want to, but he leaned slightly against his friend, hating to show such loss of control and weakness.

    "I understand," Yō said quietly. "It's okay."

    "I'm sorry."

    "It's okay. I'm not judging. You've been through a lot these last couple days."

    "What are they going to do to Uruha.?"

    "They're probably talking with him about how they feel about what you've said, and how he feels about what you've said. Then they'll excuse him and they'll talk again."

    "I want him." He felt pathetic, but he almost didn't care. "I need him."

    "I know. Just hold on a bit and he'll be here. Let me look at your hands."

    Reita didn't give Yō his hands, but he didn't pull away when the dhampir took them and examined them.

    "You bruised and cut yourself a little but it's nothing serious. Please be careful. Uruha will be upset if you hurt yourself."

    "I'm sure Kamijo will love me even more now."

    "This is nothing, believe me."

    "Everyone really likes him, huh?"

    Yō was quiet for a moment as he let Reita's hands go, and the blonde wrapped his arms around his legs again. Then the doctor said quietly, "He's a bit of an asshole, but honestly, when he doesn't have to be a leader, he's actually very nice. Still has that personality, but overall he's a good generous person. He tries to be fair and do his job correctly, and he has protected us very well. So sometimes, some of us don't agree with how he handles things, but he gets results, and has almost always been correct. That's what you want from a leader, someone that works effectively and takes care of his followers."

    Reita put his head back down.

    "I know it doesn't seem fair, but I can tell you it isn't anything personal, the way he's treating you. If he really didn't want to give you a chance, he'd have made it so you didn't get a second consideration."

    "So he isn't normally pulverizing the people that don't treat him like a god?"

    "No. He's good and fair to the people he believes are trustworthy. If you make it in, and you treat him with respect, he'll take care of you regardless of what you think of him."

    "And you know this?"

    "One, Ruki. He isn't close to Kamijo, but because he respects him, he's taken care of."

    Reita made a low noise in his throat.

    "And I was there when one of my brothers petitioned Kamijo for permission to marry. Kamijo gave her a rough time too. It wasn't as bad what you've been through, but very difficult. But she passed his standards, and he has never given her trouble again. They're very well cared for. I don't doubt he would do the same for you."

    "I still don't feel like I can believe that."

    "That's fine, for now. But I think with time you'll see, and at least respect him. However grudgingly."

    He took a long breath and let it out, his voice rumbling into a frustrated noise.

    "It's okay."

    It was quiet now, with Reita's angry breath being the only sound. His hands were stinging, but he ignored the pain. When he heard the door open, it was a relief.

    "Reita?"

    "He's okay, Uru."

    The footsteps into the bathroom, the sound and sense of someone sitting next to him, and then the familiar arms wrapped around him and held him close as the familiar voice whispered, "I'm here, baby."

    Reita uncurled from his position and pulled Uruha into a tight hug, squeezing him so close he would have been afraid of hurting him if he were human. Uruha returned the possessive embrace, nestling his face against Reita's neck.

    "I love you," Uruha told him, murmuring into his skin with plush lips and warm tongue. "I love you so much. You're such an amazing man. I love you."

    "Uruha, my Uruha… I won't let you go. Not for anything." Holding Uruha made it better. It made the anxiety and the flood of negative emotions fade away. Uruha was in his arms, so it was alright. Uruha was holding him tightly, so it was alright. "I love you, Uruha."

    They held to each other like that for awhile, just murmuring and reassuring each other. Once they had relaxed a bit, Uruha slowly loosened his grip and sat up straight, looking at Reita with dark, red-rimmed eyes.

    "Ruki's bringing us keys to another room," he said, his voice a bit hoarse.

    "Sorry."

    "It's fine. Let's just get everything together so we can move quickly."

    Reita didn't want to let go of Uruha. He followed his mate, staying right by him as he picked up his things, messily packing them in his bag. The blonde kept a hand on the dhampir's lower back or hip, not wanting to part from him for a moment. Uruha did the same for him as he got his things together. No sooner had he finished did a knock come at the door, and Uruha answered it.

    "Here you go, Ururu."

    "Thanks, Ruki. Just the next one over?"

    "Right. Be safe, you two."

    They left the demolished room and slipped into the one next door, which was almost identical. Reita dropped his bag as soon as the door was closed, and Uruha did the same before grabbing his face and pulling him in. Reita clung to Uruha, holding him tightly as they kissed hard and deep and needily. The hot breaths and soft moans soothed him as much as Uruha's taste and touch did.

    "I fucking love you," Reita told him in between heavy, sucking kisses. "So much."

    "Reita, I need you, I love you too, no matter what!"

    It took awhile for them to calm down, but eventually the kisses lightened to soft, loving caresses. They caught their breath, holding each other gently, pressed together. Reita pulled away and nuzzled into Uruha's neck, breathing him in deeply, and the dhampir wrapped his arms around Reita's neck to hold him close.

    "I'm sorry," Reita murmured. "For not telling you about Aoi."

    "It's okay, it doesn't matter to me. It was before you knew I was there. I'm sorry that I lied to you over and over about my age."

    "I think you were right to, I probably would have freaked out. Even just a couple of months ago."

    "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

    "No. You're young for what you are. I'll just pretend that extra hundred isn't there."

    A weak laugh from Uruha. He pulled back and kissed Uruha's full lips again, staring up into his eyes.

    "I love you, babe. No matter what."

    "When you said that you wouldn't accept that you might turn out not loving me... I wanted to cry and hold you."

    "I won't believe it. I won't believe that anyone else could ever be my mate."

    Uruha's lip trembled. "Rei..."

    "I won't let it happen. Even if it does, I'll be true to you. I'll never forget how much I love you. I won't leave you for anything."

    The dhampir hugged him tightly again, burying his face in Reita's shoulder. The blonde closed his eyes, leaning his head against Uruha's. They were both shaken, both scared, both searching for comfort. It wasn't fair that it was this way, but Reita wouldn't let Uruha worry about it.

    "I love you. It won't change, I swear it."

    "I love you too, Reita."

    Reita traced his fingertips over Uruha's slim back, trying to comfort and relax him. Uruha took a deep, shuddering breath, then straightened up with a watery smile.

    "I think I want a bath."

    "Can I come join you?"

    "Of course you can."

    For the second time that day, they curled up in the bath together, relaxing in the warmth and in the contact with each other. Uruha's head was cradled against Reita's neck, hand rubbing across the blonde's torso. Reita kept his arm around Uruha, staring out the window across the glittering nightscape. He wasn't thinking about anything, just thoughtlessly enjoying this time with Uruha. He couldn't afford to think about anything. It would only hurt or make him anxious. So he settled into the comfortable silence and having Uruha so close. He even dozed off for awhile, only rousing when Uruha moved. Opening his eyes, he saw the dhampir getting out of the bath.

    "Done?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

    "The water's cold."

    It was true, so Reita slowly got up and reached for a towel. He watched Uruha's long, slender body curving and bending as the brunette dried himself. No one was more beautiful than Uruha. He was sure of it.

    "Do I still get presents?" Uruha asked, looking over his shoulder.

    "If you want them. They're in the shopping bag."

    The dhampir smiled and went out into the room. Reita stayed in the bathroom, draining the tub and drying himself off. Done, he wrapped his towel around his waist and emerged into the bedroom to find Uruha perched on the bed, balancing the collar and thin chain leash in his hands.

    "You actually did it, you naughty man," Uruha purred, looking at him with sultry eyes that made a shiver run down Reita's spine.

    "Thought you might want to keep me on a leash, just in case."

    "Mm, it's a good idea. But I think..." Uruha raised the collar, circling it around his neck with a smirk. "...I'd prefer to be your dog, master."

    "You don't want it the other way around?" Reita asked with a small smile.

    "Maybe later. Right now, I want to lick you and nuzzle you and be your lapdog."

    "I won't complain."

    "Come put it on me. Make me yours."

    He crossed to the bed and put his hands around Uruha's neck, buckling the collar for him. The dark eyes stared up at him, glowing, and when Reita pulled back, the dhampir licked his full lips and wiggled his hips a bit.

    "Master," he purred. "My handsome master."

    "What a sweet boy," Reita replied, smirking a bit and stroking Uruha's long dark hair. "So happy to see me."

    "So happy." Uruha pawed at his towel lightly, loosening it until it fell to the ground. "Happy that master is paying attention to me."

    "I love my Uruha."

    "Uruha loves you too." He bent his head and licked at Reita's member, eagerly, with short, hard strokes. "Mm, tasty."

    "You really are excited to see me, aren't you?" Reita asked, scratching Uruha's scalp lightly with his very fingertips. The dhampir moaned playfully, wrapping his lips around the side of the blonde's cock and ran his mouth down its length, base to tip, back and forth. Reita bit his lip, watching Uruha work him to arousal.

    "Master, so magnificent." He licked hard at the tip, making Reita groan and buck a bit. "So big and hard. It makes me hungry."

    "Go ahead and treat yourself, baby."

    "Thank you, master."

    Uruha went straight onto him, deepthroating him. Reita pulled on the dark hair, drinking in the sight of the full lips wrapped around him, Uruha's eyes staring up at him. When he came off with a gasp, he didn't rest, but went back to bobbing and sucking hard. The blonde pulled Uruha's hair out of the way, trying not to buck and gag his partner. Every time Uruha came off to breathe, he licked hard and hungrily at Reita, not taking his eyes from the blonde's face. Growling, feeling the pit in his stomach deepening, Reita said, "That's enough."

    The dhampir smirked and deepthroated him again. Reita hissed, bucking a bit and feeling his partner swallow him.

    "Oh, you bad boy." He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Uruha off, shaking him a bit. "Bad boy."

    "Sorry, master." Uruha wiggled his ass again, looking at him adoringly. "You just seemed to like it so much."

    "I do. But you need to do what you're told."

    "I'm sorry, master. Don't be angry at me."

    "I might have to punish you now."

    "No master." Uruha pawed at him again, nuzzling at his hips and licking at his balls. "Don't punish me."

    "I think so." Reita picked up the leash and clipped it to the collar, then attached it to the headboard of the bed. Uruha crawled after him on the bed, whining. Reita smirked and backed away, and Uruha tried to follow him before the leash stopped him. Reita spit into his hand and began pumping himself, watching Uruha's face.

    "No, let me, let me," he whimpered, straining. "I want to make you feel good."

    "You've been a bad boy."

    "I want to make you feel good. Let me do it."

    "Let's see if you've learned your lesson. Lie down."

    Uruha eagerly plopped down, stretching out on his stomach and sticking his rear in the air. "How's this, master?"

    "Roll over."

    The dhampir rolled onto his back, splaying his legs and leaning his head back over the edge of the bed, baring his throat. "Master, give it to me."

    "Hmm. I guess you're good." Reita stepped to the bed and put his tip to Uruha's lips. "Open up."

    "Yes master." Uruha opened his mouth, stretching his neck and taking Reita in again. The blonde reached down, playing with Uruha's nipples as he thrust shallowly into the dhampir's throat. Uruha moaned and made wet noises, reaching back and grabbing Reita's knees. Reita pulled out to give Uruha the chance to breathe, and the brunette licked his lips, humming.

    "Master, I want it."

    "What a selfish pup." He twisted Uruha's nipple hard, and the dhampir yelped, arching. "Wanting me all for yourself. Sometimes you have to share me."

    "No, I want master all to myself. I'm a good boy, master. Love me, please."

    "Maybe I should find someone else."

    "No, no, no," Uruha begged, rubbing up Reita's knees and thighs and grabbing his cock in both hands, pumping it quickly. "Mine, all mine."

    Reita groaned, hips arching into Uruha's rough touch. "Bad boy."

    "I'm a good boy." Uruha licked at his tip hungrily as he worked the shaft. "I'm Reita sama's good boy."

    "Off, Uruha." When the dhampir continued pumping, Reita reached down and slapped Uruha. "Off!"

    "Yes master." Uruha let him go, stretching out. "I'll do whatever master says. I'm a good boy."

    "Are you?" Reita asked, slowly stepping away. Uruha rolled onto his stomach, straining against the leash.

    "I'm a good boy. I want to make master feel good. He's the only one I think about. I'm so good for him."

    The blonde picked the ignored bottle of lube out of the shopping bag and opened it, pouring some into his palm before he slicked himself, pumping lightly. He saw Uruha's face grow hungrier, his body tensed for action. Reita couldn't help but smirk.

    "Oh, you think I'm going to give it to a bad boy like you?"

    "I'm not bad, I'm a good boy." Uruha arched his back, his ass rising high. "I'm good."

    "No, you're a very, very bad boy."

    Uruha whined. "No, I'm a good boy."

    "Yes. Naughty boy."

    "Okay, I'm a bad boy, I admit it. I'm possessive. I want master all for myself. I want to be the only one on master's cock. I want master to only look at me. I want master to fuck me like the dog I am." He ran his tongue over his fangs. "I'm so bad."

    "There, being honest gets you further, boy." Reita stepped a bit closer, and Uruha swayed his hips happily.

    "Do I get master?"

    "Do you really want master?"

    "So much. I want to be his lapdog."

    "Turn around."

    Uruha pouted, but did so, sticking his ass out at Reita. The blonde went up to him, running his unlubed hand over Uruha's smooth back. The slippery hand he rubbed between the pert globes, against Uruha's entrance. The dhampir sighed, trembling a bit at the touch. Reita carefully thrust his middle finger in, making Uruha arch and sigh. He worked it just for a few moments before adding a second finger. Uruha whimpered.

    "Oh, Reita..."

    Reita slapped his ass hard. "Show respect."

    "Yes master."

    The blonde slapped him again, making him quiver and moan, then worked Uruha's entrance, scissoring and thrusting his fingers. Uruha moaned, clenching a bit around him.

    "Master, I want it, please."

    "You need to learn some manners, boy." Satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and left, walking around to the other side of the bed. Uruha watched him, sitting up straight when Reita climbed on and stretched out. He saw the dark eyes on his stiff member, and he smiled a bit. "You want that, don't you?"

    "So much, master, I want it. Uruha's a good boy, let him climb in your lap."

    "Not yet. Wait for your command, dog."

    Uruha whined, but stayed in place, his face twisting with impatience. Lazily, Reita held his slick hand out.

    "Clean it up."

    The dhampir licked and nuzzled at it, watching him closely. Reita smirked a bit, pulling his hand out of Uruha's mouth and running it down his neck and chest.

    "Beautiful boy."

    Uruha whimpered, his head tilting a bit. "Master, please."

    "Such a perfect specimen. So willing to do anything for me."

    "Anything," was the breathy reply. "Anything for you."

    "Would you let someone else fuck you like a dog if I told you to?"

    "That's so cruel." Uruha whimpered louder when Reita twisted a nipple again. "Shit, if you commanded it, I would do it, but I'd be pretending it was you."

    "You are possessive. Come here."

    Eagerly Uruha moved towards his lap. Reita grabbed the slender throat as best he could, slamming Uruha down onto the bed.

    "No. I didn't say to get in my lap, did I?"

    "No, master," Uruha whispered, staring up at him with perfect worship. "I'm sorry."

    Reita struck Uruha's cheek lightly. "Naughty dog."

    "I'm sorry, master." His body was undulating a bit, wriggling as Reita squeezed him. "I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy."

    The blonde hit him again, then leaned down and kissed the panting lips softly. Uruha eagerly licked and sucked back at him, hungry for the affection. Reita smiled and pulled back, then let Uruha go.

    "Sit and stay."

    Uruha pouted, but sat up, watching Reita as he moved back to where he had been lounging before. He could see the tension and frustration building in Uruha's body the longer he waited. When he decided it was enough, he said, "Come here, boy. Lap time."

    The dhampir almost pounced on him in his eagerness for it. He purred happily, rubbing his cheek up Reita's stomach and chest as he straddled his hips, teasing his entrance against Reita's slick tip. The blonde pulled Uruha's head up and kissed him hotly, thrusting his tongue into the yielding mouth. He drank up the hungry mewls and whimpers, managing to keep his hips still as Uruha wriggled above him. Pulling Uruha away, he said in a gruff voice, "You want to sit?"

    "Yes, master, I do, I want to sit."

    He grabbed his length, holding it steady as he ran the tip to find Uruha's hole. "Slowly, boy."

    Uruha obliged when they were lined up, slowly arching his back as he slid down. His quiet whimper grew to a loud groan as he sat all the way on Reita's hips, panting.

    "Shit..."

    "You like that?"

    "God, master's cock is the best." He was bucking a bit back and forth, mewling happily. "I love it."

    "Do what you do best, Uruha."

    He immediately began fucking himself on Reita, moaning and panting and bouncing hard and fast. His dark eyes were fixed on Reita's face, but they would squeeze shut, or roll a bit, as he ground hard. His hands were all over, running down his own body, across his thighs, up into his hair, and down onto Reita's stomach.

    "Shit, it's so good, it's so big, it's splitting me in two, I love it, I love your cock, Uruha loves your cock, master!"

    "Kiss me," Reita commanded, grabbing the chain leash and pulling on it, and Uruha slammed down on him with a cry, grinding back and forth. He leaned forward, and they kissed messily and hotly, panting and sucking at each other. Reita held the leash taut so Uruha couldn't pull away, and then slapped the dhampir hard. "Slutty dog."

    "I am," Uruha whimpered, the tip of his tongue between his teeth. "I'm a slut, I'm a slut for you."

    "Naughty dog." Reita spanked him again.

    "I'm so naughty, but it's because I want you, Master."

    "You want me? You want to fuck your slutty ass on me?" It had been awhile since they'd done aggressive sex like this, but for Reita this was just what he needed. Channelling his frustration into an activity for both him and his mate that they enjoyed was relaxing him. "Hm?" He slapped again, and Uruha mewled.

    "Yes, I want to." He was bouncing lightly, licking at Reita's mouth. "I want master's big fat cock in my slutty ass all the time."

    "You whore." He reached down and slapped Uruha's ass harshly, and the dhampir cried out.

    "Yes, I am!"

    "You like this, don't you?" Reita asked, hitting the pert globe over and over, feeling it spring at his touch and growing hot from the abuse. "You like it when I hit you."

    "God, with your cock in me, it feels so good!"

    "Do you want me to hit you more?"

    "Yes, it feels good, hit me, master, make me your slave!" Uruha started thrusting himself on Reita again, crying out sharply with each hit. "Yes, god, hit me!"

    "Kinky slut of a dog." Reita shoved his thumb into Uruha's mouth, pressing down on his tongue, and his partner moaned, sucking on it, staring into his eyes with burning lust as he insistently thrust on Reita's member. "Kinky whore."

    "Mm, _fuck!_ " Uruha shouted when Reita thrust up against him, straight into his sweet spot. "God!"

    "Is that what you want?"

    "Fuck me!"

    He smirked and held Uruha's hips, pounding up into him. Uruha screamed, throwing his head back.

    "Yes! Yes!"

    "Sing for me."

    "Master!"

    Reita picked Uruha up and dropped him. The dhampir lay, breathing hard, writhing a bit.

    "No, fuck me, fuck me!"

    "You want me to fuck you like the dog you are, hm?"

    "Yes, please," Uruha begged, spreading his legs. "Fuck me, master!"

    "Hands and knees."

    Uruha rolled over, obediently getting on his hands and knees. Reita got some more lube, taking his time and watching Uruha wriggle and whine. Then he stepped back to the bed, pulled Uruha's hips to the edge of the bed, and thrust straight back in. Uruha gasped, arching.

    "Oh, master!"

    "How's that, hm?" He slapped Uruha's red ass again, laughing low in his throat as Uruha clenched him tighter at the harsh touch. "You like that."

    "Shit, fuck me harder, fuck me hard, oh shit! I'm your slave!" he cried as Reita drove into his prostate, his hips quivering violently. He bounced back against the blonde, moaning gutturally, hands clawing at the sheets. "All yours!"

    "Slutty Uruha," he growled, yanking on the dhampir's waist to thrust harder against him. The bed was creaking violently, in time with the slap of their skin. "You fucking whore."

    "I'm a whore, I'm your whore, abuse me, fuck me! Master!"

    He was getting close. Uruha's cries and reactions were dragging him to his limits. He felt his partner getting there too, his body tensing and building up. Reita panted hard, pounding Uruha as hard as he could, and when the dhampir screamed again and tightened, Reita came. He forced him himself as deep into Uruha as he could, groaning as he burst in his lover. Uruha whimpered, his voice pitching and then breaking as he orgasmed, milking Reita with hard clenches. Finishing, Reita leaned against Uruha's hips, gasping and trying to recover. Uruha's legs gave out, and he collapsed onto the bed, moaning.

    "Shit, Uruha..."

    "Reita, god." Uruha twisted, and Reita leaned up, tenderly kissing him. Uruha reached to cup Reita's cheek in one hand, sucking on his lower lip. "So good..."

    "You okay, babe?"

    "Yes, I feel good all over."

    Reita rolled Uruha onto his back and climbed onto him, kissing him back up to the head of the bed and then down into the pillows. Uruha wrapped his arms around Reita's back, body opening to accommodate the human settling on him. They cooled together, kisses going from rough and fast into slow, soft, deep. They sighed against each other, and Uruha laid his head back into the pillows and let Reita nuzzle his neck. He kissed the salty skin, enjoying the feeling of Uruha's fingertips clinging to his back. "I love you, Uru."

    "I love you so much, Reita." Uruha kissed him again, gazing at him with glazed eyes. "My mate."

    "I'll always be with you, Uruha. I'll always love you. I promise."

    The full lips curved in a lovely tired smile. "Good."

    Reita felt exhausted as he kissed and nuzzled the dhampir again. The emotional stress, and then the aggressive sex, had worn him out. He rolled onto his side, and Uruha snuggled up next to him, nestling his head under Reita's.

    "My Reita."

    "All yours." Reita carefully unbuckled the collar and tossed it aside. He ran his fingers over the slick, sweaty neck. Uruha sighed softly, licking under his chin.

    "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

    "You'd better not. I'm tired, though, babe."

    "I know. You can sleep, I'll be holding you. I'll protect you all night."

    Reita didn't remember falling asleep, just jerking awake, breathing hard. It took him a few seconds to blink to fully conscious, and then he looked around, not seeing Uruha beside him.

    "Uru?"

    "Hmm?" came the hum from low on the bed. Looking down, he found Uruha between his legs, sucking lightly on the underside of his head and looking quite satisfied.

    "What are you doing?" Reita asked, recognising the warm buzz of post-ejaculation.

    "Oh, you were having a nice dream, so I just helped you along." His plump lips curved in an innocent-looking smirk. "We both had a good time."

    "You slutty jerk," Reita said tiredly, but fondly, reaching down and running a hand through the thick dark hair. Uruha laughed lightly and went down on him all the way to the hilt, causing him to moan. Coming up and popping off, Uruha arched up for a kiss. Reita gave it and murmured, "I love you."

    "I love you too. That's why I help you with your naughty dreams."

    "Are you hungry, then?"

    "No, they're just nice snacks."

    "You're hungry." Reita rubbed a thumb over Uruha's wet lips. "Come have a bite."

    "It's okay."

    "Yes it is. Come on."

    Uruha pouted, but Reita laid back and turned his head to the side, baring his neck, and it only took a few seconds for the dhampir to give in. He rubbed up the blonde's body, sucked on the feeding site, and then gently bit in. Reita twitched as the sharp fangs pierced him, but he was used to it now so it didn't pain him much. He closed his eyes, focusing just on Uruha's mouth, the body pressed against him, the soft breath.

    "That scar is getting noticeable," Uruha said when he finished and was lightly nursing the punctures. "I should leave it alone."

    "We can explain it away, can't we?"

    "I don't know what you'd tell someone if it's constantly scabbing and red."

    "I keep scratching?"

    "Even that only works for so long." Uruha curled up against him now, and Reita turned his head back to rest over his lover's. "I guess I'll have to try the other side, or somewhere else."

    "Where else can you drink from?" Reita asked, wrapping his arms around the dhampir, feeling lazy and like keeping Uruha in bed.

    "Anywhere, really. The wrists and the neck are the most common points, because they're easy to get to and are rich with blood. I could bite into your ass if I wanted to, and drink from there."

    "If you're really that fond of it."

    "I am, but I'd rather let you sit so I can sit on you." A small smirk. "Or, I can stop drinking from you."

    "I like it, though. It's bonding."

    "It is, but I don't want to be filling you up with scars."

    "If I'm changed I'll heal up without scarring, right?"

    "Maybe..."

    A bit of quiet before Reita asked, "Have we heard back yet?"

    "No, not yet. It's still a little early. They probably told Yō again, and he's waiting for a good time to come tell us."

    "That's fine. I don't feel like getting up yet."

    "Neither do I. I like Sunday mornings because we always lie in like this for a long time."

    Reita smiled a bit, pressing his lips to the dark hair. "Our little tradition."

    "Mmhm. Just us."

    Silence for awhile, the two of them just relaxing together. Every now and then Uruha would tip his head back and kiss Reita softly, and the blonde would return it, or murmur a soft little nothing. Reita dozed lightly and comfortably, wishing that the entire weekend had been more like this. Maybe this next weekend, he and Uruha could just stay in until nightfall when Uruha would have to go out. 


	29. Chapter 29

    A knock at the door woke him all the way back up, and he stretched, sighing a bit. Uruha looked like he had fallen asleep - finally - so Reita gently moved his lover off, got up, pulled on a robe, and went to the door. Opening it a crack, he found Yō outside, waiting patiently for him.

    "Hey," he said, opening the door a bit more.

    "Morning. You two had a good night."

    "Can you tell?" Reita asked dryly.

    "We could tell, yes."

    "Everyone?"

    "Everyone."

    Reita groaned. Yō was trying hard not to grin, he could see it. Instead, the doctor changed the subject and said, "Well, I have some news."

    "Right. So?"

    "It was a little closer this round, but they've decided they'll give you the health survey, and then decide where to go from there."

    "Really?" Hearing it twice in a row seemed even more surreal. "Really?"

    "I told you, your coarseness is charming."

    "Kamijo didn't think so," Reita grumbled, remembering the head vampire's smooth and crisp reprimand.

    "And your honesty. Honesty will get you really far."

    "Even though I'll have to be a huge liar?"

    "Honesty with them is good. Honesty with outsiders is bad."

    Reita looked over his shoulder. Uruha hadn't moved and still looked to be fast asleep. "When did they want to do that?"

    "Around noon, they're taking a break. Then, it would be good to meet with them, I think."

    "Alright, so a couple of hours. I'll need to get cleaned up."

    "Please do. You reek."

    "Thanks. I'll wear Uruha for cologne."

    Yō wrinkled his nose with a grin. "If you want. Clean up as best you can. I'll see you at noon. We'll go get lunch after."

    "Thanks, Yō. See you then."

    Retreating and closing the door, Reita turned and was heading for the bathroom when Uruha asked, "How do you feel about it?"

    "I thought you were asleep."

    "Sorry, not entirely. How do you feel about it?"

    "I'm relieved. One step closer. The physical shouldn't be too bad, should it?"

    "No. I think you're in good shape. I don't think there's a whole lot they could find that would say no, so hopefully... by the time we go home tonight, we'll know."

    "I get the feeling they'd drag it out longer and hope I change my mind."

    "Mmhm." Uruha curled up a bit more. He really looked and sounded exhausted.

    "Babe, will you please sleep?"

    "I can't. I'm too tense."

    "Try. Just a short nap while I shower."

    Uruha grumbled, but didn't say no. With a small smile, Reita went in to clean up. Uruha didn't join him, but at least was still lying in bed when he emerged freshly-washed. He had awhile still, so he dressed in pyjamas and stretched out in bed with Uruha, running his hand through the dark hair. The dhampir didn't move at all at the touch, just let out a soft sighing breath. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, with his long dark lashes on his cheeks, glowing face, slightly-parted lips. Aside from the fangs, the only sign he was a vampire was his supernatural beauty.

    "You're beautiful, you know," he murmured, knowing Uruha was probably just pretending and was listening to him. "I'm lucky. Not just because you're gorgeous, or a sex god. Because you're sweet and loyal, and loving. I know you're powerful, but you look so helpless when you're asleep like this. I want to protect you from anything that might hurt you. I want to do anything I can for you, like you've done for me. I'm lucky, because you're such an amazing person."

    Uruha shifted a tiny bit, but his eyes didn't open.

    "Damn anyone that says otherwise," Reita added, leaning his head against his mate's. "You're my amazing dhampir."

    He slipped out of bed not long later, dressed as quietly as possible, and pressed a kiss to Uruha's forehead before he went out into the hall. Yō wasn't in sight, so he leaned back against the wall to wait. He heard someone coming, and he looked over - not Yō, but a woman. His heart sank a bit as he recognised Kaya. He might have gone back into his room, but she was suddenly there, standing between him and the door and smiling brightly at him.

    "Good morning, Reita."

    "Good morning, madam," Reita replied as respectfully as he could manage.

    "Congratulations on doing so well."

    "Thank you."

    "Is Uruha asleep?"

    "If he is he probably won't be in about five seconds."

    She pouted, somehow reminding Reita very much of Uruha with that expression. "There's no reason to dislike me."

    "It's not that I dislike you, it's that I'm stating fact." Where the hell was Uruha? Was he _that_ asleep?

    "Uruha does hold a bit of a grudge against me. I'm glad he has someone to look out for him now." A slender hand pressed against his chest, pinning him to the wall. "A nice handsome man."

    Reita smiled dryly. "Thank you. I'd like to go back inside now."

    "You're worrying that I'm going to sweep you off your feet, aren't you?"

    "I've been told that's what you do, and I'm not interested."

    "Aren't you? Do you really prefer the body of a man to the body of a woman?"

    "I prefer the body of whoever I love, and you are not that person." Reita took her wrist and pulled on it, trying to get her away.

    "Well, Uruha is a fine person and he does have a lovely body." Her dark eyes stared into his, boring into his mind. "And that Aoi... mm, he has a wonderful body too." She licked her lips, showing her fangs. "No wonder you can't leave him."

    "That's none of your fucking business. Get off me," he snapped now.

    "Suddenly so rude. It's not fair to treat a lady like that."

    "You shun your responsibilities and put your own family in danger," Reita growled. "Don't act as if you care about me, or Uruha. You don't."

    "Oh, now you're talking about Kai. Am I distracting you that much?" She pressed up against him. Reita pushed harder at her, knowing it was quite in vain, but not willing to appear compliant. At the very least, she was doing nothing for him physically, which he hoped she was noticing.

    "You don't give a shit about Uruha. You've voted against me both times, to appease your lover. I'll bet the reason you let Kai slip through your fingers is because you enjoy him, or you're too busy enjoying yourself to carry out your responsibilities. And Kamijo lectured me about obeying the system. If you weren't warming his bed, he'd probably have brought the axe down on you."

    Her face flushed with fury, and she slapped him so hard he felt his neck crunch. Wincing, he turned back to look at her.

    "What's wrong? Don't like hearing the truth?" he asked, hearing his irritation spilling into his voice.

    "You don't know anything. You're a stupid human, just like all the others."

    "If you're saying that because I won't just let you suck my dick, you can think that."

    "Kaya."

    Yō's pleasant voice broke the tension. Reita turned his head, relieved to see the young doctor's form. Kaya let go of him and sauntered to Yō, taking his arm and cuddling up to him.

    "Yō, good morning."

    "Good morning, Kaya. You are aware that if I had been half a second later, Uruha has his hand on the doorknob to come out and tear you apart, right?"

    A pause, where she just glared at him.

    "I would suggest," Yō added, still sounding just as calm as ever, "you leave those deigned to others alone and focus on your own responsibilities. That is what you are here for."

    Kaya let go of him, still glowering. "I was just talking."

    "And then you slapped him. I'll be sure to let Yuki know that's what's marring him."

    "You're so like Yuki, I can't stand it sometimes."

    "Good day, Kaya. Please go enjoy your break."

    She flounced away, her skirts rustling behind her. Reita let out a silent sigh of relief.

    "Thank you."

    "You're welcome. Uruha?" Yō said, looking at the door now. "Are you okay?"

    The door opened, and Uruha came out in his robe, immediately enveloping Reita in a tight hug. The blonde wrapped his arms around the dhampir, nuzzling the lukewarm neck.

    "I'm alright."

    "I'll kill the bitch," Uruha grumbled. "How dare she!"

    "Let's keep calm," the doctor told him. "Take a bath and get dressed. I think they wanted to see you again soon."

    "Fine." Uruha kissed Reita softly. "Be safe."

    "You too." Reita smiled as Uruha pulled away. "I'll see you soon."

    Yō wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him away. "No long goodbyes. We'll talk to you later, Uruha."

    "I see why I wasn't supposed to be alone with her," Reita muttered as they walked.

    "She can be temperamental. She likes getting her own way."

    "I'm worried for Aoi, now."

    "I'm sure he'll be fine. He lives in Kanagawa, right?" When Reita nodded, Yō chuckled. "Then I don't think she'll be messing with him. Ruki would throw a fit bigger than Godzilla if she ruined anything in his territory."

    "I'd love to see that."

    "Let's not."

    A few moments of silence passed. Then Reita pressed, "So... a physical survey?"

    "Mmhm, it'll be pretty much a normal physical, but then we'll give you a mental survey as well."

    "Oh, fantastic." As if he hadn't dredged up terrible memories enough already this trip.

    "I know, I'm sorry. Safety reasons."

    "So you know if I'd go on a killing spree as soon as I had the chance?"

    "Basically."

    "Fine. Who am I submitting to?"

    "Yuki, primarily. I, Zin, and a couple of other doctors will be in the room. For the mental survey, we'll all be participating."

    "Zin's a doctor?"

    "He's just graduated from university. Now he's learning the ropes for things like this."

    "Cute. How old is he?"

    "Forty."

    Reita was proud he didn't splutter or spit. Yō grinned.

    "You're getting used to it."

    "Slowly."

    When they got up to the meeting area, they found a small group of vampires gathered, conversing quietly. Reita picked Ruki out among them, and almost as soon as he had done that, the vampire approached him, his face set. "Reita."

    "Yes?" he asked, flinching internally at the stern tone.

    "A second."

    Yō left him with a smile, and Reita asked, "What is it?"

    "The promise you made to your lover..."

    "Yes. I'm sorry."

    "You have to tell him right away."

    "I will."

    "That's not a request. That's a command."

    "I understand."

    Ruki nodded. "And Kaya?"

    "I hope I don't see her again. But I'm worried for Aoi. She seemed interested in him."

    "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. If she sets foot in my territory I'll be there dragging her out of it."

    "Thanks."

    "Good luck."

    Reita nodded. Ruki offered him a little smile - it was smug, but it seemed honest - before he left. Reita approached Yō, who was talking to Yuki and Hizaki. The woman looked at him with a soft smile as he reached them, and said brightly, "Good morning, Reita."

    "My lady." He took the hand she held out and kissed it, bowing slightly.

    "Such good manners."

    "I watch a lot of movies."

    She laughed as he straightened up. "It's good enough."

    "Are you ready?" Yuki asked, smiling as he kept one arm around Hizaki's waist. "It's about the last thing you have left to do."

    "I think I'm ready. Are there other doctors here?"

    "Two more. There need to be five of us for the mental survey."

    "Why five?"

    "Less margin for error."

    Reita sighed a bit.

    "I know. But you understand why."

    "I do, honestly I do."

    "Good man. Should we do it?"

    "The sooner the better."

    Yuki turned his head and smiled at Hizaki. "So you had better go run off somewhere."

    "Fine, I'll find someone else to play with." She grinned and nuzzled Yuki, then turned to Reita. "Good luck."

    The blonde bowed in response, straightening up when he heard her light footsteps fading away. Yuki was watching her with a soft look as she made her way to some of the other vampires. Reita couldn't help but smile a bit to himself, knowing what Yuki was feeling.

    "She's lovely, sir," he told the doctor.

    "Thank you. I'm a lucky man."

    A thought struck Reita, and he knew it was late for it to occur and probably a stupid question, but -

    "No, it isn't a factor," Yuki said calmly, answering it for him. "No one minds it."

    "You're sure? Just... I know it's not looked on well in the outside world..."

    "There are some out there that are against it, but you'll find most of us could care less that you two are men. I promise it isn't affecting our decisions." Yuki smiled a bit and pushed the door open. "After you."

    Reita took a breath and walked into the new, smaller room, which he saw had a medical table and setup. Zin and two new vampires were already in there - the young blonde one flashed his familiar, friendly smile when he saw Reita.

    "Welcome back."

    "Thanks. I was surprised to hear that you'd be in on this."

    "Don't ever count me out. I can hold my own."

    "I'm certain you can."

    "Reita," Yuki said with a small laugh, "these other two are Saga and Relu."

    Reita bowed, accepting the hands they held out to him. Saga looked about Yō's age, a friendly but serious face. Relu looked maybe a bit older, and had a bright, cheerful countenance. It put him at ease that they seemed more like the three doctors he already knew.

    "Alright, if you four want to sit and watch, we'll do the physical. A full physical," Yuki added as the other four sat down. "That alright with you, Reita?"

    "I'll do what I have to." An audience wasn't something he had wanted, but he supposed he should have expected it.

    "Go ahead and sit down, and we'll start."

    It went fairly quickly, to Reita's relief - being unclothed in front of strangers wasn't something he liked. He felt a bit extra-sensitive with the last few exams, with Yuki's patient, calm, non-judgemental questions about his sex life as he probed and examined, but it wasn't nearly as terrible as Reita had expected it to be. Once done and clothed again, he asked, "So what do you do for the other one?"

    "Here." Yuki flipped a chair around. "Come sit down."

    The blonde felt hesitant. Yō had said, after all, that the physical wasn’t the only exam to be done. As Reita sat, Yuki said, moving behind him, "I'll be primary. You can choose the tertiary."

    "Yō?"

    "Honoured to," his friend replied, bowing his head.

    "Then Relu, please come be secondary."

    Reita felt one set of hands rest on his head, followed by a second, then three more. The vampires stood in a circle around the chair, and usually this might have intimidated Reita (circled by five vampires? who in the world would want that?), but instead of feeling trapped he instead felt almost protected. As he glanced up, Zin once again gave him an encouraging smile.

    "You know what we'll be doing, Reita," Yuki's voice said from behind him.

    "Yeah," he said a bit hoarsely.

    "You're going to want to react. Just go ahead and do it. Strike out, scream, cry, whatever. Don't hold back."

    "I'll do my best. Sorry if I hit any of you."

    "Ready?"

    "Ready."

    No countdown - he was suddenly plunged back into memories, seeing everything so vividly it was like reliving everything, going through everything in person again. He was curled up, trembling and crying silently in Noriko's arms as he heard his parents shouting at each other, fighting viciously over money, over him and Noriko, over infidelity. He was starving and cold, huddled in bed, desperate for warmth in a winter so cold they couldn't afford to heat their home sufficiently. He was beat down onto the pavement by high school boys, screaming as Noriko was dragged away, he could hear himself shouting again as he struggled to break free and go after her. He was beaten and dragged by his hair into an abandoned warehouse and forced to watch as his sister was violated.

    The waves of intense emotion almost drowned him as he relived it all; he was choking, barely able to breathe. Now it was college, the fights in the back alleys, getting drunk, wandering the middle of the city in the freezing cold... Aoi, handsome and charismatic, the comfort of his first touch, his voice, wrapping Reita up in a tight embrace when he broke down crying. Aoi, holding his hand during their first night of sex, smiling and saying it was alright when Reita pushed him away the next day. Graduation, the look of glowing pride on his mother's and Noriko's faces, on Aoi's. The relief of his job, of being able to provide for them and himself, and the knowledge that everything would be alright. New friends with the new life, the quick affairs and infatuations, heartbreak of closer relationships, supported each time by his constant lover. Walking Noriko down the aisle and giving her away to Akio, holding his nieces, playing with them, Aoi at his side. Life smoothing out, menial, but comfortable, for years.

    Then there was Uruha, approaching him with that seductive smile and teasing tone in the dark alley parking. Their rough, passionate first night, the initial discomfort and anger overriden by hot lust, fading to give way to tender affection and pure love. The revelation, the betrayal, shoving him away... feeling like dying without him, and then almost losing him to death. Holding him close and making love to him for the first time knowing what he was, understanding everything. The nights falling asleep in his arms, waking to his smile, coming home to him, touching him, hearing his voice... knowing for certain that this was who he was meant to be with.

    "How are you feeling?"

    Reita covered his eyes with one hand, head pounding as he came back to himself. One set of hands was still on his head, steadying him, while another was on his shoulders. He felt himself breathing hard, air painful and burning his lungs.

    "How long was that?"

    "Five minutes."

    "Shit..." He could only whisper, because his throat felt like it was raw. His body was shaking hard, exhausted.

    "It's a lot. Are you okay?"

    Another wave hit him, and he bit his lip hard to keep from sobbing bitterly. The hands on his shoulders squeezed him softly.

    "It's okay. Let it out. It's better for you in the long run. Zin, come here."

    Reita felt another bit of weight add on to his head, and a small touch of soothing warmth soaking into the pounding headache.

    "I'm sorry." He began crying again as he said it. "I'm sorry!"

    "It's okay. We understand."

    He didn't know how long he spent slumped back like that, letting them hold him steady. But when the tears stopped coming, finally, and he was shuddering as his body tried desperately to breathe, he moved his hand, trying to dry his eyes on the wrist of his sleeve.

    "S-sorry," he whimpered again.

    "You're fine," Yō's voice said comfortingly. "It hit you all at once."

    "Is... is there anyth-thing else?"

    "No, you're done now. You can rest easy for the rest of the day."

    He nodded weakly, hiccupping a bit.

    "Yō, will you make sure he gets back to his room and into bed? I'd recommend sleep."

    "I'll get him back. Sorry about not taking you to lunch, Reita."

    "It's f-fine. I'm not really in the sh-shape for it."

    Yō helped him to his feet, pulling an arm around his neck, and Reita leaned wearily on him. He looked back to Yuki and Zin, who were watching with an almost-protective expression, and whispered, "Th-thank you."

    "Not at all," Yuki replied with a fatherly smile. "Please rest."

    Reita had no complaint to that. He was happy to do so, and even happier when Uruha answered the door and pulled him from Yō's arms.

    "Are you okay, Rei?"

    "I am now," he murmured, holding to his lover.

    "Don't keep him up, Uruha, he's exhausted. Put him right to bed."

    "Of course I will. Thank you, Yō."

    "It's what I'm here for."

    "When will we hear?"

    "Hopefully not until a bit later, so he can sleep and then get something to eat. Reita, give me a ring when you wake up."

    "I will." He wanted to be left alone with Uruha now, so he could drown everything in his mate.

    "Later, Yō."

    Uruha took him to the bed and plopped him down, sitting beside him. Reita kept his arms around Uruha as best he could, not wanting to let go. The dhampir smoothed his hair back from his face, smiling a bit at him.

    "You're done."

    "Thank god..."

    "I think you did pretty well."

    "I had better, I went through hell for this."

    "I'm sorry."

    "It was my choice. Because I love you."

    "I love you too, baby." Uruha leaned over and kissed him softly. Reita welcomed it... it was the most healing of touches. "Go to sleep."

    "Stay with me."

    "As long as I can, I promise."   


End file.
